Super Smash Exam
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: The Smashers must now take rigorous trials that will test their skills, and push them to the limit. And they won't be the only ones. Who will pass? And who will fail? Rated T, Multicrossover, OC's included. At long bloody last... FINISHED!
1. Welcome Back

Super Smash Exams

The room is simply cement flooring with a brick wall and two entryways. The only furniture is a simple table and two fold-up chairs on either side of it.

Ron Host enters through one of the entry ways. He is wearing a brown undone jacket and matching brown pants with a white shirt tucked in to them. He is wearing a blue tie with lots of crescents and stars on it.

I walk in through the second entryway, wearing beige pants, a white T-shirt with a blue jacket over the top of it.

"Well hello there readers, and Happy Holidays, as a Christmas treat, I'll post the first two chapters of my next big story, one today, and tomorrow on Christmas." I say.

"The author wrote this story as a response to Super Smash Bros. Brawl." Ron continued for me. "Saddle up for an intense story filled with humor, action, and suspense!!!"

"Hey, who told you to explain the story?" I scold him.

"But but but…" Ron began to stutter.

"Ah shut up and do the disclaimer." I tell him.

"Uh… Disclaimer: The author does not own anything in the story except for me and the story itself." Ron says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome Back

"Man… why do we have to wait?" Crazy Hand whined. He and Master Hand were right near the runway of the Smash dimension Inter-dimensional airport.

"Because after that survivor game show the smashers practically threatened us for a vacation and we agreed to greet them at the airport on the day they were all supposed to come back." Master Hand told Crazy Hand.

"Come on… what's the worst that could happen if we just left them?" Crazy asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Master Hand began imagining.

Inside Master Hand's imagination…

"I can't-a believe that-a Master Hand didn't-a wait on us-a…" Luigi whined.

"Ah cork it." Bowser said.

"Bowser! You need to be nicer." Peach scolded.

"Yeah and lose a few pounds." Ganondorf said with a snicker.

"What did you say?" Bowser asked threateningly.

"Ha ha! Good one big nose!" Link laughed.

"Who are you calling big nose pointy ears!?" Ganondorf yelled.

"Who are you calling pointy ears!?"

"Shut up all of you!" Samus yelled.

The situation soon deteriorated further and an all out brawl ensued and soon the whole airport exploded.

End of imagination scenario…

"Whoa…" Master Hand shuddered from that.

"I see what you mean." Crazy Hand said.

"Can you read minds or something?" Master Hand asked Crazy.

"No."

"Then how can you see what I mean?"

"I just felt like saying I see what you mean!!! Uwee hee hee hee hee!!!" Crazy hand laughed.

"Oy…"

"Oh look! Here comes the first arrival!" Crazy Hand shouted. A wormhole above the airport opened up and a small airplane that was pink in color flew through it and landed on the airstrip.

"Ah it looks like a few of the Smashers from the mushroom kingdom have arrived." Master Hand said. The plane opened up and a set of stairs came out from it. The first to step out of the plane were the two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdown we all know and love.

"Hello everybody!!!" Mario greeted.

"Nice to-a see you again-a." Luigi greeted the two hands along with his brother. The two of them set down their suitcases and held their hands out. Master Hand stuck his finger out to allow Mario to shake it.

"Oh it's swell to see you again Luigi!" Crazy Hand shouted, grabbing Luigi's hand between two fingers and shaking very violently.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" Luigi shouted as Crazy Hand shook him.

"Crazy Hand! You should be more gentle!" Came the voice of Princess Peach, carrying out a pink suitcase that matched her dress perfectly.

"Sorry…" Crazy Hand said in a pouting manner.

"Oh… it-a looks like-a somebody else-a has arrived-a." Mario said. Another wormhole opened up and a flying ship with Bowser's face on it, and an upper part resembling his shell came flying through. The Koopa Cruiser slowly descended and landed right behind Peach's airplane. A large ape wearing a red tie with the initials 'DK' on it and a green dinosaur with a red saddle and shoes hopped down from the top deck.

"Yeah!" DK said proudly after beating his chest.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, striking his own pose.

"That… is the last time I pick you guys up."

"Hey! I would have come here on my own if the guy who sold me my new plane didn't cheap me off!"

"He cheaped you off because you tried to cheap him off!" The jaw of the Bowser head opened up in to a ramp, and down it came Bowser followed by Wario, who was wearing the outfit from Wario ware..

"Ha! Me? The great Wario was only trying to get a fair deal!" Wario bragged.

"Fair deal? You were this close to stealing it." Bowser said. He pressed a button on a remote to close the jaw of the Koopa Cruiser, but the ramp stopped closing halfway. "Huh?" Bowser walked under it to look at it and…

WHAM

"OW!!!" The jaw fell open and landed on top of Bowser.

"Ha ha!" Wario laughed.

"Oh no… they-a certainly haven't-a changed." Luigi moaned.

"Well well… if it isn't Mario…" Wario said, strolling up to Mario.

"Mama-mia Wario… let's-a not start a fight-a here." Mario said.

"RAH!" Bowser pushed the jaw of the Koopa Cruiser off of him and stretched himself out. "Ha! I am okay!"

"Yoshi!"

"Ooooooo!"

"What?" Bowser asked them, oblivious to the worm hole above him that allowed two Arwings to fly through it, one of which fired a red projectile straight down.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

"UWAAAAAAHHH!!!" The explosion sent Bowser flying towards the Smashers and the hands.

"I've got him!" Crazy Hand shouted. He flew up and caught Bowser, and then slammed him in to the ground.

"What… was the purpose… of slamming me down like that?" Bowser asked in an irritated voice.

"To stop you from flying!" Crazy Hand said.

"You could have done that without slamming him." Master Hand pointed out.

"Oh dear…" Peach sighed.

"Falco! Why'd you fire a bomb like that? You could have hurt somebody!" Fox scolded as he and Falco hopped out of their Arwings and walked towards the Smashers carrying their suitcases.

"You did hurt someone." Bowser said.

"Well the turbulence I was getting from that worm hole made my finger slip and…" Falco tried to explain, completely ignoring Bowser.

"Look, fact is you need to be more careful, what if someone got hurt?" Fox asked, also ignoring Bowser.

"Oh forget it…" Bowser said.

"Yoshi."

"Yeah, at-a least you've-a still got-a your Koopa Cruiser." Mario pointed out, even though the Koopa Cruiser was heavily damaged from the bomb.

"Hmph…" Bowser grunted.

"Oh look-a… more are-a coming in-a." Luigi said as another worm hole opened up. A fairly large ship in the shape of a golden falcon flew in; it was then followed by an orange and red ship with a green window, it also had two prongs coming from either side of it. The Falcon flyer hovered a few feet above ground while Samus' starship did the same, but the two prongs on the ship rested their ends on the ground, now diagonal to the ground.

"Whew… man I'm glad that's over." Solid Snake, still in the usual stealth suit and vest came out of the Falcon flyer followed by C. Falcon.

"Sorry, but the Falcon flyer really isn't meant for more than one passenger." C. Falcon said.

"It would have helped if you put on deodorant too." Snake commented.

"Thanks for the lift Samus." Popo said as his twin sister followed behind him.

"Yes, thank you." Nana said.

"I appreciate it too." Ness said.

"Sure thing." Samus said, wearing her orange and yellow power suit. Once the passengers unloaded, her ship flew off, as well as C. Falcon's.

"Glad to see you guys again." Nana said.

"After this vacation I'm ready for some action." Falco said.

"Hold on, it's too early to start planning tournament details now, wait until everyone gets here." Master Hand said.

"We might not have to wait too much longer." Fox said, looking at the sky as another worm hole opened up, and a large battleship with a mask on the front of it and bat-like wings flew through.

"Yeah, didn't Meta-Knight say he was picking up most of us?" Snake asked.

"Hm? I'm sensing a disturbance." Ness interrupted. Space warped in the middle of the Smashers for a bit before a small flash of light occurred.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Pikachu."

"Jiggly!"

"Pichu!"

"Hey Mewtwo!" Popo greeted. The three small Pokemon waved while Mewtwo simply gave them an acknowledging nod of his head.

"Wow… that Halberd ship is coming in fast…" Crazy Hand said hypnotically.

"Uh-oh… I just got brain impulses of panic." Mewtwo said.

"Huh?" A few of the Smashers looked at Mewtwo.

"Bowser… is that Koopa Cruiser insured?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, why?"

CRASH

The Halberd came in two quickly and crashed through the Arwings, the Koopa Cruiser, and the airplane. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!! I had three payments left on that thing!" Bowser yelled.

"Pity." Falco said.

"Owwwwwwwww… what was with that landing?" Link came out, rubbing his neck in pain, Meta-Knight soon followed behind him, cool as a cucumber.

"Well… I suppose I just haven't piloted the ship in a while." Meta-Knight said.

"Well thank you for giving us a lift nonetheless." Zelda said, coming behind Meta-Knight.

"Pyo!" Kirby shouted.

"How can you still be hungry… you ate my complimentary peanuts after all." Roy asked.

"Get over it Roy." Ganondorf told him.

"Well, at least we're here. Hey everyone!" Marth shouted.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see you again!" Y. Link shouted excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to see all of you again." Pit said politely once everyone was gathered together.

"Pikachu pika!"

"Pi pi pichu!"

"Okay okay settle down everyone." Master Hand said.

"Pst… Meta-Knight… you owe us for the Arwings." Fox whispered.

"Fine…" Meta-Knight sighed, knowing that would be first of quite a few bills.

"Ahem… first of all welcome back everyone." Master Hand said. "How was your vacation?"

"Compared to that Survivor game, it was heaven." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah not having to put up with stupid stuff really helped." Ness said.

"Well that's good to hear." Master Hand said. "Anyways… since this is your first day back let's all just go back to the Smash mansion and spend a day there catching up and eating. We'll talk about tournaments later."

"YEAH!!!" Came the collective response.

The smashers all got in to a stretch limousine that Master Hand had prepared for them. At the mansion, which was built back to its former splendor, the Smashers all talked about their vacation, some bragged, others just talked about seemingly random stuff. The meal that night was as everyone expected. They all ate, conversed, watched in amazement as Kirby and Yoshi attempted to out eat each other, and all in all just had a good time getting to spend time with each other again.

"Ah… what a peaceful day." Master Hand sighed. He was in his room with Crazy Hand, their room was entered through massive double doors, it had a long red carpet going from the doors to a massive window, on either side of the widow were two cushions in which the two hands slept.

"Hey bro…" Crazy Hand said.

"What?"

"Do you hear a tapping noise?" Crazy Hand asked.

Tap

"Now that you mention it… yeah I do." Master Hand said. Their backs were turned to the large window, which had a small rock hitting it every now and then.

"Where's it coming from?"

"I can't put my finger on it…" Master Hand said as the rocks kept hitting the window. This went on for five minutes without them noticing the window.

CRASH

"AAAAHHH!!! SOMEONE'S BREAKING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"What the heck?" Master Hand turned to the window, which now had a piece of it broken through. "Who's been throwing rocks at our window?" He asked before looking down.

"You know… for big powerful floating hands you guys sure are oblivious!" Ron Host shouted from the lawn.

"Ron Host? You were throwing rocks at the window?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you… it's not easy to throw rocks three stories in to the air!" Ron said.

"Why didn't you come in through the front door?" Master Hand asked.

"It was locked." Ron said.

"My bad!!!" Crazy Hand shouted from in the room.

"Oy…" Master Hand floated down to the lawn where Ron was waiting. "So what is it? What are you here for?"

"Got something for you." Ron Host said, holding out an envelope and holding it out for Master Hand.

"Hmmmmmmm…" Master Hand opened the envelope with his thumb and finger, caught the letter, and then held it between his thumb and finger. "You must be kidding me… after they just got back?"

"Hey, not my decision." Ron Host told him.

"Ugh but… jeez we've never had to do anything like this before." Master Hand sighed.

"What is it bro?" Crazy Hand asked. Master Hand let Crazy grab the note and after a few seconds of reading it. "Cool!"

"How is this cool?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh come on… you knew that something like this would have to happen sooner or later, especially after the Kefka attack." Ron Host said.

"I take it preparations are already being made?" Master Hand asked Ron.

"Yep."

"Okay… fine… I'll let them know after talking with you guys tomorrow." Master Hand sighed.

"Great. Well, I'll see you two sooner or later." Ron Host said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wow… he's got to show us how to do that trick." Crazy Hand said.

"Sleep well Smashers…" Master Hand said, ignoring Crazy Hand. "It's going to be a bumpy ride very soon." He sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's chapter one for you guys." I say.

"What was that note I left Master Hand and Crazy Hand? And what does Master Hand mean? Find out next chapter." Ron Host said.

"Leave a review."


	2. Super Smash Exam

Super Smash Exams

Ron Host and I are playing rock, paper, scissors, which I am winning every single time. "Ha ha! Rock crushes scissors!"

"Curses." Ron said.

"Well, Ron, give the recap while I continue to beat you." I order.

"Huh? Oh! Uh… okay. Last chapter, the Smashers all arrived back in the Smash dimension and spent the day eating and catching up, but I soon leave Master Hand with a note, the contents of which are unknown."

"Now find out what is going on this chapter!" I say. "Ha! Scissors cuts paper!"

"Grrrrr… Disclaimer: The author does not own anything in the story except for me, and the story itself." Ron Host said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Smash Exams

The smashers were all in the foyer/dining room of the mansion eating breakfast. "Man, I can't wait for the next tournament." Falco said.

"I have to admit it'll be pretty exciting." Roy agreed.

"Yeah the only tournament we had recently was that one right after Survivor was finished." Marth sighed.

"Yeah but that one wasn't any fun." Link said.

"That's because you lost to Pikachu in the second round." Zelda said.

"Hey!"

"Pika!" Pikachu stuck his tongue out tauntingly.

"I was surprised when Pit beat Ganondorf in the finals." Y. Link said.

"Oh well… uh…" Pit stammered.

"Hmph." Ganondorf grunted.

"Ah take your loss like a man." Samus told Ganondorf.

"Hmmm… where's-a Master Hand?" Mario wondered out loud.

"I don't know." C. Falcon said.

"Oooo oo ooo oo oo oooooooo. Yeah." DK said.

"Hesitating to give us some bad news? Yeah right." Fox said.

"Good morning Smashers." Master Hand said, coming in through the large double doors at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Morning." Most of the Smashers greeted.

"Anyways… Crazy Hand and I have somewhere to be today, you're free to do whatever you feel like today…"

"Yeah!" Wario cheered.

"That doesn't involve anything illegal…" Master Hand added.

"Grrrrr…"

"But you must all report back here around five PM." Master Hand finished.

"Huh? Why not just tell us about the tournament now?" Bowser asked.

"Oh, that's because we're not doing tournaments for a whi…" Crazy Hand started to say before Master Hand slapped him. "Ouch!"

"Let's go." Master Hand said, pinching Crazy Hand from behind and dragging him out the front door as if he were dragging someone by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…" Crazy Hand said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What was that about?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader." Ganondorf said. Everyone then looked at Mewtwo and Ness.

"Forget about it, Master Hand has learned how to shield his thoughts." Mewtwo told them.

"What about Crazy Hand then?" Meta-Knight suggested.

"Forget it… I've always lost IQ points every time I've tried to read that guy's mind." Mewtwo said.

"I know what you mean." Ness said. "Oh well… hey Y. Link, let's go to the arcade!"

"Sounds cool!" Y. Link said.

"Can we tag along?" Popo asked.

"Sure." Ness said.

"Awesome." Nana said as she and her brother followed Ness and Y. Link out the door.

"Oh, this-a reminds me. I need-a to stop by-a the post office-a." Mario said to himself.

"Mind if I come with? I have to pick up a package as well." Fox said.

"Of course-a not." Mario said as he and Fox walked out the door.

"Hey Zelda, you think you could help me restock the mansion, Kirby and Yoshi ate too much again." Peach asked, pulling out a purse.

"Sure." Zelda sighed.

Everyone else either decided to stay behind at the mansion, or go out and do whatever they set out to do. Meanwhile, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were in a dimly lit room with six other people, the only one that wasn't covered in shadow was Ron Host, the other five figures were hidden by shadows.

"Hmmmmmmmm… well if we have to do it… we'd better make sure we get a good grip on more than just fighting skill." Master Hand said.

"Oh of course, what good would testing veteran fighters be if their fighting abilities were the only thing we'd be testing?" A man's voice asked rhetorically.

"It wouldn't be much of a test that's for sure." Said a higher pitched voice, coming from the smallest figure in the room.

"It wouldn't?" Crazy Hand asked.

"With all due respect Master Hand, why is this guy your brother?" A very intelligent voice asked.

"He… has his oddities." Master Hand said. "But anyways… here, this is what I think needs to be looked for the most." Master Hand said, sliding a paper towards Ron Host.

"Eh… why not?" Ron said, before passing it down to one of the shadows.

"Good… good… yes this is just what is needed of a warrior." A gruff voice said approvingly. There was a moment of silence before all five figures nodded approvingly.

"You guys didn't even look at the paper." Crazy Hand said.

"Don't worry, your ideas are fine… and they fit perfectly with our ideas…" A female voice said.

"Very well, let's hear them." Master Hand said.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmmm… I could use more parmesan cheese." Peach said, going through the shelves at the grocery store, it was very busy that day, people from all sorts of dimensions that lived in the Smash dimension were shopping today.

"What are you planning on serving tonight?" Zelda asked, standing beside the shopping cart behind Peach.

"Um… I was thinking of lasagna…" Peach said. She turned around and bumped in to another person. "Oh goodness!" The list and numerous contents went flying out of Peach's hand. The figure she bumped in to quickly used the basket he had in his arms to catch the stuff Peach dropped before snatching the list out of the air. "Oh I'm so sorry." Peach said.

"No that's okay." The figure said. The man stood about 5'10" in height, he had blonde hair, and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. He was wearing brown gloves, he had an unzipped vest, white T-shirt, and beige pants. "I should ask if you're okay."

"Oh I'm fine, thank you." Peach said.

"May I ask your name?" Zelda asked the man, staring at the basket he was holding in disbelief that none of his stuff in there fell over.

"Oh, my name if Felix, Felix Thomas." The man said. "And you two are…"

"Oh, I'm Peach."

"And I'm Zelda."

"Peach and Zelda? Aren't you two members of the Super Smash bros.?" Felix asked, taking the stuff of Peach's he caught in the basket and setting them in the cart for the two.

"Why, yes we are." Peach said.

"Wonderful, it's an honor to meet you two." Felix said.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you just move here?" Zelda asked.

"You're correct that I'm not from around here, but no, my friends and I are only visiting." Felix answered.

"Friends?" Peach asked.

"Oh believe me, I have a feeling you'll meet them very soon." Felix said as he turned to walk away.

"Hm… strange man." Zelda said.

"What makes you say that?" Peach asked.

"Well, sure he was nice and all but… I don't know… something about him makes me feel odd." Zelda told her.

Meanwhile…

Mario and Fox walked out of the post office, Mario was carrying three different packages stacked up on top of each other while Fox was carrying one smaller parcel in one hand.

"Sheesh, what exactly were you ordering?" Fox asked.

"I was-a picking up-a medical supplies-a… I was-a running short-a." Mario said from behind the packages.

"All of that is medical stuff?" Fox asked.

"Well… some of it-a is just-a stuff I-a ordered for myself-a." Mario said.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Roy." Fox said.

"Hello-a Roy." Mario said, again from behind the packages.

"You need a hand with that Mario?" Roy asked.

"This stuff isn't-a that heavy." Mario reassured Roy.

"But you can't even see." Roy pointed out.

"Good-a point." Mario said. Roy took one package under each arm and the three started walking back towards the mansion.

"Hm? Oh guys look." Fox said, pointing across the street. The three turned to find three people looking around confusedly, with an almost frightened bewilderment at everything around them. Well, two of them were looking around but one of them was reading a book with a rather dour face.

"Ah… middle ages guys." Roy said.

"People from-a those middle age-a dimensions always have-a the most trouble adjusting-a." Mario sighed.

"Yeah, I remember when I first saw a moving car." Roy said.

"Yeah so do I… man that was funny how you tried to tackle it but you just got dragged along with it." Fox chuckled.

"Watch if fur ball." Roy threatened.

"Oh man… that was priceless how you were clinging to the top of it while it was driving off, yelling at the top of your lungs." Fox was now starting to laugh.

"I'm telling you, put a cork in it." Roy threatened again.

"Hmmmmmm…" Mario looked at the three figures. One was a woman with long red hair in white armor leading a horse that had matching armor plates on it. The one reading the paper book was a boy with black hair, black robes, redish eyes, and a mark on his forehead. The last one was a young man that had blue hair, a red cape, and light leather padding over a blue jacket. He was carrying a sword in a sheath underneath his cape.

"You know… those guys dress kind of like you and Marth." Fox pointed out.

"Oh great… is it another one of those guys that have a Fire Emblem of some sort?" Roy asked.

"What odd devices these people use to get around." The woman with red hair said.

"Soren, do you know what these are?" The young man asked.

"I just found it… they're called cars." Soren said.

"Cars?"

"Yes, they're a very convenient way of travel according to this book that man gave me." Soren continued. A fierce gust blew in and the book was snatched out of Soren's hands. "Hey." Soren tried to snatch it and wandered in to the road.

HONK HONK

"Wait Soren!" The young man jumped out after Soren.

"They're-a going to get-a hit!" Mario yelled, dropping his package and jumping out.

"Ha!" The young man grabbed Soren and flipped out of the way of an incoming car. "Are you okay Soren?"

"Yes… thank you Ike." Soren gasped.

"Ike watch out!" The woman called.

"!!!" Ike turned around to find another one coming much faster. Ike put a hand on the hilt of his sword when a blue blur swept up both him and Soren and got him back to their side of the street.

"Hm?" Mario landed in the middle of the road. "That-a was fast-a."

"Wait I've seen that blur." Fox said.

"Whew… that was close, be careful you guys."

"Thanks…" Ike said.

"…" Soren stayed silent.

"Soren thank him." The woman told him.

"Thank you…" Soren said in a begrudged manner.

"I'm sorry, he's rude to everyone like that."

"That's okay." The blue hedgehog said.

"Hey Sonic! Nice to see you again!" Fox shouted from across the street.

"Hey Fox! Haven't seen you in a while!" Sonic yelled back. "Oh yeah, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself to the three.

"I'm Ike, this is Soren, and this is Titania." Ike introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet you." Titania said.

"Hey-a Sonic… I've-a heard about-a you. It's-a nice to meet-a you." Mario said.

"Hey, you're Mario right, it's nice to meet you." Sonic said. The two of them shook hands. "Well, it was great meeting you all but I've got to run for now, see you later." Sonic said.

"Okey-dokey." Mario said. "Oh, Ike was it-a?" Mario asked Ike.

"Yeah." Ike said.

"Be more-a careful okay?" Mario asked.

"Sure." Ike sighed.

"I-a hope to-a see you again-a." Mario said, waiting for the cars to stop to cross the street.

"Uh… Mario… I meant to ask, what was in that package you just dropped?" Roy asked.

"Doh!" Mario slapped himself in the face.

"What was it?" Fox asked.

"Steuben Glass-a." Mario sighed before picking it up and walking away.

"Ike, that Mario man was one of them." Soren said.

"Them? You mean…" Titania started to say.

"Those guys." Ike sighed.

"Our competitors." Soren said.

Meanwhile…

"Man, that was fun." Ness said as he, Y. Link, Nana, and Popo walked out of the arcade.

"Yeah, too bad we used up all of our quarters." Nana said.

"And then we used up all of our dollars." Popo continued.

"And then we used up all of our fives…" Ness continued.

"We need a bigger allowance." Y. Link added.

"Yeah." They all agreed before walking down the street. As they walked down the street, they passed by a group of three people. One was a large red and black robot, another was a bat in a purple outfit, and the last one was a black hedgehog.

Ness stopped walking the moment they passed by that group and slowly turned his head to follow that group of three. _"Wait… what the…"_ Ness looked at the black hedgehog somewhat fearfully.

"…" The hedgehog also turned his head around and shot Ness a piercing glare before turning to walk back down the street.

"_Yipe! It is him! Shadow…"_ Ness thought.

"Hey Ness! What's the hold-up?" Y. Link shouted.

"Uh… nothing." Ness said before running to catch back up.

"So… we meet again kid." Shadow said to himself.

Later at 5 PM

"I still want to know what Master Hand wants." Bowser grunted.

"Pichu…"

"Pyo?"

"Jiggly Jiggly."

"I doubt that's it." Marth told Jigglypuff.

"If it has something to do with a tournament why couldn't he say something earlier?" Wario asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I mean, we need to get one started so I can show you guys how awesome I am." Falco said.

"No, you mean how awesome I am! And how superior to Mario I am." Wario said.

"Oooooo…" DK told them.

"Who asked you!?" Both Wario and Falco shouted at him.

"Yoshi Yoshi."

"Yeah where is he?" C. Falcon asked.

"Okay Smashers, I'm here." Master Hand said, coming in through the front door and then going up to the to where the two sets of stairs led to the second floor door. "Anyways…"

"Is this about the tournament?" Ganondorf asked.

"No this isn't about a tournament." Master Hand sighed. "And there won't be any tournaments for a while now."

"What? How come?" Link asked.

"We haven't had a lot lately." Snake said.

"Well there won't be a Smash bros. tournament for a while because…" Master Hand paused for a moment. "In three days, none of you will be Smash bros. anymore."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!"

"What's that about?" Samus asked.

"Why is-a thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Luigi whined.

"What's going on?" Bowser demanded.

"Settle down settle down! Sheesh." Master Hand said. "While none of you will be Smashers anymore, you will have a chance to become Smashers again."

"…" Everyone looked at Master Hand curiously.

"After the Kefka fiasco, leaders from various dimensions, some that weren't even involved, petitioned for a way to make sure that there would be a way to stop future incidents like that." Master Hand said.

"But we did stop it." Peach said.

"Tell that to them." Master Hand said. "Despite it being against my wishes, it was generally decided that the current Smashers be disbanded, and that the Super Smash Exam be held."

"What is the Super Smash Exam?" Pit asked.

"It is a series of tests designed to test the strongest warriors from multiple dimensions to see if they are worthy of being members of the Super Smash bros." Master Hand said. "This, will be the first one of its kind." He added.

"I get it…" Mewtwo sighed. "You're saying that though we won't be Smashers in a few days, we can become Smashers again." Mewtwo said.

"Precisely." Master Hand said. "I have discussed how the test will work at length with a few people today, and here's how it will work." Master Hand said. "For the first little bit, these exams will be taken in teams."

"How does that work?" Wario asked.

"Never mind how that works, just decide amongst yourselves who will be on whose team before three days are over, they must be teams of three, Ice Climbers are the exception, and the test will be in four days." Master Hand said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yes." Master Hand said. "You won't be the only ones competing for your titles, many very strong fighters will be here as well. Don't expect an easy test." Master Hand said. "That is all." Master Hand said.

"Wait... you can't-a tell us what-a we have to do-a for these-a tests-a?" Luigi asked.

"Sorry, but I can't give you guys an advantage over the others who are here to take the exam." Master Hand told him. "Rest up Smashers."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Tails, Knuckles!" Sonic said, walking in to a hotel room with two beds and a couch.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said.

"Ha! I can't wait for these exams." Knuckles said.

"Neither can I. After fighting beside those guys some time ago, I always thought it'd be exciting to be in a team like that." Sonic said.

"Yeah… so who gets the beds?" Tails asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's wrestle for it!" Knuckles shouted.

"Whoa!"

Meanwhile…

"You met two of them today? While shopping?"

"Yep, sure did." Felix said, going to the sink in the small kitchen and filling up a glass of water to the brim. Felix was talking to an African-American man that was about 6'0" in height and had a muscular build. "You sound worried Joseph."

"I do? Well… ah it's not important, just make sure you don't go revealing anything you shouldn't." Joseph said.

"Me? Joseph come on, we've all been keeping each other's secrets for a while now." Felix said.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Joseph asked. "Lisa ought to be awake by now."

"Oh good." Felix said. "I'll go see how she's doing." Felix said, walking to a door past the small living room.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so you guys are agreed then?" Ron Host asked the five shadows from before.

"Man… I wanted to examine the last test." The high-pitched voice whined.

"At least you didn't get the first test." The gruff voice sighed.

"You two shouldn't complain." The intelligent voice said.

"I know… I'm just disappointed that's all." The gruff voice said.

"Well, Master Hand approves of the tests, we approve of his ideas, and we're all set on who is examining what." The female voice said.

"All that's left now, is to wait on the ones to be tested and then…" The male voice paused, resting a bandaged hand on the table. "…the festivities will begin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew… well that's all folks. What do you think?" I ask. Ron Host then came in.

"I don't care how cool those guys are, I always get the shivers staying in the same room as those five." Ron shuddered.

"Ah get over it." I tell him. "Well guys, as cruel as it is, this story will now go on hiatus until Brawl comes out. Don't expect an update on the very same day it comes out, but I will start updating this story once Brawl has been out for some time, after all, I need to play it first."

"How long do you intend to play it before you update?" Ron asked me.

"…" I look left and right before vanishing.

"Hey wait!" Ron yelled. "Uh... oh yeah! Felix, Joseph, Lisa, and the five figures I was with are all original characters by the author, to those of you who have seen Felix, Joseph, and Lisa in one of the author's other stories, please don't give any details of them in your reviews."


	3. Teams

Super Smash Exams

"It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…" I say in a creepy tone of voice.

"What's back?" Ron Host asked.

"The story you idiot!" I shout.

"Oh right." Ron responded.

"Anyways, with the full roster of Super Smash Bros. Brawl having been confirmed, I figured I'd just get to a good stopping point on another story I was working on, and get to this one." I explain to you guys.

"Oh well isn't that swell? I get more chapter time." Ron said.

"Hey, this story isn't about you, now do the disclaimer and leave!" I order.

"You're so mean…" Ron said. "Disclaimer: The author doesn't own the Smash Bros. or any other video-game characters that appear here. He does own me, and a few original characters in this story." Ron disclaimed. "Now… I need to go nurse my wounded self-esteem. Boo hoo hooooooo!"

"Wait, Ron come back!" I shout before running after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teams

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast quietly. Even Yoshi and Kirby seemed to be eating slowly even though they wolfed down more food than anyone else was. Finally Falco stood up with a start.

"What's wrong Falco?" Fox asked.

"I can't take this anymore! Where are Master Hand and Crazy Hand!?" Falco shouted.

"Didn't you see the note they left?" Zelda asked.

"What note?" Falco asked.

"That-a note." Luigi said as he pointed to a note on a giant piece of paper taped above the doorway.

"Huh? How long has that been there?" Falco asked. "Uh… Dear Smashers, we have to settle more details about the exams, namely making sure the entrants are in order. Do whatever you feel like you need to do." He read out loud.

"Wait… there's some tinier writing underneath the rest of the note." Ness pointed out.

"Hold on, I can make it out." Falco said. "P.S. We also need to get more giant paper."

"Where do you buy giant paper?" Roy asked.

"Don't ask me." Samus said.

"Hmmm… but what should we do?" Link asked.

"Maybe we should pick our teams now." Peach suggested.

"Now?" The Ice Climbers and Y. Link asked.

"Peach has a good-a point-a." Mario said, rubbing his chin. "We won't-a be Smashers in-a three days, and-a the day after is-a the Exam day."

"You know, since we won't be Smashers we won't be allowed to stay in the mansion either." Snake said.

"We've had guests before though haven't we?" Roy asked.

"Guests… but for temporary staying." Mewtwo said. "We can't live here after three days and they might need to rebuild the mansion to add accommodations for new Smashers if more make it in than before."

"Right." Marth agreed.

"Yoshi…"

"Pika…"

"Okay, so let's decide teams then." Fox said.

"Then we can focus on finding places to stay." C. Falcon said.

"Pichu."

And so, after discussing it amongst themselves, they all decided on the following teams.

**Team Mushroom – **Mario, Luigi, Peach

"I'm-a glad you-a let me join-a you guys-a." Luigi sighed in relief.

"Of course-a Luigi. You're-a my brother after all-a." Mario said.

"Kind of like the old days right?" Peach asked.

"That's-a right-a." Both Mario brothers agreed when they thought of their days in Sub-Con.

"Except Toad isn't here…" Peach added.

"True…"

**Team Brawn – **Wario, Bowser, DK

"Hey Bowser." Wario started.

"Yeah?" Bowser asked.

"You have a problem with Mario too right?" Wario asked.

"Oh boy do I…" Bowser growled. Then a chandelier landed on top of him. "OUCH!!! What was that for?"

"Well, bad luck aside, since we both have a problem with Mario, what say we join forces and keep him from passing?" Wario suggested.

"Oh yes…" Bowser agreed with an evil grin. "What about our third person though?"

"Um… hey DK! You have a problem with Mario right?" Wario shouted.

"Nuh-uh…"

"You don't? What about the whole Toy Company thing?" Bowser asked.

"Oo oo ooooo oo."

"Bah… bygones schmygones… a problem is a problem." Wario said.

"No."

"We have bananas!" Bowser said, holding up a bushel of bananas.

"OK!!!" DK was sold instantly.

**Team Sort of Starfox –** Fox, Falco, Yoshi

"Ok Fox… you and me on the same team, I can understand that. But why Yoshi?" Falco asked.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi gave the victory hand sign.

"Because Yoshi could be quite the asset for us, he's fast, and he's pretty strong. We need teammates who can keep up with us." Fox said.

"But he's not even in any of our games." Falco pointed out.

"Yoshi…" He sighed dejectedly.

"Oh great… you made him depressed. Nice going Falco." Fox scolded.

"Wha? But it's true!"

**Team Triforce – **Link, Zelda, Ganondorf

"Okay Zelda… you and me on the same team, I can understand that. But why Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Ganondorf laughed maniacally.

"Okay I know it looks odd… but he is very strong." Zelda said.

"With my power you losers are guaranteed to pass!" Ganondorf boasted.

"I don't need you to pass big nose!" Link told him.

"Care to repeat that pointy ears?" Ganondorf asked.

"Big nose!"

"Pointy ears!"

"Big nose!"

"Pointy ears!"

"ARG!!!" The two tackled each other and began beating each other up.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Zelda noted to herself.

**Team Awesome – **Y. Link, Ness, Ice Climbers

"Who picked our team name?" Ness asked as he broke the fourth wall and looked at the text above.

"I did! Cool isn't it?!" Y. Link asked.

"Yeah!" The Ice Climbers agreed.

"Eh well… at least I'm on the same team as you guys." Ness shrugged. "And we're guaranteed to pass like this!"

"Yeah!"

**Team Star – **Meta-Knight, Pit, Kirby

"I'm glad to join the same team as you Sir Meta-Knight!" Pit said.

"Meta-Knight will do fine Pit, we're friends after all." Meta-Knight said. "And your long range abilities will be a welcome addition to the party."

"Thank you." Pit said.

"Pyo pyo!"

"Thank you too Kirby." Pit said.

**Team Hunter – **Samus, C. Falcon, Solid Snake

"This is a solid team. Snake's expertise, my long range combat skills and…" Samus began.

"My awesomness!" C. Falcon interrupted.

BAM

"And C. Falcon's strength and speed…" Samus continued after slamming C. Falcon's head against the table to stop him from interrupting. "… we stand a good chance of passing."

"Right, we just need to keep our eye on the objective." Snake said.

**Team Pokémon – **Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu

"Pika pika!"

"Jiggly Jiggly!"

"Pichu Pichu!"

"Pikachu." He said with an approving nod.

"Jigglypuff." She said happily.

"Pichu!" He shouted. The other two glared at him. "Pi?"

"Pika..."

"Jig…"

**Team Absolute – **Mewtwo, Marth, Roy

"Ha ha! With me, Marth, and Mewtwo we'll pass for sure!" Roy said.

"I'm curious though Mewtwo, why'd you join up with us?" Marth asked.

"Everyone else was picked." Mewtwo said.

"Hey!!!"

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in Smash Town there was a large area of somewhat old looking buildings that resembled a college campus. Outside the front doors of the largest building there was a massive line of people. A pair of wire frames came out of the door and held up three fingers each. The next three teams then walked in to the building.

"And you guys are..." Ron asked. Ron, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand were sitting (or floating) behind a table with clipboards in front of them. Ron was looking at three wimpy looking nerds with large glasses, bowl cuts, and school-boy uniforms that were standing in front of him. "Is there anything different about you guys?"

"Yes." All three of them said. The turned to the side to reveal arm bands that had different numbers on them. They read 1, 2, and 3.

"Okay... names please." Ron said.

"Those are our names."

"One two and three?"

"Yep. And our team name is..." All three of them gave a thumbs-up. "The Sony Boys!!!"

"Okay then..." Ron jotted the name down despite being thoroughly creeped out.

"We specifically said teams of three." Master Hand was telling someone as nicely as possible. The kid was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a matching red jacket and hat, and a yellow backpack. His hat had a white poke' ball emblem on it.

"But this kid could be a team by himself practically."

"Telepath?" Master Hand asked the guy next to the Pokémon trainer. The figure he was referring to had a yellow torso with a white spike coming from the chest, he was rather fox like in appearance except that his legs and arms were blue while the hands and feet were black. His head was also blue with a broad black stripe going around and over his head.

"Well… I'm not psychic but I can communicate telepathically." He responded.

"I have three Pokémon. We'll be fine like this." The trainer said.

"Well… I guess we can make an exception like this… names please." Master Hand instructed.

"I don't know about pirates joining up… it could be scary." Crazy hand was telling the three people in front of him. A guy and two girls, the guy had on blue clothes and a lens in the style of an eye-patch over his right eye while one girl had orange hair in two large pigtails, a yellow glove on her left hand, and a yellow skirt. The last girl had on a bandana and dress.

"But we're Blue Rogues…" Aika groaned.

"Crazy just sign them up already!" Master Hand shouted from the other side of the room. "We know them anyways!"

"Oh yeah…" Crazy Hand said. "Names please."

"But you know who we are…" Vyse sighed.

The next day…

"Hmmmm… now where to stay…" Fox wondered. He, Falco, and Yoshi were walking down the street looking at brochures for homes.

"This is nuts… I mean some of the guys already found places to stay." Falco said.

"Yoshi."

"You're right, you do have to wonder how that's working out for them." Fox agreed.

Meanwhile…

"Wow…" DK said. They were in the apartment they rented yesterday. It was actually pretty nice looking, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large living room and kitchen area.

"Eh… it's no mansion." Wario said. "But it was cheap."

"You have to wonder why it was so cheap… but who cares?" Bowser added.

BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK

"Oooooooohhhh…" DK groaned.

"We have a yapping dog next door?" Wario asked.

"Hey! Quiet mutt!" Bowser yelled as he banged on the wall. Then a dog that looked something like a Chihuahua burst through the wall and latched on to Bowser's nose. "AAAAAAAHHH!!! Get it off!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Okie-dokie… we're all set-a." Mario said as he walked up to Luigi and Peach, both of whom were at a coffee house.

"That's-a pretty good-a." Luigi said, passing Mario and extra cup. Peach had her own tea.

"You know… it's going to be rough." Peach said. "I mean… we have to compete with our friends too…"

"Yeah…" Both brothers sighed.

"Uh-oh… Mario…" Luigi pointed behind Mario.

"What-a?" Mario asked.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Oh no…" Mario sighed. He turned around in his seat to find a koopa troopa wearing an eggshell on his head and lower body.

"That's right Mario! It's Jr. Troopa! And I'm going to have my revenge at long last!!!" Jr. Troopa shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't-a tell me you-a signed up-a for the exams-a." Mario groaned as he slapped his face.

"Got that right!!! And I'll be sure to beat you up! REVEEEEEEEENGE!!!" Jr. Troopa then ran off yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Wait… but-a who are-a his partners-a?" Luigi asked.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha! With the Troopa that is Junior, and the Bowser that is Junior, I shall reign supreme over these exams of Smash!!!" Came the shouts of a green guy in a red cape.

"Isn't that Fawful?" Peach asked as all three of them stared wide-eyed.

"Mua ha ha ha ha!" Fawful laughed at them. "These exams that I have entered are the bread of a great sandwich, and my entrance is the mustard on that sandwich… the mustard of your doom!!!" Fawful shouted. "I have fury!!!" Fawful then ran off.

"Mama-mia…" Luigi sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Sheesh this place has gotten full since the exams were announced." Link commented. He and Zelda were walking down the street noticing the large number of people walking about. Usually in groups of three.

"Smash Dimension has always been a home for different people, but even this is quite a variety." Zelda noted.

"Relocate inferior life-forms."

"Hm?" Link and Zelda turned around to see three large robots behind them. They had a similar construction in that they had somewhat square bodies with small ridges for looks. Their forearms and shin area were a bit more round while their heads had a visor. One robot was black, another was white, and the largest one was even more black than the first one. All three of them had a green X on their chests.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"Response: This unit is X-bot 360 E, unit 01 is X-bot, and unit 02 is X-bot 360." The largest one answered.

"Ooooooookay then." Both of them said as they stepped aside to let them by.

Meanwhile…

"Man I'm glad that Samus got us an apartment." Ness sighed.

"Yeah it would have been tough for a bunch of kids to get one." Popo noted. The four of them were in a single bedroom that had a large toy chest, two mats on the floor, and a bunk bed. Y. Link and Nana were looking out the window.

"Hey who's that?" Nana asked pointing to two short figures. Both of them were wearing astronaut outfits with antennae on them, one of them was somewhat shorter with a rounder head and red on his outfit while the other was taller and had blue on his outfit.

"No clue." Y. Link said.

"Who is it?" Ness asked as he joined them at the window with Popo. "Hmmm… those helmets are made of something that blocks my mind-reading."

"Oh…"

"This isn't good Louie, if we don't find a third person we can't enter." The shorter one said.

"Sorry Captain Olimar." Louie responded.

"Maybe someone would be willing to help?" Olimar suggested looking around.

"Hey!!!" Louie shouted at a kid with blonde hair in a stripped shirt.

"Hm? Uh… me?" The kid responded somewhat nervously.

"…" Ness stared at that kid with interest.

"Louie is walking up to a complete stranger going to really help?" Olimar asked Louie doubtfully.

"Could you lend a hand?" Louie shouted.

"I guess… what for?" The kid asked.

"Oy…" Olimar sighed but gave in. "We need a third partner to enter the exams, would you be willing to help?"

"T-the exams?" The kid stuttered. "Well I thought about entering but I don't think I could…" He said looking away from them.

"Well what can you do?" Louie asked.

"Well…"

"More competitors." Nana commented.

"Yeah…"

It was now the next day, the Smashers had all found a place to stay and were moving in their luggage from the mansion. Others had already taken care of everything and were wandering around Smash Town, hoping to see more of the competition.

"Pyo pyo?" Kirby asked Meta-Knight as he stared at three figures across the street.

"No I don't know why they look somewhat like cartoons." Meta-Knight answered.

"One of them looks like Link." Pit commented.

"Hm… you're right." Meta-Knight added. "Must be another one of those generations of Link Master Hand talked about." He looked at a Link with a green tunic with a cartoon-like appearance.

"Pyo?"

"No I don't know who the other two are." He said as he looked at a girl the same age as the Link that was dressed in pirate clothing. The other one was a boy with dark skin, a beak for a nose, white hair, and what looked like feathers hanging from his arms.

"More people taking the exam?" Pit asked.

"Most likely." Meta-Knight answered.

"PYO!!!" He shouted in surprise.

"What?" Pit asked.

"Meta-Knight!? Is that you?"

"Hm?" Meta-Knight looked in the direction Kirby was looking in to find a penguin in red robes and a hat coming down the sidewalk followed by two guys in armor. "Your majesty? Sword Knight? Blade Knight?"

"It is an honor to see you again Sir Meta-Knight." Both Sword Knight and Blade Knight said as they took a bow.

"Kirby… so you're taking these exams huh?" King Dedede asked in a disgruntled voice.

"Pyo."

"Why are you taking the exams your majesty?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Ha ha! Because what better way to prove that I, King Dedede, am the strongest than to join the Smashers!" He gloated.

"Pyo…"

"Who are you calling lazy!?" King Dedede asked annoyed.

"Please let this meeting end well." Pit prayed.

Meanwhile…

"Don't see why I have to carry all of our luggage to the apartment…" Ganondorf grumbled as he dragged a large sled with even larger boxes behind him, and he didn't seem to be having any trouble with it either.

"Hey Wolf, isn't that one of the Smashers?" A chameleon in dark blue spandex asked.

"Say… you're right Leon." Responded a gray wolf with a cybernetic eye-patch over his left eye, and blue body armor.

"Perhaps we should rouse this one?" Suggested a panther in what looked something like futuristic Spanish light armor and a rose in his hand.

"Hmph… he's not worth our time. Besides, I'm only looking for one Smasher." Wolf said as he started down the street.

"Panther is disappointed." Panther sighed.

"Really… stop talking in the third person, it gets on my nerves." Leon grumbled.

Meanwhile…

"It was nice of you to help the kids get an apartment." C. Falcon told Samus as they walked down the street.

"Well you don't expect kids to actually get an apartment by themselves do you?" Samus asked.

"Nah I guess not." C. Falcon agreed. "Where's Snake?"

"Something about reconnaissance." Samus said.

"Reconnaissance?" C. Falcon asked.

Meanwhile…

A cardboard box was following behind a group of three guys, all of whom had on purple spandex with white vests and white utility belts. They also had on white helmets with visors. They stopped, turned around and stared at the box before shrugging and continuing on.

"Anyways… I'm glad to finally be out of that line." Said the lead one.

"Same here, but now… we are registered!" One of them declared.

"And now that we are registered… THE WII WARIORS WILL PASS THE SMASH EXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMS!!!" The last one shouted. "I just shouted didn't I?"

"Yes." The other two sighed. The cardboard box then crept in to an alleyway.

"Pikachu?"

"Pichu…" The three Pokémon were in an alleyway when they spotted a cardboard box. Jigglypuff led the other two up to it. She grabbed the box and lifted it up.

"!!!" All three of them fell backwards when Snake suddenly threw the box off and jumped up. "Show time!" He declared.

Meanwhile…

"Okay… last entrants before we close up registration for good!" Ron Host shouted.

"What… LAST ONES!!!" Came the shouts of several people outside.

"Well yeah we'll need tomorrow to make final preparations." Ron Host said. "Last three teams come in!"

"Oh boy! Monkeys!!!" Crazy Hand shouted as the first team to come in had a monkey in a red shirt and hat, a chimp in a pink outfit with a long blonde ponytail, and what looked like a baby gorilla in blue baby pajamas.

"Crazy Hand, handle the Valuan assassins and forget about the monkeys!" Master Hand shouted as Diddy, Dixie, and Kiddy Kong all walked up to Master Hand. "Hey aren't you guys related to Donkey Kong?"

"Yeah!" Diddy and Dixie shouted.

"Gaaaaaaa…" Kiddy said as he wiggled happily.

"Well let me get your names here…"

"Why do I have to handle the scary assassins…" Crazy Hand sighed as he pushed the clipboard up for three Valuan Assassins to sign their names.

"And you guys are…" Ron Host asked three guys in black tuxedos with various hairdos.

"The Elite Beat Agents are at your service!" The lead one with blonde Ace Ventura hair said as he flashed his badge.

"Why do I always get the nut jobs…" Ron sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Well, that's almost everything." Mewtwo said as he looked over a clipboard with Marth as stuff floated in through the door behind them.

"Yeah, all Roy needs to do is get back here with the couch." Marth said.

"Hngrrrrr…" Roy heaved in the couch and with some difficulty got it through the door. "You know, why didn't you just get this yourself?" Roy asked Mewtwo.

"I was getting other stuff." Mewtwo answered.

"You could have gotten this just as easily!" Roy shouted.

"I guess that's true."

"Ugh…"

The next day…

All of the Smashers were in the mansion gardens, holding on to suitcases that had the last of their belongings. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were floating in front of the mansion.

"Well Smashers… we've had our ups and downs, but all in all we had fun right?" Master Hand asked. A lot of them nodded. Peach, Zelda, and the Ice Climbers were wiping away a few tears, most of the Smashers gave each other depressed looks, and even the tough guys among the Smashers gave heavy sighs.

"Ah what are we blubbering for?" Wario finally broke the silence. "It's not like we're gone for good you wimps."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!" Crazy Hand yelled to the sky in overly-dramatic despair.

"Smashers, good luck with the exams starting tomorrow, and with that…" Master Hand paused reluctantly. He gave all of the Smashers one last glance, paused again, clenched his fist, and then… "The Super Smash Bros. are… DISMISSED!!!"

"…" The former Smashers all turned toward the gates and slowly walked away, none of them turning to look back at the mansion.

Tomorrow, their trial begins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew… that turned out to be longer than I thought." I sigh.

"Next chapter, the teams convene for their first test. What will it be? Find out next update." Ron Host said.


	4. The First test Approaches

Super Smash Exam

"I must say… took me long enough to get out of the mind set for 'Chronicles of the Dusk'. Don't you think Ron?" I ask Ron. Ron Host is behind me being bound and gagged while some crooks are searching the area for anything valuable, but being only a table and two chairs they aren't having any luck.

"Mmmmmmf!!!" Ron tried to yell.

"I mean 'Chronicles of the Dusk' is going to be a great story, but this one will be too."

"Mmmmf!" The crooks gag Ron tighter while I'm still oblivious to it all.

"I have so many great ideas and so little time… such a pain wouldn't you say Ron?" I finally turn around and notice. "Oh, why didn't you say something Ron?" I ask as I snap my fingers and make the crooks and the ropes disappear.

"I was trying to tell you!" Ron yelled.

"Oh well, do the disclaimer anyway." I order him.

"Man… disclaimer: The author does not own Smash Bros. or any characters belonging to other developers, he does own the story, me, and a few original characters of his from his other stories." Ron said. He then sighed and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The First Test Approaches

"Aaaaaaaahhh…" Mario sighed in a relaxed manner he went to check the mailbox for his and Luigi's mailbox. He got out the key and opened his as Peach opened hers right next to his. "Oh, good-a morning Peach."

"Good morning Mario." Peach greeted. "Today is when the first test begins." She said wearily.

"True…" Mario agreed. "But we don't-a know where that is-a just yet-a." He opened the first letter and read it. "Never mind-a."

"What does that letter say?" Peach asked.

"It-a says we need-a to go to Smash University…" Mario said.

"Smash University? That's where it is?" Peach asked.

"I guess-a so. I'll-a get Luigi." Mario said.

"I'll go grab a few items we might need, you never know what we have to do." Peach said.

A little while later…

"Well here we are guys." Fox said to Falco and Yoshi as they got out of the cab. They were standing in front of a massive building that had numerous other buildings behind it. "The campus of Smash U."

"The only college in the Smash Dimension." Falco said.

"Yoshi?"

"No we don't have time to stop by the cafeteria." Fox answered.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

"Jiggly!" The three Pokémon ran right by Fox, Falco, and Yoshi and ran straight in to the college.

"They're excited." Falco noted.

"So, finally showed up eh?"

"That voice…" Fox turned around to see a Wolf and the rest of Star Wolf behind him. "Wolf! You're taking the exams too?!" Fox asked, startled.

"Leon!" Falco shouted

"Yoshi?"

"I'll explain later…" Falco said as he stretched a bit before taking a fighting pose.

"Pretentious aren't we bird brain?" Leon asked.

"What was that!?"

"Enough!" Wolf shouted. "Fox… I've got an eye out for you… and don't expect and easy match from me." Wolf threatened.

"I won't Wolf." Fox responded with a hard stare.

"Yoshi."

Inside…

"What room were we supposed to go to?" Olimar asked as he led Louie and Lucas down the hall while looking at a card and a map of the campus.

"I'm glad you decided to help us out." Louie told Lucas.

"Uh well… you guys came a long way right… and uh…" Lucas stammered on his words a bit. "You're welcome." He finally said.

As the group turned a corner, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega came down the hall. Olimar and Co. stopped and stared at the three. Shadow then turned his head to shoot them a piercing glare. All three of them could feel their spines crawl when Shadow looked at them. Team Dark then walked down the hall they came from.

"Who was that?" Louie asked as he shivered.

"I don't know but he gives me the creeps." Olimar told Louie. "What about you Lucas?" No answer. "Lucas?" The two turned to look at Lucas, who was standing where he was, shaking uncontrollably.

"A-are th-th-there guys l-like h-hi-him i-in these exams…? Uuuuuhhh…" Lucas then fainted.

"Oh boy." Olimar said.

Meanwhile…

"I FOUND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! I'LL GET YOU MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jr. Troopa shouted as he ran in to a particular classroom.

"Hey wait up!" Bowser Jr. shouted at Jr. Troopa.

"Cease this shouting that I hate. They are hurting my ears that are ringing! I HAVE HEADACHES!!!" Fawful shouted as he and Bowser Jr. followed Jr. Troopa in to the classroom.

"Oy… what a bunch of idiots…" Wario sighed as Team Brawn came down the hall.

"Hey! One of those guys is my boy thank you!" Bowser shouted.

"Hee hee hee…" DK snickered.

"Finally found the classroom." C. Falcon said.

"We would have gotten here sooner if you weren't reading that map upside down." Snake told him.

"Well we're here now." Samus said. "And so is… Wario… great."

"Hey! Got a problem with me being here?" Wario asked.

"Yes." Snake answered bluntly.

"Why you…"

"Save if for later." Samus said. She opened the door and the six of them stepped in to the classroom. They were all shocked the moment they stepped in to the room. A ridiculously large number of people were in the classroom. All of them were hanging out in their teams of three people, a few of them looked at the former Smashers to enter.

"Wow…" DK commented.

"That's a lot of people." Samus added.

"Hey! I am Bowser! King of Koopas! And I will beat all of you!!!" Bowser shouted.

"Is he trying to get everyone to hate him?" Snake asked.

"Gwa ha ha ha h-ouch!" Then someone threw a book in to his face. "Who threw that!?" No one answered.

"Hmph… idiot." Shadow commented to himself. Shadow was leaning against the wall, mostly keeping to himself.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Ness." C. Falcon responded to Ness. The other seven teams of the original smashers got through the crowd and met up with Team Brawn and Team Hunter.

"So… any idea what this test is?" Roy asked.

"No… nobody that's close enough for me to mind read knows what it is." Ness said.

"Speaking of mind reading… there are a number here that I can't mind read." Mewtwo said.

"Like who?" Zelda asked.

"…" Mewtwo said nothing for a second. "Listen… a friendly chat maybe, but most of you seem to be forgetting one thing here."

"What's-a that?" Luigi asked.

"…" Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Ness, Fox, and Marth sighed, hesitant to say anything.

"We are competing." Marth finally said.

"Oh…" Nana said.

"_So who can't you read the minds of Mewtwo?" _Roy thought in his head, sure that Mewtwo who read his mind.

"_Let's see… those two small astronauts…" _Mewtwo told Roy and Marth, indicating Olimar and Louie. _"That boy that's with them can resist it, but if I try hard enough I think I could get in. And…"_

"Hm? Oh!" Peach looked over to see Felix from a few days ago over near the wall close by Shadow's group with Joseph and someone in heavy clothing, even with a cloth wrapped around their head and sunglasses.

"Looks like she noticed." Felix commented as he glanced at Peach through his sunglasses. "You okay under there Lisa?" He asked the person under the clothing.

"Mm-hm…" Lisa responded quietly.

"Do you need your serum real fast?" Joseph asked her.

"No… I injected myself before we came here…" She said softly.

"Hm? Who's the person bundled up over there?" Y. Link asked.

"Hang on, I'll see if I can find out…" Ness said. However before Ness could read her mind…

"You're the Smashers correct?"

"Hm?" All of the former Smashers turned to find someone approaching them. Whoever he was he was wearing a samurai helmet that concealed most of his face, but you could see that he had a pair of glasses on his eyes. He also had gray hair coming out from behind the helmet in a ponytail.

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah who are you?" Y. Link asked.

"I go by Helmet." The man answered.

"_I can't read his mind. I think it's that helmet or something."_ Mewtwo told Marth and Roy.

"Weird." Roy said out loud.

"People do tell me that my name is weird." Helmet said.

"So… why are-a you-a talking to us-a?" Mario asked.

"I just wanted to have the honor of speaking with you, after all, you are the ones who saved many dimensions from Kefka." Helmet said.

"Where are you from?" Snake asked.

"Ah clever… but I'm afraid I won't give you much information on me." Helmet said.

"_This guy's pretty clever himself."_ Snake thought.

"Well, what did you come over here to talk to us about?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You did say that you came to talk to us." Pit pointed out.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. True." Helmet said. He pulled out a deck of cards from his sleeve. "To be honest… I was scoping you out to see if there was anything I could add to your information."

"Our information?" Fox asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, this exam is going to pit me not only against you guys, but against many other strong fighters." Helmet said.

"That's-a true." Mario said. He glanced over the room and noticed Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ike, Titania, and Soren from a few days ago. "That-a information is on-a those cards-a?" Mario asked.

"Yoshi Yoshi."

"He's right, they are blank." Falco said.

"They're blank at first glance." Helmet then quickly laid out twenty-seven cards and then just as quickly caused them all to spin around on the floor. When they were done they had pictures of all the Smashers, the Ice Climbers on one card. The cards also had stats, small lists of notable techniques they had, and other notes.

"_This guy's thorough!" _Samus thought in amazement.

"Jigglypuff!!!" She gasped.

"…" Most everyone stared in stunned silence.

"I also have information on other competitors." Helmet said. "And I'm feeling generous. Any takers?"

"Ummm…" Peach looked up. "What about this Felix person?"

"Hey… think you could tell me more about Shadow the Hedgehog?" Ness asked.

"Didn't you already fight that guy?" Popo asked Ness.

"Yeah but… still." Ness responded.

"Well then… let's see here…" Helmet scooped up all the previous cards in a single swipe of his hand and almost instantly pulled out two cards. He spun them on the floor as he set them on the floor before they showed pictures of Shadow the Hedgehog and Felix. "Felix…"

"Hmmmm… he's-a eighteen-a…"

"That can't be right though, it says he's a doctor. He can't have a doctorate at that age can he?" Marth asked.

"No, the information's correct, but I don't know how he got a doctorate." Helmet said.

"You don't have a lot of other info on this guy." Wario said in an annoyed tone.

"He did kind of come out of nowhere." Helmet said. "His name and a little bit more, but I don't know his abilities at all."

"Shadow on the other hand…" Roy looked at Shadow's card. Which had the following information.

Strength: 3-4/6

Speed: 6/6

Jump: 3-4/6

Notable abilities: Vast Chaos Control powers.

Notes: Shadow is known to be ageless and one of the only known individuals that is just as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. The exact limits of his abilities in Chaos Control are unknown.

"Pft… what's the big deal?" Wario asked.

"Watch him fight and you'd understand." Ness said, shuddering at the memory of their battle.

"Pichu Pi." Pichu said.

"Doesn't matter…" Wario said. He then turned to everyone in the room and pointed a finger at them while sticking the other finger up his nose. "Because I'm gonna stomp every last one of you flat!!!" Wario boasted.

"Oooooooggg…" DK groaned.

"_I can't believe DK joined with those idiots…"_ Snake, Samus, Marth, Link, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo thought.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked from across the room.

"You heard me! I'm going to stomp all of you in to the dust!" Wario shouted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Knuckles then jumped and glided towards Wario really quickly.

"Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails shouted.

"Rrrrrrr…" Wario began winding up a punch.

"Wario…" Luigi and Mario said cautiously.

"HA!" Knuckles' and Wario's fists nearly made contact when a figure almost instantly appeared in between them and stopped their punches cold. "Huh?"

"Take it easy now…" The figure said. He then took them by their fists and hurled them towards opposite walls.

CRASH

"…" The anime sweat drop appeared on everyone's head as they stared at the two pairs of legs sticking out of the walls trying to wiggle their way out.

"_This guy's strong…"_ Most everyone in the room thought. The figure appeared to be an orange lizard man that was 6'5" in height, had green eyes, regal purple robes that stop right at his ankles, revealing his sandals and golden armor and helmet. He had a sword sheathed at his left side, his right hand in a guantlet, and his left hand was left bare with thick black lines forming a profile shot of a dragon's head on the back of it.

"Whoa…" Wario finally got himself out of the wall and stood there dazed for a moment.

"What was the big idea?" Knuckles asked in a frustrated manner as he got himself out of the wall.

"…" The figure got to the front of the room and stood there for a moment. He then turned around and looked at Wario and Knuckles. "You two! You are not to attack the other participants unless the particular test calls for it and ONLY once the test has begun." He said.

"And who do you think you are?!" Wario barked.

"_You'd-a think he'd-a talk-a more carefully with-a someone who just-a threw him through a wall-a." _Mario thought.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself." The figure said. "My name is Casey, and I'll be the administrator of your first test." Casey announced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I know it's evil of me to leave you hanging here… but let's face it, I'm quite evil with cliffys. Even if they are minor cliffys."

"…"

"Ron what's with you?" I ask.

"I don't want to be in the same room as Casey…" Ron whined. "He's intimidating…"

"Get over it!" I bark. "Next chapter, you, in that room, with him." I say step-by-step.

"Aw man…" Ron whined. "What test will Casey give the participants? And will they pass it? Check on the next update!" Ron said.


	5. Take your Seats

Super Smash Exam

"Okay Ron, before I kick you out of here to go lend a hand with Casey…" I start.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Ron Host moaned.

"… I need you to help me clarify a few things with me." I finish telling him.

"Like what?" Ron Host asked.

"Things about my OC's… and info behind the story… that stuff."

"Oh right." Ron Host said. Ron then cleared his throat. "Ah-hem… I, Felix, Joseph, Lisa, the three Sony boys, the X-bots, the Wii warriors, Casey, and other characters related to Casey that you'll likely see later in the story are all original characters by the author." Ron explained.

"Felix, Joseph, and Lisa are the three main characters of 'Chronicles of the Night' and are also central figures in 'Chronicles of the Dusk'." I continue.

"While Casey and others related to him are from 'Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair'." Ron says.

"The Felix, Joseph, and Lisa you see here are from 'Chronicles of the Night', not 'Chronicles of the Dusk'. The latter of which is set two years later." I pause for a breath. "In addition, anyone can use the Sony boys, X-bots, and Wii warriors and I won't care."

"But if you use any of the other OC's… well you'll have to ask Nintendogeek01 or he'll be pretty ticked off." Ron Host said. "And as for Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. the author has left them out deliberately."

"My apologies to Mr. Game & Watch fans but I just think the concept of him in a 3-D world, though it could be done, is just really weird and I don't feel like going there. And as for R.O.B. relax, I haven't really abandoned him, you'll see him later. Maybe not in this story though.

"Does that cover everything?" Ron asked. I shake my head in response.

"And lastly, as a bunch of reviewers have noted, this story is based off of the Chunin exam story arc of 'Naruto'. I mentioned this in my profile before I posted this story. While this story is heavily based off of the Chunin exams, there are differences. Most of which are more apparent near the end." I explain. "Now Ron…"

"Yes?"

"Do the disclaimer and get out there with Casey."

"Nooooooooo…" Ron groaned. "Disclaimer: The author does not own Super Smash Bros. or other franchises and video-games that appear here, he does own me, the story itself, and other OC's in the story." Ron then dragged himself out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take your Seats

"You're our administrator?" Asked the cartoonish Link.

"Yes and you are…" Casey scanned through a clipboard really quickly. "Hmmm… I guess we'll call you Toon Link."

"Toon Link? What kind of a nickname is that?" T. Link asked.

"That's funny." Tetra chuckled.

"Okay so you're the administrator, when does our test begin?" Wolf asked.

"Panther is growing tired of waiting." Panther growled.

"Patience. Patience people." Casey said. "Before we begin I'll need everyone to take a seat at a table. And NOT with your team mates at the same table as you." Casey instructed.

"Not-a with our team mates-a?" Luigi asked.

"Not with your team mates." Casey affirmed.

"Good luck Ike." Soren said to Ike.

"Good luck to you as well Soren." Ike told Soren.

"Good luck Lucario." The Pokémon trainer said to Lucario.

"You too Blue." Lucario told the Pokémon trainer.

"What kind of a name is Blue?" One of the Wii Warriors asked his partner.

"No clue." He responded before they split up to find seats.

"You two better not fail and make me look bad." King Dedede said to Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Good luck Aika, Fina." Vyse told his partners.

"Thanks. You too Vyse." Aika responded.

After a few minutes of shuffling around, switching seats, and some complaining, everyone finally found a seat.

"Hmmmmmm…" Casey looked up at the clock, it was fifteen minutes until eleven o'clock. "Okay… now as soon as he gets here…"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Ron Host shouted as he wheeled in a cart with a few boxes on it with some difficulty.

"Ah… Ron Host, I'm glad you could make it." Casey said invitingly. "Everyone, Ron Host shall be the co-administrator of this test so show him some respect as well."

"Hoof… that was… heavy stuff…" Ron said as he got the boxes off of the cart. "Okay everyone…"

"Pika?"

"Sit down and get ready for the written test!!!" Ron said excitedly.

"A written test?!?" Came the shouts of a few people.

"What does a written test have to do with fighting!?" Bowser yelled.

"I'm curious too." Joseph said, much calmer than Bowser.

"Quiet and you'll see." Casey said. As Ron and some random wire frames began passing out the tests with two, sharpened, number two pencils. "Do not turn over your papers until I tell you to begin." Casey said. He turned to write on the chalk board.

"…" A few people looked at the blank back sides of their papers while others watched Casey write on the board.

"First of all, there are nine questions on this test. Yes only nine. And unlike what a lot of you are used to, this test is based on a point reduction system."

"Point reduction?" Prince Komali asked.

"Yes, each of you starts out with a perfect score of 100." Casey said. He finished writing on the chalkboard, however he stood in the way of what he wrote. "For each question you get wrong you'll lose a certain number of points based on whether you failed to answer the question, or only got a question partially incorrect. The most you can lose on any question is ten points."

"But what about…" Nana began to ask.

"Let me continue." Casey said. "You will have one hour to complete these nine questions, and after the hour we'll evaluate your current score, and then the tenth problem will be given."

"What sense does that make?" C. Falcon asked.

"Naturally, your final score will be averaged with your team mate's score."

"Ugh…" Came the groans of a few people who doubted the intelligence of their partners.

"Oh yeah…" Casey said. "If anyone is caught cheating… twenty-five points will be deducted from your score on the spot! Ron Host and the wire frames will be watching you in the meantime as you take the test."

"…"

"And now for one last thing…" Casey paused for a bit. "If any single member of a team gets a zero, whether during the test or during the evaluation of your scores, the entire team fails the exam."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!" Came the general shouts from around the room.

"Oh no…" DK groaned.

"WHERE'S THE LOGIC IN THAT!?!" Link yelled.

"That doesn't make sense!!!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"I HAVE FURY!!!" Fawful shouted.

"My way or the highway." Casey said. "I have my reasons."

"_Hmmm… strict rules considering this is only the first test."_ Rouge thought.

"Quiet down everyone!" Casey shouted to the people still talking. The wire frames and Ron Host stationed themselves around the room and held on to clipboards. Casey scanned the room to make sure that everyone had gotten their paper and pencils. "Everyone… begin!!!"

In response to that, everyone flipped their papers over and began reading the questions. All became quiet in the room except for the scribbling of a few pencils from very few people in the room.

"_Okay… just look over this paper and find the ones you know…" _Wario thought to himself. He looked at the first question.

"_Oy… the first question is really complicated mathematics… jeez really really complicated."_ Ness thought. _"Even I can't get the answer to this question…"_

"_I'm dead."_ Roy thought.

"…" Marth was scanning over the questions as fast as he could. After he was done reading them he set the paper down and stroked his forehead. _"I… don't understand ANY of these questions… these questions are well beyond what they could possibly expect out of most of these people."_

"_Relax… I've got it covered for you two."_

"_Mewtwo?"_ Roy and Marth thought. Suddenly the two of them felt knowledge pour in to their heads. _"Wait… isn't this cheating?"_

"_Surely you two have noticed."_ Mewtwo thought to them.

"…" They thought for a second.

"_Uh… okay skip that one…"_ Bowser thought to himself.

"_Ah crap… I don't understand any of these questions… there's no way Yoshi could understand these questions."_ Falco cringed.

"_Are these questions supposed to be impossible?"_ Ike thought to himself.

"_xy squared to the fifth divided by the square root of 927 all multiplied by 12x times the answer to f(x)…"_ Tails thought as he did all of the computations in his head.

"…" Omega, and all three of the X-bots were having no trouble going through these questions. Being robots and all of that.

"_Hmmmm…"_ Mario thought as he looked over these questions. _"These-a questions are-a far too difficult-a for a person with-a average, or even-a partial genius IQ to-a solve-a."_ Mario thought. He looked over at Ron Host who just wrote a name down on his clip board. _"It-a looks like he caught-a somebody."_

"_Something doesn't add up here…"_ Fox thought. _"When I went to school, cheating would have been grounds to make someone fail regardless of how well they were doing. So why only a twenty-five point reduction?"_

"…" Meta-Knight had his eyes closed as he thought about this. _"What if… I get it now…" _Meta-Knight thought.

"_Pichu…" _He whined in his head.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!!!" The Sony boys yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Agents are… goooooooooooooooooooo!!!" The Elite Beat Agents suddenly jumped from their seats and started dancing to "Let's Dance."

"Gah!" Ron Host groaned.

"Sony boys and Elite Beat Agents!!!" Casey yelled, silencing them both. "For this distraction… both teams fail!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Sony boys whined.

"Withdraw agents!" Agent J instructed. Both teams left the room.

"_Harsh…"_ Link thought.

"_Hey guys…"_ Ness telepathically spoke to the Ice Climbers and Y. Link.

"_Ness… I'm kind of busy you know." _Y. Link thought.

"_No guys, listen. I've figured this test out. The point of this test isn't everything we were told."_

"_What does that mean?" _Popo asked in his head.

"_Don't you guys think that it's odd that we only get point reductions for cheating?" _Ness asked them.

"_Yeah… it is kind of odd."_ Popo agreed.

"_The point of this test is to cheat and…"_ Ness goaded.

"_To cheat and not get caught!!!"_ The other three thought. _"Okay, but with all of these guys around the room we'd get spotted for looking around."_

"_Chilax…"_ Ness thought to them. _"I've got you covered."_ Ness then began using telepathy to feed them the information.

"…" Casey looked around the room and noticed that a lot more people were scribbling down on their papers. _"Good, looks like they all caught on…"_ He thought with a smile.

"…" Zelda closed her eyes as the triforce of wisdom glowed on the back of her hand. _"Triforce of Wisdom, bring together the knowledge of all who are present."_ The triforce of Wisdom glowed some more and then Zelda opened her eyes and began scribbling on her test. As she scribbled the triforce glowed again. _"Triforce of wisdom, share my knowledge with those of my choosing…"_

"!!!" Link and Ganondorf suddenly received an unexplained click in their brains. The two of them began scribbling down on their papers.

"…" Luigi raised his hand.

"Yes?" Casey asked Luigi.

"Could I-a use-a the bathroom-a?" Luigi asked.

"Fine." Casey motioned for a wire frame to take Luigi. "Sorry, but given these tests, you need an escort."

"Okay…" Luigi sighed as the wire frame led him out in to the hall. Once they had gotten a good distance away from the class room, Luigi punched the wire frame behind the head and knocked it out. "Sorry…" Luigi said. He then pulled a semi-transparent cap out of his pocket and put it on his head.

"…" A bat was hanging from the ceiling looking at the paper of someone who was writing down their answers. It then gave off a high-pitched squeak that wouldn't be audible to normal human ears.

"…" Lisa, in her bundle of heavy clothing wrote on her test as the bat squeaked.

"_Looks like Lisa caught on just fine."_ Joseph thought. He was writing down the answers to his test without any apparent method of cheating. _"Now let's see… in a subroutine…"_

"_The math stuff was almost too easy… and well this stuff might be trickier."_ Felix thought.

"…" Samus smiled as a video feed crossed the high-tech contact lens she was wearing. _"Good thing Snake was smart enough to set up spy cameras ahead of time."_

"…" The inside of the visor of C. Falcon's helmet was also receiving a video feed, and some sunglasses Snake brought with him was receiving the same video feed.

"… _aha! Finally in. Hey Olimar, Louie did you know that you guys have telepathic proof helmets?" _Lucas asked.

"_Lucas?!" _Louie asked startled.

"_Telepath proof… then how did you get in our heads?"_ Olimar asked.

"_Had to channel my PSI power to the antennae on your helmets." _Lucas said. _"Now to help with the test."_

"_Chaos… control…"_ Shadow used Chaos control to drastically slow down time _"I can only do this a few minutes without an emerald."_ Shadow got up and quickly grabbed Mewtwo's completed test ran in to the next room and luckily found a copying machine. He used Chaos control to get it running despite time being slowed down drastically. He made two copies, then placed the original test in front of Mewtwo, before placing the copies in front of Rouge and himself.

"Teams fifty-seven, forty-two, seventy, and twelve are out." Ron declared as four random teams left the room. The wire frames also removed a fairly large number of teams from the room.

"_That's roughly a third of the teams disqualified now."_ Helmet thought as he looked around the room.

"_Thanks Lucario…"_ Blue thought as he scribbled on his test.

"…" T. Link had a blue glowing stone that was pulsing in his hand. "You sure you didn't get noticed Tetra?" He whispered.

"Please… of course not." Tetra whispered to another stone.

"…" Soren was whispering what sounded like gibberish. A slight breeze went through the room. Two papers were blown next to Ike and Titania's feet. They dropped their pencils on purpose and picked up the miniscule papers as they picked up their pencils.

"…" Tails carefully calculated the trajectories of two miniscule folded papers in his hand before flicking them across the floor and almost like magic, they wound up next to Sonic and Knuckles' feet.

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"_ Wario thought in his head.

"_How is anyone supposed to answer these questions!?!" _Bowser thought in frustration.

"_Mewtwo… I know we're competing with them but… how do you expect Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu to pass?" _Marth asked.

"_Hmmmmmm…"_ Mewtwo sighed in his head. _"Fine… but only because this isn't the kind of situation they're made to handle."_ Mewtwo answered before telepathically sending information to the three Pokémon.

"Is there a problem… Vyse?" Casey asked when he noticed Vyse's hand.

"Yeah, my test seems to have disappeared." Vyse said as he looked at his desk. _"And I went to the trouble of using my lens to zoom in on that Tails guy ahead of me."_

"Hmmmm…"

In another room a moment later…

"Hmmmmmmm…" An invisible Luigi was running off copies of Vyse's completed test. "Three for-a me and-a Mario and-a Peach… maybe I should-a run a few more-a copies for our-a friends-a…"

Back in the test room…

"_Okay, I managed to get a peek at the test of the guy next to me, and I transmitted the data to Falco's helmet… but how do I get the information to Yoshi?" _Fox wondered.

"_Even though I know what to do… I have no method of getting to Kirby and Pit." _Meta-Knight thought.

"_Palutena… what should I do?" _Pit prayed in his head.

"Yosh?" Yoshi noticed that a completed test had been, oddly enough, slipped under his arm.

"Hm?" Mario noticed the same thing. Without anyone noticing, Vyse mysteriously found his, Meta-Knight, Kirby, Pit, King Dedede, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Wario, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Kiddy, Bowser, and Panther got completed tests without any explanation. _"Nice-a going Luigi."_ Mario thought as he looked at the completed test he received.

"_I don't know where this test came from but hey… it's free." _Wario thought.

"_Looks like Leon did his job as well." _Wolf thought as his cybernetic eye-patch switched from the view of someone else's test back to normal.

Outside the classroom…

"Whew…" Luigi sighed, still invisible. _"A few of-a the guys-a had-a already figured it out-a, and well… I had to-a get-a rid of-a the extra copies-a…" _Luigi thought as he remembered how he slipped copies to King Dedede, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and DK's relatives.

BUMP

"Gah! Who else is invisible?" Came Leon's voice.

"Wait-a… aren't-a you taking the test-a too?" Luigi asked. Both of them were still invisible.

"You used the bathroom excuse too eh? Tell you what, I won't tell anyone if you don't." Leon said.

"Works-a for me." Luigi said.

Back in the classroom…

"Oo?" Diddy was confused as to how he got a completed test but he decided not to complain. Dixie was the same way, while Kiddy was teething on his pencil.

"…" Casey looked over the room one last time before looking at the clock. "Alright! Pencils down!" Casey said. Everyone dropped their pencils on to the desk as some breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get comfortable yet guys." Ron Host said as he and a few wire frames collected the tests. "Now we're going to take these tests and evaluate your scores based on your answers and whether we saw you cheating or not." He further explained.

"Be back in this classroom by one o' clock, that should give you an hour to go get lunch." Casey said. "Then be ready for the tenth problem to determine whether you pass or not." Casey and Ron then exited the room.

"Mama-mia…" Luigi sighed.

One hour later…

"I hope I did okay." Komali told Tetra and T. Link.

"Relax… if anything else I know Link and I got by." Tetra said.

"Yeah, and there's still the tenth problem." T. Link said.

"Oooo oo oo oo oooo." Diddy said to Dixie.

"Ah! Yeah yeah." She said as she nodded.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Kiddy gurgled.

"Well, here we are again." Ike said. Everyone had made sure they were back in the room by the designated time. They all took the seats they had sat at during the test just in case and waited patiently. Five minutes later Casey came in with Ron Host right behind him.

"I'm glad you all made it back." Casey said. "Now then… Ron would you give the bad news."

"Sure." Ron said happily. "Ah-hem, based on evaluations, the following teams have failed. Teams 198, 134, 152, and twelve." Ron said.

"Aw man…" A team of toads, a team of koopas, a team of Cornerian soldiers, and a team of waddle dees left the room.

"Now the tenth problem has its own rules so pay attention." Casey said.

"Its own rules?" Sonic asked.

"Yes its own rules." Casey said. "Try not to be frightened."

"_What kind of problem is it if the rules are supposed to frighten us?" _Joseph wondered as he looked at Felix and Lisa.

"Now then, it would be more accurate to say that this is more of a challenge than a problem." Casey said.

"Is that so?" Rouge asked, interested.

"Yes, you can choose whether or not to attempt this, but if you refuse to attempt this challenge, your score will be automatically reduced to zero." Casey explained.

"Would that still fail the whole team?" One of the Wii warriors asked.

"Yes it would." Casey said.

"Then why bother telling us this?" Falco asked.

"I have to agree with bird brain on this one." Leon said.

"Hey!"

"Who would choose to fail, much less cause the whole team to fail?" Samus asked.

"If you'll let me continue…" Casey said. "If you attempt this…" Casey paused for a moment.

"…"

"ONLY ONE MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM WILL PASS!!!" Casey shouted.

"WHAT!?!"

"The challenge is this…" Casey said. "You must engage in a three-way battle with your team mates, and the one who emerges victorious passes on to the next test."

"This is an outrage!" Roy shouted as he slammed a fist on his desk.

"Either one of you passes, or none of you pass… the choice is yours…" Casey said.

"…"

"_Mario…" _Luigi thought nervously.

"_Oh no… this can't be happening."_ Peach thought.

"_What kind of a test is this?" _Olimar asked himself.

"This is freakin' sick!!!" Bowser Jr. wailed.

"_I… I… I couldn't… bu-but no matter what choice I make I'll condemn my friends…" _Pit thought.

"Pikachu…"

"Jiggly…"

"Decide… one of you passes, or none of you pass." Casey said sternly.

"It is either one, or none. Choose."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man… tense huh… well tune in next chapter to see what happens." I say.


	6. The End

Super Smash Exam

"Hm… well it took me longer to get this chapter out than I expected." I say out loud. I'm by myself right now. "Hey Ron… why are you being so quiet."

-

"Oh that's right I kicked him out to go help Casey…"

-

"These pauses are awkward… dang it, who's supposed to do the disclaimer now?"

-

"Aw man… I guess I have to my dirty work this time." I pout. "Disclaimer: I do not own any of the liscenced characters in this story. I do own the story itself, and my original characters."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

"Will you fail your whole team? Or will you battle for the right to move on? You need to decide." Casey told everyone.

"_I… I… I can't just battle my friends… but I can't make them fail either…" _Y. Link thought.

"Accepting the challenge would be logical… however…" Omega started.

"Shadow… I don't care what the test is… I'm not turning against you." Rouge told Shadow.

"…" Shadow looked away and looked at Ness, who was clearly thinking about this challenge.

"_Marth, I hate turning down a challenge but… quite frankly I'm not willing to fight you just to see who passes and who fails." _Roy thought, sure that Mewtwo was linking their minds.

"_Neither am I Roy. Mewtwo, what's your opinion?"_ Marth asked.

"_My opinion… something doesn't quite add up is my opinion."_ Mewtwo responded.

"_What do you mean?"_ They both asked.

"…" Peach was looking at Mario and Luigi. _"Those two really don't want to fight each other…"_

"_I I… I don't-a want to-a fight-a Mario or-a Peach… I can't-a do it-a…"_ Luigi thought.

"Yes?" Casey asked when he noticed a hand in the air.

"We're-a out-a." Mario said.

"!!!" Most everyone in the room stared at Mario. Especially Luigi.

"I'm not-a going to-a fight-a my brother for-a this-a." Mario explained.

"Thank you…" Luigi sighed.

"We're out as well." Fox said.

"Same here." Joseph said as Felix and Lisa gave an approving nod.

"We agreed before we got here that it was either all of us or none of us." Felix said.

"Heh… let's go for it." Wario said.

"You bet." Bowser growled back. "Right DK?" They both turned around to look at DK. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Oo." DK had raised his hand to opt out.

"You two must never lay your hand on your king!" King Dedede told Sword Knight and Blade Knight as he raised his hand.

"Pyo…"

"What do you mean 'typical'!!!" King Dedede yelled.

"Most logical action: Proceed with challenge." X-bot said.

"Negative: Battling X-bot 360 E unit will result in destruction." X-bot 360 responded.

"Suggested course: Opt out of tenth problem. Programmed to function as unit, not combat ally units." X-bot 360 E decided.

"…" Diddy and Dixie looked at Kiddy Kong.

"Gah…" Kiddy was trying to bite his foot.

"Out." Diddy said.

"I'm out too." T. Link said.

"I won't battle Ike." Soren said.

"For once we agree on something Soren." Titania noted.

"We're out too." Meta-Knight said.

"I'm not fighting you guys!" Lucas said as he raised his hand. Olimar and Louie sighed in relief.

"Pft… if Fox is out then what's the point?" Wolf said as he raised his hand.

"Panther is most displeased."

"…" Casey looked around the room as all the teams that had the original Smashers raised their hand, as did a number of teams. However nearly as many teams were ready to take this problem as well.

"Hmph…" Shadow raised his hand to opt out. _"If that PSI kid won't continue then what's the point?"_

"You're worried about us aren't you?" Rouge asked teasingly.

"Of course not." Shadow denied.

"Okay, is that all?" Ron Host asked. "If everyone has decided, those of you who want to take the tenth problem exit in to the adjacent room!" He instructed. After all of them filed out, Ron Host followed them and shut the door behind him. Everyone else was getting up to leave.

"Hold on…" Casey told them.

"Hm?" Everyone took their seats again, albeit being unsure as to why.

CRASH

"AH!!!" Ron Host ran back in to the room with his clothes ruffled up, his tie wrinkled badly, and looking as though he'd been beaten up. "They didn't take it well." Ron Host told Casey before passing out with a dramatic look on his face.

"I'll take care of you in a minute." Casey assured Ron. "Ahem, now let me have the honor…" he paused before smiling. "… of congratulating you for passing the first test of the Super Smash Exam!"

"Whoa whoa whoa… say that again?" Sonic asked.

"Congratulations! All of you have passed the first test of the Super Smash Exam!" Casey declared.

"WHAT!?!" Samus shot up with a start. "That's all we had to do was choose to fail!?"

"What the heck?" Fox asked.

"I'm happy we passed but…" Pit began.

"Pichu!"

"Pika!"

"Then what was the point of the rest of this!?!" Felix shouted.

"Let me explain, one at a time…" Casey said. "First of all, to answer the question as to the point of the rest of this."

"I'd love to hear this." Lucario said.

"As all of you may have noticed, the questions on this test were extremely difficult, far beyond what most of you should even hope to know." Casey said. "And then the second hint was the mere reduction of points for cheating. In short, this test encouraged you to cheat. No, it REQUIRED you to cheat."

"Ha ha ha! I knew it!" Wario boasted.

"_Amazing… he didn't even figure it out."_ Snake thought.

"The main point of this test was to see if you could gather information even while under heavy watch." Casey said. "To that end, I placed one team in here that already knew the answers to the test."

"Hi guys!" A person in a blue shirt said.

"Nice to meet ya." A person in a red shirt said.

"Yo." A guy in a green shirt said.

"Friends of yours?" Olimar asked.

"Nah we picked them off the street and gave them the answers to study." Ron said from his position on the floor.

"Of course…" Falco sighed.

"If you couldn't gather information then you wouldn't even be worthy of making it to this second part." Casey continued.

"I guess that makes sense." Joseph commented.

"So then why'd we pass?!" King Dedede asked in a frustrated manner.

"If you had opted to take the tenth problem do you have any idea what you would have shown me?" Casey asked very seriously. "A challenge that required you to battle your team mates?"

"You would have seen us as nobodies who don't even deserve to battle, much less be called warriors." Ike answered.

"…" A lot of people in the room let this sink in.

"Exactly." Casey said. "While in certain situations it is best that at least one person makes it if it looks like the whole team isn't going to make it, but to choose to fight your team members, your comrades, your friends, merely for the sake to get ahead yourself, such trash shouldn't even be in this room."

"Jiggly…"

"Thank you." Casey said.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha! Now that this test has completion, what is next to come!?" Fawful asked.

"Patience…" Casey said. "Do all of you understand the point now?"

"I guess…" Ganondorf said.

"You must never sacrifice your friends for your own personal gain. Stand together, and fall together." Casey said.

"That's beautiful." One of the Wii warriors said as he wiped away a tear.

"I love you bro!" Nana said as she gave Popo a hug.

"I love you too sis!" Popo responded.

"That was sappy!" Bowser said. That's when one of the ceiling tiles fell off and hit him in the head. "Ouch… this is getting old."

"Hey what's that?" Link asked as he looked out the window. A little black object was flying towards the building.

"It's heading right for us!!!" Aika yelled.

"Get down!" Vyse shouted. Nearly everyone got on the ground as a black object crashed through the window, and then unfolded itself as four knives pinned the black sheet on the ceiling and floor.

"AWESOME!!!" A short figure shouted. He was standing right in front of a black sheet that read 'Here I am!!!'.

"…" Everyone couldn't help but stare at the little guy in the room. He was apparently some kind of moogle. He had brown eyes, 3'10" in height, a single antennae leading to bon-bon. He had a knight esque outfit with red clothing and silver outer armor on chest knees and shoulders, a red cloth scarf tattered at the end with a somewhat large brown glove on his right hand. Like Casey he also had a symbol on the back of his left hand. This one had black lines that seemed to form a vague profile shot of a toad's head with a few swirls at the top of it.

"Matt… you're early…" Casey growled.

"I am?" Matt asked as he looked at the clock, which read eleven thirty-five. "Ah only by ten minutes… hey you ever shot yourself out of a cannon. It's a blast!"

"_Is this guy for real?"_ Falco wondered.

"_Who is this nutjob?"_ Tetra wondered.

"No and I don't think I will anytime soon." Casey responded.

"Ah you're too stiff sometimes." Matt said.

"What! You want to fight or something?" Casey asked.

"Um… helloooooo… we're still here." Bowser Jr. said.

"Hm, oh right." Matt looked around the room curiously. "Oh good, the original guys passed, it wouldn't be any fun if they failed the first test… a few guys that look decently tough, and there's a few that I'm not sure how they passed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A team of dupli-ghosts from the Mushroom Kingdom asked.

"Ah well." Matt shrugged.

"Can you get on with it?" Casey asked.

"Right right. Hello guys! My name is Matt…" Matt said. "And I'll be the administrator of your second test!"

"_We're going to die…"_ Were the simultaneous thoughts of a number of people in the room.

"Are we starting it now?" Blue asked.

"Not quite red." Matt said.

"My name is Blue!!!" Blue shouted before instantly regaining his composure.

"Anyways, you guys rest up and come prepared for whatever tomorrow at nine o' clock in the morning to the North of Smash Town." Matt said.

"…"

"So now what?" Pit asked.

"Pyo!"

"Yeah sounds good to me…" Everyone began with random chatter as they began to clear the room. The last ones to leave were Casey and Matt.

"Let's grab some lunch." Casey said.

"I could go for something, not that I NEED anything but it'll taste good." Matt said. After they left, the only one left was Ron Host, who was still passed out on the floor.

The next morning…

"Mariooooo…" Luigi quivered.

"Has this forest always been here?" Bowser asked.

"How come I've never noticed it?" Ness asked.

"Pikachu?"

"This place. Sheesh you guys live here and you never noticed this place?" Matt asked. "That's sad."

"You going to insult us or give us the test?!" Ganondorf asked angrily.

"Really we would like to get on with the test." Vyse said.

"Okay okay." Matt sighed. "This is Super Smash Forest, and this is where you're taking the next part of your exam."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are Ron! It was terrible! I had to do the disclaimer!" I say.

"You made me pass out for most of the chapter AFTER getting me beaten up by disgruntled participants?" Ron asked. "And all you complain about is that you had to do the disclaimers?

"Yeah what's your point?"

"Never mind…" Ron sighed. "Find out what the next test is… next chapter!"


	7. Test of Survival

Super Smash Exam

"Okay Ron, are you ready to go work with Matt?" I ask him.

"Yep." Ron answered enthusiastically.

"You don't like working with Casey yet you're looking forward to working with Matt?"

"Yeah, he seems like a lot of fun." Ron Host said.

"Your funeral." I say. "Well, do the disclaimer before you leave."

"Okay, Disclaimer: The author does not own any of the licensed characters in this story, he does own his original characters and the story itself." Ron Host then looked at his watch. "Oh snap! I'm late!" He then runs out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Test of Survival

"So… our next test in this forest?" Fina asked.

"Yep!" Matt said with his back turned to everyone.

"Well could you please explain this to us?" Joseph asked. He had a fairly large back-pack on his back, Felix was behind him carrying Lisa on his back. Lisa was still wrapped up in a heavy bundle of clothes making it impossible to see anything underneath the clothing, and she was apparently asleep.

"_Does the heat not bother that girl?"_ T. Link wondered.

"Okay I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Ron Host shouted as he ran up next to Matt.

"You're just in time… I was just about to explain everything." Matt said. He then turned around and revealed that he was eating dumplings. "As soon as I finish my dumplings."

"DOH!!!" Nearly everyone did an anime faint.

"Oh give us a break!!!" Wario shouted.

"We don't have all day you know!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Mr. Adminstrator… please explain this next test." A Valuan assassin asked.

"Pika!"

"Okay okay settle down sheesh." Matt then wolfed down all of his dumplings really quickly and threw the stick away. "Now then, this forest is really really big." Matt said. "You see that fence around the perimeter of the forest?"

"Yes we see it." Ike sighed, wanting to get on with the test. They could all see the fence, though none of them could see the whole thing since it was going around the whole forest, it was simply too large.

"Well around the perimeter there are fifty gates that are evenly spaced from each other, we'll send the teams through those gates, but more on that in a minute." Matt said. He then pulled out two orbs. They were the same size, they were both reflective, and they had two perpendicular lines crossing each other and going around the orb, though not through the center of the orb. The only difference between the two orbs was that one was red and one was blue.

"Ooooooooooo…" Diddy, Dixie, and Kiddy said in awe.

"What are those for?" Roy asked.

"These are Smash Balls." Matt said. "This one is the Smash Ball of Power." Matt said as he held up the red Smash Ball, "And this one is the Smash Ball of Wisdom." Matt said as he held up the blue one.

"The names mean anything?" C. Falcon asked.

"Nah, they just sounded cool when I came with them!" Matt said with a grin.

"Gah… this guy is annoying…" Bowser growled.

"Is he for real?" Falco asked.

"No interrupting!" Matt then threw the Smash Balls at their heads and smacked them square in the forehead.

"Anyways…" Ron picked up. "Each team will be given one of those two Smash balls. In order to pass this test, you must reach a tower in the center of the forest."

"Is-a that all-a?" Mario asked.

"Nope, you must not only bring the Smash Ball we give you, but you must also bring the other one to the tower when you come." Ron Host said.

"What? We have to take them from other teams?" Lucas asked.

"Yep! That means fighting it out for them." Ron Host said. "If you have a Power Smash Ball, you need to take a Wisdom Smash Ball, and…" Before Ron could continue, Matt jumped on top of his head and slammed him face down in to the dirt.

"…And if you have a Wisdom Smash Ball you need a Power Smash Ball." Matt said.

"Could you get off of my head please?" Ron asked with a muffled voice.

"But that means at best only half of us are going to pass." Blue said.

"That's right red." Matt said.

"It's Blue darn it!!!" Blue yelled.

"And don't forget, this forest is also filled with all kinds of dangerous flora and fauna." Matt said.

"Is this for real?" Ness asked.

"Oh yeah… and you'll only have five days to complete the test." Matt said with a devious smile.

"Five days!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"What do we do for food!?" King Dedede shouted.

"Uh-oh…" As soon as King Dedede said that, Meta-Knight and Pit turned to look at Kirby.

"Pyo?"

"Your problem, not mine." Matt said with a shrug.

"Th-that's-a s-so mean-a." Luigi said.

"Really?" Matt asked. He turned around and swiftly threw a juggling knife that grazed Luigi on the cheek only slightly.

"EEP!!!"

"Hey!" Peach shouted.

"Luigi right?" Matt asked. "You're not scared are ya?" Matt asked in a creepy tone of voice.

"_He's fast…"_ Link thought as he stared at Matt.

"Ulp…"

"Mr. Administrator…" The Valuan Assassin from earlier threw the knife back at Matt. Matt caught it by the blade between his fingers and then took it back by the handle. "Your knife."

"Thank you." Matt said in response.

"Okay guys!!!" Ron Host was standing next to a booth that had a large drape in front of it. "Each team come in here and get your Smash Ball!" Ron Host shouted before he went in to the booth.

"Hmph… this test will be too easy." Shadow said.

"Let's go get our Smash Ball then." Rouge told him.

"Affirmative." Omega responded.

"Boy, Shadow must be thinking that this will be too easy." Sonic said out loud.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Knuckles said.

"Well, let's just make sure we get to the tower before day one's over!" Sonic said excitedly.

"That's pushing it isn't it!?" Tails asked.

"All right, we passed the first test, now we must pass this one and it won't be quite as easy." Said a Metroid Space Pirate, he had an unusual feature in that he had spike-like protrusions forming a Mohawk formation on his head. "Pork, Pix, are you ready?"

"You bet Punk!" The largest Space Pirate said, did I mention he was large? Pretty much obese.

"Pork and I are ready Punk, but there is one thing that bothers me." Said a Space Pirate that looked pretty generic except he had a fairly large shoulder bag on him.

"What's that Pix?"

"These Smashers hardly seem like the Smashers we know."

"Yeah, I can't even understand those little Pokémon." Pork said.

"Hmmmm… I wonder if that wormhole we entered has something to do with it…" Punk wondered out loud.

"Mama-mia… that-a administrator is-a nuts." Luigi sighed, checking the cut on his cheek, it wasn't really even bleeding anymore.

"He really has some nerve." Peach said.

"I got-a say that-a he-a stepped out of-a line-a." Mario said, still trying to keep an even temper.

"Okay! When we get all of the Smash Balls passed out we'll send half of the teams to wait at the gates! We'll send the first half in at ten thirty and the other half in at eleven o' clock.!" Matt called out. "You'll have 120 hours from eleven to complete the test!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Why do some teams get a half an hour advantage?" Wolf asked with a growl.

"There are one-hundred teams here; we had to improvise a bit." Matt said with a shrug. "One last thing!!!" Everyone was now spread out over the area and they all turned to look at Matt. "Don't forget to buy T-shirts!!!"

"DOH!!!" Everyone fell over anime style again.

Time: ten fifteen

"It's-a good-a thing we got to-a go first-a." Mario said.

"That does give us a slight advantage." Peach said.

"Yeah, maybe this won't-a be so bad-a." Luigi said.

Another gate…

"Well, as long as I have my Triforce of Wisdom I can figure a way out of anything." Zelda said.

"And my Triforce of Power feeds me strength!" Ganondorf said with a malicious grin.

"And my Triforce of Courage uh… uh…" Link couldn't think of anything.

"Oh let's face it, it just makes you even more gung ho than you already are." Ganondorf said.

"At least I don't have a big nose." Link retorted.

"Say what!"

"Oh no…" Zelda sighed.

Another gate…

"Okay… first thing we need to do when we get in is find a place to hide out." Joseph said as he rooted through his back pack, it sounded like there was a bunch of metal equipment in the bag.

"Yeah, we'll be better off at night." Felix said. "A lot of the other teams ought to be asleep at that time anyways."

"Mmmmmm… this is uncomfortable…" Lisa mumbled.

"We'll get somewhere shady soon Lisa." Joseph whispered to her.

"Okay…"

Yet another gate…

"We should just be able to find a team." Marth said.

"Yes, once we're near a team I'll use my telepathy to find out what Smash Ball they have." Mewtwo said.

"Right, we need a Power Ball." Roy said as he put their Wisdom Smash Ball in to a small pouch.

A gate elsewhere…

"The first team we see we're taking down whether they have the Smash Ball we need or not." Shadow said.

"Thinking about reducing the competition Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Exactly." Shadow answered.

"Objective confirmed." Omega added.

And another gate…

"Search for objective." X-bot said.

"Eliminate obstacles." X-bot 360 said.

"Pass second test. All objectives prioritized." X-bot 360 E finished.

At yet another gate…

"Ha! Hoo hoo hoo ha!" C. Falcon was throwing jabs and making noise as he did so.

"Are the noises necessary?" Snake asked.

"Just warming up, if we're going to be moving I don't want to risk cramping up." C. Falcon answered before he began stretching his legs.

"I guess he's got a point." Samus said, she had put on her Varia Suit at this point.

"Well, either way, it'd be best to move out at night, but we'll keep moving during the day and fight if we need to." Snake said.

"That sounds like plan." Samus said approvingly.

Yes, at a different gate…

"Okay Wolf, all of the weapons are in order." Leon said as he handed Wolf a really small disk like object.

"Good, Panther, are you ready to move out?" Wolf asked.

"Panther is always ready." Panther answered.

"Hm hm hm… I hope no one gets beaten that easily." Leon chuckled with a wicked smile.

Oh you know where we're going…

"Falco, don't get too far ahead of yourself." Fox said as he checked his blaster.

"Please Fox, I can handle anything." Falco said.

"Yoshi…" He chided.

"He's right Falco, we're not the only strong guys taking this test." Fox said.

"All right all right, I hear ya…" Falco answered nonchalantly.

"…" The nearby wire frame was looking at the clock hanging from the gate, watching the second hand tick towards the top. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…

CRASH

The gates opened with a loud crash and every team at those gates bolted in to the forest like a rocket, soon finding themselves surrounded by trees as far as the eyes could see, going deeper and deeper until their respective gates were out of sight. And even still they went farther.

"Hmmmmmm…" Matt was near the booth the Smash Balls were passed out at as he looked at a stopwatch he had on him. "Hee hee… this should be fun." Matt chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this seemed like the best place to leave off. So I did." I explain.

"Ow…" Ron came in holding his back.

"I thought Matt only jumped on your head." I tell Ron.

"Well after I had passed out all of the Smash Balls he gave me a pat on the back… a REALLY hard pat on the back…" He groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Darn Matt, doing stuff off page." I complain. "I bet the readers would have gotten a kick.

"Hey!"

"Well anyways, special thanks to Game2002 for two things. One for pointing out an error I made over the course of the story, which is now fixed. And secondly for requesting and then giving me permission to use his original characters Punk, Pix, and Pork."

"Remember; Punk, Pix, and Pork belong to Game2002, and NOT Nintendogeek01." Ron adds. "So again, thank you Game2002."

"Find out what happens, next chapter!"


	8. Super Smash Forest

Super Smash Exam

"Oh… Super Smash Bros. Brawl is out so soon…" I say shakily.

"Excited huh?" Ron asks.

"Are you kidding me…" I then grab him and start shaking him. "I'M EXHILERATED!!! I WANNA PLAY I WANNA PLAY I WANNA PLAY!!!" I shout as I shake him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Ron shouted as I shook him. "But you said you wouldn't be able to pick it up until the day after right?" Ron asked.

"Don't… remind me…" I threaten evilly.

"Uh-oh…" Ron then looked around frantically as I approach him murderously. "Uh… Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his original characters and the story itself… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" After Ron had done the disclaimer he then ran for his life.

"Rooooooonnnnn…" I moan evilly as I walk after him with a murderous gleam in my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Smash Forest

"Whew… okay this seems like a good spot to rest." Felix said. He fixed his sunglasses back on to his face and pulled his gloves tighter. He was wearing a light jacket, a long-sleeved shirt, beige pants, and sneakers.

"Mmmmmm…" Lisa moaned as Felix set her down next to a tree. The place was heavily shaded, in fact not a single bit of sunlight touched the immediate area.

"Shhhhh… let's let Lisa sleep now.

"Whatever you say Night-Roller." Felix whispered. Joseph was now wearing a sleeveless body suit that was mostly blue with green insets on his sides. He had on chrome gauntlets, chrome roller blades that went up his shins, and a chrome helmet with a one-way visor.

"Wait…" Lisa said. "I need my serum first…" Lisa whispered.

"I've got one right here." Felix gave Lisa a vaccine that had some orange-yellow liquid in it. Lisa took it, exposed her arm, and then stuck the needle in her arm to inject the liquid in to it.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"You're welcome." Felix said.

"Now rest up, we'll have a long night ahead of us." Night-Roller whispered gently.

"Okay." Lisa said before covering her arm back up and laying against the tree.

Meanwhile…

"Why are we stopping?" C. Falcon asked quietly.

"First to figure out where we are. Samus?" Snake asked.

"According to my map… the tower we need to reach will be West, South-West of us." Samus answered.

"Okay… but first we need to find someone with the right Smash Ball." Snake surmised.

"Hmmmm…" C. Falcon thought.

"Heh… those guys don't even notice us." Whispered a Cornerian soldier in to his radio.

"I'm in position." Responded one.

"Okay, on five we jump them." Said the last one.

"Guys…" Samus whispered.

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"Above and behind each of us…" Samus started.

"Gotcha." They said. All three of them quickly turned around.

"Falcon Corkscrew Kick!" Falcon did a spinning kick that sent a falcon shaped arc of flame upward.

"AH!" The Cornerian soldier got hit by it.

"AUGH!" Samus froze one with her ice beam.

"OOOOOOOGGGGG…" Snake had accurately shot one in the kneecap with a pistol of some sort.

"Uncle…" One moaned.

"That was easy." C. Falcon commented.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmmm… any idea how far we are from the tower?" Marth asked.

"I wouldn't concern myself with the tower just yet." Mewtwo answered.

"He's got a point, we don't have the other Smash Ball yet." Roy said.

"Mewtwo, care to do the honors?" Marth asked.

"Certainly…" Mewtwo closed his eyes for a moment. "There's a team a little ways to the right that has the Smash Ball we need."

"How tough would you say they are?" Roy asked.

"They might be a mild challenge." Mewtwo said.

"Well hey, if they have what we need I say we take it." Marth added.

"Sounds good to me." Roy agreed as he drew his sword.

Meanwhile…

"Panther is growing bored." Panther said to Wolf. The two of them were trudging through some bushes.

"Get over it fuzzy… we haven't found anyone yet so stow it until we find someone." Wolf told him.

"Very well, Panther will contain it for now." He growled.

Rustle…

"…" They looked at the bushes ahead of them intently where they heard the rustling earlier. Wolf held up three fingers and began counting down. One the strike of one they jumped back just as vines lined with thorns suddenly sprouted from where they were standing.

"Now the fun begins!!!" Wolf shouted as he began firing his gun.

"Found them!" Came Leon's voice.

"What? Oof!" A guy in traveling clothes with a sword was suddenly knocked to his face from behind a tree.

"Hey there's someone there!" A stalagmite suddenly burst from the ground just as Leon jumped back. Star Wolf was soon standing back to back with each other as their assailants showed themselves.

"And just who are you?" Wolf asked.

"You three have met your match." Said one of the guys. All of them were dressed in light traveling clothes with white scarves wrapped around their heads, leaving only the eyes exposed.

"Because you stand before not just any warriors."

"But you stand before Venus Adepts of Weyard." Said the last one.

"You guys are the one that attacked us with the plants and the rocks?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, you are very perceptive to reason this." Said one.

"Surrender your Smash Ball to us."

"Hmph… arrogant aren't they?" Leon asked.

"Panther is interested…" Panther growled.

"Heh… well boys, let's take them on, man to man." Wolf smirked. The trio broke off for each other and ran for a single opponent while the Adepts charged their opponents with swords raised.

Meanwhile…

"Man, how long have we been walking through this forest?" Link asked.

"About forty-five minutes… that means that all of the teams will now be in the forest." Zelda answered.

"Good, more targets." Ganondorf said with a grin.

"And more guys to target us as well." Zelda said.

"Ah we can take them." Link said. "Uh… now if you'll excuse me, I need to uh… take a leak." Link then slipped to some bushes.

"Oy… fine we'll wait." Zelda sighed. The two stood where they were for a moment. Ganondorf whistled while they waited while Zelda tapped her foot.

"Whew… okay sorry that took so long." Link sighed as he came out from the bushes.

"Link, we don't have all day you know." Zelda said.

"…" Ganondorf gave Link a hard stare.

"I know I know…" Link responded.

"Well then let's…"

"HA!!!" Ganondorf then threw a fist and dug it in to Link's left cheek before sending him flying in to a tree.

"GAH!!!"

"Ganondorf!" Zelda gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"Take a good look at him." Ganondorf told Zelda.

"Ow… what's the big idea big nose!!!" Link shouted as he rubbed his cheek with his right hand.

"Oh I see it now…" Zelda said as she changed in to Shiek.

"Guys…"

"Hmph… Link is left-handed, but your sword is positioned on your back to where you draw it with your right hand… and you're using your good hand to stroke your cheek." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"What! But this was the perfect disguise!" Link shouted. In a puff of smoke he revealed himself to be someone in a sheet that made them look like a ghost.

"Ugh it's one of those dupli-ghosts from the Mushroom Kingdom." Zelda said through gritted teeth.

"HA!" Ganondorf launched himself forward with a flaming fist.

"Whoa!" The dupli-ghost jumped up towards the branches as Ganondorf's fist struck the ground and shattered the root he was standing on.

"Come back here!" Ganondorf flew after the dulpi-ghost throwing balls of energy at him.

"Yipe!" The dupli-ghost drifted back and forth before throwing an egg with a lit fuse attached to it.

"Huh?"

BOOM

"Gah!" The explosion hurled Ganondorf down towards the ground.

"Ha ha!"

Fwip

"AUGH!" An arrow flew at him and pinned him to a tree.

"Learn to tie knots!" Link shouted as he held his bow.

"Din's fire!" Zelda sent a fireball towards the dupli-ghost.

"RAH!" Ganondorf also threw a ball of energy at the dupli-ghost.

"Uh-oh…"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The Din's Fire attack created a massive explosion when mixed with Ganondorf's energy ball.

"That was… short." Zelda commented.

"I'm only bummed that we didn't get anything out of that." Ganondorf said. That's when a Red Smash Ball landed on his head. "Ouch…"

"Hey! That's just what we needed!" Link shouted excitedly as he picked up the Smash Ball and added it to his magic pouch.

"Hey, how come he didn't find the Blue Smash Ball on you?" Ganondorf asked.

"He didn't know how my magical pouch worked." Link answered.

"Oh…" Zelda answered.

Meanwhile…

"…" The three Valuan Assassins landed on a tree branch and stopped for a breath. "Alright, you know who your targets are correct?" The lead one asked.

"Yes…" A yellow blade then extended from the wrist of one of them. "That team of pathetic little Pokémon."

"And mine is that team with the pink cream puff." Another chuckled maniacally as he swung around two blades on his wrists.

"Good… then go." The leader said. The two then split up while that one Assassin stood there for a moment. He then disappeared almost instantaneously.

Meanwhile…

"Hm hm hm hmmmm…" Matt was pacing outside one of the gates while humming a merry little tune to himself. "I wonder how those guys are doing…" Matt said to himself. "Well, I suppose a few teams might make it to the tower before the day's over… I guess I'll head over there tonight."

"Ugh I'm going to be sick…" Ron Host said as he walked up with a bunch of Wire frames around him rubbing his back and making sure he's not going to puke.

"What happened to you?" Matt asked curiously.

"Matt… I think this is something you'll need to be aware of…. HURG!!!" Ron then turned around and threw up.

"Gross… find a bathroom man!" Matt said.

"Ugh… Matt… there's a major problem at the third Smash Temple… Urg…" Ron groaned.

"You sure you can make it to the tower?" Matt asked without the joking undertone he usually had.

"Yeah, I've got the wire frames." Ron Host answered as the Wire Frames gave thumbs-ups.

"Okay, I'll go investigate. I want you two guys with me." Matt sighed as he started making his way towards Smash Town.

Back in the forest…

"Okie-dokie… we've-a made it this-a far…" Mario said. He, Peach, and Luigi were standing among a few trees and bushes.

"And-a yet we've-a had-a no confrontations-a." Luigi said.

"While that's good in one sense, it does mean we haven't found anyone else to get a Smash Ball from." Peach said. They stayed silent for a minute or two while thinking. "What if we run in to our friends?" Peach asked.

"…" Mario sighed. "We-a might not-a have any choice-a but to fight-a them." Mario said reluctantly.

"I hope-a not." Luigi said.

"Me too-a Luigi, Me-a too." Mario said.

"Hey! Maybe if we get enough Smash Balls, we might be able to bargain our way out of fighting our friends if we ever run in to them!" Peach said optimistically.

"That's-a pretty good idea." Luigi said.

"Okie-dokie… then let's-a get to-a looking." Mario said.

"Yeah!"

"Hm… it's-a gotten windy…" Luigi said as a breeze blew past them. It then stopped.

"Why do I have this odd feeling?" Peach asked.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAA!!!" A tremendous gust of wind suddenly swept in. Mario clawed at the ground to try and keep from getting blown away.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAA!!!" Peach screamed as the wind carried her away.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Luigi shouted as he held on to a tree. The wind was so fierce that even some of the massive trees were beginning to get torn up by their roots.

"HOLD ON-A TIGHTLYYYYYYYY!!!" Mario yelled.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" They were all swept away by the wind along with some bushes, some trees, and even some of the ground.

"Hm hm hm hm… they fought against that pretty well." Said the lead Valuan Assassin from earlier. He put his hands down and then began walking forward along the dirt trail his wind blast created.

"Mama-mia…" Mario shook his head before looking around. "Peach? Luigi!"

"Mario!" Peach came drifting down on her umbrella before landing gently on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Hold on a minute-a…" Mario said, remembering the team of dupli-ghosts from earlier. "Peach… ah-ha! What's-a special about-a that star chest in-a your castle-a?" Mario asked.

"Hm? Oh I see… there's an identical chest somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom that's magically connected to it." Peach answered. "It's okay Mario, it's me."

"That's-a good…"

"Mario!" Luigi then ran up.

"Wait a minute-a Luigi…" Mario said. "Hmmmm… I've-a got it!!! Who is-a your idol in-a the Bean Bean Kingdom-a?" Mario asked.

"Oh… that's-a Prince Peasley." Luigi answered.

"Okie-dokie…" Mario said with a smile. He then hurled a fireball at Luigi.

"WAH! Mario!"

"Mario! He got it right!" Peach gasped.

"Luigi wouldn't-a be so calm-a right after a big-a wind storm like-a that." Mario said.

"Oh…" Peach then turned to Luigi. "Then… who are you?"

"Hm hm hm hm…" Luigi chuckled. A puff of smoke occurred and the Valuan Assassin from earlier stood there. "How can you stand to have such a coward for a brother?" The assassin asked.

"Luigi is-a still my-a brother, and he's-a braver than-a you think-a." Mario said.

"If you say so…" The assassin opened up his helmet to show a man with closely cut blonde hair with a stone-like face. He then held out a Red Smash Ball.

"!!!" Both Mario and Peach stared at it.

"Yes… a Power Smash Ball, I'm sure it will be a nice addition for your Wisdom Smash Ball." He said deviously. He then held it above his head, he opened his mouth and his tongue snaked out of his mouth towards the Smash Ball.

"Gross." Peach said.

"…" He wrapped his tongue around the Smash Ball and then pulled it towards his mouth. It opened up unnaturally wide and then he slowly, but surely, swallowed the Smash Ball whole.

"Mama-mia…"

"Yes, if you can get my Smash Ball that is." The Valuan Assassin said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile…

"Mama-mia…" Luigi groaned. The wind threw him against the trunk of a massive tree. "This is-a going to hurt in-a the morning…" He moaned.

"Hssssssss…"

"Hm? MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Luigi looked up to see a massive snake with golden scales looming above him. It was as thick as the tree Luigi was leaning against and long enough to coil itself around the tree perhaps ten times or more.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" The Snake lunged at Luigi, who jumped high above it.

WHAM

It slammed in to the tree as Luigi landed on top of it then quickly jumped off of it before running away from it. "HELP-A MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Hssssssssssssssssssss…" The Snake turned and then slithered after Luigi.

Back to Mario and Peach…

"I hope you're both ready to die." The Assassin stared at the both of them intently.

"!!!" Both Mario and Peach reeled back stunned. Visions of yellow knives penetrating their heads flashed in front of them before they both fell to their knees, trembling in fright.

"Hm hm hm hm hm…" The Valuan Assassin pulled out two yellow knives and then slowly took his time aiming at them as he closed his helmet back.

"_Must-a… move…"_ Mario thought as he kneeled there trembling. _"It's-a not real-a… it's-a not real-a…"_ Mario tried telling himself.

"_So scared… so scared…"_ Peach had it worse than Mario did as she continued to tremble.

"_This is almost disappointing…"_ The Assassin thought as he twiddled with the knives in one hand.

Meanwhile…

"I have impatience!" Fawful shouted as he, Jr. Troopa, and Bowser Jr. walked through the forest.

"So do I, I want to beat someone up!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Grrrrr… I want to beat up Mario!" Jr. Troopa shouted.

"Yes, that Mario that I hate shall feel my vengeance which is wrathful! And full of much Fury! And his defeat shall be the great lettuce of my sandwich! THE LETTUCE OF HIS DOOM!!!" Fawful shouted.

"Hey! That's his wimpy brother over there!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he pointed in one direction.

"HEEEEEEELP!!!" Luigi was running with his hands over his head.

"LET US GIVE HIM THE CHASING!!!" Fawful shouted.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

"AH!" All three of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the snake.

"WHOA!!!" Luigi jumped out of the way of yet another lunge. He then used green missile to launch himself in a different direction away from a follow up lunge. He landed smoothly and then ran in another direction. The snake lost sight of him for a second but tasted the air to find him again.

"Hssssss…" The snake resumed following Luigi.

"_I've-a got to-a lose him-a…"_ Luigi thought.

Meanwhile…

"Let's end this…" The Valuan Assassin held the two knives between his fingers, and then threw them towards the two paralyzed heroes.

"_Mario… move-a!!!"_ Mario finally found the strength to get up and move. He lunged towards Peach, saving her from the knife thrown at her, and then jumped towards a tree, and began leaping from tree to tree.

"Well… this might not be so dull after all." The Assassin said with interest. "Hm hm hm hm… yes it will make killing them much more tasteful…" He said as he seemingly melted in to the ground.

Elsewhere…

"Holy crap…" Matt was in front of the Third Smash Temple, which had statues in honor of the Smashers hailing from Hyrule. There was blood spattered all over the statues and at the base of them. Near the spatters were the bloody corpses of three Valuans Assassins. "No wonder Ron was about to puke his guts."

"…" The wire frames went up to the bodies and looked at their faces, they made gestures that indicated that they would throw up if they had mouths to do so.

"What?" Matt walked up. "Oh jeez…" Matt looked to see that the corpses looked as though the skin on their faces and been ripped off, along with their eyes and lips. It was really grotesque. "That sicks…" Matt paused to think for a minute. "Hand me that computer would you?"

"…" A wire frame handed Matt a laptop computer.

"_Good thing I know my way around machines… this is some serious tech for our dimension's time period." _Matt thought to himself. _"What enemies have the Smashers made that would do something like this… found one… uh-oh… not good."_ Matt continued to think as he looked at the results.

"…" The wire frames looked at each other in confusion.

"Get in touch with Master Hand and my buddies." Matt said with a heavy tone of seriousness. "We've got a situation, and I need to get moving." He said as he bolted back towards the woods at high speeds, leaping on top of buildings as he did so.

Back at the woods…

"Hssssssssssssssssssssss…" The snake had lost Luigi's trail again. It tasted the air again, and then slithered behind a tree. "…" The snake saw a small bit of blood at the base of the tree.

"HIYAH!!!"

"Hssss…" The Snake turned to see Luigi jumping right at him, his right hand glowing with lightning energy.

"Super jump-a punch!!!" Luigi then rocketed straight up in to the air and directly nailed the Snake with an electrically charged super jump punch.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" The snake fell backwards as the electricity coursed through it's body.

"We finally caught up!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Now let's get him!" Jr. Troopa shouted.

CRASH

"I am having the feeling of the crushing…" Fawful said as the snake landed on top of all three of them.

"Hsssssss…" The snake began to turn over. Luigi landed right on its nose with both hands charged with electricity.

"Sorry… but I can't-a do this all-a day." Luigi then thrust both of his palms in the space between the snake's eyes.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" The snake then passed out, completely fried. Luigi felt his cheek where Matt cut him earlier, it was bleeding again.

"_I had-a to squeeze-a this-a pretty hard to-a draw my-a scent away from-a me." _Luigi thought to himself. "Mama-mia… I've-a got to-a find Mario!" Luigi then ran off.

"This thing is heavy…" Bowser Jr. groaned.

"I have the calling of the nature…" Fawful groaned.

"Don't tell us that…" Jr. Troopa told him with a groan.

Meanwhile…

Mario and Peach were catching their breath a ways away from where they were earlier. They were high above the forest floor, in fact they could hardly see it. All around them were numerous branches, most if not all of them were thick enough to fit quite a few people on them.

"Mario… who was that?" Peach asked.

"I don't-a know…" Mario answered. _"And-a yet-a… I feel like I've-a seen him-a somewhere before-a."_ Mario thought.

"Hsssssssssssssssssssssssssss…"

"MARIO!!!"

"Whoa!!!" They both turned to see a massive, golden-scaled snake just as large as the one that attacked Luigi coiling around the trees towards them. The snake moved with almost unnatural speed and coiled around the branches towards them quickly. Mario and Peach jumped away as the snake took a bite at them.

"Hsssssssssssss…" The snake turned towards Mario as he jumped higher and higher up the branches.

"…" Mario charged up fire in his hands as he kept jumping around. "HA!!!" Mario then thrust his hands forward and sent a storm of fireballs at the snake.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" The fireballs all exploded on contact with the snake and after receiving several to the head its body fell limp and hung over a bunch of the branches.

"Your fear… your desperation… your frantic attempts to cling to your life…" A voice echoed.

"Mario…" Peach trembled.

"…" Mario stared in awe as the scales on top of the snake peeled away as the valuan assassin slowly rose out from them.

"All of these emotions swirl through the air… and create a scent that makes my blood boil for more…" The assassin said. Yellow blades then extended from his wrists. "GIVE ME MORE!!!"

"LOOK OUT-A PEACH!!!" Mario yelled as the valuan assassin's torso elongated towards the trunk of the tree Peach was standing on. The rest of his body then followed and he started coiling around the tree at shocking speed towards Peach.

Zap

"!!!" The assassin stopped short as a bolt of lightning hit the part of the tree he nearly passed over. "…"

"Luigi!" Peach gasped.

"You're okay-a!" Mario shouted in relief.

"Whew… that-a was close-a." Luigi sighed in relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this is a development isn't it!?"

"Who is this monstrosity that Team Mushroom has encountered? And can they match him? Find out next chapter!" Ron announced.


	9. True Fight for Survival

Super Smash Exam

"Okay, finally taking a break from Brawl." I say.

"About time, I was getting tired of sitting around." Ron Host says.

"…" I'm sitting in my seat twitching. "I NEED BRAWL!"

"O NOEZ!" Ron tackles me as I try to crawl away to play Brawl instead of writing this chapter.

"Need… Brawl…" I groan as I attempt to crawl away, apparently forgetting that I have author powers and thus I'm still being held down.

"No… chapter comes… first…" Ron groaned. "Ugh… remember, the creepy assassin attacking Team Mushroom…"

"Urg…"

"Disclaimer: The author does not own any licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his original characters, and the story itself… augh you're tough to hold down." Ron groaned.

"I need Brawl…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True Fight for Survival

"Finally, night time." Felix said.

"Lisa, you awake?" Night-Roller asked.

"Yeah." Lisa answered. She finally removed the heavy bundle of clothes and was now more visible. She had long red hair that was tied in to a single pigtail, she had somewhat pale skin, and she was probably no older than twelve. She had on shades, black leather jacket and gloves, black T-shirt, black Adidas pants, and black sneakers. Lastly there was a black belt that had a few bulges in it where she placed a few vaccines.

"Okay, we split up and look for teams that are asleep, tired, or inattentive. Then we take the Smash Ball they have on them if we can." Night-Roller said.

"Avoid a fight if we can right?" Felix asked.

"Exactly." Night-Roller said.

"I prefer it like that…" Lisa said quietly.

"I knew you would Night-Princess." Night-Roller said. "Good luck, and meet back up here when you're done.

"Well good luck you two." Felix said. The three then turned their backs to each other and walked away.

Meanwhile…

"…" One of the other Valuan assassins from earlier was looking around the forest. _"Hmmmm… I need someone to fight… someone… even if it's not my target I need to fight someone now before my blood boils over…"_

"Hey look guys, someone who's wandered off on his own." Said a woman with skin that had an orange tint and scaled skin and armor.

"You're right." Said someone with pale green skin that resembled scales as well.

"Who are you guys?" The assassin asked with interest.

"We are fire adepts of Weyard… prepare to be torched." Said one of the green ones as his fist lit up with fire.

"Heh heh heh…" The assassin chuckled as he revealed one of his blades.

Meanwhile…

A generic team of Foxhound soldiers were lying on the forest floor, their chests completely run through and drenched in their own blood. The last Valuan Assassin was standing over them holding a Power Smash Ball in his hand. "Thanks for the gift." He said before sheathing his bloody blade.

Meanwhile…

"So… you survived my little pet then." The assassin said to Luigi.

"Pet-a? You mean-a that snake-a? That was-a your pet-a?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi be careful! This guy is really dangerous!" Peach shouted.

"Oh well, doesn't matter, I suppose I'll just have to kill all of you." The assassin said.

"K-k-kill-a?" Luigi stammered.

"Hm hm hm hm." The assassin slowly coiled back down the trunk of the tree and stood on a branch. "…" He used a knife to prick his finger, removed his glove on his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. On his arm was a tattoo of snakes coiling around his forearm. He streaked the blood from his finger across his tattoo and then made hand signs.

BOOM

A massive puff of smoke occurred where he was standing.

"What is he doing now!" Peach asked.

"Mama-mia…" Mario said. When the smoke cleared, the assassin was standing on top of the head of a snake that was much much larger than the ones before it. This snake could probably eat those snakes for breakfast and still have room for a dozen more.

"I look forward to seeing how long you last." The assassin said. The snake, in spite of its massive size moved around the branches towards Team Mushroom with surprising speed.

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAA!" Luigi shouted.

"Move out of-a the way everybody-a!" Mario shouted. Peach and Luigi jumped high in to the air. The snake continued to lunge at Peach.

"EEEEKK!" She floated out of the way before using her parasol to glide away from the snake.

"Hey over here you big-a bully!" Mario threw a fireball at the snake, but it didn't scorch its scales nearly as well as it did the previous snake. The only thing it did was grab the snake's attention. "Uh-oh…"

"Hsssssssssssss…" The snake lunged at Mario with incredible ferocity. Mario quickly sprang from tree to tree trunk to evade the snake, but as if that wasn't enough the assassin would throw knives at Mario as he leapt. "!" Mario whipped out his cape and used it as a quick shield for the knives.

"Now!" The assassin threw another knife at Mario and as he swung his cape to try and reflect it, the knife suddenly exploded before it even reached Mario.

"Wha!" Mario was thrown off course by the explosion, leaving him wide open for the snake to lunge at him with its mouth open to welcome Mario. "Oh no!"

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi used green missile to fly past Mario and grab him as he flew by, narrowly saving them both from the snake.

"Still here? Good." The assassin turned to throw another knife, but a turnip with an angry face on it struck his hand and knocked it out of his hand. "Hm?"

"Go!" Peach yelled at the Mario bros.

"Let's-a go Luigi!" Mario said while sitting on Luigi's shoulders.

"Okie-dokie!" Luigi leaped as high as he could while Mario spun around and around, lifting them high in to the air.

"After them!" The snake looked upward and prepared to lunge up at them had Peach not floated over to its side.

"Peach bomber!" Peach slammed her butt in to the side of the snake and caused it to flinch.

"Here we gooooooooo!" While in the air, the Mario Bros. grabbed hands and were doing multiple flips in unison. Luigi then flung Mario straight downward toward the snake.

"GROUND-A POUND!" Mario then tucked, flipped, and then got in to a sitting position and did a really powerful butt stomp on the snake's nose, slamming it in to one of the many tree branches.

"Ha!" The assassin then jumped down to the nose and then punched Mario square in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Oof!" Mario was slammed in to a tree with violent force. The snake shook off the daze from Mario's previous attack and reared back for another lunge.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Mario!" Luigi was falling below and saw the snake preparing to swallow Mario whole.

"Mario!" Peach shrieked.

"…" Luigi reached in to his pocket and pulled out a brown mushroom with lightning bolts decorating its cap. Luigi ate the mushroom in a single bite, his overalls, hat, and shirt then inversed colors and his hands burst with sparks. "Thunder Luigi!" Luigi dived downward surrounded by cackling electricity and landed right in between Mario and the snake. "Thunder Hand!" Luigi thrust a supercharged palm surging with power and electrified the snake the moment he made contact with it.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The snake was in major pain as the volts coursed through its body.

"Grrrr… I won't let you win that easily." The assassin began putting together a string of handsigns.

"No!" Peach floated up behind the assassin and grabbed him from behind, holding him by the hands.

"Hands off!" The assassin threw Peach off of him and wheeled around to throw a knife at Peach.

"Ah!"

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted as he kept pumping electricity through the snake, it was taking a lot more energy than he thought it would take.

"Hang on-a!" Mario threw a fireball and nailed the assassin from behind in the shoulder.

"Ah!" The assassin lost his balance and fell off of his dying pet, but he quickly regained his footing and landed on the nearest branch. "Damn it…" He growled.

"Hssssss…" The snake had finally reached its limit and collapsed, its body smoking in various places.

"Whew…" Luigi sighed. His clothes reverted to normal and his hands were also smoking.

"Are-a you okay Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Yeah… I'm-a…OOF!" The assassin suddenly appeared and landed a spinning kick in to Luigi's heel.

"…"

"Luigi!" Mario quickly turned to throw a fist at the assassin, but he caught the fist and used Mario's momentum to hurl him in to the nearest tree trunk. "WHOA!"

"Well done brother of Mario, perhaps you're stronger than I gave you credit for." The assassin charged Luigi with his blades drawn as Luigi was still falling.

"Luigi!" Peach jumped from her tree branch and pulled out her parasol. She used her parasol to intercept the blades just before they struck Luigi.

"Hm?" The assassin was surprised at how a simple parasol could stop blades, but she then opened up the parasol and threw him off balance with it.

"I've got you!" Peach grabbed Luigi by the hand and drifted to the nearest branch with him.

"Look out-a!" Luigi shouted.

"I won't make it that easy." The assassin put together more hand strings and then from inside the helmet blew a fierce gust of wind forward.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" Peach shouted, this time she didn't even have time to grab something and was carried away by it instantly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Luigi was the same way and was thrown in to another tree.

"Hang on-a!" Mario leaped above the assassin and reared a fist back. He nearly slammed his fist on top of the assassin's head, but the assassin stopped blowing wind and jumped to the nearest tree branch instead. "Come back here-a!" Mario then jumped after him, throwing fireballs at him as he did so.

"Ooooooooohhhh…" Luigi groaned. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luigi panicked when he saw the assassin coming toward him.

"Hm hm hm hm hm." His helmet opened slightly and his tongue extended outward and wrapped itself around Luigi.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Luigi shouted as the man jumped down several branches, taking Luigi with him.

"LUIGI!" Mario and Peach shouted.

"This is the END!" The assassin landed, and then whipped Luigi down towards the branch head first.

BAM

He slammed Luigi in to the tree branch head first.

"…" Luigi trembled violently as the shock went up his spine, his eyes rolled back, showing only the whites of his eyes, and then he fell on his back as the assassin let him go.

"Y…you monster!" Peach shouted.

"Peach… go get-a Luigi…" Mario said with a clenched fist.

"Mario?"

"…" The assassin looked up at Mario.

"Now… it's-a personal-a." Mario said as he held a glowing fireball in his hand.

"_Ah… now it looks like he's going to take this seriously." _The assassin thought. He extended both blades on his wrists and struck them together. _"I think I'll continue to toy around with him… the fun is just beginning."_ The assassin said.

Meanwhile…

"…" Matt was in the forest now, high above the forest floor, he was looking around intently. _"Ah… come on damn it… I need to find him before it's too late… if the information I read was accurate the Smashers are in some real danger."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rats… this doesn't feel as impressive as I hoped it would be." I say with a sigh.

"You've got me shaking that's for sure." Ron said. "Now that Luigi has been taken down by this monstrosity can Mario avenge his brother? And will Matt find them in time?"

"Find out whenever I feel like updating!"


	10. A Night without Peace

Super Smash Exam

"Nintendogeek01… I just got word from Matt." Ron Host said to me while holding a walkie-talkie.

"And?" I ask.

"Uh… I wrote it down for you." Ron Host handed a slip of paper to me.

"Hm?" I take the paper and skim over it quickly. "Holy crap!"

"I know… can you believe this?"

"Holy crap… Ron your handwriting is terrible! I can't read a word of this!"

"That's what you were exasperated about?" Ron Host asked. "But Nintendogeek01 what about…"

"Do the disclaimer and after that go take some writing classes." I order.

"But… oh… Disclaimer: Nintendogeek01 does not own any of the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own this story and his original characters." Ron said. "Now what about…" He started.

"Go learn to write!" I shout.

"Oh…" He sighed.

A Night without Peace

"…" Felix was in the forest on his own. He readjusted his shades and looked through the darkness. _"Sounds like someone's asleep down there."_ He thought as he looked down from his perch high above the forest floor. He hopped down, barely making any nose as he jumped down to each successive branch.

"Will be a Smasher…" One of the sleeping toads said in their sleep.

"_Heh… dream on little buddy, dream on."_ Felix thought to himself with a smile as he quietly snuck up to them. _"I can't believe they didn't leave anyone to guard them while they slept."_

Meanwhile…

"Drat… we only got another Power Smash Ball." Pit sighed.

"Well, we still have the rest of the alloted time." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo." Kirby nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll take first watch, I'll wake one of you up when it's your turn." Meta-Knight said.

"Sounds good…" Pit said with a yawn.

"Pyo…" Kirby then rolled on to his back and fell asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile…

"Pika…" Pikachu was trying to stay awake while Pichu and Jigglypuff were asleep. They were keeping their Wisdom Smash Ball in a little backpack that could easily fit all three of them.

"Pichu…" He said in his sleep. Pikachu gave him a disturbed look.

"Pika pikaaaaa…" Pikachu finally decided to wake up Jigglypuff.

"Puff…"

"Pikachu. Chuuuu…"

"Jiggly." She nodded, she took the backpack and then stood up to stretch while Pikachu decided to lie down and go to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"…" Peach stared at Mario as he held his fireball. She couldn't recall when she had ever seen him this angry. "Good luck Mario." She said as she jumped to a nearby tree branch.

"Well, shall we?" The assassin leaped away and landed on another tree branch.

"HiiiiiiYAAAAAAH!!" Mario began springing from tree branch to tree branch, practically ricocheting through the tree branches. "HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!" Mario rocketed towards the assassin, flipped and thrust a foot forward.

"Hm!" The assassin blocked the kick, Mario quickly threw two more kicks before somersaulting off the assassin's arm. Mario blocked a stretch kick from the assassin and threw a fireball at him. The assassin easily side-stepped the fireball and then ran in towards Mario. The second Mario landed he also ran toward the assassin.

"…" Mario threw the first punch. The assassin blocked it and revealed both blades. Mario and the assassin began trading punches and kicks with each other at a rapid pace. Each one of them blocking and dodging accordingly.

"_He's still alive… but he's badly hurt."_ Peach thought as she wrapped some bandages around Luigi's head. _"Come on Mario, you can do it."_

"Ha!" Mario dodged three blade swipes and nearly hit the assassin with his firebrand move. A second before fire burst from Mario's palm the assassin somersaulted over the top of Mario. Before Mario even turned around the assassin vanished in a blur. "Hm?" Mario looked around frantically, only catching a blur snaking through the tree branches at very high speeds.

"_Keep trying… try and try until I kill you…"_ The assassin thought.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm…" Mario held both his palms out and caused a little smoke to emit around him. "Whoa!" The moment the smoke was disturbed he jumped back and avoided a powerful lunge that crushed the part of the branch he was standing on. "Super fireball!" Mario thrust both hands forward and sent out a barrage of large fireballs that exploded. "Hiyah!" Mario then finished it off with a larger fireball that made an even larger explosion.

"Most impressive…" The assassin tore through the branch and nearly caught Mario's leg with his blade had Mario not back-flipped away.

"_He was-a only slightly burnt-a from-a that last attack-a… but at-a least he can-a be hurt-a."_ Mario thought.

"_That smokescreen… he used it to tell where I'd attack from even when he couldn't see me move… my my how resourceful… I like it…"_ The assassin thought. The assassin crawled out of the branch and charged Mario again.

"Here we go-a!" Mario ran forward as well and the two got in to another exchange of punches and kicks.

Meanwhile…

"…" Night-Princess was crawling down a tree like a lizard towards a sleeping team of Mushroom Kingdom toads. Only one of them was awake and watching. Night-Princess was now just above the team and sat there waiting, as if expecting something.

Rustle…

"What was that?" The toad turned towards the bushes where he heard a rustle. He turned to wake his teammates when he stared Night-Princess right in the eyes.

"…" Her blue eyes changed to a glowing red with her iris turning a fiery orange in color. The toad tottered a bit before falling backwards asleep. When her eyes stopped glowing they were now a dark purple in color. Night-Princess then rummaged through his bag to find a Wisdom Smash Ball.

Meanwhile…

"Whew… these guys… are too strong…" Gasped a Rito birdman. He and his two companions were all bruised up and sweating profusely.

"Last chance guys, surrender your Smash Ball or we knock you out." Fox said as he, Falco, and Yoshi stood at the other end of the small clearing, looking as though they hadn't even battled.

"And don't even think about flying away." Falco said as he held his blaster and Yoshi tossed an egg up and down in his hand.

"Okay… fine you win…" The lead Rito gently laid a Power Smash Ball on the ground before the team flew away.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi whipped his tongue out and swallowed the Smash Ball to be safely stored in his stomach.

"But we already have a Power Smash Ball!" Falco griped.

"Good news is that this gives us a bargaining chip." Fox said. "Well, we'd better set up a night watch." Fox said.

"Yoshi…"

"What's eatin' you?" Falco asked.

"Yoshi Yoshi."

"Something feels out of place? Like what? It's not any of our friends are in over their heads right?" Fox asked.

Back to Mario…

"Hoo… hoo…" Mario panted. Both he and the assassin had a few visible marks on their bodies from their fight. Mario's only concern was that the assassin still seemed raring to go.

"HmmmmRAH!!" The assassin swung both of his blades with incredible force, sending out a shockwave towards Mario.

"Wah!" Mario did a spin jump to a nearby branch. The assassin then performed another shockwave. Mario jumped off before the branch was also shredded to pieces. Mario pressed his feet against the underside of a branch right above the assassin and then rocketed off of it. "I've-a got it-a!"

"Wah!" The assassin was caught off guard as Mario grabbed him around the waist as he dived past the branch.

"HA!!" As they dived past the branches Mario took the assassin by the feet, spun around and then hurled him downward.

"He's got him!" Peach shouted in excitement. Mario tucked and then fell towards the assassin.

WHUMP

"Gaaaaaaaaack…" The assassin received a ground pound right in the stomach. Mario jumped off of him and stared at the quivering body.

"Wait a minute-a…" Mario said. "HM!!" Mario stared in shock as the body turned in to a glob of mud before melting. "What-a the… whoa!!" Mario had to dive out of the way of dozens of knives that started raining down on him. Mario landed against a tree trunk and then did a spin jump off of it to land on a farther away branch. "Where did-a he…"

"…" The assassin rushed out with his fist drawn back.

"OOF!! AH! DOH! AAAAAAHHHH!!" The assassin punched Mario in the face twice, then in the stomach, and finished with a knee thrust right in his face. "Ooooooohhh…"

"This is all? This is all the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom AND multiple dimensions has to offer me? Pft… your name doesn't even deserve to be spit upon." The assassin said.

"…" Mario struggled to get on his hands and knees before the assassin kicked him across the face. "OOF!!"

"I'll just beat you slowly before I kill you."

"…" Mario reached in to his front pocket and pulled out a small flower that was red and orange in color. He ate the head of the flower and soon his hat and shirt turned white while his overalls turned red.

"Hm?"

"HIYAH!!" Mario suddenly got up and delivered a flaming uppercut to the assassin's chin.

"OOF!" The assassin was knocked in to the air slightly by this attack, high enough for Mario to grab him by the ankles and swing him around and around all the while burning his ankles.

"Get-a ready for this-a!" Mario hurled the assassin towards the nearest tree trunk with enough force to partially embed the assassin in to it.

"AH!"

"_Mario already learned the firebrand technique in the Bean Bean Kingdom… so adding a fire flower to his powers just makes his flames stronger."_ Peach thought as she stared at Mario.

"…" Mario held his hands together and formed a very large fireball in his hands.

"Hm?"

"So long-a." Mario thrust his hands forward and sent the fireball flying at the assassin, tearing chunks off the sides of trees as it flew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The assassin screamed right before the fireball hit him.

FWOOOOOOOOMMMMM

The assassin was engulfed by flames in an instant. "Whew…" Mario wiped his forehead as his fire flower powers wore off.

"Mario you did it!" Peach shouted.

"How's-a Luigi?" Mario asked as he jumped back towards Peach.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest for a while." Peach said.

"As-a long he's alive-a." Mario sighed in relief.

"…" The assassin's torched body leaned against the tree for a while. His fingers twitched violently before he pried himself from the tree and stumbled forward.

"Hm?" Mario looked over in horror. _"No way-a… I-a figured that-a given his-a resistance that-a blast of-a fire would have-a knocked him out-a, but-a how is-a he moving-a?" _

"I was wrong about you… yes you are most definitely strong." The assassin's voice was slowly changing, sounding less deep yet more sinister. The top portion of his helmet was blown off, and the left side of his face was burnt away, revealing skin that was far more pale, almost grey.

"Wait-a… I've-a seen you before-a…" Mario said as he looked at his left eye. It was yellow in color, and its pupil was snake-like in appearance. "You're-a…"

"!!" The assassin stared Mario in the eye and again paralyzed him. "That's right… we saw each other briefly before your friend Shiek battled me." The assassin said. "But there's no need to spoil the surprise for her is there?" He asked while looking at Peach.

"M-M-Mario…" Peach trembled.

"…" The assassin smile again before his neck lengthened. His head snaked towards Peach and Mario before head butting Mario square in the forehead.

"OOF!!" Mario fell back, unconscious from the blow.

"MARIO!!" Peach shouted.

"Ah… thank you for the fun and games… but if I'm not mistaken, I think someone else is looking for me right now. Besides… there's always later." The assassin said before sinking in to the branch.

"…" Peach looked at both of the unconscious Mario bros. She collapsed and held her head while closing her eyes. _"Who was that? What is going on!?"_

A few moments later…

"…" Matt looked around the forest intently. He thrust a juggling knife in to the trunk of the tree he was standing on and held his ear close to the knife. _"Hmmmm… ah finally…"_ Matt removed the knife and tucked it away. He then jumped through the tree branches quickly.

At another tree, the assassin from earlier was leaning against the trunk of a tree, he then slowly melted in to tree, eventually leaving only his face and chest exposed. "…"

"Took me long enough to find you." Matt said as he landed in a connecting tree branch.

"Ah… the administrator of this test…" The assassin said.

"Your name…" Matt looked at the assassin with a wicked smile. "Your name is Orochimaru, correct?"

"Hm hm hm hm hm… correct." Orochimaru chuckled. "So good of you to take the time to learn about me and then come find me."

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap a present." Matt said with a friendly smile. He reached behind his back and pulled out his weapon, it resembled a gun except that it had two blades on the bottom and top of the barrel. "But I thought that maybe I'd surprise you!" Matt said, his eyes gleaming with killing intent.

"Yikes… Matt means business that's for sure." Ron said. "What is to become of the Mario bros.? How have other teams been faring? And what is to come of this confrontation?"

"Find out next chapter."


	11. The Second Test goes on

Super Smash Exam

"…" I'm leaning back in my chair with a smile.

"What's up?" Ron Host asked.

"I was just thinking… it's kind of funny being underestimated sometimes." I shrug.

"It is? I thought you hated that." Ron asked.

"Well… I do most of the time but this time it's funny."

"Explain please?" Ron requested.

"Well, me drawing up the plot for this story for example. Very few people seem to realize that lately I plan my stories months ahead of time." I tell Ron.

"I knew that." Ron said.

"And as for my next story, that one's been on the drawing board ever since Brawl was first announced."

"Now that I didn't know, sheesh where do you store that info?" Ron asked.

"Ah just do the disclaimer, I've got a story to continue." I tell him.

"Fine, Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his original characters and the story itself." Ron disclaimed. "Say did you get my vacation request?"

"Uh…" I look over at a random fire on the floor that is burning papers. "It's been properly filed." I tell him.

…**The Second Test goes on…**

"Surprise me?" Orochimaru asked as if amused.

"Yeah…" Matt said, he then used his free hand to slide open two vents on the side of the gun. "SURPRISE!! FIRESHOT!!" Matt's gunblade began rapidly firing large fireballs that bombarded Orochimaru and the part of the tree he was attached to mercilessly.

"I've had enough of fire for one day…" Orochimaru sighed, feeling singed by each blast.

"Really? Then how about raw explosive power?" Matt asked. "Mog Rush." A small white ball flew out of the barrel right towards Orochimaru.

KABOOM

"ARGH!!" Orochimaru was blown straight through the tree and barely regained his footing on a branch away from Matt.

"BLIZZAJA!!"

"Hm? ARGH!!" A massive pillar of ice encased Orochimaru before exploding. "…" Orochimaru looked up in time to see Matt charging him with his blade poised to swing. Orochimaru jumped out of the way causing Matt to miss on his swing.

"Damn… almost." Matt cursed as the trunk of the tree in front of him was sliced clean through.

RATATATATATATATATATATA

"As I should expect." Orochimaru commented as bullets flew out from Matt's gun and tore through the tree branches. He could barely keep ahead. Finally the bullets tore through him.

"Couldn't have been THAT easy." Matt said. "Yep I knew it." He said as Orochimaru's body fell apart in to mud. He wheeled around and blocked a kunai attack, he took three quick slashes that were all blocked before somersaulting far away from Orochimaru.

"Ah yes… you are powerful, but you should be. After all, you are regarded as one of the five mightiest warriors of your world aren't you?" Orochimaru asked. He completely removed the remains of the Valuan helmet and gloves, he then grabbed his face and peeled it off, revealing his true face.

"That's a sick skill you know." Matt commented. He looked at Orochimaru's pale skin and yellow snake eyes along with his long black hair. "So, how long ago did you kill that team? And where are your so-called partners?"

"The team, oh merely a few hours before the start of this test. And my servants, now… why would I tell you that? Maybe if they had served their use I'd tell you, but they have yet to fulfill their purpose." Orochimaru answered. He then reached in to a pouch and pulled out a Wisdom Smash Ball.

"Your team was assigned a Power Smash Ball… what happened to that team?" Matt asked.

"They're alive, though merely at my whim." Orochimaru said before crushing the Wisdom Smash Ball in his hand.

"You know, whim is a pretty funny thing, because right now I think I could kill you at my whim." Matt said as he pulled out two Molotov cocktails.

"My my… for such a humorous nuisance you sure make such serious threats." Orochimaru commented.

"What can I say? It's part of my charm." Matt said with a grin. His look then changed to a dangerous stare as he threw the cocktails.

KABOOM

"You know, this isn't any fun if you keep running." Matt sighed as if he was playing a boring game.

"Know this, the Exams will continue, otherwise all of Smash Town will be destroyed." Orochimaru's voice echoed.

"_Crap… and he can back that up too."_ Matt thought. He stood where he was thinking for a moment. _"Okay, I need to get to the tower and make sure the Exams continue, and while I'm there I'll call in a favor."_ Matt then began bounding in a specific direction. _"I've gotta wonder, how has this test been going so far for the contestants?"_

A few hours ago near the start of the test…

"Man, lucky break that those guys had the Smash Ball we needed." C. Falcon said. He, Samus, and Snake were leaping through the trees.

"Now all we need to do is just make sure we get to the tower, and that should be a cinch." Samus said.

"Let's keep our guard up though, we don't know when something may happen." Snake said. "Hang on, I've got an idea." Snake reached in to one of his pouches and quickly put together a device that was in several pieces. "I'll send my sky camera up to scout ahead of us."

"Hang on." Samus scanned the camera quickly. "Okay, I can access the video feed, go ahead."

"Right." Snake let the camera fly in to the sky. They sat there motionless for a little bit.

"What's the hold up?" C. Falcon asked.

"Hold on… ah, there's at least six people up ahead according to the video feed." Samus said.

"Two teams… hmmmmm…" Snake pondered on this.

"Hey, what if we took them down?" C. Falcon asked.

"We'd chance losing our Smash Balls." Samus said.

"But we'd also chance reducing the competition later." C. Falcon said.

"Let's get a closer look at the teams, then decide on a course of action." Snake suggested. The other two shrugged and nodded in agreement as Snake leaped ahead.

After a few moments they quietly crawled up behind some bushes and peaked out from behind them. In front of them was a spacious clearing. On one side of the clearing the X-bot team was facing the other side of the clearing; where Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were standing.

"Surrender." The X-bot 360 E told Shadow.

"I don't think so." Shadow responded. Omega held out his team's Power Smash Ball.

"Objective sighted." X-bot said.

"Oh good, so you do have the Smash Ball we need." Rouge said.

"X-bot unit needs to avoid revealing nature of our spherical module." X-bot 360 scolded.

"Irrelevant, X-bot units shall dispose of life forms." X-bot 360 E said.

"Hmph…" Shadow flexed his fingers and stretched his neck a little bit before stepping forward. "You two just watch, I'll handle this." Shadow said.

"If you say so." Rouge said.

"Affirmative." Omega agreed.

"Is that guy nuts?" Snake asked from the bushes. "It's three-on-one."

"I saw this guy briefly… but I never got a full glimpse of what he could do." C. Falcon whispered back.

"From my scans, the X-bots all have a various assortment of weaponry, especially the X-bot 360 E." Samus said.

"…" The X-bot 360 E stepped forward, its finger tips opened up, two automatic weapons came from each arm, missile launchers opened up on its sides, shoulders, and shins, and four more gun barrels came from its chest around the "X" emblem.

"Advisory: X-bot 360 E's armor cannot be penetrated by conventional assaults." Omega said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow said.

"Heeeee's mincemeat." Snake commented.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

The X-bot 360 E open fired on Shadow.

"Is this all?" Shadow quickly weaved back and forth through the massive barrage of attacks, dodging bullets and missiles that were littering the ground with holes.

"Target moves at high velocity… change in battle strategy." The X-bot 360 E concealed all of its weapons as two vents opened up behind it. "X-bot X-terminator ray… fire!" The X-emblem on its chest glowed an even brighter green before a massive X-shaped blast of energy flew forward with Shadow charging it head long.

"At the frequency that ray is emitting it'll vaporize him." Samus said. "Is he nuts?"

"We'd better move!" Rouge said as she and Omega jumped to the side. All of them were blinded by the green light for a moment before the light died down.

"Target eliminated." X-bot 360 E said. "Surrender."

"You might want to rethink what you just said." Rouge said with a smile.

"Query: Why?"

"Chaos Burst!" Shadow suddenly appeared in front of the X-bot 360 E as a small purple dome of energy burst outward with enough force to knock the massive robot on to its back.

"Where'd he come from?" Snake asked in surprise.

"It's like he warped." Samus said.

"Whoa…" C. Falcon said in shock.

"Fire!" The other two X-bots aimed their hands at Shadow and began firing at him. Shadow however leaped at the X-bot. He back-handed it before kicking off of it and launching himself at the X-bot 360. He punched it twice before kicking off of it straight up in to the air.

"Chaos…" Shadow was in the air between the two robots as his hands glowed yellow. "…Spear!" He fired two bursts of yellow energy that pierced the two robots through their X-emblems. "Chaos boost!" Shadow then glowed a fierce red before dropping down in a ball towards the X-bot 360 E.

CRASH

Shadow punched a hole in to the X-bot 360 E's X-emblem before leaping out of it. As his aura faded he tossed a Wisdom Smash Ball up and down in his hand.

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM

Each X-bot then exploded in succession.

"He completely destroyed them…" C. Falcon said. All three of them were shocked at this shock.

"Grrrr… as much as I hate to admit it, him plus his two partners might be out of our league by just a bit." Snake said.

"It's too much of a gambit, I say we just proceed to the tower." Samus said.

"I'm with you guys on this one." C. Falcon agreed. Samus rolled in to her morph ball and rolled away as the other two quietly crawled away.

"Well, we have what we need, let's go." Rouge said.

"…" Shadow turned and glared at the bush that Team Hunter was hiding behind. "Hmph… very well then." Shadow said before taking off with the rest of his team.

Meanwhile…

"Panther is displeased at how little a challenge that battle was." Panther said in somewhat overdramatized woe.

"Oh just stuff it already." Wolf groaned. "At least we got the Smash Ball we needed." Wolf said.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying your own name?" Leon asked annoyed.

"Panther is shocked that Panther's own team would snap at him in such a manner." Panther said.

"Okay, I'm this close to closing that mouth for you." Wolf growled. "Hm? Wait a second… do the rest of you hear that?"

"I don't see anything…" Leon said as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Panther neither hears nor smells anything."

"Hmmm… wait, what was that blur?" He asked as he got on his guard. Suddenly a small whirlwind whipped up around them as a blue blur kept running in circles around them.

"Wait… isn't this that hedgehog?" Leon asked.

"Grrrr… Panther shall…"

"Hm? Look out!" Wolf shouted. A ring landed in the middle of the group and gave off a blinding flash.

"Gah! I can't see!" Leon shouted.

"Panther's eyes!!"

"…" Wolf could still see out of his cybernetic eye-patch and looked around just in time to spot a large log flying at the team. Wolf jumped above the log no sweat, but Panther and Leon never saw it coming.

"Oof!" Leon grunted as the log landed on top of both him and Panther.

"Panther is very angry now." Panther growled.

"That does it!" Wolf pulled out his machine gun and began open firing.

"Whoa! Careful with that!" Sonic ran towards Wolf and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Ha!" Wolf swung his claws at Sonic, only narrowly missing him.

"Whoa! Pretty fast." Sonic said, he then grabbed Wolf's bag before rolling through the nearest bushes. "But your fast isn't as fast as my fast." Sonic taunted as he took out a Wisdom Smash Ball. "See ya." He then dropped the bag and darted off.

"Get back here!" Wolf ran after Sonic firing his gun at him.

"Rah!" Panther finally pushed the log off of himself and Leon. Leon camouflaged himself while Panther stood up with his claws bared. "Where is the coward that attacked Panther?"

"Right here!" Knuckles came up behind Panther with a fist reared back.

"Hm!" Panther turned around just in time to receive a fully wound up punch right in the face. "Gah!" Panther fell backwards clutching his face as Knuckles ran off.

"I hate to hit and run, but I've got to catch up with my team." Knuckles said.

"I've got you in my sights now." Wolf was now blazing two machine guns as he darted through the forest after Sonic, whom he was barely keeping up with.

"Man, he's faster than I thought." Sonic said. "Whoa!" He somersaulted out of the way of some bullets before springing from tree trunk to tree trunk. "But still not fast enough."

"Sonic, where'd you go?" Tails asked. "Gack…"

"So you threw that flash bomb right?" Leon asked as he suddenly appeared, his tail holding Tails by the neck. "You tell me where your team mate went or things will get very ugly."

"Not if I can help it."

"Hm?" Leon turned around only to receive a gut punch followed by an uppercut from Knuckles. "GAH!" The consecutive blows forced him to let go of Tails.

"Thanks Knuckles." Tails said.

"No problem, now let's get moving." Knuckles said, grabbing Tails before gliding off.

"Leon, Panther, come in." Wolf said in to his radio as he kept pursuing Sonic. "Hey, do you two read me?" He then saw Knuckles gliding above him. "…" Wolf put his radio away and turned around. _"Hmph… fine, we've still got a few days, I don't like letting them go like this… but it looks like I'll have to settle for this."_ Wolf thought.

Some time later…

"Finally here…" C. Falcon said. He, Samus, and Snake were wandering in the hallways of the tower, Samus had removed the Varia suit and was now in her zero suit.

"That test proved to be easier than I thought." Snake thought.

"Hmmm… but I'm kind of curious about that other team." Samus said.

"What other team?"

"Hm? Oh hey Roy!" C. Falcon said. Team Hunter turned around to find Roy, Marth, and Mewtwo behind them.

"How's it going guys?" Marth asked.

"Well we just got here." Snake said. "Were you guys the first ones here?"

"No… we were the second ones here." Mewtwo answered.

"Then who was the first?" C. Falcon asked.

"I think I know who." Samus said as she turned around. The others turned around and saw Shadow and his team proceeding down another hallway, completely ignoring the six former Smashers.

"Yeah, they were here before us." Marth said. "Well anyways, we'll be stuck here for a few days so how about we go find rooms to stay in for the time being."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roy said.

"Don't mind if I do." C. Falcon agreed.

A few hours later…

"…" Matt was at the foot of the tower, he paused in front of it, stroking his chin in thought. _"Hmmm… will this work? Yeah, yeah it'll work."_ Matt thought to himself. He pulled out a small radio and was just about to press the button.

"Who's there!?"

"Oh hey! And congratulations on getting here before day one was finished." Matt said with a grin as he turned to see Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf come up.

"Mr. Administrator?" Zelda asked.

"Bah formalities, loosen up a little." Matt said.

"Hey…" Zelda said.

"Anyways, just take the Smash Balls inside, you'll know what to do with them when you get inside." Matt instructed.

"Are we the first ones here?" Link asked.

"Nah, I hear three other teams inside already." Matt said.

"Three others!? I knew that we shouldn't have picked a fight with that other team before coming here." Ganondorf said.

"What are you talking about? You were the first one to suggest attacking them." Link said.

"And they didn't even have their Smash Ball anyways." Zelda added as they walked in to the nearest door.

"…" Matt waited until they were inside. He then turned around. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, are we the first ones here?" Sonic asked as he stopped. Tails and Knuckles then caught up.

"Nope, four other teams beat you here." Matt said.

"Darn it." Sonic said.

"Hey we got here before day one was over." Tails encouraged.

"At least there's that." Knuckles said as the three of them went inside.

"_Now that they're gone."_ Matt pulled out his radio and spoke in to it. "Casey, can you hear me? We have a very serious situation here." Matt said.

Meanwhile…

"…" Peach and the unconcious Mario bros. were in a tree that had some of its roots arching above the ground, offering some slight shelter. Peach had damp cloths on both of their foreheads and was trying her best to stay awake.

"…" Their breathing was a lot more steady now, a good sign.

"_Oh… what rotten luck, Mario and Luigi are out of commission, and to make things worse I can't find our Smash Ball."_ Peach thought. "Oh… what are we going to do?"

Meanwhile…

"…" DK was looking around carefully, he put his head low to the ground before lumbering along.

"Why are we following the monkey?" Wario asked.

"Beats me." Bowser said.

"Ooooo oo oo ooo." DK said to them.

"Natural sense of direction? How do I know you're not making that up?" Wario asked him.

"King of Jungle!" DK said while striking a strange pose.

"For someone with a so-called good sense of direction you sure haven't done a good job at finding anybody to clobber." Bowser said.

"Eh…" DK paused to think for a minute.

"Bah! Forget it! I'm taking the lead now." Wario said as he stomped ahead.

"Uh-oh…"

Meanwhile…

"…" Felix was sitting on a tree branch with his leg dangling from it looking around the immediate area. _"I don't believe it, the only team I found asleep had a Wisdom Smash Ball, the one we already have. I hope the others had better luck."_ Felix thought.

"I don't know why I let this monkey lead the way…"

"Hm?" Felix looked down and noticed Team Brawn. _"That team… funny, but I think the gorilla is the smartest one on that team."_ He thought to himself. Felix looked up from his perch and noticed something else. _"Wah… hey that's Princess Peach. Aren't those guys her partners, why are they unconcious?"_

"Hm? Hey Wario… look." Bowser pointed through some bushes quietly.

"Hey… that's Mario's team." Wario whispered back.

Close by…

"That team of Ritos were the only guys we encountered the whole time, and they weren't that tough." Falco said.

"It's still too early to say the test is over Falco." Fox said as Yoshi sniffed around.

"I guess that's true." Falco said.

"Yoshi."

"A scent? Smells like some of our friends?" Fox asked.

Meanwhile…

"This is perfect, while Mario's unconcious we can take his Smash Ball." Wario said.

"I don't know… that'll make it so that Peach doesn't pass as well…" Bowser said.

"Hey, just think, this way you can prove that you are superior to Mario." Wario said.

"True… hey DK, let's go." Bowser said.

"Nuh-uh." DK said.

"Why not?" Wario asked annoyed.

"Oo oo ooo."

"Not fair to attack him while he's unconcious, hey his loss." Wario said.

"Nuh-uh." DK said again.

"More bananas?" Bowser offered.

"Okay!" DK was sold yet again.

Elsewhere…

"It's almost sun-up…" Night-Roller said. Lisa had slipped her heavy bundle of clothing back on. "And Felix isn't back yet."

"Is he okay?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But still, we'd better go look for him." Night-Roller said.

"Okay." Lisa climbed on to Night-Roller's back before he started moving.

Back to Peach…

"Hm?" Peach looked up to see Wario, Bowser, and DK stomping out of the bushes. "Wario? Bowser? DK? What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"I'll ask once, hand over your Smash Ball now, or things are going to get ugly." Wario threatened.

"What? But I can't give it to you because…" Peach began to say.

"Well, don't say I didn't ask." Wario interrupted.

"Sorry Peach." Bowser said. The three powerhouses began stomping forward.

"…" Peach got up and pulled out her frying pan. She wasn't sure that she could take on all three of them, but what other choice did she have.

"Ha!" Felix came running in and landed a flying kick to the side of Bowser's face, knocking him over.

"OOF!!"

"What the…" Wario nearly asked before Felix threw a palm heel that nailed Wario under the chin. "GAH!!"

"Oo!" DK threw a punch that Felix ducked and countered with a kick to his abdomen. "Aaaaahhh..." DK then fell over from the force of the kick.

"Hey you're… Felix." Peach said in awe. _"That was fast…"_

"Now now boys… you need to learn to play nice." Felix told the three guys he just knocked down.

"Augh… whoever you are… you're dead meat for that." Bowser growled as he and the other two got back up.

"Who do you think you are?" Wario asked angrily.

"Me? Oh, just someone trying to even the odds." Felix answered.

…**notes…**

"This chapter's longer than previous ones." Ron noted.

"Yeah, that's how I planned it." I answer. "Dear readers that I won't name. Bear in mind that I'm writing this story and I'll pace it as I see fit. I'm only human and I can't always have each chapter as long or as short as you like it, but you have my word that I'm doing what I believe makes this story more enjoyable for you."

"Can Felix really fight the three powerhouses we all know? And what of the other teams? Find out next chapter." Ron Host said.


	12. Odds on Favorite

Super Smash Exam

"Hee hee hee hee heeee…" I chuckle with a creepy grin.

"Uh… Nintendogeek01?" Ron asked.

"Oh my blood is just boiling to write more." I say. "MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Uh… Disclaimer: The author does not own licensed characters or Game2002's characters; he does own his OC's and the story itself. Get me out of here!!" Ron shouted before running away from me.

"Uwee hee hee hee…" I chuckle mischievously.

…**Odds on Favorite…**

"Uh… Felix…" Peach started.

"Yeah?" Felix asked without taking his eyes off of Wario, Bowser, and DK.

"I'm grateful that you're helping but… this test makes us enemies too…" Peach pointed out reluctantly.

"So?" Felix asked as he removed his shades. "That doesn't make what these three are doing right." He added.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war!" Bowser shouted.

"And all's fair in this test too." Wario said as he punched his palm threateningly.

"Oooo…"

"Don't admit that you're just in it for the bananas!" Wario whispered quietly.

"If you're done talking about fruit…" Felix started as he removed his jacket and threw it to the side.

"_Eh? I was whispering!"_ Wario thought.

"Let me get in to something more suited for this. These things will just slow me down." Felix then quickly threw off his shirt, shoes, socks, and finally his pants.

"Does this guy think he's some kind of super-hero or something?" Bowser asked.

"…" Felix was in tight black spandex that had blue shoulders, and a blue waist. The fingerless gloves and toeless boots were also blue. Felix pulled a mask over his face that left his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth exposed. The most distinctive thing about him was that his fingers and toes lacked nails.

"Huh?"

"No nails? What is wrong with you?" Wario asked.

"Nothing at all chubby… shall we go?" Felix said as he took a stance.

"_He's really going to fight them."_ Peach thought. "Thank you."

"Is that guy serious?" Falco asked. He, Fox, and Yoshi were sitting on a tree branch and watching this. "I mean, they're not as good as me, but really if he thinks he can take all three of them by himself he's out of his mind."

"I've got to agree with you here, I don't think this guy is going to last too long." Fox said.

"Yoshi…"

Meanwhile…

"Pyo…" Kirby, Meta-Knight, and Pit were hoping along tree branches but paused for a moment.

"Kirby we're going to have to do without any decent food for a while now." Meta-Knight sighed.

"Try praying! That helps me." Pit said optimistically.

"Pyo…" Kirby nearly rolled back in hunger with drool hanging from the corner of his lips.

"Found you at last…" Said the maniacal assassin. He pulled out a knife and wrapped a piece of paper around the handle that had certain characters on it. He then hurled the knife outward.

"Look out!" Meta-Knight and Pit jumped to the side.

"Pyo?" Kirby stood up with his mouth open and accidentally swallowed the kunai.

"Hee hee, I'm going to enjoy watching you explode." He made a certain hand gesture. "Hm? Wait, that should've made it explode inside of him."

"Pyo!" Kirby was now wearing a blue cap.

"Hm!" Pit fired a light arrow in to the leaves where the assassin was hiding. The assassin jumped out and landed on the forest floor.

"Grrr… how did he survive that paper bomb!?"

"Kirby can replicate the properties of whatever he swallows…" Meta-Knight answered as he stepped forward, his sword glistening in the sunlight. "And now, you have all three of us to contend with." Meta-Knight warned as Pit and Kirby stood behind him.

"Heh heh heh…" the assassin chuckled as he struck his blades together.

Meanwhile…

"Guys?" Lucas was walking in a small patch of white and light purple flowers by himself looking quite frightened. "Where'd you guys go?" Lucas asked.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"AH!" Lucas shouted as a wild boar came tearing out of the bushes. Lucas floated just above the boar and avoided being run over. "That was close…" He sighed.

Click click click

"Hand over your Smash Ball kid…" A Foxhound soldier threatened. He and his two partners were holding Lucas at gunpoint.

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-I d-don't have it…" Lucas trembled.

"Kid… don't mess with us…"

WHISTLE

"Did anyone else hear a whistle?"

"I heard two…"

"Wahoo wahoo wahoo!" Suddenly the flowers all jumped out of the ground, revealing a bunch of plant like creatures that were red, yellow, blue, purple, and white. The little creatures clung to the soldiers and began beating on them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" They shouted, running around madly.

"Go Pikmin!" Olimar shouted from the bushes. He and Louie jumped out and started whistling for the Pikmin to jump out and attack the three soldiers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" The soldiers continued to shout as the Pikmin kept piling on them.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Lucas asked.

Meanwhile…

"Pichu…" The three little Pokémon were wandering in the forest floor. All three of them kept looking around, Pikachu and Pichu sniffing the air and perking up their ears every now and then.

"Jiggly!" She shouted.

"There you are…" The calm assassin said as he walked up to them. "Nothing personal, but I need you to die right now."

"Chuuuuuu…" Pikachu growled as sparks emitted from his cheeks.

Back to Felix…

"Okay, let's dance!" Felix charged at the three powerhouses head long.

"Heh, I hope you haven't gotten used to the current arrangement of your face!" Wario wound up a punch and threw it at Felix. Felix simply jumped over the top of Wario.

"Well, if you plan on arranging my like your face, then I am in trouble." Felix mocked. Felix then ducked a claw swipe from Bowser and jumped back from a second one. He back-flipped over the top of DK as DK threw a punch.

"HmmmmRAH!" DK wheeled around and threw two more punches that Felix dodged, DK then jumped over the top of Felix as Bowser blew a fireball at him. Felix was forced to jump to the side and cartwheel to his feet. He then flipped over the top of a shoulder barge by Wario.

"Is this guy some kind of gymnast!?" Bowser growled in frustration.

"Come on, Ray Charles could aim better than you guys!" Felix continued to taunt. He back-flipped over yet another fireball. "No thanks, I already had a fireball for breakfast." He landed in front of Bowser and side stepped a punch. Felix jumped and kicked Bowser across the face, spun around in time to see Wario charging at him.

"Head bash!" Wario had his head lowered and was ready to ram Felix when Felix used his hand to lift himself over Wario's head, causing him to ram in to Bowser instead.

"Thanks for the leverage." Felix said.

"Ha!" DK slammed the ground and caused Felix to fly in to the air.

"Whoa!" Felix had to do a mid-air split to avoid getting his legs crushed between DK's hand. He landed on DK's shoulders, flipped off and mule-kicked him in the chest. Felix somersaulted over Wario yet again.

"Like I'm going to fall for that again!" Wario wheeled around and nailed Felix in the cheek.

"Felix!" Peach shrieked.

"…" Felix rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Wario asked. He then threw a successive barrage of punches. Felix finally got an opening to uppercut Wario.

"Please, I had a girlfriend that hit harder than you." Felix told Wario.

"RAH!" Bower blew out a stream of fire that Felix stayed ahead of by doing successive back-flips.

"_That said, I don't think I can keep staying ahead of these guys forever."_ Felix thought.

Meanwhile…

CLANG

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Ha!"

CLANG

"Grrrr…" Meta-Knight and the assassin exchanged rapid slashes of their swords with each other. _"How can this guy attack this quickly? I can barely see those sword slashes of his."_

"Pyo!" Kirby pulled a bomb out of his mouth and hurled it at the assassin. The assassin jumped to the nearest tree.

"Missed! OOF!" No sooner did he say that when a light arrow flew in and got him in the side, knocking him to the ground. "Why you!"

"Tornado slash!" Meta-Knight twirled his sword in his hand before performing a horizontal slash that sent a tornado out towards the assassin.

"Where did he go?" Pit asked while hovering above ground.

BOOM

"Augh!" The assassin was blown out of the forest floor by an explosion. "Gaaaaahhh… when did you plant bombs underground!?" The assassin asked frustrated.

"Pyo pyo."

"When you weren't looking." Meta-Knight said.

"Light storm!" Pit flew above the branches and fired an arrow that split up in to multiple light arrows, all of which landed around the assassin.

"Your aim is the pits kid."

"Actually, that was a distraction!" Meta-Knight flew in and thrust his sword forward.

"AH!" The assassin gasped in pain as the sword was thrust through his shoulder.

"Now are you going to surrender?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yeah right…"

"Hm?" Meta-Knight turned to the source of the voice to find the assassin standing on a tree branch. He turned around to see that the assassin he got was actually a scarecrow. "Not bad."

"_Grrrr… these guys are tougher than Orochimaru-sama said they would be. Thankfully I came prepared."_ The assassin reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pill, he opened his helmet and popped the pill in to his mouth.

Meanwhile…

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Pikachu let loose three large lightning bolts that ravaged the ground at the assassin's feet, the assassin having to continuously jump back to avoid being roasted.

"Pichu!" Pichu came up and rammed in to the assassin head first and sent him flying backwards.

"Ah!" The assassin landed against the tree before throwing three knives that had tags attached to them.

"Puff!" She shouted before jumping back.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The tags exploded, creating sort of a smokescreen. "Pichu…" He and Pikachu perked their ears up. They both jumped back before two blades were landed on top of them.

"PUFF!" Jigglypuff used a pound attack and smacked the assassin in the side of the helmet.

"Oof! She hits harder than I thought." The assassin commented. "I might have to up the ante…" He said as he pulled out a pill of some sort.

Elsewhere…

"Ha!" Vyse swung one of his blue cutlasses and sent out a shockwave that sliced through two trees, cutting them down. Diddy Kong narrowly jumped off of those trees while firing peanuts from two wooden popguns at Vyse.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!" Dixie shrieked as she narrowly evaded a green boomerang. She then spun around rapidly, her ponytail acting like a propeller that allowed her to glide.

"Gaaaaaahhh…" Kiddy Kong said as he watched his teammates engaging Vyse and Aika.

"I hope your friends aren't too badly injured." Fina told Kiddy.

"Come on, we're not trying to hurt you here, we just want your Smash Ball." Vyse said.

"Hmph." Diddy crossed his arms in disbelief.

"I don't think the monkey believes us." Aika sighed.

"Ooo oo oo ooo oo oo." Dixie said to Diddy.

"Yeah yeah." Diddy agreed. He reached under his hat and pulled out his team's Power Smash Ball to taunt Vyse's team.

"So you guys do have we need!" Aika said as she prepped her boomerang. "For a moment I thought this would be a repeat of that first team we faced."

"The ones that had a Wisdom Smash Ball too?" Fina asked.

"Yep, that team." Vyse said as he held his cutlasses tighter.

"Bye." Diddy strapped on two barrels on his back, and to the surprise of the Blue Rogues, the barrels acted like a jetpack, rocketing Diddy through the air. "Yahoo!" Diddy then rocketed off.

"Hey get back here!" The three Blue Rogues quickly gave chase.

"Come on!" Dixie said to Kiddy.

"Gah!" Kiddy got up and followed Dixie through the trees with surprising agility.

Back to Felix…

"Ha! Hiyah!" Felix punched Bowser and kicked Wario before he spun around DK.

"Ha!" DK spun around and kicked Felix in the side.

"Oof!" Felix was sent sprawling to the side. He got back up and ducked under a claw swipe from Bowser.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Bowser told Felix. "Oof!" He received a gut punch and then an uppercut, but Bowser blocked the next punch and then gutted Felix.

"Ah!" Felix gasped. Felix rolled out of the way of being stomped under Bowser's foot. He jumped back from one fireball and jumped high above a second fireball.

"What was that comment about your girlfriend!?" Wario asked as he jumped up and grabbed Felix around the ankles. The second Wario landed he spun around and around. "Wild swing ding!" Wario then hurled Felix towards the trunk of one tree.

"Heh…" Felix flipped through the air and landed against the tree. "Yeah, she threw harder too." Felix responded.

"Gwah!" Bowser blew out a stream of fire at Felix. Felix quickly sprang off of the tree and darted towards Wario and DK. Felix got in to a quick exchange of punches and kicks with Wario and DK, Felix was faster than both of them, but even so he found it tough to evade both of them.

"Head butt!" DK slammed his head on top of Felix with enough force to floor Felix.

"Agh… oh I'm going to need some aspirin for that." He groaned. Wario grabbed Felix and jumped in to the air.

"Especially after this!!" Wario spun around and around as he fell towards the ground, holding Felix head down. "Pile driver!"

"Eh save it for the WWE." Felix said. He managed to free both hands and narrowly stopped his head from being driven in to the ground. He quickly slipped out of Wario's grip, spun around and punched him across the face multiple times before back-flipping away.

"Why don't you hold still!?" Bowser shouted before breathing out another stream of flames.

"Aaaaaahhh… not having any fun?" Felix asked. DK pulled out large gun made of wood and began firing a barrage of coconuts. "Edible ammunition? Now I've seen everything." Felix commented as he twisted and flipped in mid-air, avoiding the coconuts as he kept ahead of Bowser's flames.

"Keep him on his toes." Wario said. He climbed up a few branches, and then leaped at Felix, ramming in to him with his shoulder.

"Oof!" Felix was sent flying in to a tree. DK quickly climbed up and grabbed Felix. DK then held Felix underneath him before ramming his feet in to Felix, sending him rocketing towards the forest floor. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

BAM

"Ooooooogggg…" Felix groaned. _"Should I… no… Night-Roller specifically said not to… not now…"_ Felix thought.

"Felix!!" Peach shouted.

"Now that he's finally out of the way…" Wario said. "Let's go princess." Wario turned to Peach and charged forward.

"Not if I have a say in this!" Felix got up and rushed for Peach. He skid to a stop in front of her and thrust his foot forward, planting it in the side of Wario's face.

"AH!!" Wario went flying a short distance. "How is he still standing?"

"That does it! You're almost as annoying as Mario!" Bowser landed in front of Felix.

"Part of my charm." Felix threw a fist at Bowser. Bowser simply caught his fist and then grabbed Felix with his free hand before hurling him across the clearing. "AAAAAAHHH!! OOF!!" Felix hit a tree with violent force before he collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry." DK said to Felix.

"How dare you!" Peach took her frying pan and slammed it on top of Bowser's head.

"Oof!"

"It was three on one you big bully!" Peach shouted as she proceeded to slap Bowser across the face over and over again.

"Cut that out and get out of the way woman!" Wario shouted as he charged forward with a shoulder barge. She pulled out her parasol and opened it up, causing Wario to bounce back. "WAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"My parasol has spores from Mushroom Kingdom mushrooms in case you've forgotten." Peach said. "Four!" Peach pulled out her golf club and thwacked Bowser under the chin with it. "fifteen love." Peach then pulled out her tennis racket and smacked Bowser with it.

"Yeouch! Cut that out would y-OOF!" Peach then planted a heel in to Bowser's face. "Okay that does it." Bowser back-handed Peach.

"AH!" She gasped as she fell back.

"Now I'll bet Mario's holding that Smash Ball…" Bowser said.

"This is nuts…" Falco said.

"This is going too far, come on you two." Fox said before hopping down from the tree branch.

"Yoshi!" He nodded as he hopped down.

"Wait… what? But aren't we… oooohhh…" Falco sighed as he hopped down.

"YOSHI!!" Yoshi came up and swung his tail in to Bowser's face with enough force to send Bowser sprawling backward.

"GAH!!"

"Huh? You guys!?" Wario shouted.

"Hey." DK waved.

"What's up DK?" Falco asked.

"Fox, Falco, Yoshi." Peach said.

"Let us take it from here." Fox said. "Hey, you held out pretty well!" Fox shouted over to Felix.

"Heh… thanks." Felix said with slight smile before he set his head down. _"I was wondering if those guys would do anything or not."_

"Don't tell me you guys are going to fight us too!" Wario yelled.

"Really, have you guys forgotten the point of this test!?" Bowser added.

"You know Wario, I would think you'd prefer a fair fight over this." Fox told Wario as he took a stance.

"Ha! Maybe if he was conscious, but since he isn't and I am, I have already proven myself superior in the fact that I am conscious and he is not!" Wario explained.

"What kind of logic is that?" Peach asked.

"Oh well, doesn't matter." Falco said. "You guys better not blink, or you'll miss the part where I kick your butts."

"Yoshi…"

"Oooooo…" DK also took a stance of his own.

"Gwa ha ha ha… don't mess with the King of Koopas." Bowser laughed.

"Hope you guys have health insurance." Fox said.

"Okay I'm ready for this! Let's go!" Wario challenged.

**...notes…**

"Sheesh, is Felix made of steel or something? I would have completely blacked out if all of those attacks hit me." Ron said.

"Ron, you'd black out if your grandma hit you with a paperback book." I tell him.

"Hey…" There was a brief pause. "Maybe."

"I thought so."

"Anyways, can Team Sort of Starfox save the out of commission Team Mushroom from Team Brawn? And what tricks do these fake assassins have in store for Teams Star and Pokémon? And what about the Blue Rogues and Diddy? Find out next chapter!" Ron Host announced.

"Leave a review until then."


	13. Seen Better Days

Super Smash Exam

"Dum dum dum dum…" I'm humming merrily as I'm playing on my DS.

"Nintendogeek01… what about my vacation request? I haven't gotten a reply about that." Ron Host told me.

"Well, it's just that it's busy around here and…" I began to say.

"Wheeeeeere's that whippersnapper!?"

"Huh?" Both Ron and I look over to one of the entrances where an old lady in a wheelchair comes in. The old lady looks very disturbingly like Ron Host.

"Grandma!? What are you doing here!?" Ron Host asked.

"That's your grandma?" I ask him, now thoroughly disturbed.

"Where's the whippersnapper that insulted my grandson last chapter!?" She shrieked.

"Uh… that'd be me… why?" I ask.

"Come here you!" She wheels over and starts thwacking me with a paper-back book over and over.

"Hey! Cut that out! Grandma Host would you cut that out!" I shout as she keeps attacking me with the paper-back book.

"Grandma!" Ron shouts.

"Ron, control your grandmother!!" I shout as she continues to attack me.

"Uh… Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his OC's and the story itself. Grandma please don't beat up the author!" Ron Host shouts desperately.

…**Seen Better Days…**

"Ha!" Fox charged for Wario. Wario threw two punches that Fox dodged before launching a series of kicks at Wario's face.

"Gah!" Wario managed to grab Fox's foot before slamming him against the ground multiple times.

"Ow! Oof! Let-OW! GO!" Fox pulled out his blaster, charged a shot, and then blasted Wario.

"Ah! That burns!" Wario let go of Fox before jumping back to avoid a spinning kick.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped above Bowser and flutter-kicked his face.

"GAH! My face has faced enough punishment for one day!" Bowser shouted between kicks. He retracted in to his shell and spun around and around. "Whirling fortress!"

"Ow wao wao wao waoooooo!" Yoshi shouted as he got spun around before being knocked away. As Yoshi flew away he threw an egg at Bowser that blew up in his face.

"AGH! The face again!"

"Ha!" Falco threw a sweeping kick that DK jumped above. DK landed behind Falco and spun around to deliver a punch. "Heh…" Falco side-stepped the punch before throwing a punch and kick combo.

"RAH!" DK slapped the ground and sent Falco in to the air. "Spinning Kong!" DK jumped up and whirled around and around, slapping Falco multiple times before punching him away.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd go down too easily." Falco said as he went flying. He pulled out his blaster and managed to land three shots on DK before DK ducked behind a tree.

"Ha! Ha! Wah!"

"Hiyah! Ha!" Fox and Wario were exchanging punches and kicks at a furious pace. Fox was easily landing more blows than Wario, but Wario's punches packed a lot more force than Fox's kicks.

"GWAH!!" Bowser breathed a stream of flame at Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi encased himself in an egg and rolled towards Bowser. The egg didn't completely block damage from the flames, but it saved him from being severely burnt.

"OOF!!" The egg then rammed Bowser in the stomach. Yoshi popped out and began kicking the snot out of Bowser. "Not making it this easy!" Bowser clawed Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" He shouted.

"Bowser bomb!" Bowser leaped up and did a butt stomp on Yoshi, as he jumped off he reared his head back.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi also reared his head back. The two of them butt their heads together.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH…" Bowser groaned.

"Awoooooooooo…" Yoshi also groaned as he clutched his head.

"Ha!" Falco advanced on Bowser as he fired his blaster. DK was having a hard time dodging Falco's blaster shots, and they stung quite a bit too. DK jumped above the shots and was ready to slam Falco, however Falco took his reflector device in the hand. "Try this on for size." He kicked the device forward right as it flicked on.

"GAH!" DK shouted as the reflector hit him. He hit the floor a little shocked. "Hmmmmm…" Just before Falco landed a kick, DK dodged it, hit Falco across the face three times before winding up a quick punch that sent Falco flying backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Falco shouted.

"_So… this is what it's like to see Smashers going at it… this is pretty intense." _Felix thought to himself as he lay where he was.

"_They're being awfully hard on each other."_ Peach thought as she watched the two teams fight each other.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" The crazy assassin was leaping through the trees while throwing kunai knives with tags attached to them at Meta-Knight.

"Whoa!" Meta-Knight swooped low and avoided the exploding knives. He caught a small thermal and rose back up on his wings. _"Ever since he ate that pill he became so much faster."_ Meta-Knight flew closer to the assassin and swung his sword at him rapidly.

"What's the matter? Have you gotten slower!?" The assassin taunted as he blocked each slash before he jumped farther away.

"Got him!" Pit fired multiple arrows downward, almost literally causing a rain of light arrows.

"That won't stop me!!" The assassin zipped through the arrows with little trouble.

"Pyo!" Kirby was hopping through the woods as he inhaled deeply. He then fired multiple bombs from his mouth that flew towards the assassin quickly.

"Heh heh heh…" The assassin turned around and threw knives at the bombs, detonating them prematurely.

"Sword beam." Meta-Knight swung his sword rapidly and forcefully, sending small, arc-shaped, energy blasts at the assassin.

"Is that the best you've got!?" The assassin shouted as he rushed ahead of the blasts.

"I've been flying after him as fast as I could and he's still staying ahead." Pit said as he fired his arrows.

"That pill must have done something to him." Meta-knight said, he narrowly dodged another attack before countering with his own sword attacks.

"Pyo…"

Meanwhile…

"CHUUUUUU!!" Pikachu was running along the forest floor and firing lightning bolts at the assassin.

"Hmph!" The assassin was also running ahead of the three Pokémon while occasionally turning to launch an attack at them.

"Jigglypuff!!" Jigglypuff used agility to get a speed boost, helping her keep up with her teammates.

"PICHUUUUUU!!" Pichu launched his own lightning bolts at the assassin.

"Persistent aren't we?" The assassin asked. He threw three exploding tags with kunai at the Pokémon.

KABOOM

"Pika!" The three Pokémon narrowly avoided the attack.

And there is yet another high-speed chase…

"Ooooooooooo!!" Diddy was flying ahead of the Blue Rogues while firing his peanut popguns at them.

"He's pretty fast." Vyse said as he blocked a few peanuts with his cutlasses.

"No kidding." Aika said. She blocked the peanuts with her boomerang and then hurled her boomerang at Diddy. Diddly expertly weaved out of the way through the trees.

"Okay, ready." Fina said. "Electrulen!" A massive orb of electricity charged up in front of her before rocketing forward.

"AH!!" DK swooped upward to get out of the way, however he didn't avoid it in time and got zapped. This also caused the rocket barrels to get an unexpected charge, causing them to rocket Diddy forward even faster. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Oops…" Fina said.

"Hope that didn't hurt him too badly…" Aika cringed.

"Only one way to find out." Vyse said.

"Uh-oh…" Dixie said as she and Kiddy were catching up.

"Ga?" Kiddy looked a little confused.

Back to the three-on-three battle…

"Ha ha ha ha!" Fox landed another combo on Wario.

"Oof!" Wario skid backwards from the barrage of attacks. Fox ran forward with a fist drawn back. Wario jumped over the attack and leaned backwards, landing on Fox back first.

"Ah…" Fox groaned.

"Try this!" Wario then jumped above Fox and elbow slammed his back.

"Agh!" Wario got up to do it again when Fox's body suddenly ignited.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot!"

"Fire Fox!" Fox tackled Wario while he was engulfed in flames before doing multiple mid-air spin kicks.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Wario shouted.

"Ha!" Bowser rammed Yoshi before back-handing him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi managed to land on his feet. Yoshi laid three eggs before swallowing all three of them, he then laid an even larger egg and threw that egg.

KABOOM

"Dwah!" Bowser shouted as the egg exploded with more force than usual.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped backwards and tail-whipped him multiple times. He then spun around and kicked Bowser.

"OOF!!" Bowser grunted before Yoshi tail-whipped him under the chin. "Aaaaaaahhh…"

"Yeah…" DK fired his coconut blaster at Falco.

"Oof! Ah!" The first two shots connected, but Falco turned his reflector on and reflected the remaining four shots that were fired.

"Oo! Ah! Doh! Ar!" DK grunted with each coconut.

"Phantasm!" Falco zipped past DK, he then turned around and did a spinning kick to the back of DK's head. "Ha!" Falco then rushed in to blitz DK with multiple combos.

"Sheesh… look at them go…" Felix commented. "Ow!"

"Hold still." Peach told Felix. While the fighting was going on, Peach brought Felix closer to the Mario bros. so that she could keep a closer eye on all three of them. She was applying rubbing alcohol to the worst injuries on Felix's body.

"Grrrrr… this fight is far from finished!" Wario shouted as he blocked the next series of punches and threw his own.

Back to the first chase…

"Ha!" Pit fired an arrow and changed its trajectory mid flight, arcing it in hopes of hitting the assassin.

"Still too slow!" The assassin dodged that arrow with few problems. He was now jumping backwards as he engaged Meta-Knight in a swift sword fight.

"Pyo!" Kirby threw a bomb at the assassin as Meta-Knight backed off.

"Yeah right!" The assassin jumped down to the forest floor before taking off like a rocket. He spun around and hurled a kunai at Pit.

"Ah!" Pit reached behind him and pulled out a shield that looked like a wall mirror. The knife bounced off of it straight back at the assassin.

"Hm? Whoa!"

KABOOM

"That was actually pretty close." The assassin said as he changed directions.

"Where did you get that shield?" Meta-Knight asked while they kept up the chase.

"I got it just before the first exam just in case I'd need it." Pit answered while Kirby kept throwing bombs.

"Pyo! Pyo! Pyo!" Kirby shouted with each bomb he threw.

"Are you guys seriously this slow!?" The guy mocked. He formed a few hand symbols as he ran backwards. "Fire style: Phoenix blossom jutsu!" The assassin launched a large number of small fireballs at the three smashers.

"Look out!" Meta-Knight shouted.

"Pyo!" Kirby spit out the kunai from earlier and then inhaled as many fireballs as he could. "Pyo!" He changed from pink to red and was now sporting a crown that had flames bursting from it.

"Kirby go!" Pit said. He prepped a light arrow as he spun his bow in his hand.

"Pyo!" Kirby tucked and began spinning.

"Ha!" Meta-Knight used his cape to send Kirby rocketing forward like a flaming meteor.

"Ha!" Pit fired two arrows that spun in a spiral, surrounding Kirby.

"What the…" The assassin looked back to see a flaming ball of fire with two arrows of light spiraling around him. "AH!!"

KABOOM

Meanwhile…

"Puff!" Jigglypuff used rollout but she missed the assassin and knocked caused a small tree to lean over.

"PICHU!!"

"PIKACHU!!" Both of them fired lightning bolts at the assassin, but he avoided them as well.

"Ha!" The assassin released two whips that were lined with blades.

"PIKA!!" He shouted as he narrowly avoided getting sliced by one.

"Jiggly!"

"Pichu!" The Pokémon were now on their toes attempting to avoid the bladed whips, a few trees weren't quite so lucky thought.

"JIGGLYPUFF!!" Jigglypuff prepared to perform another rollout attack.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUU!!"

"PICHUUUUUUUUUU!!" Pichu and Pikachu electrified Jigglypuff before she rocketed forward.

"What?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF!!" Jigglypuff rammed the assassin in the abdomen and was sent flying.

Meanwhile…

"Oooooooo…" Diddy was in the middle of a clearing. His barrel pack had burned out and he was dizzy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"Eh?" Diddy looked up to see two Valuan assassins fly in from two different directions and collide in mid-air. "Huh?"

"Oooogg… what are you doing here?" The crazy one asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question…" The calm assassin responded.

"Found him!" Vyse shouted as he and the other Blue Rogues came in to the clearing.

"There he is!" Meta-Knight shouted as Pit and Kirby followed.

"Pika!" Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu jumped in to the clearing as well.

"Huh?" All three teams skid to a stop near their respective targets. They were in a triangle from each other now, everyone looking back and forth.

"Uh… this is unusual…" Pit said.

"What do we do?" Fina asked.

"…" Vyse looked back and forth. "Ha!" Vyse took both of his cutlasses and swung them towards Meta-Knight's team.

"Ha!" Meta-Knight and the other jumped back as their assassin charged forward. "Sword beam!" Meta-Knight sent a wave towards the assassin attacking the Pokémon team.

"Pyo!" Kirby blew a large fireball at the same assassin.

"PIKACHUUUUU!!" Pikachu fired lightning bolts at the assassin attacking Meta-Knight's party.

"Hm? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Vyse's slash and Pikachu's lightning bolt struck one assassin while Meta-Knight's sword beam and Kirby's fireball struck the other one, knocking both of them out.

"What just happened?" Aika asked.

"Hmmmm…" Meta-Knight walked up to the assassin they were dealing with and relieved him of a Wisdom Smash Ball.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu checked the other one and took his Power Smash Ball.

"Hey, they have one too!" Aika said while pointing at team Pokémon.

"Ah ah ah ah!" Dixie and Kiddy also arrived at the clearing and helped Diddy to his feet.

"Hold everything!" Vyse shouted.

"Hmmmm... say, which Smash Ball are you looking for?" Meta-Knight asked the Blue Rogues.

"Should we tell him?" Fina asked.

"I don't think he plans on tricking us." Vyse said.

"Okay, we're looking for a Power Smash Ball."

"We have two." Meta-Knight said.

"And we have two Wisdom Smash Balls." Vyse said.

"I think we can settle on a trade then." Meta-Knight said. The two walked up to each other, traded Smash Balls and shook hands.

"Hey Meta-Knight, aren't those DK's relatives?" Pit asked.

"Yes they are."

"Pyo pyo!?" Kirby shouted to the monkeys.

"Oooo oo oo ah." Dixie answered.

"Pyo!"

"Really? In that case." Meta-Knight tossed their extra Wisdom Ball at Diddy and he caught it.

"Jigglypuff!" She shouted happily.

"Hey, that means we can all go to the tower right!?" Pit asked excitedly.

"That's right!" Aika said with a jump.

"Well, let's head over there then." Vyse said with a slight chuckle.

"Oo oo oooo?" Diddy asked.

"Pika…"

"I agree with Pikachu, I think if Vyse's team were to attack us they would have done so before we traded." Meta-Knight said.

"Hey, we Blue Rogues have a code of honor to follow, we wouldn't attack you without reason." Vyse assured them.

"That's good." Pit said. The four teams turned back towards the forest and headed back in.

"Oooooooogggg…" After the teams had left, the two assassins got up, both of them badly beaten up. "We lost…"

"I'll get them…" The crazy one cringed.

"I'm afraid you're done here."

"Hm?" They both turned to find Casey standing at the other end of the clearing.

"Pft… it's one of the administrators." One of them scoffed.

"We don't have time to deal with you." They both turned away only to find Casey standing in front of them. "Oh, you think you're fast eh? Fine then!"

"Ha!" They both drew their blades and swung them at Casey.

"Hmph." Casey raised his unprotected hand.

CLANG

Both blades hit his skin without leaving a mark. "What the…?"

"Like I said, you're done here." Casey said. The next moment they blinked Casey was in between them. Casey forcefully tapped them in the chest with his hands before walking past them. That was the last time they blinked.

"…" They both fell to the ground motionless.

"This was for killing participants while our backs were turned." Casey told the two bodies. "You are not warriors, but cowards. And now there is but one more that must face justice." Casey said as he walked toward the tower.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" Wario shoved Fox away after blocking yet another series of attacks. Both teams were exhausted at this point, but Wario's team was even more so.

"Feel like giving up?" Fox asked.

"Not a chance fuzzy!" Wario barked.

"Your loss!" Fox crouched low before dashing forward.

"I'll get you with this…" Wario clenched and crouched over.

"Grrrrrrr…" Bowser was preparing to launch a fireball at Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi kicked Bowser in the side of the head, causing the fireball to fly to the side instead. In fact the fireball was going to end up right between Wario and Fox.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Wario spun around in such a way that he didn't even notice the fireball. He bent over all the way, aiming his butt towards Fox.

"What the…" Fox noticed the fireball in between him and Wario mere moments before…

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Wario cut the cheese the moment the fireball got in front of his butt and created a massive flamethrower that swept over Fox. "Ugh…" Fox groaned before he passed out.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi was so horrified at that fluke that just happened that he failed to notice Bowser right behind him.

"Ha!" Bowser clawed him twice, grabbed him and then jumped in to the air.

"YOSHIIIIIII!!" He shouted as Bowser belly flopped him in to the ground, crushing him beneath Bowser's massiveness. "Yoooosh…" He sighed before he passed out.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha! Ha! Hiyah yah yah!" Falco was letting loose on DK with combos.

"Hmph!" DK blocked one punch before slapping Falco. "Hawooooooooooooooooo!!" DK then began rapidly throwing his own punches.

"OOF!! DWAH!! ARGH!! UMPH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" DK finished with a head butt followed by

"KONG PUNCH!!" DK threw a fist forward that sent Falco flying in to a tree, causing him to pass out.

"No!" Peach shouted.

"That's it…" Felix tried to stand back up. "Agh…" Unfortunately he was still too weak.

"Now unless anyone else has something to say…" Wario began.

"Night-Claw!!"

"Hm?" Everyone looked up to a nearby tree branch to see Lisa, still in her bundle of clothes, and Night-Roller standing on a branch.

"Okay… which one of you beat on our team mate?" Night-Roller asked as one of his gauntlets glowed.

"Hey guys…" Felix said.

"Night-Claw are you okay?" Lisa asked.

"Night-Claw?" Peach asked.

"That's what I go by in costume." Night-Claw answered. "I've been worse."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND INTERRUPTING!?" Bowser yelled furiously.

"Oooo…" DK said.

"No! We went through this much trouble and we're not backing down!" Wario shouted at DK.

"Ooooooohhhh…" Mario groaned as he got up slowly. "Mama-mia… my head-a…"

"Mario!" Peach shouted in surprise.

"MARIO!!" Wario shouted.

"Wario? Bowser? Peach? Who's-a this?" Mario asked, not recognizing Felix with his mask on.

"AUGH!! FORGET THIS!! I'M TAKING HIM DOWN NOW!!" Bowser shouted.

"What's-a going on here-a?" Mario asked as he noticed Fox, Falco, and Yoshi sprawled all over the slight clearing.

"TRUE POWER!!"

"HE'S USING THAT!?" Peach shouted.

"Hm?" Mario looked at Bowser.

"KOOPA FIRE WAVE!!" Bowser breathed out a massive stream of fire that was almost as large as the clearing.

"NIGHT-CLAW!!" Night-Roller and Lisa shouted.

"…" Mario looked over at Luigi as the flames were approaching.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"Hm?" When the flames cleared, the tree and several trees behind it were charred black but mysteriously not on fire. Mario, Peach, Night-Claw, and Luigi were nowhere to be seen. "Oh no! I vaporized Peach! What have I done!?" Bowser wailed.

"Not-a quite Bowser."

"Huh?" Team Brawn looked over to see Mario standing on a nearby tree branch, holding Night-Claw over his shoulder, Luigi under his right arm, and Peach letting go of his shoulders.

"Since when were you that fa…" Bowser began to ask.

"Hiyah!!" However Mario was in front of him in the next instant, gut-punching him and then upper-cutting him under the chin.

"OOF!!" Mario then spun around to Bowser's backside and grabbed him by the tail. "Oh no not again…"

"Wah haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Mario began spinning around and around and around with Bowser.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Bowser shouted as Mario hurled him in to a tree.

"Hey!!" Wario came up behind Mario to throw a punch, But Mario back-flipped over the top of him, once he was behind Wario he performed a sweep kick and then an uppercut to launch him higher in to the air. "WAH!"

"Firebrand!" As Wario fell back down Mario blasted him with an explosive burst of flame from his palm.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Wario shouted as he went flying in to Bowser.

"Whoa…" DK said.

"Your choice-a DK. Stay or leave-a." Mario offered DK politely.

"Hmmmmm… ok." DK shrugged. He reached under his tie and set his team's Power Smash Ball on the ground. "Ooo oo oo oo ooooo."

"I didn't-a think you were a bad-a guy." Mario responded, picking up the Power Smash Ball.

"See ya." DK said as he took Wario over the shoulder and grabbed Bowser by the tail.

"Hope-a to see you in-a the next-a test DK." Mario said to DK while waving goodbye.

"Ok." DK said. He lumbered off, dragging Bowser over tree roots, only adding to his head injuries.

"How did he move that fast?" Night-Claw asked.

"Luigi had a golden mushroom in his pocket, they increase your speed drastically, Mario had to borrow it." Peach answered.

"Whew… is everyone okay?" Night-Roller asked as he jumped down.

"Yeah, this is nothing I can't walk off." Night-Claw answered as he stood up a little weakly.

"Mario, I can't find our Wisdom Smash Ball." Peach confessed.

"Well, we're all alive at-a least-a." Mario sighed.

"Did you guys say you needed a Wisdom Smash Ball?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Peach said. She bent over to look at Lisa. Lisa was in front of Peach, her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth on her heels while in her heavy clothes.

"Well, we have an extra." Lisa said, holding out the one she took last night.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked Lisa.

"Yeah…" She said shyly. "Thank you… for saving Night-Claw."

"Thank you sweetie." Peach said.

"…" Lisa turned her head away.

"Are you guys okay?" Night-Roller asked Fox as he and his team mates got up.

"A little singed… but I'll be fine." Fox groaned. "Wait, who are you?"

"A friend of my team mate that you helped defend." Night-Roller said.

"It was nothing." Fox answered.

"Wait Fox, we might need whatever Smash Ball they have." Falco said cautiously.

"Yoshi…" He sighed.

"And we only have two Power Balls." Falco continued.

"Wait." Night-Claw walked up. "Care to trade. I found another extra Wisdom Ball last night." Night-Claw said.

"Seriously? That'd be appreciated." Fox said.

"Yoshi!" He spit out one of their Smash Balls while Night-Claw threw the one he was holding.

"Hey, this means we can all pass!" Peach said excitedly.

"All's well that ends well right?" Night-Claw asked. "Ew…" He added when he caught Yoshi's saliva covered Smash Ball.

"You're right." Fox agreed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Oooooohhh… what did I miss-a?" Luigi asked.

"Let's-a go Luigi." Mario told his brother as the three teams started for the tower.

"Huh?" Luigi looked around at all of the people there. "Huh? But-a… wait who are-a these people-a? Mario!" Luigi shouted. "Wait-a for me! What is-a going on-a!?" Luigi ran after all of the teams, spurting questions while everyone kept on laughing and talking.

As they say, you have to go through Hell to get to Heaven.

…**Notes…**

"Well isn't that swell?" Ron Host asked.

"Yeah… swell…" I say with a sour face.

"What? Are you still mad at my grandma?"

"It was fine, until she swapped the book out for a cane." I say as I reveal the bandages on my head and arm.

"Uh…" Ron tried to think of a way out of this. "Well now numerous teams have passed, Orochimaru's goons are out of the picture. But there are still teams that have yet to pass. What about them? Find out next chapter."

"And relax, I'll wrap this test up within the next two or three chapters." I add.


	14. The Pendulum Sways

Super Smash Exam

"Hello everybody!" I shout. "The opening author's notes today shall be aimed towards advertising."

"That's right…" Ron Host said as he read over his notes. "Ahem… today we are advertising the latest story by Game2002." Ron then held up a gigantic sign that had the title in large neon letters. "Rise of the Negativities."

"If you enjoyed such previous works like "Darkling" and "Armageddon: The Corruption", then you will surely enjoy "Rise of the Negativities", his next big multi-crossover story." I continue.

"Old Smashers and old enemies, new Smashers and new enemies, and a plot that the villains will stop at nothing to complete." Ron adds.

"Though it has slight grammar issues and it feels a little held back near the beginning, continuing to read this story is sure to blow your mind away and is most definitely worth your time."

"So check out "Rise of the Negativities" by Game2002." Ron Host finishes.

"Okay, now back to my story. Disclaim away Ron and get going, you have a part in this chapter." I tell him.

"Right!" Ron gets up. "Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his OC's and the story itself." Ron Host then leaves.

…**The Pendulum Sways…**

"Casey there's one thing I don't understand." Ron Host is in a room near the top of the tower. It's a nicely furnished room with a plush carpet, a plasma TV, a comfy couch and side tables at the corner of the room with potted plants. Ron is sitting on the couch, Matt is in front of a sliding glass door that leads out to a balcony, and Casey is standing right behind the couch with his back to it with his arms crossed.

"And what is that?" Casey asked.

"Wouldn't it have been better to capture those guys for… I don't know, information or something?" Ron Host asked.

"I thought of that at first, but I quickly decided against it." Casey responded.

"Why?"

"Think of it this way Ron." Matt turned around and walked toward the couch. "When I met Orochimaru he blatantly stated that he wouldn't tell me where his goons were because they hadn't served their purpose."

"Uh-huh…"

"But he would have told me their location if they had." Matt continued.

"Would Orochimaru do that if they had valuable information we could extract?" Casey asked. "Orochimaru's arrogant, but he's not stupid."

"Guess not." Ron sighed. "So even if you captured them you're sure they wouldn't have known anything?"

"Right." Both Matt and Casey answered.

"Well that doesn't make this any less of an issue." Ron Host told them. "He's making a move during the exams, that's a big weak spot isn't it?"

"Well… it's not like we're completely unprepared for a situation like this." Matt said.

"Regardless, it's better to proceed with caution." Casey said.

"So what? We do what he says for now and keep the exams going?" Ron asked.

"Boy, for a host you ask a lot of questions." Matt said with a grin. "But yes."

"Agreed."

"Okay then." Ron Host sat back. "So who's passed so far?"

"Here I've got a list." Matt handed Ron a clipboard.

"Hmmmm…" Ron skimmed over the list. "That's seven out of nine teams that consisted of the Smashers, those guys with the hedgehogs, that team that arrived with Mario and Fox's teams, the Blue Rogues… sheesh, this is impressive considering day three is only just starting."

"Say who do you bet will pass?" Matt asked Casey.

"The team with that boy. What was his name… Ike." Casey said.

"Why them?"

"He knew exactly what I would see in someone who would knowingly battle their allies for their own gain, his eyes reflect that of a mighty warrior." Casey said. "In fact, I'll bet he passes today."

"500 gil that he doesn't." Matt said.

"750 gil that he does!" Casey dared.

"Okay! 750 gil it is!" Matt agreed. They shook on it.

"Are you even allowed to gamble!?" Ron asked as he wigged out.

Meanwhile…

CLANG

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Grrrrrrr…" Ike and Pork had clashed blades. Pork was using his scythe-like blade to try and overpower Ike and his steel blade, but it was proving to be tougher than he thought. "RAH!" Ike then shoved Pork away, causing him to stumble a little.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks." Pork told Punk and Pix.

"I'm offering you the chance to surrender your Smash Ball or we'll have to take it from you." Ike told the pirate trio as Soren walked up behind him holding a strange book in his hand. Titania also rode up on her horse wielding an axe in her hand.

"I'm afraid we'll be taking yours." Punk said. "Get the other two, I'll handle their leader." Punk began open firing with his blaster. Ike ducked, rolled, and blocked the shots while making his way toward Punk.

"Gotcha!" Pix pulled out two different blasters and began firing shots at Soren.

"…" Soren proved to be surprisingly light on his feet as he side-stepped his way through the shots, opening his book as he did so.

"Here goes!" Pork pulled out a blaster much larger than his teammates' and began firing powerful laser blasts at Titania.

"Ha!" Titania lightly kicked her heels in to the horse's sides to get it to gallop faster. "Try my short axe." Titania pulled out another axe with a short handle and hurled it at Pork.

"Ha! Missed!" Pork ducked the axe. "OOF!" The axe acted as a boomerang and came back around and left a scratch in Pork's side. "That hurt…"

"Elwind!" After Soren had chanted some unintelligible words a cyclone kicked up around Pix.

"Hm!" Pix pressed a button on a device from his bag and erected some kind of barrier as numerous blades of wind flew in on him. "Gah! Had I not used my shield that could've smart."

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Interesting technique." Punk complemented as he and Ike clashed blades.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ike pushed Punk backwards and ran in towards Punk, he did a horizontal slash that Punk blocked, but Ike spun around and added a considerable amount of momentum to a second slash. Punk somersaulted over the top of Ike and prepared to slash Ike from behind.

"_Got him."_ Punk swung horizontally.

"Hm!" Ike back-flipped way over the top of Punk, landed on the hand he wasn't holding his sword with, and sprang off of that back on to his feet. "Try this."

"Whoa!" Punk raised his blade as Ike performed two strong horizontal slashes, a downward vertical slash, and an upward slash that he used to lead him in to a back-flip. "Jeez…" The series of attacks left a few cracks in Punk's blade. "Regroup!" He jumped back and was joined by the other two pirates as Ike's team rejoined with him.

"These guys are stronger than we thought." Pix said. "Pork, use that weapon I made for you."

"Good idea."

"They look like they're up to something." Titania said as she got on her guard.

"Hmph… these buffoons won't succeed." Soren scoffed.

"Did he just insult us?" Pix asked.

"Hmph, we'll see how smart he is after this!" Pork said. A back-pack he had on him began to expand and form a large circle on his chest, the circle then extended in to a large cannon that Pork gripped on both sides.

"Look out!" Ike shouted.

"Fire!" Punk shouted.

BAM BAM BAM

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM

The cannon shots left major explosions behind. "Did I get them?" Pork asked.

"What's that?" Pix asked. The other two looked up to see a steel blade twirling through the air above them.

"Hiyah!" Ike jumped out of the smoke, caught the blade while it was twirling, and came crashing down.

SHING

"AH!" Ike sliced right through Pork's cannon and hacked the barrel off of it, Ike then jumped up while slashing at Pork, back-flipping away as he cut the remains of the cannon off of Pork's chest.

"What!? Do you have any idea how much strength a person needs to have to cut through that metal!?" Pix shouted.

"Both of you! Open fire!" Punk and his team mates got out their blasters and began firing at Ike.

"Whoa!" Ike tried to block as many as he could but couldn't block all of them.

"TORNADO!!" Soren had a different book in his hands, this time his spell whipped up a large tornado that blew the three pirates backwards.

"Ah!"

"This could be worse." Pork tried to say optimistically.

"Hm?" Punk looked below them and spotted a small river. "Oh no! A river!"

"WHAT!? NOOOOOO!!"

SPLASH

"Hm?" The three mercenaries walked up to the river where the pirates landed, instead they saw a rooster, a cow, and a monkey with eagle wings. "What the heck is this?" Ike asked.

"Did those guys…" Titania looked at the animals.

"Mooooooooooo!!" Pork rushed Ike.

"Hmph…" Ike put his sword away, turned and grabbed Pork by the horns, he then quickly wrestled Pork to the ground.

"Wind!" Soren blew the other two away with a simple wind spell.

"I found their Smash Ball." Titania said as she pulled out a wisdom smash ball.

"Just what we needed. Let's go." Ike said.

"Moooooo…" Pork groaned.

Meanwhile…

"Hey look, it's sleeping." Some random Hylians said. Lucario was leaning against a tree sleeping peacefully.

"Let's look for its Smash Ball." Another one said. Two of them quietly snuck up to Lucario.

"Strange flower." The last one looked at a fairly large pink flower sticking out from the bushes that was still budding. "Hm? Whoa!"

"Whoa!" All three of them found themselves snatched up by the legs by three green vines.

"Ivysaur!" A small blue dinosaur like creature came out of the bushes.

"Hey!" The flower the Hylian spotted earlier was attached to its back.

"Great job Ivysaur." Blue said as he came out of the bushes.

"You were right Blue, just set a trap and eventually someone would come by this way." Lucario said as he got up.

"Ivysaur, get their Smash Ball." Blue said.

"Ivy!" he nodded as he extended a fourth vine from under the leaves of his flower, holding it out to the Hylians.

"J-just take it!" One of them stammered as he held it out. Ivysaur grabbed it and dropped it in to Blue's back-pack.

"Ha! A Power Smash Ball, just what we needed." Blue said with a thumbs up.

"That was easy." Lucario said.

"Okay, you can let them go Ivysaur." Blue said.

"Ivy." Ivysaur promptly dropped them.

"Ouch! Hey red, be more gentle."

"My name is Blue darn it!!" Blue shouted it.

"You know, it might help if you didn't wear red." Lucario pointed out.

Meanwhile…

"And you're sure they didn't see you?" T. Link asked Tetra as she held out a Power Smash Ball.

"Yep, those monsters didn't see a thing as I swiped it." Tetra said while giving a thumbs up.

"Raaaaaaah!" Some moblins came rushing in wielding their polearms.

"Ah!" Komali yelped.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" T. Link shouted. Tetra passed the Smash Ball to Komali as wings covered his arms, allowing him to fly off.

"Grrrr…" One of the moblins snarled at T. Link as he drew his sword.

"Hiyah!" T. Link rushed the first moblin, jumped his horizontal swing and did a vertical flip as he slashed the moblin over the head.

"OOF!!" The moblin disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Just try me!" T. Link dared the other two as they glared at him.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha! We… the Wii warriors, have acquired another SMASH BAAAAAAAALLLLLL!!" One of the Wii warriors shouted.

"Sh! What is with you and shouting things so loudly?" The leader asked him with a hushed tone.

"Sorry…"

"Hey guys look!" One of them pointed at someone lying on the ground.

"It looks like someone lying on the ground, he looks pretty beat up too." Another one commented.

"Let's check him out." The three of them got close.

"…" Wario lay motionless for a moment, but when all three of them got close.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

"UGH!! THAT SMELL!!"

"Got them!" Bowser came in with plugs in his nose and back-handed them all from behind.

"Oooooo!" DK came in with plugs in his nose as well and checked them for Smash Balls. "Ok!" DK held out both a Wisdom and Power Smash Ball.

"Ha ha! Excellent! They had both of them! Let's go!" Wario pulled out a motorcycle from seemingly nowhere and sped off, leaving the other two behind.

"Hey wait up!" Bowser shouted.

"Hey!" DK shouted before the two went chasing after them.

"Relax… we still have… two more days." One of the Wii Warriors groaned.

Back at the tower…

"Odd how most of the floors don't have windows." Samus commented. She, Mario, Link, Zelda, and Mewtwo were in a waiting room of sorts.

"I wonder if there's a reason for that." Link wondered out loud.

"If I could read the administrator's minds I would tell you." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah now that you mention it, when I used my Triforce of Wisdom to temporarily borrow knowledge from most everyone in the first test, I don't believe I received knowledge from the administrator of that test." Zelda added.

"That would mean he would have to have a significant amount of knowledge in the magical arts." Mewtwo said.

"Really? I overheard him talking with the administrator of this test and they said how the first administrator was the least knowledgeable of magic out of them." Felix said, walking in to the room.

"Hello-a Felix." Mario said.

"Hello." Felix responded, taking a seat.

"Hmmm… but if what-a Felix said is-a true… if-a the first-a administrator has-a the least amount of-a magical knowledge-a…" Mario started.

"And yet is still able to block the power of the Triforce of Wisdom…" Zelda continued.

"Sheesh, makes me wonder just how strong these administrators really are." Link said.

"It is a curiosity." Samus said. "Say… Felix was it? That girl that you and your other friend have with you… she normally wears heavy clothing, why isn't she doing that around here?" She asked.

"Well… it has something to do with what you were talking about at the start." Felix answered reluctantly.

"The windows?" Link asked.

"Why is-a that-a?" Mario asked.

"Sorry, not my place to say." Felix told them.

"…" Mewtwo looked at Felix. _"Hmph… it's their secret to tell if they want, I'll say nothing."_

Elsewhere in the tower…

"…" Lisa was holding a small necklace that had a beautiful diamond on it. She was in a pink T-shirt with a flower on it, white jeans and sneakers.

"My… that's a pretty gem." Rouge said, standing outside the room.

"It's… from Joseph…" Lisa said.

"…" Rouge couldn't help but eye the gem.

"…" Lisa was really uncomfortable with Rouge hanging in front of the door.

"Mind if I…" Rouge began.

"Please… can you leave me alone?" Lisa asked quietly as her eyes glowed red and orange.

"…" Rouge wasn't sure why, a moment ago she wanted that diamond necklace, but now she felt more compelled to do as Lisa asked. "Sure…" Rouge replied. _"Strange… why am I listening to her?"_ She wondered as she walked away.

Meanwhile…

"Congratulations on passing!" Casey said as he gave Ike a pat on the back.

"Uh… thanks." Ike responded. As he and his team walked away, Casey turned to Matt.

"Okay, pay up Matt." Casey told him.

"Aw… fizz!" Matt reached for his pocket and handed Casey a somewhat small bag.

It is now the fourth day…

"Ha ha! We… the Wii Warriors! Have now acquired both SMASH BAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLS!!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" The other two yelled.

"Look!" A team of soldiers from Hyrule pointed at the Wii Warriors.

"Augh… you two go I'll cover our escape." One of them said as he pulled out a gun that had a nunchuck attachment on the back, and a Wii remote mounted on the front. "Taste my zapper!"

"Let's go!" One of the Wii Warriors shouted.

Elsewhere…

"Ugh…" Three Galactic Federation troopers fell to the ground as Punk, Pix, and Pork stood over them in their original forms.

"Good thing you had that hot water bottle Pix." Pork said.

"Otherwise that Jusenkyo curse would have affected us for the duration of the test." Punk added.

"Well, either way, we made up for the lost Smash Ball." Pix said.

"Shall we go then?" Punk asked.

"Yes!" Pork answered.

"That was a rhetorical question Pork." Punk told him.

"Sorry."

In another location of the woods…

"RAH!!" Panther gut-punched a helpless Cornerian soldier before elbowing him under the chin and knocking him out.

"W-wh-where did you go?" Another Cornerian soldier asked as he backed up. "Oof!" Leon made himself visible behind him and knocked him out cold.

"Too easy." Leon commented.

"Oof! ARGH!!" Wolf delivered a right hook to the last soldier, then grabbed him by the top of the head and slammed him in to the ground.

"That's that. Okay, check what Smash Ball they have." Wolf ordered.

"Ah ha! Panther has received the Smash Ball we need!" Panther exclaimed.

"Well, that settles that then." Leon chuckled. "I hope Falco is around for me to torture."

"We'll find out once we get to the tower." Wolf said with a grin.

In yet another location…

"Where'd that babbling moron go?" A koopa troopa asked his goomba partner.

"No clue, Hammer Bro. did you see him?" The goomba asked.

"No I haven't." Hammer Bro. answered.

"Mua ha ha ha! I have fury!!" Fawful was wearing his odd helmet with two jets on its sides and a mouth at the top of it. The mouth inhaled and spit out numerous green colored orbs that blew up in the faces of the three minions.

"AUGH!!"

"YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM MEETING MARIOOOOOOO!!" Jr. Troopa shouted as he ran in and knocked those three in to the air.

"Hmmmm…" Bowser Jr. walked up and examined the three minions. "Ha! They have the Smash Ball we need!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Mua ha ha ha! Now we shall have completion of this test that is second in these Exams of Smash!" Fawful ranted. "I HAVE EXCITEMENT!!"

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe that our King has been sleeping throughout this whole test." Sword Knight commented. Indeed, King Dedede was behind them snoring loudly.

"If he doesn't wake up soon we'll fail." Blade Knight responded.

"Ha… easy pickings." A Rito birdman and his partners were above the team.

"Try throwing bombs." One suggested.

"Here goes." One reached in to his bag and pulled out a bomb. He hurled the bomb down at the team.

"Aaaaaaah…" Dedede woke up with a yawn. "Okay let's get… hm? Yipe!" King Dedede stood up, opened his mouth, and inhaled deeply, sucking the bomb in to his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Pwah!" Dedede then spit the bomb back towards the Ritos.

"Ah!"

KABOOM

"That could have been wo…" One Rito began to say.

WHAM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" King Dedede used his hammer to whack the tree with enough power to uproot it and cause it to fall over.

"Don't mess with the King!"

"That was ironic…" Sword Knight said under his breath.

"No kidding." Blade Knight answered back.

"Ha! They even have the Smash Ball we need, let's go." King Dedede ordered.

Later in the day…

"You only caught four fish?" Nana asked Y. Link. Team Awesome was sitting next to a river with a small pile of wood ready to cook the fish.

"Yeah, the fish were very skittish today." Y. Link said sheepishly.

"But I can eat four by myself…" Popo groaned.

"Well, not much we can do about it." Ness sighed. Y. Link stuck sticks through the fish and set them over a pile of wood. "PK Fire!" Ness ignited the pile of wood and soon were cooking the fish.

"I bet the others have passed by now." Nana sighed.

"Yeah… But we haven't yet." Popo added.

"We just haven't fought anybody with the right Smash Ball." Y. Link said.

"Well there was that one team with Shadow." Nana said.

"No way." Ness said quickly. "He didn't go full strength on me that one time I fought him, and I'd rather avoid fighting him if I can." Ness continued. "Ugh… we gave ourselves too much time to set up camp and gather food."

"Maybe we could just keep looking around." Y. Link suggested.

"Maybe…" The Ice Climbers said simultaneously.

Rustle…

"Who's there!?" Ness shouted, pulling out his yo-yo.

"It seems as though I wasn't quiet enough."

"Hey you're that Helmet guy!" Y. Link said. True to his words, Helmet was standing in front of them.

"You here for our Smash Ball?" Ness asked defensively.

"Actually no, I just got both of mine." Helmet answered as he held his out. "I was just on my way to the tower, so I'll be going now." He said as he turned to the river to cross it.

"Wait!" Ness shouted.

"Hm?" Helmet turned around to look at Ness.

"Come on… I'll fight you for those Smash Balls." Ness challenged as he twirled his yo-yo.

"Heh… I don't think your heart is really in those words." Helmet chuckled.

"Huh?"

"If you really wanted my Smash Balls, you would have just attacked me while I wasn't paying attention."

"This guy's good." Y. Link mused.

"But… I do appreciate your honesty." Helmet said. He stood where he was for a moment while thinking. "Tell you what, I can help you find that last Smash Ball you need if you really want to pass."

"Really? No joke?" Popo asked.

"Really." Helmet answered.

"Hmmm… I guess…" Ness said. "But we will be watching." He warned.

"Fair enough." Helmet answered.

A moment later…

"So explain this again." Nana requested.

"As the last day is approaching, more and more of the participants are beginning to come up with new strategies to get Smash Balls." Helmet said. "So even if they don't have the Smash Balls they need, or if they have excess numbers of Smash Balls, they're making their way to the tower."

"I get it." Y. Link said. "That way they can wait on teams that do have Smash Balls, or bargain their way out."

"Exactly, or even meet up with a team that has a few of their friends in it and offer them Smash Balls and keep Smash Balls away from teams they don't like." Helmet added.

"That makes sense." Ness said.

"If we head for the tower, we're bound to run in to one of those teams." Y. Link said excitedly.

"Okay! I'm game!" Popo cheered.

"For now let's keep moving." Helmet told them.

The five of them continued to travel through the forest, the Ice Climbers occasionally climbing up to the tree tops in order to get a birds-eye-view. Ness would scan the area for minds, yet they were still having trouble finding a team. Night time was now approaching.

"Sheesh, we're this close to the tower and still nothing." Ness sighed.

"Hmmmm… I don't know, it still feels like we're being watched." Y. Link said uneasily.

"Popo…"

"Hold on Nana, maybe we just overlooked something." Popo said.

"Popo…"

"Could it be that we passed by a team?" Helmet wondered out loud.

"POPO!!"

"Yeah?" Popo asked.

"Look…" Nana said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked around them to find lots of figures coming out from the bushes. All of them resembled Nana, Popo, Ness, Y. Link, or Helmet.

"What the heck is this?" Ness asked as he looked around at the numerous copies of themselves.

"This doesn't seem promising." Helmet said as he put his hands up and got in a defensive position.

"…" Y. Link got his sword and shield out and stood in a fighting stance.

"Get ready Nana…" Popo said, gripping his mallet tightly.

"Right." Nana said with a nod.

"This is going to be a looooooong night." Ness added.

…**Notes…**

"Augh! Cliffhangers again!?" Ron groaned.

"Yep." I say. "Anyways, I have another announcement to make."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Lately "Chronicles of the Dusk", the story I put on pause to continue this story, has been stuck in my head. So after I complete this test I'm putting this story on a brief hiatus."

"Huh?"

"I'll put up one or two short story arcs for "Chronicles of the Dusk", and then come right back to this story, so it shouldn't take too long." I add.

"So wait, you're just jumping to another story then?" Ron asked.

"Yep." I say with a nod.

"And then jumping right back?" Ron asked again.

"Exactly."

"Oy… I guess I can't change your mind though can I? Well, find out what happens to Ness' team next chapter." Ron says.


	15. It Ends Now

Super Smash Exam

"No Ron, I haven't gotten to your vacation request." I tell Ron over the phone.

"Bla bla bla bla bla." The phone babbles.

"Of course I'm not just pretending that I don't have it." I lie to him.

"Bla bla bla."

"Oh don't you take that tone with me!" I bark at him. "Ron, stop talking phone babble and do the disclaimer!" I order.

"Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his OC's and the story itself." Ron said coherently. "Bla bla bla bla."

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla!" I respond.

…**It Ends Now…**

"Who are these guys?" Y. Link asked.

"I don't know, I can't read anyone's mind here." Ness said.

"I have data about someone who uses a tactic like this." Helmet said.

"Who?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"They're a team of dupli-ghosts from the Mushroom Kingdom." Helmet said.

"Dupli-ghosts? Since when could dupli-ghosts do this?" Ness asked, noting the tons of copies.

"We can't sit here and ponder this while they're closing in on us!" Y. Link shouted. He rushed the nearest copies and began slashing through them, his sword simply passed through the copies without doing any harm. "Huh?"

"Why can't we hit them?!" Nana shouted while swinging her hammer at them, doing no damage whatsoever.

"Based on my information these dupli-ghosts have received special training. They not only do they have their typical transformation abilities, but they also use Magikoopa magic to create illusions of themselves." Helmet explained.

"Yeah, Mario mentioned that Magikoopas sometimes made illusions of themselves." Ness said. "But that means the real ones are in here somewhere."

"So what are we waiting for!?" Y. Link pulled out his boomerang and hurled it in to the crowd.

"Yeah! Hammer squall!" The Ice Climbers locked arms and began twirling around and around with their hammers outstretched.

"Wait guys! It's obvious they're wearing us down to…" Ness started.

"Oof!" Y. Link got hit in the back of the head by a ball of ice. "That couldn't have been an illusion!" Y. Link turned around and hurled his boomerang in that direction, but only hit illusions. "What?!"

"What's going on!?" Ness shouted.

"They must be hiding in the crowd and timing their attacks with the illusions." Helmet responded. "Whoa!" He had to duck underneath an arrow.

"Okay, where are you!?" Ness pulled out his yo-yo and began twirling it around in front of him.

"Oy… I guess this is the only thing we can do now…" Helmet sighed. Helmet rushed in to the illusions and began throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

"PK Thunder!" Ness fired an orb of electricity and guided it through the swarm of illusions, not having any luck hitting anyone.

"Try bombchus!" Y. Link set down devices that had mouse like masks on them. He wound them up and let them wander across the ground before they exploded.

"Blizzard!" The Ice Climbers let a blast of cold air fly from their palms freezing the ground but none of the illusions.

"Where are they?" Helmet asked out loud. "Oof!" An arrow flew in and struck Helmet in the shoulder.

"Hiyah!" Y. Link turned and gave his boomerang another throw.

WHACK

"OW!!" The boomerang nailed a Nana in the back of the head.

"Gotcha!" Y. Link jumped at the Nana he just hit.

"Wait you hit the real one!" Ness shouted. "OUCH!!

"Ha! I got one!" Popo shouted before throwing another block of ice at Ness.

"Wait I'm the real GAH!!"

"This is confusing." Helmet commented.

This series of misses and mistakes, hitting only copies and themselves as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"Hoo… hoo…" Ness was trying to catch his breath.

"Whew… man…" Y. Link was also tired. As were the Ice Climbers and Helmet.

"Hee hee hee." Three dupli-ghosts came out of the bushes with smiles on their faces. "Man you guys made this easy."

"Yeah, we'll take your Smash Ball easily like this."

"Uh-oh…" Popo said.

"I'm too tired to put up a good fight." Helmet stated.

"Let's go!"

"…" Ness and Y. Link stared as the three dupli-ghosts ran forward.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

KABOOM

"WAH!!" They shouted when the ground suddenly exploded underneath them.

"Ha ha! It worked Ness!" Y. Link shouted.

"Huh?" Nana and Popo looked at Ness and Y. Link.

"Y. Link placed bombs underground while I used my PK powers to trigger them from here. Although it wasn't easy." Ness sighed.

"Oooooggg…" The three dupli-ghosts slowly staggered to their feet. "How did that happen?"

"Blizzard!"

"Huh?" The team of dupli-ghosts looked on either side of them to find Nana and Popo aiming their palms at them.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Aw n-n-nuts." One of the dupli-ghosts said through chattering teeth. The Ice Climbers had encased the dupli-ghosts in blocks of ice, leaving only their heads exposed. "W-w-what d-do y-you w-want?" He continued to stutter due to being cold.

"We want your Smash Ball! What else would we want?" Y. Link asked.

"W-we d-don't h-have it."

"Hold on." Ness closed his eyes and focused. "Okay got it. That one is holding their Smash Ball, and it's the one we need." Ness said, pointing at the one to the right.

"What?! How'd he know!?" The particular one asked.

"You guys have practiced shielding your thoughts pretty well, but still I found a crack in your defenses." Ness said, waving a finger at them. "PK fire!" Ness fired a spark at the one he pointed at a moment ago.

"GAH!!" He shouted.

"I've got him!" Nana whacked him in the back of the head with her mallet and knocked him out.

"No!! Lenny!!" The other two shouted.

"His name is Lenny?" Popo asked.

"I've got it!" Y. Link shouted, holding out a Power Smash Ball.

"Well, that turned out to be easier than I thought." Helmet said. "Hmmmm… almost eleven o'clock." Helmet said.

"Wait… that means… okay twenty-four hours was up at eleven on the second day, then forty-eight, then seventy-two… and this will make ninety-six… Hey, we'll be a day earlier!" Ness said.

"Then why were we in such a rush a while ago?" Y. Link asked.

"Well if it weren't for Helmet we wouldn't have even thought about getting close to the tower to find our Smash Ball." Popo said.

"Yeah, thanks Helmet." Nana said happily.

"No really, the pleasure was mine." Helmet responded politely as the five of them walked off.

"Uh… guys? Hello?" One of the dupli-ghosts started.

"Lenny? You up buddy?" The last one asked his unconscious partner hopefully.

Later at the tower…

"Finally here!" Y. Link shouted.

"Here it is." Helmet said.

"Hey Helmet!"

"Hm?" The five of them turned around to find two other guys approaching. One of them had glasses, a cloth mask over his face, and a katana sheathed on his back. The other one had shades, a cloth mask like his partner's, and samurai armor on his body. "Oh hello."

"What took you?" The one with the sword asked.

"I got a little side-tracked." Helmet said as he went to join his team mates. "Oh, Ness, Y. Link, Nana, Popo. These are my teammates. This one goes by Sword." He said, pointing to the one with glasses. "And he goes by Armor." He said, pointing to the one with black shades. "Well, see you in the next exam." Helmet told them.

"See ya." Team Awesome responded before heading in to the closest tower door.

"So let's see." The four of them stepped in to the room and ended up in a small room. The room had a TV, a door that had bars locking it, and two slots large enough to fit two spherical objects, one was colored blue while the other was colored red.

"Huh? What's this about?" Y. Link asked.

"Hmmmm…" Popo looked at the slots. "Hey Nana, could you get the Power Smash Ball?"

"Sure." She said, taking it from Y. Link.

"Hey!" Y. Link said.

"Okay." Popo pulled out the Wisdom Smash Ball and turned to the blue slot. "Place the Power Smash Ball in that red slot."

"Oh I get it." Nana said.

"Oh…" Y. Link said.

"I wonder what it does exactly." Ness said with interest.

"…" The two Ice Climbers placed their respective Smash Balls in to the corresponding slots and backed away. The Smash Balls glowed for a minute, then some lines leading from the slots to the floor, and finally to the TV lit up. The TV began to give off an intense white glow.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Y. Link shouted while shielding his eyes.

"IT'S SO BRIGHT!!" Nana shouted.

"I CAN'T SEE!!" Ness shouted. The TV then flicked off and stayed black.

"Wait… that's it!?" Popo asked.

"That was anti-climactic." Ness commented.

"SURPRISE!!" The TV then flicked on and Crazy Hand shouted through the TV loudly.

"AH!!" The four of them were so surprised that they fell over. "Ouch…"

"CRAZY!! GET AWAY FROM THAT CAMERA!!" Master Hand then appeared on TV and pushed Crazy off the screen. "Ahem… hello, and congratulations on passing the second test."

"Thanks Master Hand." Y. Link said.

"And no need to thank me… after all this is a pre-recorded video-tape and thus I can't hear what you're saying." Master Hand continued on the TV.

"Right." Y. Link said embarrassed.

"Really, stop responding to what I'm saying." Master Hand continued.

"Why?" Y. Link asked.

"Never mind why!!" He shouted. "Ahem… anyways, whether you just fought the first team you met or set up a plan, you had to overcome a trial to acquire the second Smash Ball."

"…" The four kids stood where they were watching this tape.

"Obviously this tested your survival skills since you may have had to stay in a dangerous environment for a prolonged period of time, but this test also had many other tests behind it." Master Hand said. "It tested your ability to work as a team, to analyze your situation, to judge your next move based on your environment, allies, enemies, your skills, and numerous other things."

"It tested your ability to plan your next move. Is this enemy too strong to take the Smash Ball from? Is this a trap? Can we trust this person? You may have asked yourself any or all of these questions and/or other questions while you were going through this test. And if you have then it is a sign that you are learning and developing."

"Of course those Smash Balls represented something as well. Despite that joke Matt may have given you, he tends to joke around a lot, the Smash Balls do represent Power and Wisdom. While having these qualities is a great thing, you must remember that you must not forsake one for the other. Without power you cannot put your wisdom to use, vice versa without wisdom you will not have the knowledge to use your power most effectively."

"As a Smasher it is my sincerest hope that once you join you will have learned the meaning of power and wisdom, learned to analyze your environment, and most importantly, I hope you have learned that you have friends with you. So congratulations on passing, and good luck in the next test." Master Hand finished.

"Wow… that was a mouthful." Y. Link said.

"Yeah it was." Ness said.

"Duck-billed platypus!!" Crazy Hand shouted randomly off the screen.

"CRAZY!!" Master Hand shouted before the video finally ended.

"Hey look!" Nana said, pointing at the barred door. The door was now opening of course.

"Finally, we can go in now." Popo sighed.

"My only problem is that we still have to wait a bit." Ness said as the four headed through the door.

Meanwhile…

"I trust that this test proved most fruitful for you?"

"Yes it did." Helmet answered a shadowy figure while Armor and Sword stood behind him silent.

"So, what did you learn exactly?"

"Oh don't let me bore you with the details." Helmet said as he pulled out a deck of cards. "All of the information, old and new, is right here." He said as he placed the deck of cards in to a pale hand.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm… you've done me well." Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face as he looked at Helmet with his snake eyes. "You've done very well Kabuto."

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he removed his helmet, revealing his young face with a twisted smile.

…**Notes…**

"Crud… this feels very lame."

"Well it is the end of test, and you shocked me with that." Ron Host said.

"Oh well…" I sigh. "Anyways, as I warned you guys last chapter, I'm now putting this story on a brief pause since I feel the urge to write "Chronicles of the Dusk" again."

"I took a look at that story, and you seem to have it going in a good direction."

"Right. I encourage you guys to also take a peek at "Chronicles of the Dusk" a story comprised entirely of original characters that go through action, suspense, drama, and the strain of dealing with dual-lives."

"Well, until later… see ya!" Ron Host waved bye.


	16. It is Time

Super Smash Exam

"Man… kind of lonely without the author around…" Ron Host sighed while sitting at the table all by himself. "I mean really, I complain a lot but still… being ordered to do unreasonable things, forced to do the disclaimer… now that it's gone I realize just how much I miss it…"

POOF

"AH!" Ron Host gasped when I appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hack…" I cough a bit before I can speak. "Oi… smoke may be good for entrances, but the second-hand smoke really chokes me up."

"You're back!!" Ron shouted with joy.

"Yeah, sorry for the long absence. "Chronicles of the Dusk" wasn't getting any reviews and it just put me in a really big funk. But I'm back now. So do the disclaimer!" I order.

"Okay! Disclaimer: The author does not own any licensed material or Game2002's OC's… he does own his OC's and the story itself."

"Okay readers, now that the second test is done, it's time to buckle down and see how the rest unfolds!"

…**It is Time…**

"And…" Matt was looking at a stop-watch in his hands while in the waiting room with Ron and Casey. "Time is up!" Matt promptly closed the watch and walked over to a miniature stand microphone.

"So how many teams made it?" Ron Host asked.

"By this list we have… thirty-two teams." Casey answered.

"Wait… thirty-two times three is… ninety-six people!!" Ron shouted.

"No… that team that only has two people is one of the teams that passed." Casey said.

"So it's ninety-five… that's still a lot." Ron said. While those two were talking Matt held his finger on a button, took a breath and…

"ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE!! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND GET MOVING TO THE EIGHTEENTH FLOOR!!" Matt yelled in to the mic.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW…" Both Casey and Ron shouted.

"Matt did you have to shout in to that mic!?" Casey asked.

"What's your point?" Matt asked with a confused look.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Really that's just going to tick people off." Casey said.

"What'd you say?" Ron asked again.

"It is? I never thought of that." Matt said as he and Casey walked out of the door.

"Are you guys even saying anything? Speak up!" Ron shouted as he went after them.

Later…

"Mama-mia that-a administrator was-a really loud-a…" Mario grumbled.

"You have no idea…" Night-Claw sighed.

"Why did-a you guys get-a in to-a costume?" Luigi asked Night-Roller.

"Just because." Night-Roller answered. The teams were all entering a very large room. The room had a cement tile flooring and wall; there was a slightly elevated part at one end of the room that had a statue of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand was posed with his palm open in welcome while Crazy Hand was giving a thumbs-up. The rest of the room had a metallic balcony circling around it.

"Hmmm… this many teams passed." Samos said.

"Yeah but it's still less than half." Snake told her.

"Yipe!" Ness quickly ducked behind Y. Link.

"What's up?" Y. Link asked.

"Look in front of you…" Ness whispered.

"Huh? Oh…"

"…" Shadow was shooting a piercing glare at Y. Link, though it was also clear that the glare wasn't really meant for Y. Link.

"Really Shadow why are you so interested in that Ness kid?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Just because…" Shadow answered.

"Pikachu…"

"It seems that so far everyone in the original Smashers has passed." Mewtwo said.

"That's good right?" Roy asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Mewtwo said.

"So how are you looking at it?" Marth asked.

"…" Mewtwo simply stayed silent.

"Hey there's the administrator." Link said.

"Nice observation pointy ears." Ganondorf said.

"What was that big nose?" Link asked through gritted teeth.

"What's up guys!?" Matt asked as he and Casey entered the room with Ron Host behind them. The three of them stood on the elevated part of the floor.

"Would everyone line up by teams now!?" Casey shouted. As he said everyone lined up by their teams. As the teams lined up, Matt and Casey stood to the left of the center of the elevated floor while Ron stood to the right of the center.

"Okay, first thing's first… congrats on passing the second test you guys." Matt said with a smile and a wave.

"Um… thank-you." Blue said.

"No problem red."

"IT'S BLUE!!" Blue shouted.

"Ow!! My ears just popped…" Ron groaned. "I can hear my own pulse…"

"Anyways, before we move on we have someone who would like to say a few words." Matt said. The center of the elevated floor then opened up.

"Whoa! There was an elevator there?" Falco asked in surprise.

"…" Most everyone stood silent as two figures rose from the floor.

"Hello everyone!" Master Hand said.

"Wassaaaaaaaaap?!" Crazy Hand asked.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand?!" Most of the former Smashers asked in surprise.

"As Matt already told you… well done on passing the second test." Master Hand told them. "Now I won't bore with what the video you watched has already told you, but nonetheless before we proceed with the rest of the Exam it is well that you listen to what I have to say."

"Oh boy! Speeches! I love speeches! Especially the ones that involve talking… especially when it is me that is doing the talking… ROCKING HORSE!!"

SMACK

"Oh…" Crazy Hand then passed out after Master Hand slapped him.

"Oi… need to increase his medication." Master Hand sighed. "Now then, as a member of the Super Smash Bros. you will represent numerous things."

"Like what?" Ike asked with a cool composure.

"As a Smasher you represent peace. When I first put the Smashers together I picked very different people. Denizens from places such as the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the Lylat system, and numerous other places. Why such a variety of clearly very different people? To further the purpose of unity."

"Unity?" Leon asked skeptically.

"Yes, by holding the fighting tournaments, battles held under rules, we were holding friendly competition. By bringing together this variety of fighters, some heroes, some villains, it was an attempt to prove that you can achieve peace through clashing. Clashing in a competition such as the fighting tournaments."

"…"

"Of course there was another purpose as well. As proven with such incidents as Kefka's attack, the Smashers also serve as sort of a task force." Master Hand continued. "The Smashers, being such powerful fighters and with having a world's worth of different experiences, knowledge, and skills would also prove to be a formidable fighting force for preserving peace."

"Yeah but you guys barely stomped Kefka." Wolf scoffed.

"_Yeah no thanks to you."_ Fox thought, remembering how Star Wolf aligned themselves with one of Kefka's lackeys.

"But…" Master Hand continued. "If it weren't for the Smashers then Kefka would never have been defeated. The reason for this test is that some people do doubt our abilities and believe that such a test is necessary." He sighed. "However, at the same time, I know that this test will not only prove that any of you might be worthy of becoming a member of the Smashers, but it will also make you stronger."

"Hmmmm…"

"Zzzzzzz…" Crazy Hand was snoring through the whole thing. "Huzzat? RAMEN NOODLES!! What'd I miss?"

"…" Everyone just stared at Crazy Hand in disbelief.

"Ahem… Master Hand…" An unknown voice echoed.

"Huh?"

"Yoshi?"

"Where's that voice coming from?" Pork asked

"What?" Ron turned to his left and saw a magic circle appear. After the magic circle flashed a figure appeared. "Whoa!"

The figure that appeared from the circle was dog-like in appearance. He had brown fur, green eyes, stood 5'3" in height. He wore a hat and outer coat that were purple and large blue beads around his neck. He also had two gold sashes that form an X over his chest, the remaining robes were blue with gold runes lining the rims. He also had large, golden bell-shaped earrings in his ears. The back of left hand has black lines forming a bird with its wings spread open.

"Yes Cole?" Master Hand asked.

"As impressive as that speech is I do believe there is other business that needs attending to." Cole told him respectfully.

"Very well then." Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated over to the right and left respectively as Cole, Ron, Matt, and Casey moved to the center with Cole being at the front of them.

"Greetings everyone. You have done well to come this far but now it is time…" Cole began.

"Oo?" Diddy tilted his head in curiosity.

"Time for what?" Wario asked impatiently.

"It is time for the preliminaries of the third test." Cole said.

"Preliminaries!?" T. Link asked.

"What's this all about?" The leading Wii Warrior asked.

"You see… there are ninety-five of you in this room, and if we allowed all of you to move to the final test then there would be a tremendous amount of difficulty in sorting all of you out." Cole explained.

"And who are you to decide this?" King Dedede asked disrespectfully.

"I will be the administrator for these preliminaries… Cole."

"Blah blah blah… Cole do you have to be so serious about this?" Matt asked him in a teasing manner.

"Matt… I swear sometimes I… oh never mind." Cole sighed.

"Ha ha ha." Casey laughed.

"_Ugh… standing in the middle of these three makes me very very nervous."_ Ron thought.

"So what do we have to do for the preliminaries?" Meta-Knight asked.

"It's rather simple really. That screen above the statues of Master Hand and Crazy Hand…"

"What screen?" Vyse asked.

"This one…" Cole said as the wall above Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's statues slid open to reveal a very large television screen.

"Whoa!" Lucas gasped.

"Anyways… this screen will randomly pick two of you, and the names shown on screen will step on to the floor and engage in one-on-one combat." Cole said.

"But…" Popo began to say.

"Ice Climbers, you're the exception." Cole said.

"Okay!" Nana said.

"You'll fight your opponent until one of you gives up, gets injured beyond being able to continue, or killed."

"K-k-killed-a?" Luigi asked.

"Don't worry, these guys will interfere if it looks like you're about to kick the bucket." Ron Host said in a cheerful manner.

"_No skin off of your nose huh?"_ Was the simultaneous thought of many of the participants.

"But before we begin… at this very moment I need to know if any of you feel as though you can't continue." Cole said.

"Hm?"

"If you feel as though you can't continue you may now drop out of the exams. Naturally you won't pass but if you're too weak to continue I advise you quit now. It won't affect your team because from now on you won't be taking these exams as a team."

"…" Everyone looked among themselves to see if any of them were going to quit.

"You've got me… I'm out."

"Huh?" Y. Link turned and saw that it was Helmet that raised his hand. "Helmet?"

"What?" Helmet's teammates seemed just as confused.

"But why?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"When I was helping you guys out in the forest, those dupli-ghosts did too much of a number on me… if it came down to it, I don't think I could safely fight anyone in this room." Helmet said before he turned around. "Good luck." He said to the Ice Climbers and Y. Link.

"Hold it Helmet." Armor stopped Helmet from walking and got to his ear. "What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"I'm thinking that my job is done here." Helmet whispered back. While they were whispering to each other, two other guys raised their hands to opt out.

"Hmph… fine… but just know that just because you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite, don't think you can do whatever you want." Armor hissed before letting Helmet walk away.

"_Hmph…" _Underneath his guise as Helmet, Kabuto was thinking to himself. _"If I were to fight here… I wouldn't exactly be fulfilling Orochimaru-sama's desires for me in my role as a spy… besides… I can't risk having the old me coming out in these battles."_

"Mua ha ha ha ha! Now that those pests of weakness are out of picture of these Exams of Smash. Let us continue with hastiness!" Fawful shouted.

"Hmmm… ninety-two people… very well. Let's decide the first battle." Cole turned to the screen as names flashed by before two names appeared. "The first battle is… Mario vs. Armor."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Came the simultaneous cries of Wario, Bowser, Fawful, Jr. Troopa, and Bowser Jr.

"Okey-dokey." Mario said as he turned to Armor.

"_Heh… Kabuto won't be Orochimaru-sama's favorite once I bring down the man who bested Kefka."_ Armor thought as he cracked his knuckles.

"Everyone else wait your turn on the balconies." Ron Host instructed as everyone went to the stairs leading up to the balcony.

"What-a can-a this armor guy do-a?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but Mario will win, I have no doubts." Peach said with a smile.

"Heh… I almost feel sorry for that Armor guy." Falco said. "I mean… Mario's not me, but he's no joke either."

"Hey Mario! I'm the only one here allowed to stomp you! You hear me!?" Bowser shouted.

"Not fair!" The other Mario villains shouted at Bowser.

"Not-a to worry." Mario said as he turned to Armor and took a fighting stance. "Let's-a go!"

"Heh…" Armor gripped his right wrist as he flexed the fingers in his right hand.

"_Huh? What's that glow?"_ Lucas wondered as he looked at Armor's right hand.

"Hmmmm…" Lucario stared at Armor's hand.

"Can you see it Roy?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah I can."

"See what?" Marth asked.

"I guess only those with psychic abilities or magical abilities can see it." Mewtwo deduced.

"See what?" Marth asked again.

"Begin." Cole said.

"Ha!" Armor immediately began by throwing three shuriken at Mario.

"Hiyah!" Mario rushed in, side-stepped the shuriken, and retaliated by throwing fireballs at Armor.

"Hmph…" Armor zoomed away from the fireballs at high speeds and ran around towards Mario. He threw a fist at Mario that Mario easily dodged by jumping back. However the fist cracked the cement floor.

"_He looks-a pretty strong-a…"_ Mario jumped back at Armor before throwing a combo of punches and kicks at him. Armor blocked all of the attacks and began thrusting his right hand at Mario.

"Hold still!" Armor shouted as Mario kept dodging his right hand.

"Hiyah!" Mario side-stepped his right hand and then jabbed Armor in the jaw before sweep kicking his feet right out from underneath him.

"Whoa!" Just before Armor hit the ground, Mario grabbed Armor's wrist, and wrapped his legs around the rest of the arm, resting his feet on Armor's chest. Resulting in a cross arm lock.

"I've-a got-a you now-a… just-a give up-a…" Mario said as he began applying pressure on both Armor's wrist and elbow joint.

"Heh…" Armor managed to turn his palm around and clutch Mario's chest.

"Hm?" Mario suddenly felt his strength wane as Armor began to slowly pull his arm out of Mario's grip. Armor finally broke free and then slammed the back of his hand on Mario's chest. "Oof!"

"Ha! Try this!" Armor rolled on to his feet, then pinned Mario to the ground while pressing his hand against Mario's forehead.

"M-my-a strength-a…"

"What is he doing!?" Peach shouted.

"You just now noticed?" Armor asked.

"_Heh… Yoroi's technique usually drains opponents of their chakra… but in this case Yoroi is simply draining Mario of his energy… it'll be over soon."_ Sword thought.

"Gah!" Mario kicked Armor in the gut and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Oof! Dang… I guess you wouldn't go down that easily."

"I'm-a just getting started-a." Mario said before resuming his fighter stance.

"Heh heh… I'll drain your strength, and leave you in the dust!" Armor shouted before rushing Mario again.

"It'll be over soon." Link sighed.

"Yeah." Y. Link agreed.

"Hm… hm…" Mario continuously side-stepped Armor's hand as he thrust it at Mario. "Going up-a!" Mario then delivered an uppercut to Armor's chin.

"Oof!"

"Gotcha!" Mario then grabbed Armor by the ankles and began spinning around and around. "Hiyah!!" Mario then hurled Armor through the air.

"Whoa!"

"Ha ha!" Mario then ran forward, did a long jump, and then did a spinning jump high in to the air right beneath Armor.

"What?"

"Try this-a!" Mario kicked Armor from underneath, grabbed him before spinning around, putting himself above Armor. "HA!!"

"OOF!!" Mario slammed his fist on top of Armor's head and spiked him towards the ground.

CRASH

"Oof…" The ground where Armor landed cracked a little bit. "That hu…AUGH!!"

"Ha!" Mario then performed a butt-stomp on top of Armor before somersaulting off of him. "And-a that is all-a." Mario said.

"Ooooooggg…" Armor then passed out.

"Hmmmm… yes he's definitely out cold." Cole said in a blasé manner. "The winner of this battle is Mario."

"All right-a Mario!" Luigi cheered.

"Way to go!" Peach cheered.

"Thank you very much-a." Mario said as he walked up to the balcony.

"Heh… wait until you get a load of me." Knuckles said.

"Alright… next battle." Cole began.

…**Notes…**

"Man it feels good to be writing again." I say. "Well since Ron's now watching the prelims I guess I'll just close up. How will these preliminaries go? Who will win and who will lose? Read and review."


	17. KO

Super Smash Exam

"Man… now that Ron is working with Cole on these preliminaries he's not around to do the disclaimer…" I sigh. "Good thing I have this tape-recording!" I then pull out a tape recorder and push the play button.

"Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters; he does own his OC's and the story itself." The tape-recorder played.

"Now read on and see who passes these preliminaries."

…**KO…**

"Great-a job Mario!" Luigi said happily as he gave Mario a pat on the back.

"Thank you very much-a." Mario told Luigi.

"Look, the next battle is being decided." Peach said as she pointed at the large TV screen.

"And the next battle is…" Ron said, waiting for the names to stop. "Bowser!"

"Yes! Bring it on!" Bowser shouted as he jumped right off of the balcony and right to the floor.

"Bowser vs. Kung Fu guy!"

"What?" Bowser looked at his opponent.

"I will defeat you!" Some guy in a martial arts uniform shouted.

"Not you again! I clobbered you a few stories ago already!" Bowser griped.

"I will defeat you!" Kung Fu guy shouted yet again.

"Begin." Cole said.

"I will defeat you!" The Kung Fu guy began doing multiple flips and somersaults towards Bowser's position. Just before the Kung Fu guy was about to attack Bowser threw a jab in to his face and knocked him out instantly.

"Sheesh, once a bag of hot air always a bag of hot air." Bowser sighed before he lumbered off.

"The winner is Bowser." Cole said while everyone else just stared at the Kung Fu guy.

"That was sad." Vyse commented.

"Next match is…" Ron turned to the TV screen. "Lucario vs. Panther Caroso!"

"Understood." Lucario jumped down from his position beside Blue.

"Good luck Lucario!" Blue called out.

"Ha! Panther shall put this dog in his place." Panther bragged as he calmly walked down the ramp from the balcony, holding on to a red rose delicately.

"Ugh… drop the rose already." Leon sighed.

"I've never seen that kind of Pokémon before." Lucas said while trembling.

"You've seen Pokémon though?" Olimar asked.

"Um… yeah… w-we have trading cards at my home." Lucas said shyly.

"Mewtwo, what can a Lucario do?" Marth asked.

"Just watch. I already know how this battle will end." Mewtwo said.

"…" The two opponents stood across from each other and awaited the signal to begin.

"Begin!" Cole called out.

"Ha!" Panther rushed in and threw the first punch. Lucario blocked the fist and threw his own, which was also blocked. The two quickly entered in to an exchange of punches and kicks with each other, Lucario finally ducked one punch and thrust his palm forward.

"Force palm…" A blue aura blasted forward from Lucario's palm and blew Panther back a few feet.

"Impressive, but not as good as Panther." Panther said. He quickly regained his footing and ran forward even faster than before. "Grrrrrah!"

"Hm!" Lucario began blocking punch after punch, however Panther quickly gained the edge over Lucario and was beginning to land more blows on him. After so many punches Panther threw punch that smacked Lucario in the cheek.

"Ha ha!"

"Gotcha…"

"Hm?"

"RAH!" Lucario responded with a fierce kick to the side of Panther's head that sent him sprawling to the side.

"GAH! What?" Panther got up just in time for Lucario to run up with a fist drawn back. Panther barely raised his hand in time to block the punch, and even then he barely stopped it. "What is this?"

"Ha!" Lucario threw five quick fists before jumping and kicking Panther's chest twice. "Rah!" The second he landed he delivered a gut punch, a rising knee to his face, a right hook, and then he thrust his left palm. "Force palm!"

BAM

"RAAAAHHH!!" Unlike last time, Panther was sent flying backwards by the attack where he crashed in to the wall forcefully. "Ooooooooggg…" Panther stood up and stumbled forward.

"I suggest you surrender now." Lucario threatened.

"Whoa… that Lucario turned the tables quickly." Link said.

"What is this?" Peach asked.

"Lucario is a fighting and steel-type Pokémon." Mewtwo began. "It is unique in that the more damage it takes the more powerful its attacks become."

"Hmmmm… an interesting opponent, not one to take lightly." Snake commented with interest.

"Panther never surrenders!" Panther growled before running forward yet again.

"Don't you get it?" Lucario asked. He blocked and countered Panther's moves with ease as Panther continued to relentlessly attack Lucario. "Those blows you gave me at the start, I let you land those blows."

"Ha! Lies only meant to intimidate Pan-OOF!" Before Panther could finish that sentence Lucario kicked him right under the chin. "Grrr… GAH!!" Lucario then rammed his elbow down on top of Panther's gut. "Urk…" Panther then passed out.

"Pft… that was pathetic Panther." Wolf scoffed.

"The winner is Lucario." Cole said.

"It was an honor." Lucario said, bowing to Cole before walking up the ramp to the balcony.

"Next up is…" Ron started.

"Hopefully a more interesting match." Ganondorf commented.

"Omega vs. Egg-robot." Cole said.

"Nope, not interesting at all."

"…" A red robot that was somewhat egg-shaped stepped up as Omega stomped his way to the other side.

"Destroy all Eggman robots…" Omega said as his metallic claws spun around and around at the wrist.

"Begin." Ron Host said.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

"…" The Eggman Robot was full of holes from automatic fire from the Gatling-gun like barrels that had replaced his hands. The barrels retracted as his claws reappeared.

"Objective met." Omega said as the robot fell to the ground.

"Omega is the winner!" Cole announced.

"He left holes in the wall!" Ron shouted in annoyance.

"Hm hm… that was easy." Rouge said with a smile as Omega rejoined her and Shadow.

"So who's next!? I want a battle!" Wario shouted.

"Wario vs. Random Toad!" Ron Host announced.

"YES!!" Wario shouted as he slammed a fist in to his palm.

"Urp… Mr. Administrator…" The Toad squeaked.

"Yes?" Cole asked.

"I quit!" The Toad then ran out of the room.

"WHAT!? HEY I DIDN'T EVEN GET A BATTLE YOU LITTLE TWERP!!" Wario shouted before running after the toad.

"Ummmm… next battle." Ron said, ignoring what just happened. "Link vs. Wii Aim!"

"Hey, my match." Link said as he jumped down from the balcony.

"You're up Wii Aim!" One of the Wii Warriors told his partner.

"No problem, I'll show him who's boss." He replied as he jumped down as well.

"Heh…" Link drew his Master sword and Mirror shield and took a fighting stance.

"You think you can beat my weapon?" Wii Aim taunted as he pulled out a gun that looked like a Wii zapper.

"We'll see." Link responded.

"Begin." Cole said.

"Fire!" Wii Aim pulled the trigger on the zapper and fired a laser beam at Link.

"A laser? Please." Link raised his mirror shield and reflected the laser back at Wii Aim as he ran forward.

"Whoa!" Wii Aim jumped to the side before taking another shot. However Link deflected this laser as well. "Change of plans." Wii Aim pressed the 1 button, the 2 button, and then the A button. "Rapid fire!"

"Whoa!" Link had to duck behind his shield as the Wii Zapper began firing lasers at a rapid rate.

"AAAAHH!" Luigi shouted as he ducked from the laser shots.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Night-Claw shouted as he side-stepped a laser.

"…" While he was behind the shield, Link pulled out a bomb from his magic bag. "Hiyah!" Link ran to the side before hurling the bomb.

"Huh?"

KABOOM

"Whoa!" Wii Aim was blown backwards a fair bit by the explosion.

"Ha!" Link ran out of the smoke from the explosion as he threw his boomerang. The boomerang flew towards Wii Aim and knocked his Wii Zapper out of his hand.

"Oh no!" Wii Aim shouted as Link drew his sword. "Or not!" Wii Aim then reached behind his back and pulled out a second Wii Zapper.

"What!?"

"Nice try." Wii Aim then fired the laser point blank in to Link's gut.

"Oof!" The laser had enough force to send Link flying backwards with a hole burned through his tunic and a burn mark on his stomach. "Ow…"

"Ready to quit?" Wii Aim asked as he picked up his other Wii Zapper and aimed them both at Link.

"Not quite." Link rolled backwards on to his feet and raised his shield in time to deflect more laser shots.

"I'll get you eventually!" Wii Aim shouted as he continued to fire.

"Not if I do this." Link placed a bombchu on the ground before letting it crawl towards Wii Aim.

"Not falling for that!" Wii Aim shot the bombchu and detonated it prematurely. "Hm? Whoa!" Wii Aim ducked under a boomerang and jumped to the side to avoid the boomerang on its return path. "Ha as if I'd…"

"Ice arrow!" Link then fired an arrow veiled in icy mist at Wii Aim.

"Gah!" The arrow froze him in his place, covering him in ice. "S-s-so cold…" He stuttered.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Link drew his Master sword and charged forward.

"W-wait a minute! We c-can ta-talk this o-out!" Wii Aim shouted as he shut his eyes.

"Link isn't really going to…" Nana started.

SHING

"Huh?" Wii Aim opened his eyes and saw that his Zappers had been sliced in two.

"Well, that's all." Link said as he held his sword at the back of Wii Aim's neck.

"Link wins this match." Cole announced. "Next battle…"

"Grrrr…" A few minutes after the battle was announced, Wario came in to the room, grumbling to himself. "Little twerp didn't even let me fight…" Wario grumbled as he rejoined Bowser and DK. "What'd I miss?"

"Oooo oo Kunckles ooo oo!" DK told him.

"What!? I just missed Knuckles clobber somebody!?" Wario shouted.

"Ha! I bet you couldn't top that garlic breath!" Knuckles shouted at Wario.

"Say that to my face you dreadlocked freak!" Wario shouted.

"No fighting unless you have a match!" Ron shouted at the two of them as the screen began flashing more and more names.

"Titania vs. Night-Roller." Cole read from the screen.

"Good luck Night-Roller." Night-Princess told Night-Roller.

"You can take her." Night-Claw said.

"Thanks guys." Night-Roller said as he jumped down, landing smoothly despite the roller blades.

"We don't know what he's capable of, you'd best use caution." Soren warned.

"I won't forget that." Titania said.

"Good luck Titania." Ike said.

"Here's your steed ma'am." A random guy said, bringing Titania's horse in.

"Does she need the horse to fight?" Night-Claw asked.

"Don't underestimate cavaliers and paladins." Marth said from nearby. "They move swiftly, and they strike hard."

"Hmph…" Night-Claw shrugged as if he weren't impressed.

"Let's see what that tech can do." C. Falcon said.

"I've already scanned it." Samus said. "It's impressive for his time period, but nothing compared to my suit." Samus said.

"Your suit makes almost anything pale in comparison, that's hardly a fair comparison." Fox commented from nearby.

"Begin." Cole said.

"…" Night-Roller crouched lower as Titania charged forward.

"Ha!" Titania hurled her short axe forward. Night-Roller ducked under it as he rocketed forward on his roller blades.

"Try this!" Night-Roller threw a punch at Titania, however she quickly pulled her horse's reigns to the side and avoided the punch as she caught her short axe. Night-Roller used the momentum from his punch to whirl around, skate backwards and aim his fingers at her. "What?"

"Don't think I'm done yet." Night-Roller fired small bursts of energy from his fingertips rapidly at Titania.

"Whoa!" Titania pulled out another axe and used the broadside of the axe to block the energy blasts as she had her horse gallop forward. Titania threw her short axe again, which Night-Roller dodged yet again. However as he was dodging, Titania maneuvered behind him and had her other axe prepped to swing.

"Huh?"

"Ha!" She swung her axe at the back of his helmet, however there was a small blue flicker as her axe was deflected away. "What?"

"Sorry, didn't want to let on that I was using a force field." Night-Roller said as he turned around and punched her off of her horse.

"OOF!!" Titania landed on the ground roughly. _"What a punch…"_

"You givin' up?" Night-Roller asked as he held a hand over her.

"He… defeated her…" Ike said in surprise.

"Quite easily as well." Soren added as apathetic as ever.

"…" Titania cringed a bit before she took a deep breath. "I… I'll forfeit." Titania said reluctantly.

"The winner is Night-Roller!" Cole announced.

"Hey, you still put up a good fight." Night-Roller said, helping Titania up. "For just an axe swing you took a big chunk of power out of my force-field."

"You didn't need to say that, but thank you." Titania responded, shaking hands with Night-Roller.

"Okay, moving on…" Ron said. The screen began picking more names as the two contestants walked off. "Next is Sonic and Pork!"

"Here I go." Pork said as he jumped down, causing a slight thud when he landed.

"All right!" Sonic said, jumping clear over Pork and landing on the other side of the room.

"Don't lose yet Pork, we didn't come this far to fail."

"I won't!" Pork said as he pulled out his larger than normal blaster.

"Heh… just try and hit me." Sonic taunted.

"Begin."

"Rah!" Pork began firing large laser blasts at Sonic.

"Too slow!" Sonic zipped off to the side and ran around the room in a blur.

"Hey! Hold still!" Pork shouted. "RAH!" He then slammed the ground as hard as he could.

"Whoa!" This caused Sonic to lose his footing, plus with his added momentum he went crashing in to a wall as a result. "Ouch…"

"Gotcha!" Pork turned towards the wall and fired another laser blast.

"Wah!" Sonic narrowly got on his feet and avoided the laser blast that was fired at him. Sonic curled up in to a ball and aimed at Pork.

"Whatever you're doing it won't work!" Pork shouted.

BAM

ZIP

KABOOM

Sonic rocketed forward as Pork fired his laser, missing Sonic by a fair bit. Sonic then rammed in to Pork full force. "OOF!!"

"Homing attack!" Sonic then hurled himself back at Pork before bouncing down on top of his head.

"Ooooogg… huh?" Pork looked up and noticed that Sonic was running around him in circles, whipping up a small whirlwind. "Whoa whoa whoa…" Pork found it hard to keep his balance in this whirlwind.

"Try this!" Sonic then tackled Pork, ramming him in his face before kicking off of him.

"GAAAAAHHH!!" Pork then fell on to his back.

"Did that blue hedgehog just…" Pix began to ask.

"The winner is Sonic." Cole said.

"Yes Pix, yes he did." Punk sighed.

"Way to go Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Ha! I would've just clobbered that pirate." Wario bragged.

"Yoshi."

"Okay, who's next!?" Y. Link asked as a bunch of people struggled to help Pork back on to his feet.

"We're finding out…" Ron said as the screen flashed more names. "The next match is… Roy!"

"Alright!" Roy said as he drew his sword.

"And his opponent is… Y. Link!"

"What!?" Y. Link shouted.

"No!" Peach shouted.

"Th-that's hardly fair." Zelda stammered.

"Pika!"

"No way…" Roy gawked.

"Mama-mia…"

"I… I have to fight Roy?" Y. Link asked.

"I don't want to fight Y. Link." Roy said.

"Both contestants, please come to the floor unless you both wish to fail." Cole warned.

"…" There was an uneasy silence as Roy and Y. Link reluctantly walked down the ramp from the balcony.

"M-M-Mario… this isn't-a fair-a…" Luigi stuttered.

"I know-a Luigi… I know-a." Mario sighed.

"This isn't right." C. Falcon said.

"I don't like it… but let's face it, there was always a chance of this." Fox said with a heavy sigh.

"This bites…" Falco said.

"Yoshi…"

"Y. Link…" Roy sighed.

"Yeah?" Y. Link asked.

"For both our sakes… don't you dare hold back." Roy said reluctantly as he gripped his sword tightly.

"I won't…" Y. Link said before drawing his sword and shield.

"Begin!" Cole declared.

…**Notes…**

"I'll confess, the fights are all planned out, but the order isn't quite so well organized. Regardless of that, only one of these former Smashers is moving on to the final test. So who will it be? Find out next chapter!"


	18. So Long

Super Smash Exam

"I'll be fair to you guys…" I say as I come in sweating. "My updating speed is going to be inconsistent at best, the school year is getting close to the end of year and things are getting fairly hectic. So if I take a while to update just bear in mind that I can't fall behind reality. But rest assured, I have no plans to abandon this website. And so without further ado…" I push the button on the tape recorder.

"Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters, he does own his OC's and the story itself." The tape-recording of Ron played.

…**So Long…**

"Hiyah!" Y. Link made the first move. He jumped at Roy with his blade poised to swing.

CLANG

"Ha!" Roy blocked the sword and soon began exchanging blades with Y. Link. Each swing would either be blocked by Y. Link's shield or by his sword, however Y. Link wasn't able to get past Roy's blocks either in spite of the furious pace they were fighting at.

"Sheesh, for someone at his age he's pretty good with a sword." Ike commented as he looked at Y. Link.

"Those were both part of the Smashers right?" Louie asked Olimar.

"I think so…"

"Yeah I remember Roy…" Vyse said.

"Ha!" Roy and Y. Link jumped back from each other, neither of them wounded at this point. Y. Link pulled out a bow and arrow while Roy's blade glowed a fiery orange.

"…" Y. Link let an arrow loose as Roy hurled a fireball at Y. Link. The arrow caught fire, yet it still flew through the fireball towards Roy.

"Whoa!" Roy rolled to the side to avoid the flaming arrow.

"Yipe!" Y. Link raised his Terminian mirror shield and deflected the fireball back at Roy.

"Not that easy." Roy ran straight at the fireball came flying towards him. Roy stepped to the side and streaked the tip of his sword against the fireball as he passed by it. The flames swirled in to Roy's blade as its aura got brighter.

"Uh-oh." Y. Link said.

"Ha!" Roy streaked the tip of his sword across the ground and sent a fiery wave at Y. Link.

"Try… this!" Y. Link crouched low, and then began spinning around and around. "Hurricane spin!" Y. Link quickly spun towards Roy.

"Hm!" Roy immediately took a counter-stance and blocked Y. Link's sword. "Ha!" He then knocked Y. Link backwards forcefully.

"Ah!" Y. Link went skidding across the ground, but he quickly rolled back to his feet. He brought his shield up in time to block a vertical slash from Roy, Y. Link then rolled between Roy's legs.

"Huh? AGH!" Y. Link then jumped up and managed to deliver a cut to Roy's back. "Good, you're not holding back…"

"Same for you." Y. Link said as he turned around to deliver a horizontal slash.

"Ha!" Roy blocked with a vertical slash, but then he followed up with two more swift slashes followed by a rapid number of thrusts.

"Ha!" Y. Link tried fending off those thrusts with his own thrusts, but Roy's longer reach was proving far too difficult to defend against with his sword. "Gah…" Y. Link raised his shield as he reached for a bomb. He rolled the bomb towards Roy.

"Huh?"

KABOOM

"Bombs? Arrows? How many more of me is there?" T. Link asked puzzled.

"A lot more of us kid… a lot more…" Link sighed.

"Ugh…" T. Link sighed.

"Ha!" Roy came out of the smoke, slightly burnt, and tackled Y. Link.

"Oof!"

"…" Roy then grabbed Y. Link and threw him at the ground, sending him skidding towards Ron, Casey, Matt, and Cole.

"Oof." Y. Link grunted when he hit the elevated floor.

"Hmmmmm…" Roy drew his sword back as its aura glowed brighter. "Fire lance!" Roy thrust his sword forward and sent a pointed blast of flame at Y. Link.

"Ha!" Y. Link jumped high above the air, guaranteeing that the lance would hit the administrators.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" Ron shouted in fear.

"…" Cole just looked at the flames disinterested. Just before it reached him he swiped his hand in front of him and the flames split in two and went around him and the other administrators harmlessly.

"HA!!" Y. Link tried a jumping slash that was also blocked by Roy. Once Y. Link landed on the ground the two continued to furiously exchange blades. Y. Link danced around Roy to try and get an opening while Roy continued to dance around as well, keeping pace with Y. Link, and locking the two of them in a waltz of clashing blades.

CLANG

CHING

CHINK

CLANG

"HAAAAAAA!!"

"HIIIIIIIIIYAH!!"

CLANG

The two dashed past each other, Roy having a number of cuts while Y. Link had a smaller number of cuts yet he also had a few extra burns.

"They're being so rough on each other…" Zelda said with worry.

"Pikachu."

"Why did it have to be those guys?" Ness asked. "Why should any of us have to fight each other like this?"

"…" Mewtwo simply kept observing them.

"This fight is tough on the both of them…" Punk observed.

"Pyo…"

"I know Kirby… I know." Meta-Knight said.

"Ha!" Roy turned around and tried a low swipe at Y. Link. Y. Link jumped over that attack towards Roy. "What?"

"Hiyah!" Y. Link took a swing at Roy's head. Roy however tilted his head far enough to the side to reduce the wound to a minor cut on the side of his head. _"Good, dodged it accordingly."_ Y. Link thought.

"Try this!" Roy elbowed Y. Link in the back and sent him stumbling forward. "HAAAAA!!" Roy flipped over the top of Y. Link's head and drew an imaginary circle around Y. Link with the tip of his sword, sending small embers to fall around Y. Link. "Ignite!" Roy landed from his somersault and embed his sword in to the ground.

FWOOM

"Whoa!" Flames rose up in a circle around Y. Link, trapping him in a ring of fire.

"Y. Link, you'd better surrender on this one… you can't spin fast enough to put those flames out, and you can't jump out either." Roy told Y. Link.

"Oh yeah?" Y. Link asked, smiling in spite of the sweat trickling down his face. "I still have a way out of this!"

"Huh?"

"HIYAH!!" A small whirlwind was whipped up that blew the flames away.

"Huh?" Roy looked at Y. Link and saw that he was holding a two-handed sword that had a pink blade, and black roses etched to the green broadsides of the sword. "I forgot about that Fairy Sword…"

"HIYAH!!" Y. Link rushed forward and began to swing at Roy more swiftly than before. Roy was quickly forced on the defensive as he attempted to block the fast-paced swings that Y. Link was throwing at him. However the onslaught was proving too much and Roy would still receive cut after cut.

"_Ugh… we're getting too close to the wall for comfort…"_ Roy thought.

"Is that little squirt actually going to win?" Leon asked.

"Hmmmm…" Wolf stroked his chin in thought.

"_Now!"_ Roy thought. "Counter!" Roy immediately took a counter-stance that just stopped the Fairy sword. "HIYAH!" Roy delivered the counter-attack with enough force to send Y. Link flying back.

"Whoa!" Y. Link did a back-flip in mid-air and landed smoothly as Roy ran back at him, his blade glowing orange. "Here goes!"

"Ha!" Roy was now the one pressing the attack against Y. Link. With each strike the blade was glowing brighter and brighter. "Hiyah!" Roy did an upward slash that sent him jumping in to the air and Y. Link tumbling backwards. As Roy descended from the jump he reared his sword back as it began glowing brighter and brighter.

"Hrgh… Fairy Hurricane Spin!" Y. Link, got up and began spinning towards Roy with his Fairy sword outstretched.

"Flare Sword!" Roy's Flare Sword met with Y. Link's Fairy sword and…

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

"Who won?" Fina asked.

"Lucario? Can you tell?" Blue asked.

"…" Lucario's eyes glowed slightly. "Based on the aura… it was…"

"The winner is…" Cole paused for a little bit. "Actually Ron would you like to announce it?"

"The winner is Roy!" Ron Host shouted as the smoke finally cleared away.

"Ugh… I blew it…" Y. Link groaned as he lay flat on his back, Roy standing over him. Both of them had cuts, bruises, and burns.

"Hey… you put up a good fight." Roy said to Y. Link as he helped him up.

"Thanks…" Y. Link said. "But… well looks like I won't be staying with you guys anymore." Y. Link shrugged. "… Hey Master Hand!"

"Yes?" Master Hand asked.

"You think you could help me get back home now?" Y. Link asked.

"Now? Are you sure?" Master Hand asked.

"Mm-hm!" He nodded.

"Well, alright come with me." Master Hand said.

"Link… we should go say goodbye…" Zelda said.

"Yeah." Link agreed as he watched Y. Link and Roy follow Master Hand out.

"The next match is Wolf vs. Kremling!" Ron shouted.

"Heh… too easy." Wolf scoffed as he calmly walked down to the floor while a green, bipedal crocodile in a leather vest and shorts walked down as well.

"Hey Mr. Administrator! Can we leave the room?" Ness asked.

"If you're back in time for your match." Cole said with an understanding tone.

"Thanks!" Ness shouted as he, Nana, Popo, Link, and Zelda headed for the door that Roy and Y. Link left through.

"Ness…" Mewtwo began as Ness walked by him.

"Huh?"

"Here…" Mewtwo said, slipping a piece of paper to him.

"Hm?" Ness opened it for a peek. "Oh…"

Elsewhere in the tower…

"Hmmmmm… hold on." Master Hand was weaving his index finger through the air while Roy and Y. Link stood behind him.

"You sure you don't want to stick around?" Roy asked.

"Nah… it was a blast hanging around you guys, but… I really feel like I belong home." Y. Link said with a smile.

"Wait, don't leave yet! At least let us say goodbye!" Ness shouted as he and the Ice Climbers entered the room.

"Hey Ness! Nana! Popo! I'm glad you guys came." Y. Link said.

"Y. Link, do you have to go?" Nana asked sadly.

"I… well… I just feel the need to make sure I grow up to be him." Y. Link said as he pointed at Link.

"Heh… just make sure you don't get too reckless." Link told him with a laugh.

"You'll visit won't you?" Popo asked.

"I hope I can." Y. Link said.

"Be sure you take care of yourself." Zelda said with a smile.

"Oh… Y. Link." Ness gave Y. Link the slip of paper he got from Mewtwo.

"Hm? What's this?" Y. Link opened the slip of paper and read over it. It was a good-bye note from the Smashers he shared that mansion with for so long.

"Mewtwo… well he wrote it out, and telepathically got everyone's signature… that's how everyone's signature got on there so fast." Ness explained.

"…" Y. Link looked over it with a smile. The signatures were even complete with little notes from most of the Smashers. "Thanks… I'll never lose this." Y. Link said.

"Portal's open." Master Hand said, floating before a swirling blue vortex. "Y. Link, I'm sorry that this happened but, I'm glad that you were able to be a part of our group." Master Hand said with pride. "Good luck in the future."

"Thanks…" Y. Link walked slowly towards the portal, just before he stepped in to it, he turned to look at his friends one last time. "So long." Y. Link said before he stepped in to the portal.

"See you later…" Ness said somewhat sadly.

"…" Link and Zelda watched the portal close somewhat sadly. Then Zelda's facial expression changed. "Wait… Link if he doesn't intend to lose it… hold on… now that I think about it, how do you not remember any of this?"

"Huh… um…" Link scratched his head. "You know… I don't remember how I don't remember this…"

Meanwhile…

A blue portal opened up above the forest floor, which Y. Link soon fell out of. "AAAAAAHHH!!" Y. Link then fell on his head. A few minutes later he woke up with swirls in his eyes. "Ugh… what? How'd I end up here? What have I been doing all this time? Ummm…" Y. Link paused to think. "What's this note?" Y. Link looked at the note he received earlier with a puzzled face. "Who are all of these people? Wait… why's Ganondorf's name on here?"

Back at the tower in the Smash Dimension…

"Sheesh… you guys are unnecessarily violent…" Pit commented.

"Yoshi Yoshi…" He agreed with a nod.

"What? So I crushed an Egg robot's head with my hand… what's the big deal?" Ganondorf asked.

"And don't forget that after Wolf was finished with that Kremling its own mother probably wouldn't recognize it." Night-Claw commented.

"It's going to feel odd without Y. Link around now…" Peach sighed.

"Yes… yes it is-a." Mario agreed.

"Those people that left were lucky their matches didn't come up…" Casey commented.

"Yeah after two matches." Matt added. "Oh look they're back." Matt said as the Smashers that left re-entered the room.

"Are we all ready? The next match is… Yoshi vs. Leon!" Ron announced.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi hopped down from his place on the balcony.

"Hmph… about time… I only wish Panther was here so I could show him how you really fight." Leon grumbled as he jumped down as well. Yoshi and Leon stood across the room from each other and stared at each other.

"Begin!"

…**Notes…**

"There you have it guys… what? It's not a draw? Come on… do you guys honestly think I'd let myself be THAT predictable? Well anyways, now we have the first Smasher to fail the Exams. Will this be the last we see of Y. Link? Well I won't tell you if it is or not. Read and Review."


	19. Elimination

Super Smash Exam

"Uuuuuuhhhh…" I look at the angry mob of readers outside of the room I'm in. "I had to deal with school…?" I say weakly.

CRASH

POW

BAM

BIFF

BANG

OMGWTF

After the mob exits the room I am laying on the ground face down. I weakly push the play button on the tap-recorder.

"Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters. He does own his original characters and the story itself.

…**Elimination…**

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Yoshi growled at Leon.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" Leon asked before he disappeared from view.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi looked around with a confused look on his face. "WAH!" He was then knocked to the side forcefully.

"Huh? What's-a going on-a?" Luigi asked.

"It's camouflage." Samus answered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi got up quickly and looked about with a more attentive look on his face. "WAH!" He received a blow across his cheek before he threw a kick in the direction he took the hit from, but he only hit air.

"Like I'm that stupid… my tail has the strongest muscles in my body and it's flexible, I can hit you from any angle I feel like." Leon's voice echoed across the room.

"Wh-why's it echoing?" Lucas stuttered.

"It's got to be ventriloquism." Blue said.

"Where the guys play with puppets?" Nana asked.

"Uh… something like that."

"Basically he can make his voice sound like it's coming from somewhere else." Mewtwo further explained while Yoshi kept swinging his tail and head around in hopes of hitting Leon.

"Wack!" Yoshi then felt something wrap around his neck as he was picked up off the ground.

"Is this all you're capable of doing?" Leon asked as he made himself visible, his tail holding Yoshi by the neck.

"Yosh…" Yoshi sniffed the air a bit, smiled, then tail-whipped Leon's tail.

"Gah!" This loosened Leon's grip and allowed Yoshi to wrench out of Leon's tail grip. Leon quickly camouflaged himself again.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi sniffed the air for a moment before he wheeled around and rammed his head forward.

"OOF!!" Yoshi head-butt Leon right in the gut and caused him to sprawl backwards. "What…? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Yoshi then charged forward like a bull and used his head to catapult Leon in to the air.

"Yoooooooooo…SHI!!" Yoshi then jumped and thrust both of his legs forward, kicking Leon and sending him flying towards the far wall.

BAM

"Ooooooooooooggggg…" Leon hit the wall headfirst and soon passed out.

"The winner is Yoshi!" Ron Host announced.

"I'm a little surprised at this…" Wolf commented.

"Heh… you showed that lizard who's boss!" Falco shouted. "I'm only sorry it wasn't me that got to clobber him."

"Okay, our next battle…" Cole turned to the screen as more names flashed by.

"You know Night-Princess… that Leon guy would have been the perfect match up for you or I." Night-Claw commented.

"Mm-hm…" She nodded her head quietly.

"Night-Princess vs. Sword!" Ron announced.

"Oh… m-me?" Night-Princess asked quietly. "Um… okay."

"Good luck." Night-Roller told her encouragingly.

"I have to fight a child? Hmph…" Sword scoffed as he walked down while Night-Princess jumped down and landed gently.

"I… I really don't want to fight you… I don't want to hurt you." Night-Princess said quietly.

"Then will you surrender?" Sword asked.

"…" Night-Princess looked at her teammates, then turned back and shook her head in response.

"You have sealed your fate then."

"Begin!" Cole announced.

"…" Sword immediately ran towards Night-Princess. Before she could react his body elongated from the waist and twisted around to her backside.

"Ah! What kind of a freaky move is that!?" Aika asked with a surprised face.

"…" Night-Princess seemed a little surprise as he used his legs to constrict her legs at the knee joints and his arms to wrap around her arms.

"My body has had surgical modifications made to it so that I can elongate and contort my body far beyond the flexibility a human body could possibly achieve." Sword said. He slowly reached his right hand for the sword on his back, forcing Night-Princess to move her arm.

"Urk…" Night-Princess groaned.

"Now surrender or I'll stab this through your heart." Sword threatened as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it out.

"…"

"Well?"

"Please give up…" Night-Princess whispered to Sword.

"You must be mistaken."

"ACK!! Guys she could be killed aren't you guys going to do something?" Ron shouted. "Guys?" He then looked in front of him and noticed that Matt, Casey, and Cole were sitting cross-legged in a small circle drinking tea. "DOH!!"

"Nah… there's nothing to worry about." Matt said while taking a sip.

"Oh… shouldn't we do something?" Peach asked.

"No." Night-Claw said.

"Hm?" Mario and Peach looked at him.

"She hates violence… but this isn't even a threat for her." Night-Roller said.

"Time's up." Sword's arm elongated some more right before his plunged his sword in to Night-Princess' left chest, protruding out of her backside and missing his body.

"Hurg…" Night-Princess gasped. Sword unraveled himself and stepped back. "… hack!" Night-Princess coughed up a bit of blood as she stumbled.

"What? Why aren't you dead?" Sword asked.

"…" Night-Princess looked over her shades at him as she wrapped her hands around the hilt.

"That girl is still alive?" C. Falcon asked.

"How old is she?" Tails asked.

"Twelve… I think." Ness answered.

SHING

Night-Princess yanked the sword out of her chest and threw it to the side. "…"

"W-what!?" Sword watched in horror as the hole in her chest began closing itself up before his eyes. "W-w-w-what are you?"

"You can't kill… what isn't alive…" Night-Princess whispered as her eyes glowed red and orange. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" She hissed as numerous bats flew out of her shadow.

"What!?" Sword paid hardly attention to the bats, rather his attention was focused on Night-Princess' razor sharp canine teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ooooooohhh…" He then passed out.

"Ooooooohhh…" Lucas soon passed out himself.

"!!" Most everyone else stared in shock at this sight.

"Gah!" The bats were swooping in at Sword while he tried smacking them away, but it seemed no matter how many he swatted away the swarm would never disappear.

"…" Night-Princess soon appeared right in front of him.

"Ah!"

"Sleep…" Night-Princess whispered as she looked in to his eyes while her eyes glowed red and orange. Sword soon fell to his knees and passed out. "…"

"The… winner is… Night… Princess…" Ron said before passing out from shock.

"…" Night-Princess looked up at the balcony and noticed the stares she was receiving. She quickly looked away and ran out the nearest door.

"Hey…" Night-Claw started to move when Night-Roller put a hand out.

"I'll make sure she's okay… wait on your match." Night-Roller said as he hopped down and went out the same door.

"…" Night-Claw paused a minute, but then he nodded his head in agreement.

"…" Peach looked over at Night-Claw curiously. "So she's a va…"

"It's not something she's proud of. She hates it." Night-Claw interrupted.

"Er… I guess I better make sure Ron's okay." Casey sighed as he took Ron by the foot and dragged him out of the room, hitting Ron's head on the floor as he stepped down from the elevated part.

"You do that!" Matt shouted after him.

"Anyways… next match." Cole turned to the screen. "Fawful vs. Louie."

"Me?" Louie asked.

"Mua ha ha ha ha! My turn has arrival! My passing of this battle is only the mayonnaise of my great sandwich of victory… THE MAYONNAISE OF YOUR DOOM!!" Fawful shouted. The engines on the side of Fawful's helmet started up and he used them to float down to the floor. "Let us have starting!"

"Huh?" Louie gave Fawful a puzzled look.

"Begin." Cole said.

"Uh… w-wait I need to call out my…" Louie began to say.

BAM

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Louie flew back in to the wall with smoke coming from his body. "Well that was…"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

A large number of green orbs flew at Louie and exploded. The orbs were coming from a strange toothy mouth attached to the top of Fawful's helmet by a cable. "I HAVE FURY!!"

"Doh…" Olimar sighed. "Louie you need to DODGE…" Olimar groaned.

"The winner is Fawful." Cole said.

"Uuuuhhh…" Lucas finally woke up. "What… where's Louie?"

"He just failed…" Olimar sighed.

"What!?"

"…" Louie sulked out of the room with his head hung low.

"MUA HA HA HA HA!! I HAVE VICTORY!! I have spread the mayonnaise of his doom on my sandwich of passing. These exams of Smash are mine! Mua ha ha ha ha!" Fawful laughed.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha!!" Crazy Hand laughed.

"Crazy…" Master Hand started.

"But if the mayonnaise was of his doom then why was there no coming of his doom?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I have challenges!!" Fawful shouted as he flew out of the room.

"I have acceptances!!" Crazy Hand shouted as he followed Fawful.

"Oh… great…" Master Hand sighed.

"Next battle…" Cole sighed.

Meanwhile…

"I'll be back down in ten minutes." Ron said as he held an ice pack to his head. "How did I hit my head though?"

"Erm… no reason." Casey said casually as he left the administrator's room and walked down the hallway. After so long of walking Casey stopped suddenly and then wheeled around. "You…" He growled.

"Hm hm hm hm hm… I see you've noticed…" Orochimaru said as he seemed to melt out of the tower walls.

"…" Casey drew his sword and took a stance while clutching it in both hands. "Orochimaru… don't think for one moment that I'm afraid of you… I shall cut you where you stand." Casey threatened.

"Now now… if two people of our level of power were to battle it out here how safe would it be for the people taking these Exams?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically.

"Hmph…" Casey took a breath and then smiled.

"Hm?"

"Ptoo!" Casey spit a sharp icicle from his mouth straight towards Orochimaru.

"!!" Orochimaru tilted his head to the side in time to avoid that attack.

CRASH

"RAH!!" Casey ran forward and tackled Orochimaru with enough force to send them both crashing through the walls of the tower and down to the forest below.

A minute later Ron came walking by. "Huh? How'd this gigantic hole get here?"

Meanwhile…

"Marth vs. Da Knight!"

"What? I already beat you at that Tower tournament." Marth sighed.

"But now… my armor is improved!" A man in sixteenth-century knight's armor gloated.

SHING

"Huh?" The next moment Da Knight blinked his armor had fallen off in evenly cut pieces, leaving him in boxer shorts with hearts on them. "AH!" He then ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"The winner is Marth." Cole said. _"Casey's mana flow has suddenly arisen… what is he doing?"_

Meanwhile…

BAM

BAM

"Hoo… hah…" Casey breathed. He was sweating a little and had one or two bruises on him.

"Heh heh… hah…" Orochimaru was in about the same condition as Casey. "Hm hm… most amusing… but I'm afraid we can't keep playing like this."

"Why not? This battle was just now beginning to get good." Casey said with a smile.

"It would ruin my plans quite simply."

"All the more reason… HA!!" Casey lunged forward as a sword made out of flames formed in his left hand.

FWOOM

The flaming blade swept over Orochimaru, however instead of Orochimaru a hardened statue of mud fell to the ground before shattering. "Damn him…" Casey growled.

Back at the tower…

"Okay… just a review of those of you who have passed…" Cole said. "Mario, Link, Roy, Marth, Ganondorf, Sonic, Knuckles, Omega, Wolf, Lucario, Bowser, Night-Roller, Night-Princess, Yoshi, Fawful, Wario, and King Dedede."

"Huh? When did-a Fawful and-a King Dedede pass-a?" Luigi asked, now no longer passed out.

"Hm? Oh, you were-a still passed out-a…" Mario said. "Fawful won-a the match-a right after-a Night-Princess won-a her fight-a. And-a King Dedede won-a the match after that-a."

"Ha ha! Now you know why I'm the king!" Kind Dedede bragged.

"I'm back!" Ron shouted as he ran in to the room.

"Next battle..." Cole continued, ignoring Ron.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiit!!" Ron shouted desperately.

"Wii Swing vs. er... augh the screen is going static." Cole groaned.

"Wait... then who's going to be my opponent?" One of the two remaining Wii Warriors asked.

"Don't worry Cole I caught it. Wii Swing vs... Red!"

"IT'S BLUE DARN IT!!" Blue shouted. "Oh wait, my match? Okay!" Blue then ran down from the stands while holding a red and white ball with a button on it in his hand.

"Just to warn you Blue, you are a legal target in these exams." Cole told him.

"What? Why?" Lucario asked Cole.

"If he passes and becomes a Smasher, then there will be situations in which he himself will be put in danger." Cole said. "His enemies aren't going to show mercy on a point of principle, real enemies will target him."

"I understand." Blue said. "No sweat."

"Okay kid..." Wii Swing said, pulling out a Wii remote with a nunchuck attachment. "I... AS ONE OF THE WII WARRIORS... WILL WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!"

"Stop shouting!" The last Wii Warrior shouted.

"Begin." Ron said.

"Ha!" Wii Swing took his weapon by the Wii remote end and hurled the nunchuck attachment end at Blue.

"Hm!" Blue cartwheeled to the side and avoided the direct attack. _"These are just preliminaries, showing them everything I've got would be a bad idea... so taking his weapon in to account... I've got it!"_

"Ha!" Wii Swing moved in and continued to whip the nunchuck at him. "Got you now! I was hoping to move you in position like this!"

"Hm!?" Blue looked to the side to see the nunchuck flying at him from the side, and he was just landing from a cartwheel, leaving him no chance to duck out of the way. "Go Ivysaur!" Blue threw his Pokéball at the nunchuck and stopped it. Once the Pokéball hit the ground his Ivysaur came out.

"Ivysaur!" It shouted.

"Use vine whip and tangle up that weapon!" Blue commanded.

"Ivy!" A green vine shot out from under Ivysaur's flower bud and wrapped it around Wii Swing's nunchuck.

"No!"

"Now use bullet seed on him!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur leaned forward, pointing his bud at Wii Swing, and then shot out a large number of seeds at Wii Swing rapidly.

"Not that easy!" Wii Swing pulled out yet another nunchuck and held it by what would normally by the control stick. He spun it around and around like a tonfa and blocked the seeds until they stopped coming. "Gotcha now!" Wii Swing then hurled the Wii remote end towards Blue.

"Use vine whip!" Blue shouted.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur grabbed the other Wii remote and was now holding both of them.

"Let's take him for a spin Ivysaur!"

"What? WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!" Ivysaur soon began spinning his vines around and around and thus was spinning Wii Swing around the room.

"Release!" Blue shouted.

"Ivy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

BAM

"Ooooooooooooooogggggghhhhhh..." Wii Swing was sent flying in to a wall, which he slid down slowly after crashing in to it.

"The winner is Blue." Ron announced.

"What did I miss?" Casey asked as he came in.

"Alright!" Blue shouted.

"Apparently another battle..." Casey sighed.

"What kept you?" Matt asked.

"Another time another place Matt." Casey said.

"Great job Blue." Lucario congratulated.

"Thanks, looks like we both made it." Blue said.

"Next battle..." Ron began.

**...Notes...**

"That is a rhyme of preposterousness! The chucking of the woodchuck is of unimportance since the woodchuck cannot do the chucking of the wood! THE WOODCHUCK DOES NOT HAVE CHUCKING!!" Fawful shouted at Crazy Hand.

"But if the woodchuck did have chucking how much chucking would he be having!?" Crazy Hand shouted back. "THE RHYME HAS QUESTION!!"

"THE HAND HAS CRAZINESS!! I HAVE FURY!!"

"THE SHRIMP HAS FURY!! I HAVE DONUTS!!"

"I have a wanting of the donuts!!"

"I have the hungries!!"

"Oh would you two shut up!?" I shout at them. Yes I've been between them the whole time.

"I am not wanting of the shutting up!!" Fawful shouted.

"I am wanting of the babbling of incoherence!!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Leave a review... quickly before I am driven to the nuts by these two. Oh no... it's contagious..."


	20. One Battle After Another

Super Smash Exam

"Ha ha! No longer is it the mustard of doom! Now it is only the MUSTARD!!" Crazy Hand shouted as he held a giant jar of mustard.

"This cannot be! There cannot be metaphors without the mustard of doom! I HAVE FURY!!" Fawful shouted at Crazy Hand while I'm still sitting between them.

"Holy… freakin'… crap… you guys are going to drive my up the wall if you keep this up… I miss Ron…" I groan.

"But driving up a wall would be an impossibility of physicality!" Fawful shouted.

"And of what usefulness could we be of anyways!? Whee hee hee hee hee…" Crazy Hand asked.

"Unless you can do a disclaimer you can get the heck out of here!" I shout.

"Saying of disclamation: This man of authoring does not have the owning of the characters of license or the characters of the Game2002 I have never met. This man of authoring does have the owning of characters of his creativeness and of this story of Exams of Smash! I HAVE FURY!!"

(Translation: Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters. He does own his OC's and the story itself. I am angry.)

"Um… okay… I guess that's a passable disclaimer…" I say. "No! What am I saying now they can…"

"I HAVE CRAZINESS!!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"I HAVE FURY!!" Fawful shouted.

"…Stay…" I moan. "Come back Ron…"

…**One Battle after Another…**

"Let's see… in the time the author has taken to update the story…" Ron Host began to say as a really buff guy was dragged out of the room while Jigglypuff was walking back to her place on the balcony. She had a victorious look on her face.

"Diddy, Peach, Zelda, Blue, Ness, Aika, DK, C. Falcon, Falco, Fox, Ice Climbers, Bowser Jr., Meta-Knight, and Jigglypuff have also passed their battles." Cole finished.

"Five bucks says that the reviewers aren't going to be happy that so many battles were skipped." Ron whispered to Matt.

"You're on." Matt whispered back.

"You know Jigglypuff, your fight, my fight, and Bowser's fight is bringing me some serious déjà vu." Marth commented with a sigh.

"Jigglypuff." She responded.

"Ok the next battle is…" Cole began as the screen began shuffling more names. "Soren vs. Fina."

"It's all you Fina!" Aika cheered as Fina walked down the balcony steps to the arena while taking a deep breath.

"Good luck Soren." Ike told him.

"Of course." Soren responded with a confident smile. Soren's look hardened once he got down to the floor and stared at Fina.

"Begin the battle!" Ron Host shouted.

"Elwind!" Soren immediately cast a mid-level wind spell that sent a moderately sized whirlwind towards Fina.

"Moons… give me strength…" Fina chanted as runes glowed around her. "Wevles!" A blue whirlwind that sprayed droplets of water everywhere spun towards Soren's Elwind spell. The two tornados met and cancelled each other out in a massive burst of wind.

"AH! My hair!" Peach cried.

"Geez… could they make it breezier?" Night-Claw asked sarcastically.

"Don't ask… my gut tells me that they could…" Night-Roller responded.

"Hmmmm… you use a very different form of magic than what I'm accustomed to… I'll try this then…" Soren switched out his green tome for a red-orange tome. "Elfire!" A small burst of fire began to surround Fina.

"Moons give me strength… quicka!" Fina glowed blue before she quickly dived to the side, avoiding a column of fire. She then very quickly rushed at Soren while her bracelet turned in to a liquid silver before floating at her side. "Cupil! Go!"

"Pew!"

"What is that thing?" Soren asked as he took a defensive stance.

"Pew!" Cupil twisted and lengthened until it transformed in to a floating broadsword that flew towards Soren.

"!!" Soren held up the Elfire tome in defense. Cupil pierced through it but got stuck in the book. "It was about out of power anyways…" Soren said as he jumped to the side while pulling out a different tome. "Tornado!"

"Hm?" A large whirlwind whipped up around Fina before it began slicing away at her. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

"Fina!" Vyse and Aika shouted.

"Don't… worry…" Fina said as she looked at Soren.

"_She's planning something…"_ Soren thought as he got on his guard.

"Can she make it?" Fox asked.

"Moons give me strength… WEVLEN!!" Three massive blue tornados were generated around Fina, they easily dispelled Soren's tornado spell before rushing towards Soren.

"_Can't cancel it out… I have to try and dodge!" _Soren twirled to the side and then jumped to the side as the tornados danced around him. He dived through two of them, however he dived right in to the third one. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Soren!" Ike shouted in worry as the other two tornados caught him and began throwing him around. Finally they threw him against the wall, soaking wet beaten. "SOREN!"

"Don't worry Ike… the girl did not have a killing intent in her eyes." Titania said as she put a hand on Ike's shoulder.

"… I know…" Ike said, taking a more calm breath.

"Whew… I'm glad you're okay…" Fina sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I had to do that Mr. Soren."

"…" Soren weakly got up and glared at Fina. "Don't look down on me…" He spat.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying you jerk!" Aika shouted at Soren.

"Hmph… I concede… I can clearly see that I'm outmatched…" Soren said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Very well, the winner is Fina." Cole announced.

"Oh… um thank you Mr. Administrator." Fina said with a bow before walking back up to the balcony.

"Ike… I'm sorry…" Soren said to Ike as he walked back up.

"It's alright Soren." Ike told him. "I'm just glad you weren't seriously injured."

"…" Soren said nothing after this.

"He must be taking this hard…" Komali commented.

"Komali… you're too soft you're not going to win your matches like that." Tetra told him.

"Tetra vs. Lucas!" Ron announced.

"M-m-me…" Lucas stammered.

"Watch and learn Komali!" Tetra said with a cocky smile as she jumped down.

"Ugh… she looks confident…" Lucas said.

"Don't worry Lucas! Go for it!" Olimar encouraged.

"Um… you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Count on it, I'm sure you can do it." Olimar told him.

"Um… okay." Lucas took deep breaths as he walked down.

"Hmmmmm… that boy's stronger than he believes himself to be…" Mewtwo said as he watched Lucas walk down.

"What makes you say that?" Roy asked.

"Begin!" Cole announced.

"Ha!" Tetra pulled out a small dagger and threw it at Lucas.

"AH!" Lucas ran to the side, avoiding the dagger but he tripped as he ran and fell on his face. "Oof!"

"Oh come on this is embarrassing…" Tetra sighed. "Oh well, no mercy." Tetra then ran at Lucas as he slowly got back up.

"Huh? OOF!" Tetra punched Lucas in the face the second he stood up and he fell backwards. "Ouch that… OOF!" Then she kicked him in the leg when he got back up again. "Hey can't I… OUCH!" She then jumped on his large head and jumped way back.

"Is this all you've got? Here I come again!" Tetra again ran at Lucas.

"_I… I… I… can… do… this…"_ Lucas thought to himself. Tetra jumped through the air at him. Lucas closed his eyes and looked away as he held a hand up.

"Huh? Hey what is this!?" Tetra yelled.

"Wait… Tetra can't float…" T. Link pointed out. True to his words, Tetra was floating in the air a foot or so away from Lucas' glowing hand.

"I knew it! He can use PSI too!" Ness shouted.

"!!" Shadow glared at Lucas once Ness pointed this out.

"Huh?" Lucas looked up and noticed what he was doing. "Oh! It worked… um…"

"Hrrrrgghh!" Tetra was wriggling in mid-air.

"Gah! Don't do that it's harder to hold you when you do that!" Lucas shouted in panic. "Um… HA!" Lucas then thrust his other hand forward.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Tetra screamed as she went flying part way across the room before sprawling across the floor. "Ow… ok now it's personal…" Tetra said with an angry look on her face.

"Ah! Um… Errrr… oh wait I know!" Lucas turned to Tetra while taking a deep breath. As Tetra ran at him he put his fingers to his head. "PSI… FREEZE!!" A giant snowflake covered in icy mist flew from his head at Tetra. In the next second Tetra found herself frozen in a block of ice.

"AH! TETRA ARE YOU OKAY!?" T. Link yelled in panic.

"Oops…" Lucas said.

"The winner is Lucas!" Cole said while snapping his fingers. The ice melted almost instantaneously.

"Brrrrr… what happened?" Tetra asked. "And why am I soaking wet?"

"Um… he won." T. Link said from the balcony.

"Huh? What!? Oh you've got to be kidding me!!" Tetra yelled in frustration before stomping out of the room.

"Hey Tetra wait a minute…" T. Link said as he started after Tetra.

"T. Link vs. Sword Knight! Come on down!" Ron Host shouted.

"Ugh… it'll have to wait until after this." T. Link sighed.

"You better beat this kid so you can keep serving your king!" King Dedede shouted at Sword Knight.

"Ugh… it'll be my pleasure your highness…" Sword Knight sighed.

"Best of luck Sword Knight." Meta-Knight told him.

"Of course sir Meta-Knight!" Sword Knight said with much more enthusiasm.

"…" T. Link pulled out a mirror shield and a simple looking sword with a brown handle.

"Begin!"

"Ha!"

"I'll warn you that Blade Knight and I were trained by Sir Meta-Knight himself!" Sword Knight warned T. Link.

CLANG

"Ha ha hiyah!" T. Link and Sword Knight clashed blades with each other at a rapid pace with each other. Neither one of them seemed to be gaining an edge over the other one. Y. Link raised his shield to block a few of the strikes before back-flipping a few times to get away. "Deku Leaf!" T. Link pulled out a very large green leaf and held it over his head.

"Huh?"

"HA!" T. Link swung the leaf like a fan, sending out a powerful gust of wind at Sword Knight.

"What is this!?" He shouted as he went skidding backwards, losing a little bit of balance.

"Hiiiiiyah!" T. Link performed a jumping slash at Sword Knight.

CLANG

"Hmmmmm…" Sword managed to raise his sword in time to block T. Link's sword slash. "Ha!" He quickly broke the lock and took a quick horizontal slash. T. Link flipped over the top of Sword Knight, landing behind him. Sword Knight was quick to react and he swung his sword over his head to bring it down vertically on T. Link.

"Hup…" T. Link rolled around Sword Knight and got up with his sword at Sword Knight's head.

"Impressive… who was your teacher?" Sword Knight asked.

"The winner is T. Link!" Ron announced.

"A fisherman." T. Link said before running out the door Tetra ran out of.

"Hmmmmm…" Casey sighed.

"What? Disappointed that your favorite hasn't gone yet?" Matt teased.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I be…" Casey began to say.

"Ike vs. Punk!" Ron Host announced.

"Yes!" Casey shouted.

"So obvious." Matt sighed.

"Ike… don't worry about myself or Titania, just win your match." Soren told Ike.

"Alright." Ike said as he walked down to the battle-field.

"Don't worry Ike, we defeated him and his team before, you should have very few problems." Titania said.

"Hmph… you were fortunate that there was a water source nearby last time. But I don't intend to lose this time." Punk warned Ike.

"Well just to warn you, I'm no pushover." Ike said as he brandished his sword.

"You can begin!" Ron shouted.

"Hmph…" Punk rushed forward immediately. Ike raised his sword in defense and blocked Punk's blade. Ike quickly shoved Punk and ran forward. "Ha!" Ike performed a vertically slash immediately followed by an upward slash that Punk dodged. Punk attempted to slash Ike while he was open but Ike used the momentum from his upward slash to help side-step the blade.

"Nice try." Ike then used more momentum to spin around for a strong horizontal slash. Though Punk blocked the swing it caused him to stumble back clumsily.

"_Ugh… his swings are too strong, I need to get more distance."_ Punk thought. He jumped back while firing lasers from a blaster on his other hand.

"Hmph…" Ike dodged back and forth as he tried to close the distance between himself and Punk. Punk noticed that he was getting closer to the wall and thus decided to jump on it and cling to the side of it above Ike's head.

"Try and get me now!" Punk began raining laser blasts down on top of Ike while Ike either side-stepped or blocked.

"Heh, Punk's got him now." Pix said confidentally.

"Aether!" Ike tossed his sword upward, sending it twirling through the air, slicing through the laser blasts and heading towards Punk.

"What? Augh!" Punk barely jumped off the wall in time, but he still received a cut on his chest near his shoulder. "I didn't want to use this but I won't advance if I don't." Punk pressed two concealed buttons on the device his blade was attached to.

"Hmmmm… clever on that pirate's part." Samus said while her visor scanned Punk's blade.

"What's he doing?" Snake asked.

"You'll see." Samus told him.

"Ha!" Punk his blade at Ike. Ike blocked the attacked but quickly withdrew the blade while taking a jump back.

"What…" Ike noticed that there was a cut going in to his steel blade where Punk's blade struck. "How were you cutting through my sword that easily?"

"My blade is emitting a high frequency field around it, exponentially increasing its cutting power, had you not withdrawn your sword in time I would have cut clean through it." Punk told him.

"…" Ike took another look at Punk and his sword. "Alright then… come on." Ike took another stance with his hand in front of him and his sword poised above his head, pointed at Punk.

"You really think I'm coming after you when I could just wear your blade down with more laser blasts?" Punk switched to his blaster again and kept on firing lasers at Ike.

"…" Ike again skillfully dodged back and forth as he went for Punk. Ike took two or three shots, sure they burned but they didn't stop him from going forward.

"Here it is!" Punk swung vertically.

"Ha!" Ike did a quick jab with his free hand to Punk's chest wound.

"Agh!" It caused Punk to flinch, stopping his attack and allowing Ike a chance to go for a vertical slash. "Whoa!" Punk dodged to the side and attempted to counter with a stab. Ike spun to the side and attempted to go for a horizontal slash. Punk caught Ike by his wrist and about stabbed Ike in the back.

"Ha!" Ike kicked Punk in the side with as much force as he could muster.

"AH!" Punk gasped.

"Quick draw!" Ike prepped for a horizontal swing and then dashed at Punk.

"Ha!"

CLANG

Ike had dashed past Punk, there was a brief pause as the two caught their breath. The cut in Ike's sword then extended to the other side of the sword, cutting clean through Ike's sword. "You fought well." Ike complimented.

"As did you…" Punk said. That's when a pretty nasty looking gash appeared diagonally on his torso before he collapsed.

"Punk lost!?" Pix gasped.

"The winner is Ike!" Cole announced.

"Ha ha, even up against clearly superior technology he still pulled through." Casey said with a smile.

"Oh just marry him already…" Matt joked.

"Matt…" Casey growled.

"If you two are done playing around…" Cole hissed back at them.

"_And these guys are best friends…"_ Ron thought to himself. "Let's determine the next battle!"

"Good because I'm getting impatient." Ganondorf grumbled.

"Please let it be my fight, please oh please oh please…" The last Wii warrior begged no one in particular.

"Vyse vs. Owii Wan Kinowii!" Ron shouted.

"Yes!" The last Wii warrior shouted.

"Owii Wan Kinowii? What kind of a name is that?" Fox asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

"No problem." Vyse said as he jumped down to the floor.

"You'll do great Vyse!"

"I'm going to pass!" Kinowii shouted. He pulled out a Wii remote and pressed the B button, a laser came from it and stopped once the laser extended to sword length.

"I think the author just ripped off Star Wars on this guy…" Bowser said. That's when DK got an unexplained urge to slug Bowser in the face. "OUCH!!"

"Sorry…" DK replied.

"Yeah right! Get over here!" Bowser and DK then began wrestling.

"Begin!" Cole announced.

"Bring it on." Vyse said as he drew two cutlasses. He held the one in his right hand normally, but he held the one in his left hand by the guard. Kinowii and Vyse charged each other and immediately began a sword fight of sorts.

"What! Why isn't my Wii saber cutting through your swords?"

"These cutlasses are made of moonstones, sorry but I can't explain all the details." Vyse said he blocked one slash with his left cutlass while taking a slash with his right one.

"Whoa!" Kinowii jumped back in time and reduced Vyse's slash attack to only a minor cut that wasn't even bleeding. "Okay, you leave me no choice." Kinowii reached behind him and pulled out another Wii remote and then created yet another Wii-saber. "Ha!"

"Heh…" Vyse simply smiled and closed his eyes. "Pirates of old… defend our cause." Vyse muttered to himself as a greenish aura surrounded him.

"HA HIYAH YAH YAH!" Kinowii was almost recklessly swinging his Wii-sabers at Vyse, however Vyse continued to flawlessly block each attack.

"H-h-h-how scary-a…" Luigi stuttered.

"What-a?" Mario asked.

"Every time-a Vyse bl-blocks I-I-I see a skeleton in a-a-a-a pirate hat appear-a…" Luigi answered.

"He's right." Pit observed.

"Why am I not getting you?" Kinowii asked.

"Because I'm being guided…" Vyse said as a skeleton appeared, floating behind him with a tattered cape, a pirate captain's hat, and a large cutlass. Vyse's right cutlass prepped to swing as the skeleton prepped to swing his. "Ha!" Vyse swung his cutlass at the air along with the captain and a shockwave flew towards Kinowii.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The shockwave left a nasty cut on Kinowii's torso. Kinowii dropped his Wii sabers before he collapsed to the ground.

"The winner is Vyse!"

"Pika pika!"

"Yes he's alive Pikachu." Mewtwo told him.

"Wow, he's pretty strong." Nana commented.

"Yeah." Popo agreed.

"Next battle!" Ron shouted. "Who will it be..." Ron asked as the screen shuffled through more names.

…**Notes… **

"Okay, this part of the story should be done soon. Give it… two or three more chapters." I say while Crazy Hand and Fawful are behind me. "Why are you two behind me!?"

"Trying to see if telepathy works!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"We are attempting the reading of your mind that is yours!" Fawful yelled.

"Guys… only certain brains have the capacity to attain telepathy…" I say.

"And what statement of implication are you saying?" Fawful asked.

"I'm implying that YOU CAN'T READ MY FREAKIN' MIND!!" I yell.

"You don't have to yell… I HAVE SADNESS!!" Crazy Hand wailed.

"I HAVE ENJOYMENT OF THE PAIN OF THE HAND!!" Fawful shouted. Crazy Hand then punched Fawful before flying after him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"You're not nice!! WHEEEEEE HEE HEE HEE!!"

"Those two are going to be the death of me…" I groan.


	21. The Tension is here

Super Smash Exam

"My ramblings of incoherence shall have the victory that is sweet over the your insanity that is madness you hand of craziness! I HAVE…"

"Oh put a cork in it Fawful! You have fury! You've had fury for the hundredth time already!" I interrupt.

"Sheesh, interrupting is just plain rude. You're a very rude author." Crazy Hand said.

"You two have been driving me insane since the ending author's notes two chapters ago! Of course I'm going to be edgy!" I yell at him.

"You hurt my feelings again… booooo hoooo hooooo!"

"Bah! Stop this blubbering of annoyance! I have the ringing of the ears now! AND I ALSO HAVE…"

"Don't… say it… if the next word out of either of your mouths isn't the disclaimer I'm going to…"

"Disclaimer: This rude guy that's yelling at us does not own the rights to any of those characters with licenses or the characters he didn't create with his rudeness. He does own this story he made with his rudeness, and the characters he made with his rudeness. Did I mention he was being rude?" Crazy Hand disclaimed.

(Translation: Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters. He does own his original characters and the story itself. He is very rude.)

"I hate you guys…" I moan as the two continue to ramble over my head.

…**The Tension is here…**

"The next battle is… Pichu vs. Mewtwo!" Ron Host shouted.

"No not again!" Peach wailed.

"Pichu!" Pichu gasped.

"…" Mewtwo's hardened facial expression didn't change much. The only thing he did was close his eyes, then teleport down to the fighting area.

"Pika…" Pikachu said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Another Smashers vs. Smasher fight… how interesting." Wolf said with a grin.

"Oooooo oo oo ooooo oo!" DK shouted.

"Hey the fights are determined randomly thank you!" Ron Host shouted back at DK.

"Pichu…" Pichu pouted as he slowly waddled his way down to the fighting stage where Mewtwo was waiting patiently.

"I know Pichu…" Mewtwo told him telepathically. "Admittedly I don't wish to do this either." Mewtwo confessed.

"Pi pichu pi?" Pichu asked when he finally got down to the fighting stage.

"I'm sorry. But I won't do that Pichu. And neither should you." Mewtwo told him.

"Pi…"

"One last thing…" Mewtwo said.

"Pi?"

"Begin!" Cole shouted.

"Don't hold back… for your sake." Mewtwo told him as his eyes glowed blue in color.

"Pi!" Pichu was sent flying back in to the wall by an invisible force. "PiiiiiiiiCHUUUUUUUU!!" Pichu quickly sent lightning bolts flying at Mewtwo.

"…" Mewtwo held his other hand up and formed a shield of sorts around himself. It successfully deflected the lightning bolts, however it broke his telekinetic hold on Pichu long enough for Pichu to land on the floor.

"Piiiiiiii…" Pichu built up some slight static around himself before he zipped at Mewtwo in the blink of an eye.

"Hm!" Mewtwo raised his hand, causing Pichu to stop just short of tackling him.

"Pichu!" Pichu fired a quick bolt at Mewtwo in that instant, shocking Mewtwo a slight bit. "Pi! Pi!" Pichu then zipped behind Mewtwo before slamming in to his backside.

"Impressive… but still not strong enough." Mewtwo twirled around and back-handed Pichu, sending him skidding across the floor.

"Piiii!"

"Shadow ball!" Mewtwo sent five small shadow balls flying at Pichu, all of which burst on contact with him.

"Piiiiichuuuu!" He cried.

"Mewtwo's being terribly harsh on him." Zelda winced.

"No… he's showing him just what Pichu needs to see." Link said solemnly

"What?" Zelda looked a Link a little exasperated.

"As much as I hate to admit it pointy-ears is right." Ganondorf said. "Pichu has fought impressively alongside us before, but the enemies will get stronger, and if he can't surpass Mewtwo, he can't overcome the future either." Ganondorf explained.

"I… guess you're right." Zelda sighed.

"That's harsh." Popo said.

"That's reality." Snake responded.

"PIIIIIICHUUUU!!" Pichu sent larger lightning bolts at Mewtwo.

"…" Mewtwo held up both hands to block two massive ones that surged forward to zap him. When the other two bolts came for him he quickly teleported out of the way above the room.

"Pi?"

"Psybeam…" Mewtwo fired a glowing beam of psychic energy from his forehead at Pichu.

"Pi!" Pichu quickly zipped to the side and ran around the room as the beam trailed behind him. "Pichu!" He gasped when Mewtwo suddenly teleported in front of him with a fist clenched.

"Ha!" Mewtwo slammed Pichu over the head with his fist, slamming him in to the floor. "HmmmmmmRAH!" Mewtwo then lifted his hand upward.

"PIIIICHUUUU!" He shouted as he flew up to the ceiling and slammed against it. "PiiiiiiCHUUUUUU!!" Pichu let loose an absolutely massive lightning bolt that struck Mewtwo dead on.

"Umph…" Mewtwo grunted. The powerful attack caused him to lose his hold on Pichu, giving Pichu a chance to land on the floor. "That… hurt…" Mewtwo admitted. He quickly thrust his hands to the side, creating a barrier around him right before tackled him.

"Pi… CHU!" Pichu started to attempt to ram Mewtwo multiple times. His tackles always occurred in the blink of an eye, however Mewtwo's barrier repelled each attempt.

"You're wearing yourself down far too much Pichu. You won't win if you keep attacking like that." Mewtwo warned him.

"Piiiiiiii…" Pichu cringed. "Pichu!" He quickly brightened up and then hopped away quickly. "Piiiiiiiiiiii…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Pichu gathered up as much electricity around himself as possible, and then hurled himself at Mewtwo.

"Good thinking, I can't fully block that but…" Mewtwo simply teleported out of Pichu's way as Pichu went flying in to the wall. "You should still know better."

"Piiiiiiii… chuuuuuu…" Pichu said dizzily as he stumbled away from the wall. "PIIII!!" He cried when he was suddenly bombarded by multiple shadow balls.

"Pichu… I'm giving you the chance to surrender. You put up a good fight but you should know the difference in our strength. Push yourself much farther and you could harm yourself." Mewtwo warned Pichu.

"Piiiiiii…" Pichu got on all fours and started to build up electricity. "Pichu pichu piiiii! Chu!"

"I know the Smashers mean a lot to you Pichu, I understand that. But your health is far more important. You could put yourself in grave danger like that." Mewtwo continued to warn.

"Mama-mia! Mario!" Luigi shouted.

"Pichu please-a stop-a!" Mario shouted desperately.

"What's he doing?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! Pichu's tend to injure themselves when they use electric attacks, if he's building up too much he's going to seriously hurt himself! Maybe even die!" Tails shouted.

"What!?"

"Pichu please stop!" Nana shouted.

"Jigglypuff!"

"You little twerp! What are you thinking?!" Wario shouted.

"Piiiiiiiiiii…" Pichu was glowing brightly now, holding in as much electricity as his little body could take. He could feel his insides burning, feeling like they could give out any second.

"Pichu…" Mewtwo said cautiously.

"PIIIIII…"

"Stop!" Cole raised a glowing hand. Soon roman numerals spun around Pichu and he froze in place.

"Cutting it close weren't we?" Ron asked Cole.

"Not at all." Cole assured him. "The winner is Mewtwo."

"Very well." Mewtwo said.

"…" Cole snapped his fingers, soon Pichu was moving again, collapsed on the ground.

"Piiiiiichuuuuu…" He moaned.

"Come on Pichu… let's go." Mewtwo told him as he floated out of the room, lifting Pichu behind him with telekinesis.

"Where are they going?" Roy asked.

"I think Mewtwo just wants to talk to Pichu." Ness said.

"Next battle is… Tails vs. Rouge!" Ron announced.

"Hmph… that fox boy. Too easy." Rouge commented.

"Go for it Tails!" Sonic cheered.

"Leave it to me." Tails said as he flew down to the arena.

"That bat girl's got nothing on you! Go for it!" Knuckles shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Pichu piiii…" Pichu sighed. He and Mewtwo were in a lounge alone. Pichu was plopped on the couch while Mewtwo was floating near the door.

"I can understand if you're mad Pichu. The Smashers meant a lot to you and now… well now you can't be one." Mewtwo sighed.

"Pichu. Pi pi pichu chu piiiichu." Pichu told him.

"Pichu, I went hard on you because if you couldn't defeat me then how could your safety have been guaranteed in the future? The fact is as a Smasher we face danger. And if we can't stand up to it we will fall." Mewtwo told him. "If I hold any respect for any of you, then I cannot and will not hold back for your sakes."

"Pichu…"

"Pichu… you can still stay in the Smash Dimension you know. You don't have to go back like Y. Link unless you want to. I'm sure the others would like it if you stayed."

"Pichu!" He replied happily.

"I'm glad you think so." Mewtwo said with a nod.

Back to the fighting room…

"I can't believe I lost…" Tails moaned.

"I'll get you for this bat girl!" Knuckles shouted at her.

"Yeah just like you'll get me for stealing that emerald of yours." Rouge teased.

"Grrrrr…"

"Hey while you two were fighting…" Sonic started.

"The winner is Snake!" Ron Host shouted.

"Nice try Blade Knight." Snake said while stretching.

"Ugh… he's good." Blade Knight groaned.

"I can't believe this! Neither of you passed! How are you supposed to protect your king now!? At least Meta-Knight can fulfill his duty better than you two clods put together…" King Dedede yelled.

"What's he saying?" Pit asked Kirby.

"Pyo…" Kirby turned to Dedede and heard the following.

"Bla bla bla bla yap yap dribble bla yammer yammer bla bla!"

"Pyo." Kirby shrugged.

"Okay! The only one from our team that needs to pass is Samus now!" C. Falcon said confidentally.

"Yeah but my match could be a while before…" Samus began to say.

"Samus vs. Dixie Kong!" Ron Host shouted.

"Oh… okay then." Samus simply jumped down to the arena stage.

"Yeah!" Dixie spun through the air, her hair extending and acting as a propeller, which slowed her decent considerably.

"Hmmmm… interesting ability." Samus noted as Dixie landed.

"Begin!" Ron Host shouted.

"…" The top of Samus' arm cannon rose up slightly and released a freezing mist. Samus then fired a few icy blue shots at Dixie.

"Yah! Whoa! Yeah-ha!" Dixie acrobatically flipped through the air and then spun around like a helicopter to glide around the arena slightly.

"Grapple beam." Samus thrust her left arm forward and from underneath it came a blue laser that attached to Dixie's foot.

"Whoa-oh!" Dixie shouted when Samus whipped her against the wall. Samus then fired a single ice beam shot and partially froze Dixie. "Brrrrrrrrr…!!" Dixie shivered.

"The winner is Samus!" Cole shouted before snapping his fingers, melting the ice particles on Dixie.

"Nice try but you'll need to do better than that." Samus told Dixie.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" Diddy chattered angrily.

"Nuh-uh…" DK told Diddy.

"Aaaawww…"

"What did I miss?" Mewtwo asked from behind Roy and Marth.

"AH! Did you have to teleport like that?" Roy asked.

"Pichu!" Pichu poked out from behind Mewtwo's shoulder.

"Feeling better Pichu?" Marth asked.

"Well you didn't miss too much. Rouge, Snake, and Samus passed." Roy told him as Olimar and Komali entered the battle stage.

"Let the match between Komali and Captain Olimar… begin!" Ron Host shouted.

"I'll pass and move on with Link." Komali said as his arms were replaced with wings. He immediately flew up above Olimar.

"Ugh… I can't jump that high." Olimar sighed. "Hm…? YIPE!!" He quickly ran away as Komali began dropping bombs from a bag around his waist.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"That's dangerous!" Olimar yelled.

"You can do it Olimar!" Lucas shouted.

"What can that little guy do?" Falco asked.

"I have no idea." Fox said.

"Huuuuuuuuunnnhhh…" Olimar took a deep breath, and then blew in to some whistle.

"Yahoo!" Four yellow pikmin jumped out of Olimar's backpack and circled around him, keeping pace with him perfectly in spite of the bombs blowing up around them.

"I can only carry quite a few pikmin seeds in my backpack, but I can only grow ten of the pikmin seeds in my backpack, but ten is all I'll need." Olimar said. He grabbed one and threw it at Komali where it latched on and began beating on him.

"Ah! Hey that stings!" Komali shouted as he received a slight shock from each hit.

"Yahoo!"

"Huh?"

"Yahoo!"

"Yahoo!"

"Ah!" Olimar threw the other three yellow Pikmin at Komali. All four of them were now beating on him and slowly bringing him closer to the ground.

"Come out everyone!" Olimar blew in to his whistle again. Four red pikmin and two purple pikmin jumped out of his backpack and began following him around.

"What are-a those things-a?" Mario asked.

"They're called Pikmin… discovered by Captain Olimar, they are excellent in working together and following the orders of other peaceful life forms in order to accomplish otherwise impossible tasks for survival." Samus said after she finished scanning the pikmin. "That little man is the man who discovered them."

"Go!" Olimar had the red pikmin grab each other, forming a make-shift rope before he threw them at Komali.

"Hm? Hey!" The red pikmin grabbed him by his ankle and he was now struggling desperately to get away from Olimar, who was pulling furiously with the red pikmin. "Let go!"

"Okay… now!" Olimar grabbed one of the two purple pikmin and threw him at Komali. Olimar then threw the last one at him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh!!" Because the two purple pikmin were much heavier Komali instantly fell to the ground.

"Yahoo!" The red pikmin then jumped on Komali and joined in on the pikmin dog-pile Komali was under.

"I get the feeling that Komali won't be the last one to suffer such an inglorious defeat…" Ness commented.

"The winner is Olimar!" Ron Host shouted.

"Oooooooogggg…" Komali groaned.

"Oh dear… he needs some medical attention. To the infirmary!" Olimar shouted.

"Hup-ho, hup-ho, hup-ho…" The ten pikmin picked Komali up and began carrying him out the door.

"NO! THE INFIRMARY NOT THE ONION!!" Olimar shouted desperately while following his Pikmin out the door.

"Why is-a he worried about a vegetable-a?" Luigi wondered.

"Ugh… he told me about those onions… don't ask…" Lucas shuddered as the thought of Komali being shoved up a pikmin's onion crossed his mind.

"Okay… next battle is… Luigi vs…" Ron's voice was covered by some unexplained static in the microphone.

"Eh? Who's-a my opponent-a?" Luigi asked as he jumped down.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" An orange ghost suddenly appeared in front of Luigi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi shouted.

"Begin." Cole sighed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Luigi turned and ran around the room desperately as the ghost chased after him.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" The ghost moaned spookily.

"WAH!" Luigi was so startled by the ghost's moan that he accidentally shot a lightning bolt from his palm up at the lights.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooohhhh!!" The surge of bright lights made the ghost vanish right before the lights burst.

"Ah! It's-a dark!" Luigi shouted.

"I don't see the problem here." Night-Claw commented.

"Neither do I…" Night-Princess said quietly.

"Well the ghost vanished before the lights went out so Luigi wins." Cole sighed. "But we can't simply pause the matches so the next group will have to fight in the dark."

"But I can't see a foot in front of my face." Link said.

"Ah don't be a baby." Ganondorf told him.

"What was that?"

"Oh look we can still see the screen! The next fight is…" Ron waited for the screen to stop shuffling names. "Pix vs. Pikachu!"

"Heh…" Pix jumped down on to the floor while pulling out some goggles that he put over his eyes.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also jumped down to the battle floor.

"Begin." Cole said.

"Unfortunately for you, I have special goggles. This darkness is no problem for me." Pix said as he ran forward.

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly dashed to the side hoping to avoid. Unfortunately Pix saw this and kicked Pikachu in to the wall. "Chuuuu!!" Pikachu stifled the pain and got up. "Pik pik pika! Pika pika chuuuuu!" Pikachu hopped from side to side and then spun around once.

"Hm… is it raining in here?" Pix asked as he felt water drops land on him.

"What… this is a scientific impossibility…" Night-Claw said.

"Pikachu's can be taught the special rain dance skill. You'll see what's coming next." Mewtwo told him.

"Wait a minute… I feel like I should know what's coming…" Pix said. "Well I'm not about to sit here and find out… try my grenade launcher!" Pix pulled out a fairly large blaster from his bag and pulled the trigger.

"Pika!" The grenade launcher was much nosier than Pix, thus Pikachu heard the sound of it firing and knew it best to move out of the way quickly.

KABOOM

"PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Pikachu let loose an incredibly large lightning bolt that traveled upward and then crashed down on Pix.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Pix shouted.

"Thunder, it's incredibly powerful, but it's accuracy is low unless it's raining." Mewtwo said.

"So he set it up in a way that he couldn't miss even in this darkness. Clever little mouse." Night-Claw said.

"Oooooogggghhhh…" Pix collapsed to the ground. "Should've brought… more insulated… equipment…"

"The winner is Pikachu." Cole said.

"And now the automatic light repairs… are go!" Ron Host shouted. The lights then mysteriously came back on.

"How'd they do that?" Pit asked.

"Some machine in the ceiling replaced the bulbs." Samus said after scanning the ceiling.

"Okay… next battle… Kirby vs. Kiddy Kong!" Ron Host announced.

"Gaaaaaaaaa…" Kiddy stopped sucking his toes and jumped down on to the fighting arena.

"Pyo?"

"Yes Kirby… I do believe your opponent is a baby gorilla." Meta-Knight sighed.

Meanwhile…

"My my… to think that the preliminaries are almost finished."

"I already know who's going to win and who's going home. I believe now is the time we should begin planning our attack."

"Hm hm hm hm hm… very well. I'll trust your judgement Kabuto." Orochimaru replied.

"Yes. All but two of the original smashers will pass, and one of the failures is staying here, and the others… well we can talk about that at length elsewhere Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto told him.

"Right. Another uproar of me being seen here would be most unwanted." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto were leaving the woods. The moment they left the perimeter of the woods they seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye.

Back to the battle-floor…

"Well done Kirby." Meta-Knight congratulated. "Now we must wait on Pit to finish here."

"Pyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Ha!" Pit held up his mirror shield as an egg with bat wings and a spike tried to dive bomb him, but the egg went back up in to the air. "Whew… he's pretty tough…" Pit sighed.

"You won't stop me from getting my revenge on MARIOOOOOOOOO!!" Jr. Troopa shouted. Jr. Troopa looked the same for the most part except that he had a spike on the top egg-shell and he had bat-like wings.

"Aren't you worried Mario?" Peach asked.

"Nah… Jr. Troopa has-a gotten pretty strong-a, but-a Pit will win-a for sure-a." Mario said confidently.

"Light arrow!" Pit fired a light arrow at Jr. Troopa, who dodged it pretty easily.

"Ha! Missed! DOH!" But he didn't notice that the arrow curved around and hit him from behind, knocking him to the floor where Pit met him with a solid kick. "Ouch! That's it!" Jr. Troopa became veiled in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared he was no longer donning the spike and wings, but instead he was holding a wooden wand. "Take this!" Jr. Troopa pointed the wand at Pit and sent magical blasts in the shape of a triangle, square, and circle at Pit.

"…" Pit simply held up his mirror shield and reflected it back at Jr. Troopa.

BOOM

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!"

"Sorry Mr. Troopa." Pit said while taking a bow. Jr. Troopa then spun around dizzily before hitting the floor.

"The winner is Pit!" Ron Host shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!! MARIOOOOOO!! PIIIIIIIIIIT!!" Jr. Troopa shouted before running out of the room.

"Well done-a Pit!" Mario cheered.

"Pyo!"

"Well, there are only two contestants left. Would Night-Claw and Shadow come down to the fighting arena for the last battle?" Cole requested.

"Finally." Night-Claw said.

"Hmph… he's my opponent? Too easy." Shadow scoffed.

"Good luck Night-Claw." Night-Roller told him.

"Be careful." Night-Princess said to him.

"Don't worry guys." Night-Claw said while stretching. "You ready?"

"Hmph… you're one to talk." Shadow responded.

"This could get rough." Ike commented.

"Begin!" Ron Host shouted.

…**Notes…**

"Well the last battle of the prelims is here and…"

"Oh boy oh boy! This looks good! Who's gonna win!? Who's gonna win!?" Crazy Hand interrupted me.

"Would you let me finish what I was…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! This is a battle of finality in which the victor of this battle of absolute finality shall be most victorious in the most victorious victroiousness! It is like the victorious mustard on the victor's bread of his sandwich of victory! THE MUSTARD OF THE LOSER'S DOOM!!"

"Oh cork it Fawful! You just ruined my next chapter preview! Ugh… read and review…" I moan.


	22. Claws and Chaos

Super Smash Exam

"Hey… of what location is the man of authoring!?" Fawful shouted while flying around the room.

"I don't know…" Crazy Hand whined. Neither of them noticed that I was huddled up under the table in an attempt to avoid them.

"This is a most outrageous of outrages! We cannot have annoyances without a man of authoring to give annoyances!" Fawful shouted again.

"It makes me so mad that I want to flick this table!" Crazy Hand then flicked the table away, revealing me.

"Damn it…" I curse under my breath.

"There he is!" Crazy Hand shouted happily.

"I HAVE HAPPIES!! I have so much happies that I shall do the saying of disclamation!" Fawful shouted. "Saying of disclamation: This man of authoring is not of the owning of the characters of license or the characters of the Game2002! He is of the owning of his characters of original creation and of this story of exams of smash. I HAVE FURY!"

(Translation: Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters or Game2002's characters. He does own his original characters and the story itself. I am angry.)

"Loopy!!" Crazy Hand shouted randomly while he and Fawful flew in circles around me, chattering wildly.

"Somebody kill me… kill me now…" I beg to no one.

…**Claws and Chaos…**

"Begin!" Ron Host shouted.

"_Hmmmm… he looks similar to that blue hedgehog on the balcony, are their abilities similar? It's just a guess but it's the only hint I have. If speed it his primary ability then that shouldn't be a major problem."_ Night-Claw dashed at Shadow while keeping his eyes locked on Shadow.

"Heh… I doubt you can even touch me." Shadow taunted with a smirk. Night-Claw threw a punch that Shadow side-stepped.

"_Yeah… he's fast alright."_ Night-Claw thought. He immediately followed up with another punch that Shadow also dodged. Night-Claw began throwing numerous punches and kicks at Shadow, all of which Shadow was dodging without counter-attacking in any way.

"Here, let me show you how to really fight." Shadow ducked the next punch and threw a sweep kick. Night-Claw flipped over Shadow's head, then sprung off of his hands to Shadow's side before diving at him. Shadow jumped back to avoid Night-Claw then jumped forward throwing a kick.

"Too slow spiny!" Night-Claw taunted as he bent backwards, allowing Shadow to go flying over him.

"Who are you calling spiny?" The second Shadow landed he curled up in to a ball and then zoomed at Night-Claw from behind.

"Whoa!" Night-Claw immediately went in to a back-flip from his bent position to jump over Shadow's follow up attack.

"They're just avoiding each other… would they hit the other guy already?" Wario asked impatiently.

"Shadow's not even taking this seriously." Rouge commented.

"Hmmmmmm… that Night-Claw…" Samus was looking through her visor at Night-Claw as Night-Claw was doing flips around the room to avoid Shadow's attacks.

"He's pretty acrobatic, I'll give him that." Snake said.

"This just like when he protected me from Wario, Bowser, and DK." Peach commented.

"Hm!" Night-Claw caught Shadow's next flying kick and used Shadow's momentum to throw him towards the wall.

"Heh…" Shadow landed against the wall and then kicked off of it back towards Night-Claw. "Ha! Hiyah hah!"

"Oh come on… wall-kicking?" Night-Claw was blocking a series of punches and kicks from Shadow. "You have to admit that it's not the most original move out there."

"How about this!" Shadow finished his combo with an axe kick that propelled him in to the air after Night-Claw blocked it. "Homing attack."

"Hm? Whoa!" Night-Claw barely raised his arms fast enough to block Shadow's tackle. "That wasn't ba-OOF!" Shadow then hit Night-Claw with a follow-up homing attack and knocked Night-Claw on to his back.

"Hah!" Shadow then leaped high in to the air above Night-Claw. He curled up in to a ball and then dropped downward at a fast velocity.

"Honestly." Night-Claw rolled backwards just in time to avoid Shadow's drop attack. Night-Claw then did numerous back-flips before taking a massive back-flip through the air, landing on the Crazy Hand statue's thumb. _"Yeah… he's not the fastest guy I've fought, but he's still proving to be tougher than I thought he'd be."_

"What's he thinking?" Roy asked.

"That's not important for you to know." Mewtwo told him.

"Oh…" Roy sighed.

"_What are you thinking about doing Night-Claw?"_ Night-Roller wondered.

"Oh come on… he took on me, Wario, and DK. And I'm enough of a challenge as is." Bowser said.

"I still want to know why he doesn't have nails." Fox commented.

"Heh… alright spiny. I guess I'll admit you're tougher than I thought. But you're going to have to do better than that." Night-Claw said from across the room.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" Shadow asked.

"Actions speak louder than words short stuff." Night-Claw said as he crouched low on the thumb. Night-Claw then lunged off of the thumb of the statue and ran forward at Shadow the second he landed.

"Warning: Enemy is moving faster than before." Omega said.

"Hm!" Night-Claw threw another punch at Shadow. Shadow still side-stepped it but Shadow noticed that the punch came a lot closer to hitting him than before. _"Was he holding back earlier?"_ Shadow wondered.

"Ha ha! Here it comes!" Night-Claw began throwing multiple punches and kicks in succession at a much faster pace than before. Shadow was having to side-step them constantly. _"Now that I've got him on the defensive."_ Night-Claw swiped his hand at him from above. Shadow stepped back enough to where the finger-tips would miss him by a small amount.

"Ah!" Shadow gasped in pain and grabbed his cheek where the finger-tips passed by. "UMPH!" In that moment he grabbed his cheek Night-Claw landed a solid punch to Shadow's other cheek that sent Shadow sprawling backwards.

"Target appears to possess a degree of super-human strength and speed." Omega said.

"Even so… something distracted Shadow or he would have dodged a punch like that." Rouge said.

"Look at that guy's fingers!" Nana shouted in surprise.

"…" Shadow glared at Night-Claw as Night-Claw was flexing the fingers on his right hand.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Night-Claw asked with a smirk. At the tip of his fingers were sharp, cat-like claws. They slowly retracted back in to his finger-tips.

"That's kind of spooky…" Lucas trembled.

"Samus what did you scan on this guy?" C. Falcon asked.

"He's human… but there are traces of an undetermined chemical and feline DNA bonded to his own DNA." Samus answered. "This might explain his abilities, he has retractable claws on his fingers and toes, the proportionate physical abilities of a cat, and the centers of his brain that deal with vision, hearing, and smell are also heightened."

"He's a human cat." Link commented.

"Heh… so you do know how to fight." Shadow said with slight interest. "However despite your abilities you will lose." Shadow warned.

"And why would that be?" Night-Claw asked as he took a fighting stance.

"I am Shadow, and I am the ultimate life form! And nothing can stop me."

"Kind of short to be the ultimate life form aren't you?" Night-Claw asked.

"Keep making jokes, we'll see who's laughing after this." Shadow then ran at Night-Claw at a fast speed.

"He who laughs last, laughs best my vertically challenged opponent!" Night-Claw revealed the claws on both of his hands and ran at Shadow full-speed.

"Heh…" Shadow also dashed at Night-Claw. The two of them met almost immediately and began an exchange of claw-swipes, punches, and kicks at a rapid pace with each other. The two of them were both successfully blocking and dodging blows from the other, though occasionally they would land a hit on the other.

"Let's mix it up a little." Night-Claw side-stepped one punch, spun around to Shadow's back-side and back-handed him in the back of his head, causing Shadow to stumble forward.

"Why you…" Shadow wheeled around to hit Night-Claw, but Night-Claw dived forward and flipped away from him. "You want to play it that way… fine." Shadow dashed at Night-Claw full-speed.

"Whoa! Don't you know speeding's illegal?" Night-Claw somersaulted to the side to avoid Shadow's dash. Shadow came back for another attempt, but Night-Claw cart-wheeled to the side to dodge Shadow again.

"_Grrrrr… he won't hold still…"_ Shadow was now dashing and jumping after Night-Claw while Night-Claw kept jumping and flipping around him. "Grrrr…" Shadow jumped and attempted a homing attack, however Night-Claw jumped over top of him and landed in a crouch position. "Ha!" Shadow jumped and then shot downwards with his foot outstretched.

"Too slow!" Night-Claw did a barrel roll flip out of the way and landed on his feet.

"Ha!" Shadow jumped at Night-Claw while doing a spinning kick.

"You want to go for a spin? Okay then…" Night-Claw ducked and as Shadow went over him he stood back up and grabbed Shadow's foot. "Just bear in mind that we are not liable for any injuries you might receive during your ride!" Night-Claw then spun around and around and hurled Shadow towards the wall.

"Heh…" Shadow simply scoffed and landed with his feet against the wall. He launched himself off the wall and back at Night-Claw.

"Whoa whoa whoa… we're not that close…" Night-Claw raised his hands and was having to block a flurry of punches from Shadow. "Gotcha!" Night-Claw finally grabbed one of Shadow's wrists and pinned Shadow to the floor.

"Not quite." Shadow then kicked Night-Claw in the side of the head. "Ha!" Shadow spun on his back until he was back on his feet and then gut-punched Night-Claw.

"Rah!" Night-Claw brought his elbow down on top of Shadow's head and then kneed him in the face.

"You call that an attack?" Shadow quickly recovered from the blow, jumped at Night-Claw, then kicked him under the chin before kicking off of his chest.

"I can if can call that an attack." Night-Claw sprang forward and swiped his claws and got Shadow on his torso before throwing a fist forward.

"Heh." Shadow caught the fist and used his other hand to grab Night-Claw by his elbow. Shadow then pulled himself forward and kicked Night-Claw in the face.

"Ha ha!" Night-Claw tossed Shadow off of him and swung his foot forward. Cat-claws extended from his toes and managed to scratch Shadow before Night-Claw landed and swiped his hands at Shadow.

"They just don't stop…" Tails said in awe as he watched the two of them continue to scratch, kick, and pound each other back and forth.

"Mama-mia… they're-a both-a so strong-a…" Luigi trembled.

"But-a Shadow is-a beginning to-a gain an edge-a." Mario noted. True to his words, as fast as they both were Shadow was starting to get a few steps ahead of Night-Claw as far as dodging and attacking was concerned.

"_Damn… he really is good… despite all of the scratches and punches I've given him he's still moving normally, I need to do something to make him defenseless…"_ Night-Claw thought as he side-stepped a jumping kick then delivered his own spinning kick to Shadow's back.

"Ha!" Shadow landed and curled up in to a ball. He immediately shot forward and rammed Night-Claw in the abdomen.

"Oof!"

"Ha hiyah rah!" Shadow landed two punches before kicking off of Night-Claw and jumping in to the air.

"_Now!"_ Night-Claw thought as Shadow performed a homing attack towards him. Night-Claw performed a back-flip kick that caught Shadow under the chin and sent him flying up in to the air.

"Agh!" Shadow gasped as he went sailing in to the air from the violent kick.

"Never waste all of your strength on one blow… weaken your opponent with many weaker blows, then finish them with as much strength as you can muster!" Night-Claw jumped high in to the air. As he went upward he tucked and flipped up above Shadow. Night-Claw then extended his leg forward and was preparing to deliver a spinning axe kick.

"Chaos… control!"

"Whoa!" A bright flash of light occurred right before Night-Claw's axe kick passed through thin-air. "Where did he… OOF!" Another flash of light occurred, and Shadow was above Night-Claw right before spiking Night-Claw to the floor with an axe-kick of his own.

BAM

"That's okay… nothing's broken…" Night-Claw groaned. "Except maybe my back… my ribs… well… you get the picture…" He joked.

"Still think you're a comedian? Laugh at this!" Shadow tucked in to a ball and dive-bombed towards Night-Claw.

"Whoa!" Night-Claw rolled out of the way, causing Shadow to leave a large crack in the cement flooring. Shadow simply bounced in to the air and tried again. This time Night-Claw jumped back then jumped forward to try and kick Shadow.

"Hmph." Shadow again simply bounced back up before slamming back down.

"Ha!" Night-Claw swung his arm upward and knocked Shadow away.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

"What? UMPH!!" Night-Claw was then rammed in the back incredibly hard. _"He can warp…"_ Night-Claw thought.

"Heh… Shadow's having fun now." Rouge said with a smile.

"He used that on me… though I could barely trace him if I used my PSI properly…" Ness said.

"This is no good… if he's warping Night-Claw won't be able to react fast enough…" Night-Roller cringed. "Come on man… hang in there!" Night-Roller cheered.

"Heh… this is nothing." Night-Claw responded with a grin. He wheeled around and swiped his claws at Shadow. Shadow simply dodged backwards then stepped back in and jabbed Night-Claw. Shadow then continued with a flurry of punches and kicks while Night-Claw was barely keeping pace. _"He's attacking more quickly…"_

"Umph!" Night-Claw managed to kick Shadow once, knocking him back a fair bit. "Chaos Control!"

"_Behind me?"_ Night-Claw turned behind his back, however Shadow teleported to his side this time and tackled him from the side. Night-Claw grabbed Shadow and raked Shadow's back.

"Ah… grrr…" Shadow stifled the pain and lifted Night-Claw above his head before throwing him.

"Not bad…" Night-Claw flipped and landed in a crouch position. "Hm? Why are his hands…"

"Chaos spear!" Shadow fired a yellow blast of energy that had a sharp point to it.

"Ha! I dodge bullets all the time, that's only slightly slower." Night-Claw taunted as he flipped out of the way of that blast and three other successive blasts. "Hm?" Night-Claw noticed that Shadow was charging him while he was in mid-flip. Night-Claw attempted to twist his body around to block Shadow's punch. However Shadow threw another one that connected with his face.

"Just trying to get an opening." Shadow said. He jumped high above Night-Claw while charging another Chaos spear. "Chaos spear!"

"Ah!" This time the spear connected with Night-Claw's shoulder. "AH!" Shadow then landed on his stomach before jumping off. Night-Claw quickly got back on his feet and rushed Shadow. "Ha! Hiyah!" Night-Claw began throwing punches and claw swipes at Shadow.

"Heh!" Shadow easily dodged the attacks and uppercut Night-Claw under the chin.

"Rah!" Night-Claw retaliated with a solid punch and then a scratch to Shadow's arm.

"Chaos control!" Shadow warped once again and this time dropped in from above Night-Claw.

"Augh!"

"Night-Claw!" Night-Princess shouted in panic.

"Whoa chill out Shadow!" Sonic yelled in frustration.

"He's really going all out…" Link commented as everyone watched this drastic tip in the scale. Shadow was successfully dodging and countering nearly all of Night-Claw's attacks. And even when Night-Claw landed a solid blow Shadow would simply warp and continue his attack from another angle.

"_Grrr… why can't I keep up!?"_ Night-Claw thought in frustration as he barely turned around in time to block a series of kicks. He flipped away to try and get some room. "Ah!" However a Chaos spear hit him mid-flip and sent him sprawling backwards.

"Ha!" Shadow ran in and began another flurry of punches and kicks. Night-Claw was barely blocking these fast enough and couldn't stop the full flurry.

"Gah!" Shadow planted a solid kick in to Night-Claw's stomach and sent him flying in to the wall. "Heh… heh…" Night-Claw panted. He barely side-stepped Shadow's follow up attack. But Shadow quickly followed up by jumping off the wall and landing a solid punch in to the back of Night-Claw's head.

"Is this all you have to offer!?" Shadow ran at Night-Claw, punched him in the abdomen twice and then kick him to the side. "Is this really all?"

"Oof!" Night-Claw barely kept his footing from the last kick and looked up at Night-Roller and Night-Princess. _"No… we said it'd be all of us or none of us… and I can't be… I won't be the reason we fail!"_ Night-Claw thought furiously.

"Ha!" Shadow performed another flying kick. This time Night-Claw caught the kick and delivered a strong punch to Shadow's face. "Umph! Chaos… control!" Shadow warped to Night-Claw's back and prepped for a punch.

BAM

"Ugh!" Shadow was sent flying in to the wall by a quick kick from Night-Claw.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Fox said in surprise.

"Pika pika!"

"Oh… no…" Night-Roller said.

"What-a?" Mario asked.

"He's… angry…" Night-Princess whispered.

"How did he react fast enough to land a kick like that?" Rouge asked annoyed.

"Warning! Target's adrenaline levels rising rapidly."

"What?"

"Heh… heh…" Night-Claw was panting heavily, he was stooped low to the ground as he glared at Shadow.

"Hm?" Shadow noticed that Night-Claw's eyes were even more cat-like than before, thin and narrow.

"Hsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!" Night-Claw hissed at Shadow before dashing at Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow quickly warped above Night-Claw. "Ha!"

"Hah!" Night-Claw quickly flipped to the side before Shadow hit him. "Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Night-Claw rushed back at Shadow and swiped his claws at him.

"Ah!" Night-Claw scratched Shadow across the face and then grabbed Shadow by the arm.

"My prey!" Night-Claw shouted as he bared his fangs.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow warped across the room from Night-Claw. _"He's moving a lot faster than before…"_

"What's happening?" Marth asked.

"Whenever Night-Claw gets too angry or too scared he becomes like a cornered animal… fierce, adrenaline rushing through him, he becomes faster and stronger, but he loses just about all rationality." Night-Roller explained. "He won't hesitate to kill Shadow at all."

"Hssssssssssss!!"

"Chaos spear!" Shadow began firing multiple chaos spear attacks that Night-Claw continuously dodged as he ran at Shadow.

"Chaos control!" Shadow warped to Night-Claw's side. Night-Claw quickly flipped out of the way and dived back at Shadow flailing at him wildly.

"Gah!" The rather unpredictable and fast attacks kept Shadow on the defensive. _"Chaos control won't work anymore… his reflexes have improved too much." _Shadow thought as Night-Claw continued to claw and beat him.

"Hsssssssssssss…" Night-Claw pinned Shadow to the ground and eyed his throat.

"Rah!" Shadow kicked Night-Claw off of him before springing to his feet. "Fine… you want more? Don't blame me for what happens next." Shadow threatened.

"Prey… not threaten…" Night-Claw hissed before lunging at Shadow again.

"Chaos… boost!" Shadow became covered in a red aura before he easily caught Night-Claw's hand. Shadow continued to hold on to Night-Claw as his aura glowed brighter.

"Warning! Chaos energy rising." Omega said.

"Everyone get down!" Rouge yelled.

"Huh?"

"Chaos… blast!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Red energy flew from Shadow, leaving unsightly cracks all over the room and causing the balconies to bend and twist out of shape, everyone in the room even felt some of the force of the blast; although Cole, Ron, Matt, and Casey were behind a force-field of some kind.

"Night-Claw!" Night-Princess shrieked.

"Gah… that guy was right next to Shadow when that went off!" Knuckles shouted.

"…" Shadow looked across the room. Night-Claw had been flung across the room by the blast.

"Heh… prey… hssssss…" Night-Claw continued to hiss as he struggled to stand back up.

"Still not finished? Fine…" Shadow began charging up more Chaos energy in his hand. "Chaos…"

"Shadow you'll kill him!" Sonic shouted.

"… lance!" Shadow fired a more powerful blast from his hand at Night-Claw.

"No!" Night-Princess leaped from the balcony and got in between Night-Claw and the energy blast. "Guh!" Night-Princess received the blast to the back and fell to the ground with a severe burn on her back.

"No!" Night-Roller shouted, also jumping down from his spot on the balcony.

"…" Night-Claw stared at Night-Princess in disbelief before looking back at Shadow. "Hssssssssssssssssssssssss!!"

"Stop… just stop…" Night-Princess whispered to Night-Claw. "Please…"

"…" Night-Claw weakly looked at Night-Princess before he collapsed to the ground."Prrrrrrrrrrrr…" He purred before losing consciousness.

"The winner is Shadow." Cole declared.

"…hmph." Shadow scoffed as he calmly walked back to his spot on the balcony.

"Mr. Administrator… Night-Princess and I are withdrawing." Night-Roller said as he scooped up Night-Claw. Night-Princess also weakly stood up, the burn healing a little slowly but surely.

"Understood." Cole said.

"Hey man… you put up a good fight." Night-Roller told his unconscious partner as he wheeled out of the room.

"Well done." Rouge told Shadow.

"Hmph." Shadow simply scoffed.

"Shadow was being too hard." Tails said.

"I agree." Sonic replied.

"Jigglypuff."

"Yeah he was kind of a jerk." Nana responded.

"Will they be alright?" Peach asked.

"You know-a something Peach? I think-a so…" Mario said solemnly. "They'll-a pull through this-a."

"Yeah."

"Alright. The preliminaries are over. We now ask all the contestants who passed to come to the front. We'll explain the final exam."

…**Notes…**

"Where did he go this time?" Crazy Hand asked as he and Fawful flew around the room looking for me.

"Hey guys, well that was the last battle of the preliminaries. And the last you'll see of the Night-Hunters… unless you go to my profile and check out "Chronicles of the Night" and the currently ongoing sequel "Chronicles of the Dusk" to follow the story of these three heroes." I whisper from under the table again.

"There is the man of authoring!" Fawful shouted.

"I really need a new hiding place."

"Hey! Nobody takes my job and gets away with it!"

"Huh?" Fawful and Crazy Hand turned to one of the doors in confusion.

"HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAHHH!!" Ron Host then came in with a flying kick and kicked the other two out the other door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" They screamed.

"You're back!" I shout with joy as I jump up and hug him. "Oh you don't know how much I missed you…"

"You're… breaking… my… back… read and review…" Ron gasped.


	23. A Whole Month

Super Smash Exam

"Oh Ron you have no idea how much I missed you…" I say as I hug Ron Host reeeeeeally tightly.

"That's… great…" Ron gasped.

"Oh Fawful and Crazy Hand were driving me even more insane than I already am… it was unbearable! Unbearable I say!"

"Can't… breathe…" Ron Host continued to gasp.

"Oh and their disclaimers were just plain awful! Ron Host! Show our dear audience a real disclaimer!" I order, finally releasing Ron.

"Ugh finally… Disclaimer: The author does not own the licensed characters, he does own his OC's and the story itself." Ron disclaimed. "Oh yeah, and the last you saw of Game2002's OC's was two chapters ago."

"Now THAT was a disclaimer!" I then continue to hug Ron tightly.

"Augh… I think you just broke my back."

…**A Whole Month…**

"Is everyone here?" Cole asked. Casey and Matt also stood behind him while both Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated behind the three administrators.

"Where is the location of the Host that is Ron?" Fawful asked.

"He was called away for… some purpose…" Cole answered. He looked over the forty-four contestants that were remaining. "Mario, Lucas, Roy, Peach, Bowser, Rouge, Ike, Aika, Blue, Luigi, King Dedede, Ice Climbers, Omega, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Shadow, Mewtwo, Meta-Knight, Wolf, Lucario, Kirby, C. Falcon, Snake, Link, Vyse, Wario, Knuckles, T. Link, Falco, Zelda, Fina, Bowser Jr., Fawful, Fox, Sonic, Diddy, Pit, DK, Olimar, Marth, and Samus!" Cole called out.

"All here." Mewtwo answered.

"Thank you." Cole replied. "Out of the many that have entered this test, only the forty-four of you remain. And now we shall explain the final test. Which many of you were likely expecting."

"Here." Casey pulled out a sheet of paper that had all forty-four of their names paired up in boxes. "A battle tournament."

"Hm?" Ness made a confused face. "Wait a minute… are these battles elimination too?" He asked.

"Correct." Matt then appeared behind Luigi while making a spooky face. "Hee hee hee hee…"

"M-M-Mariooooo…" Luigi shivered.

"The names you're paired up with right now will be your first battles. After that first round of battles we'll mix up the winner's names and determine their battles after that." Matt continued to explain before resuming his spot next to Cole.

"Wait? The smashers are a group how does that work if only one of us is going to win all of our matches!?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That's the thing, it's not necessarily winning that determines if you'll be a Smasher." Casey explained.

"Of what method of madness is being spoken out of the mouth that is yours?" Fawful asked.

"I'll explain." Master Hand said. "During each fight you'll be observed by, not one, but two administrators. They'll decide whether you should become a Smasher based on what they observe or not."

"What will they be looking for?" Lucas asked nervously.

"They'll be looking for many qualities of a Smasher. So it's not whether you win or lose, it's whether your behavior in a battle situation determines your worth as a Smasher." Master Hand continued.

"Does that mean that all of us could be in the Smashers?" Peach asked.

"That's correct." Cole answered. "However that does seem unlikely."

"So when is it?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"One month."

"One month!" Bowser shouted.

"Why that long?!" Wario yelled.

"Ooo?"

"To prepare yourselves." Cole said. "These preliminaries showed how well you could battle an opponent that you knew little to nothing about. Now this final exam will show how you battle an opponent you've had the chance to observe. I can promise you that if you only use the same tricks that you used today you won't win, much less pass." Cole warned. "So use this month you have wisely."

"Hmmm…" Mario pondered these words carefully.

"Ah! Oo oo ah?" Diddy chattered.

"Hm? Oh yes… I'll read out the matches." Casey answered.

Mario vs. Bowser

Lucas vs. Rouge

Roy vs. Ike

Peach vs. Aika

Blue vs. Ice Climbers

Luigi vs. Omega

King Dedede vs. Yoshi

Pikachu vs. Jigglypuff

Ness vs. Shadow

Ganondorf vs. Mewtwo

Kirby vs. Meta-Knight

C. Falcon vs. Wolf

Snake vs. Lucario

Link vs. Vyse

Wario vs. Knuckles

T. Link vs. Falco

Zelda vs. Fina

Bowser Jr. vs. Fawful

Fox vs. Sonic

Diddy vs. Pit

DK vs. Olimar

Samus vs. Marth

"Awwwwwww…" Came the collective groans of Wario, Fawful, and Bowser Jr. when they heard who Mario was going to battle.

"_Mama-mia… do that-a many people-a want a piece of-a me?"_ Mario thought.

"Yes!!" Bowser cheered.

"_Noooooooo… why'd it have to be me versus Shadow?!"_ Ness thought.

"_Finally…"_ Shadow thought as a arrogant half-smile crossed his face.

"Heh, I always wanted a piece of you outside of the Smash Tournaments." Ganondorf told Mewtwo.

"Well, it seems you get your wish." Mewtwo replied.

"_Kind of hoping for a piece of Fox, but this'll do."_ Wolf thought.

"Okay, now that you all know what to prepare for, you're free to do what you please for this next month. Return to your homes to train, stay here, or use this month to rest. But do return to this dimension in time for the final test." Cole told them.

"Well, everybody to the basement so you can take the subway back!" Crazy Hand said.

"Subway!?"

"Yeah, did you honestly think Ron Host could've gotten through the forest without getting killed?" Master Hand asked.

"So you built a subway for that purpose only?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"Pika…" Pikachu wandered up to Cole and the other administrators.

"Hm? Need something short stuff?" Matt asked.

"Pika…"

"Ha ha ha ha! He's right about that Matt… you really ARE one to talk about short aren't you?" Casey laughed.

"Don't make me come over there…" Matt cringed.

"But what do you need?" Cole asked.

"Pika pi pi Pikachu?"

"No, none of us will be the administrators of your next test." Cole answered.

"Pika?"

"Trust me, they're far more suited for the last exam than any of us are." Cole answered.

"Pik…"

And so, the month begins…

"Ah… it's-a good to be home-a." Mario sighed as he and Luigi carried their suitcases up to their small house in the woods.

"You bet it is-a. Been such a long-a time-a." Luigi said.

"But it's-a too bad we can't-a just enjoy it-a." Mario said, walking inside with Luigi following him. "We've-a got a month to-a train Luigi, and we can't-a waste it-a." Mario told his brother.

"Ulp… you're right-a Mario." Luigi said.

At Peach's castle…

"Hmmmm…" Peach was buried in a book that had a star on the cover of it.

"Princess?" Toadsworth waddled in to the study, carrying his cane. "Princess you haven't picked up that book in years. Are you planning on studying IT again?" He asked.

"Well, it was helpful a few years back." Peach said with a smile. "But I got so much busier over the years that I haven't had much of a chance to keep studying it."

"Princess I'm still not sure if you should be in the Smashers." Toadsworth said.

"But Mario and Luigi are in it." Peach protested.

"But it's still dangerous and I can't simply let you put yourself in such reckless danger." Toadsworth continued. "But… if you really want to I suppose I can't stop you… as long as Masters Mario and Luigi are there with you… still Bowser's involvement worries me."

"I wonder what Bowser's doing anyways?" Peach said out loud.

At Bowser's castle…

"So will it be built?" Bowser asked a Magikoopa in purple robes.

"Of course Lord Bowser!" Kami Koopa answered.

"Great! And in the meantime…" Bowser began to say.

"You'll be training Lord Bowser?" Kami asked.

"Nope, I need a nap." Bowser said before dragging his feet out of the room.

"Er…" Kami wasn't sure what to say to that comment.

Elsewhere…

"Pika…"

"Jigglypuff…"

"Piichuuuu…"

"Stop complaining, we're almost there." Mewtwo told the three Pokémon. The three Pokémon were climbing up the side of a precariously steep mountain side while Mewtwo was simply floating ahead of them. "Just to warn you, the training here can be quite brutal."

"Pika pika?"

"Yes, much more brutal than this climb." Mewtwo answered.

"Chuuuuu…" Pichu groaned.

"Jiggly…"

"She is right, you didn't have to come Pichu." Mewtwo reminded him.

"Pichu!"

"If you insist…"

In Sonic's dimension…

"…" Shadow was standing on a mountain peak by himself, looking over the entire mountain range.

"Finally found you!" Sonic ran up behind Shadow stopped a few feet behind him.

"What do you want Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I came here to talk." Sonic answered with a shrug.

"Talk? You should be training." Shadow scoffed.

"Shadow, you were going way too far in that fight with that Night-Claw person." Sonic told him.

"He was taking the same risk as any of us taking this test." Shadow said. "It was his team's choice to give up if one of them failed."

"If that girl hadn't jumped in he would have died for sure." Sonic scolded.

"Would have, could have, didn't. This is pointless Sonic. We're done talking here." Shadow said, turning to leave.

"Wait. One more thing."

"What?" Shadow asked, getting annoyed.

"Why are you so interested in that Ness kid anyways?" Sonic asked.

"…" Shadow turned to Sonic and glared at him. He then smiled and pulled out a Chao Emerald.

"Hm? That's your training? You're finding emeralds?" Sonic asked. "When did you find that one?"

"Just now." Shadow said. "I suggest you start looking too." Shadow told him before dashing off.

"Hm? Hey wait you didn't answer my question!" Sonic shouted. "Ugh… oh well." Sonic pulled out a ring with a small gem on it. "I don't think I'll be needing an emerald." Sonic said before he also ran off.

Somewhere on Earth…

"Ha! New record…" C. Falcon was on his private island on Earth, practicing his racing skills in his signature Blue Falcon car. "Well, enough of that, time to get to some combat training."

Elsewhere…

"…" Samus in an unknown location in the cosmos, looking over the schematics of her power suit. She then looked at her power suit, which was inside a glass tube. "Time to get to work." She said to herself.

In the Ocarina of Time era of Hyrule…

"…" Zelda was buried in a book, much like Princess Peach was back at her castle. Although as Zelda read she couldn't help but wonder what Link was doing. _"He must be training in Hyrule somewhere…"_

At the Gerudo Fortress…

"…" Link was on horseback with his bow drawn. He had just run through the Gerudo horseback riding archery course. Link could remember when he first came here. Even though it's been a while, he still was getting used to how much friendlier the Gerudo was to him since he earned an honorary membership with them.

"Link… the Training Ground has been prepared." A Gerudo woman told him.

"Okay. Thanks." Link said before riding off towards the fortress just down the hill.

Meanwhile…

"…" Ike was waiting patiently in a large castle hallway. He didn't like hanging around these places, after all he was too close to nobility for his comfort. Not that he was in any way intimidated by nobles, it's just the general arrogant attitudes that most of the nobles had annoyed him greatly.

"General Ike…" A young voice said to him.

"I already renounced that title." Ike replied as a young girl in robes walked in. At her right and left respectively were a man with long black hair and a woman with blue hair and armor. "Ahem… Apostle Sanaki." Ike practically had to force himself to say it.

"Well, your manners aside, what have you come to see me for?" Sanaki asked.

"…" Ike thought back to what Soren told him to say. It was a little embarrassing for him, but he had to admit Soren was right, he wasn't going to get what he wanted unless he humbled himself a little. "I came to humbly request to wield Ragnell again."

"Sir Ike…" The black-haired man said. "While we are thankful for all you have done to aid Begnion and Crimea alike, that is a brazen request."

"And… well I almost can't help but laugh at how you just asked." Sanaki said with a smile.

"…" Ike cringed a little bit at this.

"However, in light of your actions before we can allow you to wield the sword once more… under one condition." The black-haired man continued.

"Yes… Sephiran?" Ike asked.

"Simply undergo a few trials that I shall dictate for you." Sephiran said.

"…" Ike smiled at this. Not only would this give him Ragnell, but now he would also have an opportunity to train. "Very well."

Back at the mountain the Pokémon were climbing…

"Pika…"

"Yes I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows of this place. Why do you ask?" Mewtwo asked.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff pointed ahead of the group of four.

"Hm?" Mewtwo turned and looked ahead where the Lucario from the test was walking. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hm? How did you four find my secret training spot?" Lucario asked.

"Pichu!? Pichu Pichu!"

"This was Mewtwo's spot first? Preposterous, I've trained here for years." Lucario argued.

"I've been here for years and yet I've never once seen you here." Mewtwo said.

"Hold it!"

"Hm?" All five of them turned to the side and a human in a karate uniform walked forward. He was apparently quite old judging from the wrinkles and thick white mustache.

"Pika?"

"He is the only human to have ever climbed this peak." Mewtwo answered.

"And the only Pokémon tutor that can push a Pokémon surpass his or her limit." Lucario continued.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait… you know him!?" Mewtwo and Lucario asked each other.

"Yes, the two of you have both been coming here to train for years, yet never once have you been here at the same time. Heck of a coincidence wouldn't you say?" The old man said. "But anyways, Lucario came here and told me that he wished to train here for the next month, and given his reason I suppose the rest of you are here for the same reason."

"Correct." Mewtwo said.

"Pika!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pichu!"

"Jigglypuff puff." She said to Pichu.

"Pi…" This immediately caused Pichu to become depressed.

"Well if all of you are serious, you had best be prepared to be pushed to your very limits and beyond, even Mewtwo has been brought to his knees by my training…" The old man said.

"Pika!"

"Jiggly!"

"Now… we begin!" The old man shouted. "Any questions?"

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked Lucario.

"Blue? He's not my trainer, he simply saved my life one time and we've been companions for a little bit. But he knows that I need to train by myself every now and then. He's training too." Lucario answered.

"Pichuuuu…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey guys, the device is almost perfected!" Slippy shouted in to a microphone.

"Thanks Slippy, now if you'll excuse us… ha!" Fox responded.

"They've been wailing on each other for the past week and a half now…" Krystal sighed.

"Well if Wolf is one of their opponents they're going to need it." Peppy said.

"Yes but if they're not fighting they're flying or driving the landmaster…" Krystal sighed again. "Although Fox has occasionally come in to help Slippy."

"Yeah, Fox said he's starting to take a slight interest in machinery." Slippy said.

Everyone in the exams carried on their own methods of training for this one month period. Sometimes things didn't go so smoothly…

"Luigi? Where did-a you go-a?" Mario asked as he looked around confused.

"Help-a!" Luigi cried. He had somehow gotten stuck inside of a hollow tree-stump.

And other times it would be just plain rough…

"Pika…" Pikachu and the other two little Pokémon had collapsed on the ground completely worn out. Mewtwo and Lucario were both on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Hey! None of you are done yet!" The old man shouted.

But all in all, they could feel the results of their training coming to fruition.

"He's never once come out of there during this entire month." A Gerudo standing at the training ground entrance said.

"He was in there for a small amount of time on his first time in there and he came out improved. If he's still alive in there how much stronger will he be when he comes out?" Another one asked.

"Hm? Ask him yourself…"

"He's finally out!"

"…" Link slowly walked out of the training ground, he was quite dirty, bruised, and cut in a few places. "Heh… no problem." Link sighed out of exhaustion before he collapsed.

"…" One of the Gerudo women checked his pulse. "Yeah he's alive… I think he's just hungry."

And finally, the day came.

"Say bro… does Smash town seem a little different somehow? I can't put my finger on it." Crazy Hand said.

"It's bigger." Master Hand said.

"It is…?" Crazy Hand asked. He and Master Hand were floating high above Smash Town, and true to his words, the already decently sized town had grown even larger, there were even quite a few multi-story buildings around now.

"Yes it's bigger Crazy…" Master Hand reassured his brother. "Now come on… to the coliseum!" He announced dramatically.

"Okay! Wheeee hee hee hee hee heeeeee!" Crazy Hand then flew around erratically before zipping off in one direction.

"…It's the other way…" Master Hand said.

"…" Blue was standing in front of the coliseum. The walls were quite massive. The solid white walls reached far up in to the air. Blue could barely see the flat, roof-like structures that hung above certain parts of the wall. Blue guessed just from the exterior that the interior must have been larger than a football stadium. "Only one way to find out." He said out loud as he walked towards the entrance.

He was right. The interior was a grassy field that had a few dirt patches, bushes, and trees lying here and there. At the top of the massive walls were seats for thousands of spectators to watch the battles that would soon be taking place. Blue noticed one part of the wall about part-way up had a square section missing where a few people could watch the battles up close. Blue guessed that must be where the contestants would wait for their battles.

"Welcome." Blue turned to the middle of the battle field. In the middle stood most of the contestants along with two other people he didn't recognize.

The one who had welcomed him was a woman, though she had tan skin, white hair, and had long rabbit-like ears. She stood 5' 6" in height, her hair was tied in a ponytail that fell between her shoulders, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white top leaving her belly exposed, a white skirt that reached down to her knees, and sandals that almost touch her knees. She also had white sleeves extending from her elbows to her wrists. Finally black lines formed a ram's face with swirling horns on the back of her left hand.

Standing close beside her was a human man. He stood 6'1" in height, has long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, blue hoop earrings, and golden colored turban with a blue gen at center of turban. He also sported golden outer robes, loose blue leggings visible through front of the robes, two orange strips of cloth that hang from the neck of the robes like a cape, two swords sheathed on his left side, and a golden fingerless glove on his right hand with a blue glove underneath. His left forearm was covered in golden bandages with the back of his left hand exposed. And on the back of his left hand are black lines forming a symbol of two halves of a heart divided down the middle with a crown above them.

"Welcome contestants, you may call me Heidi." The rabbit-esque woman greeted politely.

"And I am Harris." The man said. "And we, shall be your administrators for your final test."

…**Notes…**

"Well Ron I hope you recover soon, because you'll have a part in these next few chapters." I tell Ron as he was laying in a random hospital bed, covered in bandages. "Come on did I really hug you that tightly?"

"I don't know… you tell me…" Ron Host said with a voice muffled by bandages.

"Ah don't be a baby." I say as I slap his shoulder.

"Augh!" He gasped in pain. "Urg… well the final test is here at long last… what will be the outcome of this test? Who will win their battles? Find out… in the next few chapters."

"Read and review."


	24. Get Ready to Rumble

Super Smash Exam

Author's notes are going to be just same old boring ones until further notice for reasons that shall be made apparent in a moment.

But anyways, yes I know I'm very slowly updating. I procrastinate, what can I say? So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material within this story. I do own the story itself and my OC's.

…**Get Ready to Rumble…**

"They weren't-a kidding when-a Cole said-a there would-a be-a two of them-a." Luigi said.

"Oh Cole is hardly one to be kidding at all." Harris responded.

"Now Matt on the other hand…" Heidi began with a slight giggle.

"_Hmmmm… so these are our administrators this time around… hmmmm… just like the other three I can't even begin to read their minds…" _Mewtwo thought.

"Hey where's Ganondorf?" Ness asked.

"As long as he's here in time for his match all is well." Harris answered. "Now if you'll turn your attention up there." Harris pointed at the tallest tower-like structure in the arena. There was a booth where Ron Host was situated holding a microphone.

"Ladieeeeeeeeesss and gentlemeeeeeeeen!" Ron's voice blared in to the microphone. "Are you ready to witness the most intense, heart-rending, griping, and sight-grabbing battles to end all battles!?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" The audience roared in response.

"Are you READY!? To hang on to the edge of your seat!?" Ron continued.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

"_Can he get on with it!?"_ Were the collective thoughts of most of the contestants.

"Well there is no better time or place than right here and right now!" Ron shouted in to the microphone. "These forty-five people have proven to be the best of the best, the greatest of the greats, and the top-dogs in the kennel! And here they stand now to get ready to go face to face and fist to fist! And only some of them will move on and be crowned… members of the next generation of SUPER SMASH BROS.!!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!!"

"Wooooooooooooohooooooo!!"

"Why bros.? I mean, there ARE girls in here you know…" Nana pointed out.

"I don't know Nana." Popo answered.

"And now… here to witness these battles himself… none other than the man himself… Nintendogeek01!!" Ron Host shouted.

"What!?" The contestants all looked up at the top of the booth where a tall, thin, pale, brown-haired and brown-eyed teen in glasses was standing and waving to the stadium.

"Very well everyone! Thank you thank you!" N-geek is shouting. "Since Ron has said it all already there's no reason to keep you waiting! So then… Harris and Heidi! The floor is yours!" N-geek then takes a platform in to the booth to sit with Ron.

"Very well… Heidi would you like to start it?" Harris asked gently.

"Certainly." Heidi said. She turned to face the contestants and gave them a warm smile. "All of you except for Bowser and Mario, head for those stairs and wait to be called." She said.

"I would still like to know where Ganondorf is." Link said as everyone except Mario and Bowser walked off.

"Heh… like old times Mario." Bowser said while cracking his knuckles.

"Mm-hm." Mario agreed. "Minus the bridge-a over boiling lava." Mario added.

"Yeah… still got burns under my shell from that…" Bowser groaned as he and Mario gave each other some distance from each other.

"Our first battle is between the famed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom… Mario! And the King of Koopas… Bowser!" Heidi declared with a voice that echoed throughout the arena.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"

"Wah-ha!" Mario waved to the audience.

"Ha ha!" Bowser also waved to the audience.

"Kick his butt Mario!!"

"Turn him in to turtle soup!"

"Swing him by that scaly tail!"

"Auuuuuugghhh…" Bowser groaned in frustration.

"Fighters…" Harris began. Mario and Bowser took their fighting stances. "BEGIN!!" Harris shouted.

"Ha!" Mario darted from his starting position.

"Rah!" Bowser lumbered forward as quickly as he could. "Ha!" Bowser swung his claws at Mario.

"Not-a fast enough-a." Mario side-stepped in and delivered an uppercut to Bowser's chin followed by a jumping kick to his face. "Wah-haaaaaaaaaa!!" Mario then kicked off of Bowser and back-flipped away from him.

"Still got the moves eh Mario?" Bowser grunted. "Gwah!" Bowser spit a fireball at Mario.

"Ha!" Mario swung his cape and deflected the fireball at Bowser.

"Heh!" Bowser spit out another fireball that cancelled out the deflected one. He then lunged forward and landed a solid punch that sent Mario flying back.

"Whoa!" Mario flipped in mid-air and skid to a stop. "Okie-dokie. Let's-a go!" Mario ran forward once again.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Bowser began spewing fireball after fireball at Mario.

"Wah! Wohoo! Whoa!" Mario kept jumping and flipping his way through the fireballs, avoiding them as he went towards Bowser. Mario flipped high in to the air and was preparing to bring his fist down on top of Bowser's head.

"Rah!" Bowser hopped to the side, causing Mario to miss, and then he rammed Mario with his head and sent Mario flying in to the air.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

"Got you now!" Bowser inhaled deeply and shot out a larger than normal fireball.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

"Not-a so fast-a!" Mario pulled out his cape again and deflected the fireball to the side. "Ha!" Mario then threw his smaller but faster fireball at Bowser's face.

"Gwah!" Bowser was caught off-guard by this and wasn't ready for when Mario landed and jumped at him.

"Mario tornado!" Mario spun around and around with his fists out-stretched before he finished with an uppercut to Bowser's chin.

"Oof!" Bowser got knocked in to the air by that move.

"Super jump punch-a!" Mario jumped in to the air with his fist out-stretched.

"Not that easily!" Bowser brought his own fist down on top of Mario, stopping his attack and spiking him in to the ground.

"Umph!" Mario got back up and resumed his fighting stance while Bowser landed and took his. "Not-a bad Bowser."

"Heh… just as I expected from my rival." Bowser said with a grin. "Let's go!"

"You've got it-a!" Mario and Bowser rushed at each other once again and began throwing punches, kicks, and claw-swipes at each other.

"Man… how come that big turtle gets to fight Mario while I have to sit up here?" Wario asked.

"That's how it was drawn." Fox answered. "And I wouldn't complain, that turtle is what gave you that fluke back in the woods."

"That wasn't a fluke! It was all very carefully planned…" Wario said with a grin.

"You're lying…" Mewtwo, Ness, and Lucas said simultaneously.

"Hey!"

"…" Everyone else was watching Mario and Bowser fight it out. Mario was certainly dodging and landing blows more quickly than Bowser, but every blow Bowser landed always packed a lot more force.

"Ha!" Mario's jumping kick missed and he instead went right over Bowser.

"Rah!" Bowser leaped up shell first and sent Mario flying high in to the air.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Mario yelled.

"What a hit!? Can Mario get out of this one?" Ron Host asked over the radio.

"Yes can he…? Hm hm hm hm." N-geek chuckled.

"Whoa… even creepier than usual…" Ron commented.

"Hm!?"

"Try and deflect this." Bowser inhaled and breathed a stream of flame up towards Mario.

"Uh-oh…" Mario pulled out his cap, but this time he held it above him and used it as sort of a glider to glide out of the way of the flames. Mario then tucked the cape away and dropped to the ground. "Here it goes-a." Mario immediately threw a fireball at Bowser.

"Whoa! Oh you want to fight with fire eh? Gwah!" Bowser fired his own fireball at Mario. He and Mario were now fighting at a distance throwing or spitting fireballs at the other.

"Ha!" Mario somersaulted to the side and threw two fireballs.

"Heh…" Bowser swallowed both of those fireballs and then spit out a larger fireball.

"Hey-a… there's an idea…" Mario held out both of his hands and almost literally caught the fireball. Soon it was diminishing in size as he absorbed the flames in to his hands.

"Oh great… just give him ideas…" Bowser chided himself.

"Wah haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Mario fired an extra large fireball from the palms of his hands at Bowser.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh…" Bowser inhaled deeply and then breathed out a stream of fire that smothered the large fireball. "Whew… hey where'd he go?" Bowser asked.

"I got it-a!" Mario then grabbed Bowser by the tail.

"Oh snap…" Bowser said.

"Here we gooooooooooooo!" Mario began spinning around and around while holding Bowser.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaainnnnnnnnnnnn!!" Bowser shouted. Mario then hurled Bowser far across the arena towards the farthest wall. "Grrrrrrrrrrr… okay time to stop playing with old tricks!" Bowser tucked in to his shell and reduced the impact from the throw when he hit the wall.

"Hm? What's he-a doing-a?" Mario wondered. Bowser walked up to one of the trees.

"Koopa Claw!" Bowser slashed at the tree twice and cut the middle of the trunk in to six sections. Bowser first caught the top of the tree where the branches are. "Here's a present for you!" Bowser blew fire on to it and thus caught the tree top on fire.

"Uh-oh."

"Hrah!" Bowser hurled the tree at Mario.

"Wah!" Mario somersaulted to the side only to see Bowser tossing the other sections of the tree at him like Frisbees. Mario managed to kick away the first three but got nailed by the other three. "Oof!"

"Gwa ha! This time I'm going to win Mario!" Bowser spit several fireballs in to the air that were beginning to come down in a rain of fire.

"Hm…" Mario fearlessly ran towards Bowser while taking care to watch out for the fireballs.

"Whirling fortress!" Bowser practically hurled himself forward, tucked in to his shell, and began whirling around and around until he rammed Mario full force.

"Oof!" Mario went flying backwards and at the rate he was going he was going to hit one of the fireballs.

"Perfect… hey catch!" Bowser pulled out a Molotov cocktail and threw it at Mario.

"Hm?" Mario instinctively caught the cocktail only to notice just what was about to hit him. "Oh no!"

KABOOM

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mario shouted as he went flying from the explosion.

"Oh no!" Peach shouted.

"Hmmmmm… creative." Harris noted while watching the battle from afar.

"It's not over yet though, Mario can still move just fine." Heidi noted.

"Oh, you're right." Harris agreed.

"Mama-mia…" Mario sighed.

"Humph… should've known you wouldn't go down that easily." Bowser commented. "So what do you think now? Shall we go on or are you ready to quit?" Bowser asked.

"Not about to give up-a just-a yet Bowser." Mario said. "I'm-a just getting started-a."

"Alright!" Bowser shouted.

"Wah-haaaaaaaaaaa!!" Mario ran forward and began long-jumping towards Bowser.

"_Here it comes…"_Bowser swung his fist in a back-hand and was preparing to hit Mario.

"Wah-ha!" Mario suddenly pulled out a red hammer with yellow metal plating on the head, knocking Bowser's fist to the side with it.

"Ouch… huh?" Bowser then noticed Mario holding it above his head.

WHAM

"OOOOOOFFFF!!" Bowser was slammed in to the ground by the hammer. "That was cheap…" Bowser muttered while his face was planted in to the ground.

"_Don't-a go for-a the tail this-a time… he'll-a be ready for that-a…"_Mario thought to himself. He got some distance between him and Bowser and then did a spin jump towards Bowser while his hammer was out-stretched.

"Okay I'm UMPH!!" Bowser got up only to receive a hammer blow to the side of his head that sent him sprawling to the side. "Grrrr… not this time!" Mario tried to hit him over the head again, but this time Bowser caught the hammer and punched Mario in the face.

"Oof!" Mario lost his grip on the hammer and was sent flying back.

"Want your hammer back!?" Bowser hurled the hammer at Mario.

"Uh-oh…" Mario thought quickly and pulled out his cape. He caught his hammer in the cape, twirled around and then hurled the hammer back at Bowser only with more speed. "Ha ha!"

"OOF!" The hammer nailed Bowser in the face and went twirling in to the air.

"Take-a this Bowser!" Mario caught the hammer in mid-air and prepared to slam it on to Bowser's head again.

"Grrrrrrr…" Bowser growled as he prepped his claws.

CLANG

"Whoa! Now if this isn't an intense battle between rivals I don't know what is!" Ron announced in to a microphone. Mario and Bowser were exchanging hammer blows and claws like never before.

"Hm… it's clear that they've fought before." Ike commented as he watched their battle intently.

"They're about like this during the Smash tournaments, except that the tournaments do have restrictions." Link told Ike.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu commented.

"They're starting to slow down though…" Wolf added.

"Ha!" Mario next swing missed Bowser and instead left a big indention in the ground. "Whoa!" Mario flipped to the side as Bowser raked the ground with his claws. "Ha!" Mario threw his hammer at Bowser, hoping to hit him with it.

"Heh." Bowser knocked the hammer to the side and then knocked Mario in to the air with a claw swipe.

"Whoa!" Mario shouted.

"This time I've got you Mario!" Bowser jumped in to the air, grabbed Mario, and was now preparing to body slam in to the ground with Mario right underneath him.

"Oh no!" Mario shouted.

"Heh… a new technique I've been working on! You'll soon be slammed in to the ground with the full force of my weight!" Bowser shouted.

"Mario!" Peach shouted.

"…" Harris and Heidi stood there as if pondering for a moment. "I don't think we'll need to intervene." Harris said.

"If you say so." Heidi responded.

BAM

A huge cloud of dust rose up from where Bowser impacted the ground. All stayed quiet for a minute.

"Has the Mario that I hate been flattened in to the shape of the hotcakes?" Fawful asked.

"I can't tell, that cloud is too thick." Vyse said.

"Hmmmm… both of their auras still feel strong." Lucario said.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Bowser went flying out of the cloud where he hit the wall, leaving a huge crack in the side of it. "Huh… what did he hit me with?"

"Nearly got-a me Bowser… if I-a hadn't-a done this-a training over the last-a month-a you would have-a had-a me." Mario's voice echoed from the dust cloud, though it sounded deeper than usual.

"Hm?" Bowser looked in to the cloud as it slowly cleared away.

"Huh?" DK looked at Mario in amazement, as did everyone else. Mario was much much larger than he normally was, he was probably bigger than three Bowser's put together.

"Huh? How did you do that? You shouldn't have been able to reach for a mega mushroom." Bowser commented.

"I've-a been-a training to-a grow larger on-a my own-a." Mario said.

"Very interesting." N-geek commented from the booth.

"Oh well, the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Bowser ran forward once again and hurled himself at Mario.

"If-a you insist-a Bowser." Mario brought his hand behind his back and then smacked Bowser to the side and sent Bowser flying to the side.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

CRASH

"Ooooooooogggg…" Bowser peeled himself out of the Bowser-shaped hole in the wall and fell on to the ground.

"Whew…" Mario slowly shrunk back down to his normal size and breathed out a massive breath. _"Although-a changing size is-a hard-a to do-a…"_ Mario thought to himself.

"Hmmmmm…" Heidi walked over to Bowser and checked him. "…" She turned to Harris and gave him a nod.

"…" Harris nodded in return. "Bowser is unable to continue battling… the winner is Mario!!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Curaga." Heidi held a hand over Bowser, he was enveloped in a white light and when it cleared his injuries had all disappeared.

"Huh?" Bowser was a little confused by this. _"Does that chick know how to do magic tricks?"_

"Hey-a Bowser."

"Hm?" Bowser turned around to find Mario behind him, still badly beat up from their fight.

"That-a was a good-a fight-a." Mario held his hand out to Bowser as a show of good will.

"Heh…" Bowser reluctantly took his hand and shook. "Eh well… I guess you deserved this victory."

"For what it's-a worth-a Bowser I-a still think you-a stand a good-a chance of-a passing-a." Mario said.

"Hm… as expected they both gave each other a good fight." Harris said.

"I have to admit, as much as Bowser tried to improvise he still didn't show us anything unexpected." Heidi commented to Harris.

"Additionally, while Mario's new skill is a boon; he's going to have to show a less straight-forward application of that skill in order to be truly impressive." Harris said.

"Well, he's earned himself more chances to demonstrate it." Heidi said. "And Bowser's will-power to surpass Mario… maybe we shouldn't rule him out just yet." She added.

"There's still time before a final decision must be reached." Harris said. "Curaga." Harris aimed his palm at Mario.

"Hm?" Mario noticed a glowing white aura surrounding him, healing all of his injuries. "Where did that-a come from-a?"

"Okay folks! Now that we've got you warmed up… get ready for the next battle!" Ron Host shouted in to the mic.

…**Notes…**

Okay, I'll make no promises but I'll try to update sooner. Until then leave a review and let me know what you think.


	25. Bringing the Heat

Super Smash Exam

Okay okay… I know that I'm being very slow as of late, I'm hooked to my other story I'm writing. But here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material in this story, I do own my OC's and the story itself.

…**Bringing the Heat…**

"The next match is… Lucas versus Rouge!" Ron Host announced.

"Wha! Me!?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"_Hmmmmm… this kid did show some interesting powers, but I doubt it's anything I can't handle, after all he lacks the confidence to use his powers."_ Rouge thought confidentally.

"You'd do well not to underestimate him Rouge." Shadow advised matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say Shadow." Rouge said as she glided down to the fighting area near Harris and Heidi.

"Ulp… here goes…" Lucas disappeared down the steps behind the other contestants and eventually came out of the door opening in the coliseum wall, walking up trembling a little.

"Best of luck to the both of you." Heidi said politely.

"Now contestants… begin!" Harris announced.

"Ha!" Rouge wasted no time, she immediately lunged forward and delivered a swift kick to the side of Lucas' head.

"AH!" Lucas shouted when the kick sent him rocketing to the side before he sprawled across the dirt. "Oof!"

"You're not honestly going to make it this easy are you?" Rouge took the air and after ascending a fair distance she flew towards Lucas foot-first, spinning like a drill.

"Ah!" Lucas floated to the side and got on his feet before running away from Rouge, right as she smashed in to the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dirt.

"Whoa! Rouge is absolutely merciless! Can Lucas survive this onslaught?" Ron Host asked.

"Bah… this match is needless…" N-Geek01 grumbled.

"Huh? But you don't like including completely pointless stuff, why would you allow this fight then?" Ron asked.

"…" N-Geek01 simply glared at Ron.

"Ah!" Lucas again dived to the side as Rouge tried to hit him with a flying kick.

"You think I'm done?" Rouge flew straight at Lucas and tried to tackle him.

"Aaaaahhh… can't you stop!?" Lucas asked in a panicked voice as he stumbled to the side. Rouge however did a somersault and wound up right back in front of Lucas with her foot prepped to kick.

BAM

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Lucas shouted as the kick to his face sent him flying in to the air.

"It's over now kid." Rouge held a heart-shaped device in each hand and flew above Lucas. "Ha!" Rouge did an aerial axe kick that sent Lucas flying in to the ground.

BAM

"So long." Rouge then pressed the centers of the heart-shaped devices and dropped them when they began to blink.

"…" Harris and Heidi looked on as the blinking devices fell closer and closer to Lucas

KABOOM

"Oh no!" Peach shouted when the heart-shaped devices blew up.

"Those-a were bombs-a!?" Luigi asked.

"It looks like it might be over folks." Ron Host said. "Wait no! Something is glowing in the smoke!"

"Hm?" Rouge peered through the smoke cloud and found that Lucas was holding a pulsing blue orb above him. She also noticed that Lucas didn't even look like he had been hit yet.

"He's HOLDING PSI Magnet in his hand?!" Ness asked surprised. "Normally I'd just surround myself with it."

"_It's that skill that Ness kid used to absorb some of my attacks." _Shadow confirmed to himself. _"That kid down there must have absorbed the explosion."_

"Well, you might be more resourceful than I thought." Rouge said.

"Whew… uh-oh." Lucas looked up to see Rouge dive-bombing towards him. "Yipe!" Lucas jumped back as Rouge hit the ground, but this time she drilled in to the ground. "Huh? What is she doing?" Lucas soon had his question when the ground beneath him moved a little. "WAH!"

"Here it comes!" Rouge burst from the ground twirling around rapidly. She then delivered yet another kick to the side of Lucas' head using the momentum from her spin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Lucas once again went rocketing to the side. _"Ooooohhh… this won't ever end if I don't fight back…"_ Lucas thought to himself. He looked to see Rouge flying straight at him. "Ulp… come on Rope Snake!" A peculiar red snake came out of Lucas' sleeve and made its way to his hand. "Ha!" He whipped the snake forward where it latched on to Rouge's wrist.

"What!? Whoa!" Lucas whipped the snake back, dragging Rouge with it. Rouge was slammed in to the coliseum wall behind them. "Gah! Little…"

"PSI Fire!" Lucas sent a spark flying at Rouge from his fingers.

FWOOM

"Wah!" Rouge was caught in a small fiery burst. "Why you…" Rouge lunged back out with her foot outstretched.

"_I am not afraid, I am not afraid."_ Lucas told himself. "Ha!" He thrust a palm forward where a burst of energy occurred, cancelling out Rouge's kick.

"_What?"_ Rouge was quick to throw another kick. Lucas ducked this kick and pointed his fingers at the ground beneath Rouge.

"Ha!"

"Whoa!" Rouge jumped up right as a burst of PSI energy occurred where she had previously been standing. Rouge tried to drop down on top of Lucas but he jumped back and ran back.

"Ha!" Lucas once again thrust a palm with PSI energy empowering it. Rouge side-stepped and attempted to kick his face. But luckily for Lucas he tripped and the kick harmlessly grazed the top of his hair.

"I warned her not to underestimate him." Shadow grumbled.

"Well, it seems the boy can fight." Harris commented.

"Yes he is starting to hold his own." Heidi agreed.

"Wah!" Lucas ducked another kick, but this time Lucas practically floated while flipping upside down where he thrust his foot upward.

BAM

"Ugh!" Rouge was sent flying upward by a PSI empowered kick.

"PSI Thunder!" Lucas sent an orb of electricity flying straight upward at Rouge.

"You can't get me in the air." Rouge quickly spread her wings and flew away from the orb. _"Hm? It's chasing me?"_ Rouge quickly flew towards Lucas while the orb continued to chase her. _"I'll just make it hit the boy."_ Rouge thought deviously.

"_If she's trying what I think she's trying she's in for a big surprise."_ Shadow thought.

"…" Rouge landed right in front of Lucas then flipped right over top of his head as the orb flew in ready to strike Lucas. _"I'll finish him after he strikes himself."_

BAM

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Rouge shouted when Lucas suddenly flew towards her covered in sparks. She got dragged along with him as sparks coursed through her before she went flying up in to the air before hitting the ground with a thud. "Umph!"

"Whoa! What did I just do?" Lucas asked.

"_He didn't know he could do that?" _Ness thought in shock.

"Uuuuuurrrrgggghhh…" Rouge weakly stood up and gripped another bomb. "Ha!" She threw the bomb at Lucas.

"…" Lucas looked at the bomb and held his hand up. The bomb floated a few inches from his hand, he then threw the bomb back behind him where it exploded harmlessly.

"Why you!" Rouge gripped another bomb and was about to throw it when Heidi appeared behind her and grabbed the bomb. "Wha?"

"The match is over." Heidi said before throwing the bomb away harmlessly.

"What? It is not over!" Rouge yelled.

"Yes it is… do you know what the boy could have easily done a moment ago?" Harris asked Rouge.

"Hm?" Rouge thought back to when Lucas caught the bomb and threw it away. She then recalled how Lucas looked at her with pity. "!!" That's when it dawned on her.

"That's right… he didn't throw it back at you as a show of mercy." Heidi said. "The winner of this battle is Lucas!!"

"Whoa!"

"Man I thought that bat girl was gonna destroy him."

"Man I lost my bet…"

"Um… sorry about this." Lucas said a little nervous while Harris and Heidi cast healing spells on them.

"Hm…" Rouge simply scoffed and walked away from the battlefield towards the doorway.

"Mmmmm…"

"Hey great job Lucas!" Olimar shouted.

"Hey Lucas! You were really good out there!" Ness shouted.

"Um… t-thanks." Lucas stammered.

"Rouge was a bit over-confident for my tastes." Heidi said. "Still she had the right ideas throughout the battle."

"What do you think of Lucas?" Harris asked.

"Well, he needs a lot more confidence, but he proved to quite able in a fight if he puts his mind to it." Heidi said. "Well shall we get ready for the next contestants?"

"Of course."

"The next battle is between Roy and Ike!" Ron Host announced.

"Okay, here goes." Roy jumped all the way down in to the arena and hastily walked up to where he was supposed to wait.

"Alright then." Ike turned to walk towards the stairs. His outfit was a bit different from a month ago. Instead of a blue coat he wore a black one with longer coat-tails, a cape that was red on the inside but blue outside, and a green-headband, plus the leather-armor covered his chest more completely and he wore an armored blue shoulder-pad over his left shoulder.

"Ah yes… this Ike is the one Casey favored." Heidi said.

"Casey is a good man, but still for this one to earn his favor is no small task. I'm interested to see what he's capable of." Harris replied. "Are the both of you ready?"

"Prepare yourself, and good luck." Ike told Roy as he drew a sword from his back. The sword was quite long, broad, and golden in color.

"You bet I'm ready, and good luck to you too." Roy drew his Sealed Sword and took a fighting stance.

"Very well… you may begin!" Heidi shouted.

"Ha!" Both of them lunged forward.

CLANG

"Ha!" Ike and Roy immediately got in to an exchange of swords. Ike would always take one-handed slashes with his momentum adding to the power of each swing.

"Ha!" Roy met Ike with a few spinning slashes of his own in order to match Ike's momentum and power. "Hiyah!"

"Rah!"

CLANG

This time the two met with a powerful spinning slash that caused a slight sonic boom around them. The two locked blades and were pushing back and forth, neither one of them gaining the edge over the other.

"Roy's dragon heritage lends him quite a bit of strength, but even so this Ike guy is pushing even with him." Link said in amazement.

"Does he have some unique heritage?" Marth asked.

"No… Ike's strength comes entirely from his training." Mewtwo answered.

"_Okay, I'm no push-over, but this guy is strong…"_ Both Roy and Ike thought. The two of them broke the lock and jumped back from each other.

"_My fireballs ought to give me an edge since I can attack from a distance." _Roy thought. He swung his sword and sent numerous large fireballs at Ike.

"…" Ike simply prepped his sword to swing. He did a one-handed swing at the air that sent a wave of blue light flying towards Roy, slicing through the fireballs.

"Whoa!" Roy immediately took a counter-stance, blocked the wave, and sent it to the side where it soon disappeared. "Hm?" Roy looked above him to find Ike flipping through the air towards him. Roy immediately jumped the side as Ike slammed his sword down in to the ground. "Ha!" Roy followed up with a vertical slash.

"Hm!" Ike immediately raised his sword in defense. The two again locked blades and for a minute spun around each other, maintaining the lock and eventually meeting face to face, trying to overpower the other holding their swords with both hands. "You're pretty good."

"You're not so bad yourself." Roy said. "Ha!"

"Ha!" The two broke the lock again and continued to exchange blades back and forth.

"If this isn't an epic sword fight I don't know what is folks! They've both been going strong without landing a blow on the other and they have yet to show signs of slowing down!" Ron Host said.

"Yes… they are proving to be quite powerful combatants." N-geek01 chuckled with amusement.

"Brrrrrr…" Ron shivered at the creepy chuckle. "You've been trying to terrify me the whole time haven't you?"

"RAH!"

CLANG CLANG

"_Now."_ Ike thought. He moved in and first did two quick and powerful horizontal slashes. Roy blocked the first one and dodged the second. However Ike followed up with a vertical slash that got Roy somewhat diagonally on the chest. "Ha!" Ike then finished with an upward slash that caused him to back-flip through the air and away from Roy.

"Tch…" Roy winced in pain from the nasty cut on his torso and the slight cut the upward slash left on his head.

"Quick draw." Ike very quickly and suddenly lunged forward with his sword prepared to swing.

"Counter." Roy took a counter-stance and the moment Ike struck his blade he deflected Ike's sword to the side. "Double-edge dance." Roy then performed four, quick, rhythmic slashes. Ike dodged the first two but Roy landed a scratch to Ike's head and a deeper cut to Ike's torso with the final slash.

"They're both quite evenly matched." Heidi commented.

"True. Though if a scale is perfectly balanced all it will take is a single grain of rice to tip it." Harris responded.

"Hiyah!"

"Ha!"

Roy sent a crescent shaped wave of flame at Ike while Ike sent a crescent shaped wave of light at Roy. Both waves cancelled each other out on contact.

"Fire darts!" Roy thrust his sword forward multiple times, sending small pointed blasts of flame at Ike.

"Hm." Ike simply grunted and this time he gripped his sword with both of his hands. "HrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Ike swung his sword vertically with all of his strong, sending a massive wave of blue light flying towards Roy, causing the fire darts to disappear as it blew past them.

"Whoa!" Roy raised his sword to block it like the last one. But this wave was monumentally more powerful than the last one and Roy was unable to fully block this one. "Gah!" as the wave blew over him a major wound appeared across his torso. _"Ugh… even I can't muster that much strength holding a sword with two hands."_

"You're not finished yet are you?" Ike asked.

"Not even…" Roy took a more firm stance and held his sword pointed to the ground. "I was hoping to save this for later, but you're the best chance I'm going to get to test this new technique I've been working on."

"_New technique?"_ Marth wondered.

"…" Roy stood silent for a moment as the aura around his sword glowed brighter and brighter. Soon small flames were starting to ignite on various parts of the blade until they spread over the entirety of the blade. The blade of Roy's sword was now enveloped entirely in flames with small portions of it leaping in and out of the flames. "Blazing blade!"

"…" Ike planted himself more firmly to the ground as he took a slightly difference stance.

"Let's go!" Roy dared with renewed confidence. Roy dashed forward while slashing his sword at the air. This slash sent more numerous and larger fireballs at Ike while a few smaller fireballs flew off to the sides from the slash.

"Here goes." Ike ran forward undeterred. He side-stepped and spun around any fireballs that came at him. When he stopped from one spin he saw three more approaching him. "Aether!" Ike tossed his sword upward, twirling through the air and dispelling two of them. Ike jumped up and caught his sword flawlessly and came falling down, slashing through the last fireball and preparing to bring his sword down on Roy.

"RAH!" Roy spun around and made his blazing blade meet with Ike's Ragnell. Roy barely blocked the attack but nonetheless managed to and the two swordsmen were in yet another blade lock. Despite Ike using both of his hands to push this time Roy was slowly but surely beginning to gain the edge over Ike.

"Weren't they even in strength a while ago? Why isn't that Ike guy pushing even now?" Nana asked.

"It's got to be the heat." Blue said.

"The heat?" The ice climbers asked.

"I can feel the heat of that sword from over here, just imagine how bad it is up close to it." Snake told them.

"I get it, Roy's dragon genes keep the heat from bothering him, but it's making Ike's strength wane." C. Falcon surmised.

"Grrrrr…" Ike spun away from the lock when it was clear he wasn't going to win.

"Not getting away this time." Roy flipped over the top of Ike and drew an imaginary circle with his sword as he flipped over top. Instead of small sparks like with Y. Link, he was blowing flames like a flamethrower around Ike, surrounding him with much more intense flames. "Now that I've got you trapped are you ready to surrender?"

"There's no way I'm doing that." Ike told him from within the massive circle of flames.

"Suit yourself." The flames on Roy's blade burned even brighter and more intense than before. "Prominence strike!" Roy jumped in to the air slightly and then thrust his sword four different times, and each time a pointed blast of flame flew through the air. The four blasts soon curved towards the circle where Ike was trapped.

"All four of those are going to hit him at once!" Ness shouted.

"All four blasts reach epsilon threat level." Omega said.

"Meaning?" T. Link asked.

"They're all powerful enough to knock Ike silly by themselves." Rouge told him.

"Eruption!" The flames surrounding Ike were suddenly blown away by a circular blast of flames that burst from around Ike when he thrust his sword in to the ground. "Ha!" Ike flipped forward and narrowly avoided each blast of flame. However the heat was enough to cause small burns on Ike's skin. He nonetheless flipped forward gripping his sword tightly. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Ike landed as he swung his sword vertically, sending his largest wave of light at Roy yet.

"True Power…"

"HE'S USING THAT!?" Marth shouted in panic.

"DRAGON SLASH!!" Roy swung his sword and sent a dragon shaped blast of flames flying forward. The two attacks collided and very briefly kept pushing back and forth with each other, eventually though Roy's attack passed by, diminishing the strength of the light wave significantly while the dragon slash kept plowing forward full strength.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Ike's Ragnell and Roy's Binding Blade both went twirling through the air before they got stuck in the ground. When the smoke from both of their positions cleared, Ike was barely supporting himself on his hands covered in numerous burns while Roy was standing on both legs despite the deep cut on his body.

"…" Harris and Heidi looked at each other before nodding their heads. "The winner of this match is Roy!" Harris declared.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!"

"Roy's our boy!!"

"No! We like Ike!"

"Go Roy!!"

"There you have it folks, after exchanging blades and techniques Roy has emerged victorious!" Ron Host announced.

Heidi went to retrieve Roy's sword while Harris went to retrieve Ike's sword. Roy very shakily walked over to Ike just as Ike was beginning to stand. "Hey, you really kept me on my toes… you did a great job." Roy complimented as he offered a hand.

"Heh… you did pretty good yourself." Ike said, taking Roy's hand and shaking it. "I wish you luck in your future battles."

"_Hm… as I thought… a normal person couldn't possibly wield this sword properly with just one hand." _Harris thought as he held the sword in one hand while stroking his chin with his free hand. _"And yet he can…"_

"_Not only that Harris, but Ike kept a cool and controlled head throughout the entire battle even as they both kept upping the ante." _Heidi spoke to Harris' thoughts.

"_So he did Heidi. And while Roy's power was undeniable…"_ Harris' eyes trailed to the accidentally burnt patches of ground that resulted from the swings of Roy's blazing blade. _"He does need to exercise better control of that new technique of his."_

"_Agreed, but he's bought himself more chances to do so."_ Heidi thought back. "Your sword." Heidi said to Roy.

"And your sword." Harris said to Ike.

"Thanks." They both said as Harris and Heidi cast a healing spell on them, getting rid of all their cuts and burns.

"We're only three battles in and nowhere near the finish yet folks! I hope you're ready to grip your seats as if your life depended on it because the most intense battles have yet to come!" Ron Host announced. "Now if you'll excuse me." Ron said as he exited the booth for a moment.

"Yes Ron… it does have yet to come." Ngeek01 commented with a smile after Ron left the booth.

…**Notes…**

"Hello everybody! Ron Host here!" Ron Host was sitting in the brick wall room with the chairs and table that he and I are usually in. "I cut out at the end there so that I could start this idea the author had."

"For at least a little while, Nintendogeek01 has asked me to interview a few authors from this section. And for our first interview we're going to have a representative speaking for Smash Bros. author… wiiboychris!"

Applause from nowhere sounded as a teenager with black hair and dark skin with pretty ordinary clothes came in. He had red eyes and the same black markings as a Lucario would on his face and hands.

"So who exactly are we talking to?" Ron Host asked.

"I'm an OC of the same name as my creator. Chris. Oh, and I'm in my aura apprentice job." Chris answered.

"Aura apprentice? Ah never mind I'm sure somebody out there knows what you mean by that." Ron Host said. "Well without further ado let's get cracking!"

"Okay ask away."

"First of all, what got wiiboychris started on writing fan fictions?" Ron asked.

"It was at first an accident, he was trying to find something else during his first visit to the internet, he found a fan fiction about Digimon that was of humor and then, after he examined the whole site he decided to become a writer to see if he had the skill, and fortunately after studying the English language, he did it!" Chris answered.

"Okay, Nintendogeek01 has been taking guesses and was wondering where exactly he got the idea for your job system?" Ron asked.

"From Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, but with different skills, powers and abilities from characters from other videogames, but of course, I will not get too far with it...until all the characters of SSBB have all their combined Final Smashes with me." Chris said.

"Hey, Nintendogeek01 has a tactics advance story he thinks you'd find it'd be worth checking out. But that's beside the point." Ron said. "If wiiboychris could turn any character in your story in to a fruit, who would it be and what fruit?"

Chris gave Ron an odd look. "...What kind of...well, he'd turn Link into a Watermelon!" Chris answered nonetheless. That's when a watermelon came rolling in dressed in Link's tunic and hat.

"There we go!" Ron said. "Has he had any reviews to date that have made him mad for any reason?"

"Sometimes, but they helped in some way or a lot, he's glad about that."

"That's the spirit." Ron said. "Is there anything that wiiboychris wishes he never typed up?"

"His first fanfiction…" Chris said with a painful face. "It was in script format which he later found out was prohibited here, I don't recommend expert readers to read it because it has many errors in it."

"I'll take your advice!" Ron said.

"Hey wait a second…"

"Who are some of his favorite authors and artists?" Ron asked.

"Hoogieman, his story "Crazy Crazy Mansion" inspired him, KILL THE EMPIRE has good stories, YoshizillaRhedosaurus, he's well known in this section by his Yoshi stories, Dianagohan, she's very polite when you talk to her and Nintendogeek01, he's been very helpful to wiiboychris." Chris answered. "You know this feels odd talking like that when I'm modeled after him."

"Ah get over it." Ron said. "How supportive are wiiboychris' family of his writing?"

"Honestly… neither his family or friends know, even though he's told his mom countless times. She listened when he moved to the USA, just because she wanted to know if he knew how to talk in English." Chris responded.

"Oh here's a tough question…" Ron said. "If wiiboychris was forced to kill any character in his story, who would he kill?"

"Ooooooh… ummm… okay people, he asks that you don't hate him but he would want to kill…" Chris paused.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"That's odd…" Chris put his hand to an earpiece in his ear. "The radio just cut off there I didn't catch his response."

"Oh so that's how you were answering for him so quickly." Ron said. "Oh well moving on to the last question… does he have anything to say to his readers that he would like to say now?" Ron asked.

"You bet. He says and I quote 'Keep reading my stories and review if you want to!'"

"Well thank you for your time Chris." Ron Host said.

"No problem." Chris said as he got up and left, followed by the sound of applause.

"Well leave a review folks, and don't forget to check out other authors like wiiboychris! Now back to the announcing booth." Ron said before running out.


	26. The Value of Teamwork

Super Smash Exam

Eh… don't really have any notes so without further ado.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material, I do own my OC's and the story itself.

…**The Value of Teamwork…**

"Oh there you are Ron." N-geek01 grumbled. "Can we get the next match started?" He asked impatiently.

"Sorry sorry." Ron Host said. "Okay everyone, now we go on to our next match! And it is… Ice Climbers vs. Red!!"

"IT'S BLUE DARN IT!!" Blue shouted. "Oh wait it's my match? All right!"

"Race you down!" Both Ice Climbers challenged Blue simultaneously. The three ran down the steps.

"Kids…" Snake sighed somewhat annoyed.

"Oh well let them have some fun." Peach said sweetly.

"Hmmmm… Cole gave that Pokémon trainer a rather interesting report." Harris said.

"Interested Harris?" Heidi asked him with a smile.

"What makes you say that?" Harris asked, returning the smile.

"I'd like to think I know you well enough." Heidi told him. Blue stood at one of the usual starting spots while the Ice Climbers stood opposite of Blue. "Very well contestants, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yeah!" Nana and Popo said in unison.

"You bet we are." Blue said confidently.

"Very well contestants… BEGIN!!" Harris shouted.

"Let's go!" Both Ice climbers formed frozen balls of ice in their palms and tossed them up before smacking them at Blue with their hammers.

"Whoa!" Blue dived to the side and did a few cart-wheels in order to avoid being hit by the ice balls, though Blue took note of how the ground developed patches of ice wherever the ice hit the ground. "Go Squirtle!" Blue tossed out a pokéball and when it opened a small blue turtle with a blue, squirrel-like tail appeared.

"Squirtle!"

"Squirtle use body slam!" Blue told him.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle dashed at the two Ice Climbers and hurled himself at them while tucking in to his shell.

"Take my hand Nana!" Nana and Popo held hands. First Popo spun around, swinging Nana around.

"Ha!" Nana knocked Squirtle away with her hammer and then when she touched ground she spun around and hurled Popo at Blue. "Ice skates!" Nana blew cold air on to Popo's sandals, creating ice-skates made out of ice.

"Icy slide!" Popo blew cold air in front of him and created an icy slide leading to Blue, sending him skating very quickly at Blue.

"Water gun!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle came out of his shell inhaling deeply. He then spat out a stream of water a little ahead of Popo.

"Gah!" The water gun nailed Popo right as he skated in to it, knocking him off the slide and saving Blue.

"Oh no Popo!" Nana was about to run after Popo when another pokéball landed in front of her. "Huh?"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur appeared from the ball and lunged at Nana.

"Keep her occupied Ivysaur! Squirtle go after the blue one!" Blue said, jumping back from Popo to create more distance between them.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle ran at Popo while taking a deep breath before shooting another water gun attack at Popo.

"Ha!" Popo held his hammer out in front of him and blew cold air on it right as the water made contact with the hammer, freezing over the hammer and creating stubs over it. "Ice mace!" Popo ran at Squirtle and took a swing with his new ice mace.

"Squirt!" Squirtle jumped over Popo and was preparing to body slam him from behind, but Popo wheeled around and smacked Squirtle away.

"Squirtle use surf! Ivysaur razor leaf!" Blue shouted. _"Hang in there just a bit longer Squirtle…"_ Blue thought.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur launched out several leaves that had razor edges to them at Nana.

"Blizzard!" Nana blew out cold air and froze the leaves before they reached her. She then leaped above Ivysaur.

"Bullet seed!"

"Ivy…saur!" Ivysaur then rapidly shot seeds from the top of his bulb and bombarded Nana with enough force to suspend her in the air for a few seconds.

"Ah!"

"Squirt!!"

"Oh no!" Blue turned around to notice that Popo and frozen Squirtles small wave, leaving an icy slide, and Squirtle was now sailing helplessly through the air.

"Icy impact!" Popo slammed his hammer in the ground and a small pillar of ice shot up from the ground and rammed Squirtle with enough force to send him in to the air. "Hiyah!" Popo then jumped after Squirtle with his mace prepped to swing.

WHACK

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was sent rocketing towards Blue.

"Hang on!" Blue opened his arms and caught Squirtle, sending them both tumbling. "You're doing good Squirtle, just hang on." Blue turned his attention back to Ivysaur, who was keeping Nana at bay using vine whip over and over again.

"Yah!" Nana smacked an ice ball at Ivysaur, who batted it away with one of his vines. "Blizzard!" This time she breathed cold air on to the other vine and froze it.

"Ivy?"

"Hammer squall!" Nana spun her way in and smacked Ivysaur square in the forehead.

"Saur!" Ivysaur was sent flying through the air a few feet.

"Okay Nana, let's use that new formation we've been working on." Popo said once he got close to his sister.

"You've got it Popo!" Nana hopped up on to Popo's shoulders and was riding on his shoulders piggy-back style. "Here we go!"

"Hm?" Blue looked at how Popo was tucking his mallet away. _"Let's see what they do in this formation…"_

"Ha!" Popo created one ball of ice in each hand and tossed one of them up to Nana.

"Ha!" Nana then smacked the ball towards Blue.

"Whoa!" Blue dived to the side in time but noticed another one was coming at him. "Look out guys!" Blue went in to a cartwheel to avoid the second ball of ice.

"Ivysaur!"

"Formation: Ice barrage!" Popo was creating ice balls and quickly tossing them up for Nana to smack them at a rapid pace and they were getting faster as they went.

"Squirtle cover Ivysaur!" Blue shouted.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle tucked in to his shell and threw himself towards Ivysaur, intercepting the path of three ice balls that were about to hit Ivysaur, giving Ivysaur time run in the direction opposite Blue and Squirtle from the rapid barrage.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur threw a few razor leaves behind him and cut through a few ice balls that nearly hit Squirtle and Blue.

"We'll do the same thing Blue did!" Popo said as Nana hopped up to a full stand on Popo's shoulders.

"And separate them!" Nana finished.

"You built up enough power?" Popo asked as he handed Nana a rope.

"Yep! Go for it!!" Nana jumped and Popo started spinning around, spinning his sister around and around through the air. "Icy wall!" Nana breathed out a larger than usual breath of cold air and was creating a wall of ice in the air as she was getting spun around, stopping when she made a half circle.

"Ivy!?" Ivysaur was surprised at how the half-circle had basically created a wall that cut off his vision of Blue and Squirtle.

"Uh-oh…" Blue sensed trouble with this, but still his face didn't show too much concern.

"_Hmmmm… that look in his eyes… I like it."_ Harris thought as he eyed Blue.

"_Still need more… it won't work if I don't do this."_ Blue thought as he pulled out a spray bottle with a pokéball emblem on it and sprayed Squirtle, causing some of Squirtle's wounds to disappear. "Okay Squirtle, here's what I need you to do…"

"Hammer squall!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur tried to knocked them away with vine whip but his vines were batted away and he ended up being battered by the spinning hammers. "Saur!" Ivysaur hunched his bulb towards them and used bullet seed.

"Ah!" Popo took most of this attack, Nana was quick to grab her brother's arm and throw him to the side. "Take this!" Popo threw an ice ball at Ivysaur, causing him to stop his attack and run to the side to try and get away.

"Icy impact!" Nana jumped in front of Ivysaur and slammed her hammer down to cause a small pillar of ice to erupt in front of Ivysaur. He stopped in time to avoid getting hit, but it stopped him from moving in his tracks.

"Once we knock you out we can go for Blue!" Popo said as he ran to attack Ivysaur.

"Squuuuuuiiiirrrrtllllllllleee!!"

"Huh?" The Ice Climbers looked up to see Squirtle jumping high above all of them.

"SquuuuuiiiirrrrTLE!!" Squirtle inhaled and shot out a massive stream of water from his mouth and rained it down on top of the Ice Climbers.

"Gah! It's too strong I can barely move!" Nana shouted.

"_First you have to use hydro pump…"_ Blue's voice rang in Squirtle's memory. _"Then take Ivysaur and run to a part of the field that doesn't have a lot of ice in it."_ Squirtle ran up to Ivysaur and surprisingly managed to lift him above his head.

"Ivy!?"

"Hey he's getting away!" Popo shouted.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle started running as the Ice Climbers resumed the ice barrage formation and pursued them. "Squirt!" Squirtle breathed a stream of water along the ground in front of him and Ivysaur, he then tossed Ivysaur up and retracted in to his shell.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur landed on Squirtle's shell and they slid along the mudslide Squirtle created.

"_Make sure you tell Ivysaur to spread the ice around the battlefield as much as possible."_ Blue's voice again rang in Squirtle's memory.

"Squirtle! Squirt squirt!" He shouted from his shell.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur whipped out his vines and smacked any ice balls that came at them to the sides, littering the ground with patches of ice.

"How far can you throw me?" Nana asked.

"I think I can throw you ahead of them. Here we go!" Popo hoisted his sister up, jumped and spun around. "Hiyah!" Popo once again threw Nana with them staying connected by a rope.

"Icy wall!" Nana again blew out enough cold air in front of the two Pokémon to create a somewhat slanted wall.

"Squirtle!" This time Squirtle slid along the wall with Nana right in front of them skating on literal ice skates.

"Hey!" Nana spun around and stopped creating the ice wall and rose her hammer up. "Hiyah!" Just before she slid off of the ice wall she slammed her hammer on to it and shattered it.

"Squirtle!!"

"Ivysaur!!" The two Pokémon began using water gun and vine whip respectively to knock the ice in different directions around them, littering the ground with large chunks of ice until they hit the ground with a thud.

"Squirtle cover Ivysaur! Ivysaur run over here!" Blue shouted.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur wheeled around and ran towards Blue while Squirtle followed him.

"Don't let them get away!" Popo shouted.

"There's only one thing to do…" Nana said as she and Popo stood side by side.

"Blizzard impact!" The two Ice Climbers slammed their hammers in to the ground and created a wave of blunt icicles that chased after the two Pokémon.

"Squirt!" Squirtle turned around and saw the ice wave. "Squiiiirrrrrr…TLE!" Squirtle again used hydro pump against the icicle wave. Though the water has enough pressure to break down a lot of the icicles the only thing it succeeded in doing was slow down the ice wave until "SQUIRT!!" The wave ended when it smacked Squirtle with enough force to send him flying through the air.

"Aw man he slowed it down too much…" Nana pouted.

"I've got you!" Blue caught Squirtle again, who was now passed out.

"Ivy…" Ivysaur finally reached Blue and looked at his unconscious companion.

"You did great Squirtle…" Blue told his partner as he returned Squirtle to his pokéball. "Now it's time to finish this battle." Blue said as he pulled out a third pokéball. "Go Charizard!" He threw the ball and in a bright flash of light a new Pokémon appeared.

"Groar!" Charizard had orange skin, a yellowish belly, two large wings, a dragon like appearance, and the tip of its tail had a large burning flame at the end of it.

"Uh-oh… this looks like trouble." Nana said.

"Don't worry Nana, as long as we stay alert we can avoid it." Popo said.

"Ivysaur, climb on. Charizard, melt every patch of ice you can find on this field." Blue said.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur used his vines to latch himself on to Charizard's back as Charizard took to the air.

"Huh?"

"Groooaaaarrr!!" Charizard started spewing out fireballs around the battlefield at a lot of the ice, creating a lot of watery mist as the fire melted the ice. Soon the mist grew to be incredibly thick and almost impossible to see out of.

"Ah! Where'd they go!?" Popo shouted as the mist surrounded them.

"Wait look at that!" Nana pointed behind them to see the mist clearing away as an almost star shaped blast of flame flew at the two of them. "Ah!" The two dived to the side in time to avoid the fire blast attack. "He must have been trying to keep us from seeing that attack coming."

"Must have been."

"Now Ivysaur!"

"Ivy…SAAAAAAAAAAAUUURRR!!"

"Hm?" The Ice Climbers looked behind them just in time to see a yellowish beam of light crash in to them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" The powerful beam of light blew them away, all the while dealing a rather steep amount of damage to their tiny frames.

"Spike them Charizard!" Blue shouted.

"Hrmph! Groar!" Charizard took to the air again and once he was right above the two Ice Climbers he slammed his head down and sent Popo crashing in to the ground and then flipped in mid-air and did the same thing to Nana with his tail.

CRASH

CRASH

"…" Blue waited patiently as his two Pokémon returned to either side of him. Waiting and hoping that worked.

"Hmmmmmm…" Heidi went up to the two new holes in the ground and observed them. She turned to Harris and gave him a nod.

"The winner of this match is… the Pokémon trainer!"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

"Go Red guy!"

"It's Blue!" Blue shouted. "Wait… we won! Yeah!" Blue jumped for joy and celebrated with his Pokémon.

"Well Harris?" Heidi walked up to Harris after she had healed the Ice Climbers. She noticed that Harris was smiling to himself.

"Hm hm hm hm… ha ha ha ha ha!" Harris eventually broke in to a laugh. "Honestly that child is my favorite so far… did you see that look in his eyes during the battle?" Harris asked Heidi.

"Yes I did, and I must agree, he is definitely a strong contender here."

"The Ice Climbers possess undeniably great teamwork abilities, as does Blue. But what impresses me the most is the way he approached that fight." Harris said. "I could see that in his eyes he was planning four, maybe five steps ahead of them the whole time. Honestly it's remarkable."

"It most certainly is Harris." Heidi said with a smile.

"Hmmmm… that WAS most interesting…" N-geek01 said with a creepy smile while looking at the clipboard. "Though this next match could be even more so."

"Oi… still freaking me out over here." Ron Host said while looking at the clipboard. "But you are right." Ron then turned back to the microphone. "Alright folks, we're going to take a brief break for you guys to use the restroom and grab some snacks before our next match… and it is… Ness vs. Shadow!"

"…"

"…" The two opponents turned to look at each other. Ness maintained a look of wonder while Shadow glared at Ness, eventually giving him a cocky smile.

"_So… my match with Shadow is finally here… I can do this… I can do this…"_ Ness thought to himself.

"_I hope you've improved kid, because if you haven't, I'll destroy you this time."_ Shadow thought.

…**Notes…**

"Okay since we're on break I'll go ahead and get started… after this somewhat short, but hopefully intense chapter, we will now interview one of Nintendogeek01's favorite authors on this site… Game2002!!" Ron Host shouted as applause sounded. That's when a green parrot with blue and red tail feathers flew in and perched on the back of the empty chair. "Hey you're not Game2002."

"Nope! I'm Parry! I'm here representing Game2002, and I'll be keeping in touch with him through this small earpiece under my feathers!" Parry told Ron.

"What? A parrot's representing him? Nobody tells me anything anymore." Ron griped. "Oh well as long as we have an interview. Ready?"

"Yep." Parry answered.

"First, what got Game2002 started on ?" Ron asked.

"After he saw the sight he thought it would be a good opportunity to let his creativity flow, and so it started." Parry answered.

"Next… what other hobbies does Game2002 have?" Ron asked.

"He likes reading books of any kind, surfing the web, and playing video games!" Parry answered.

"Okay, how about his inspirations?" Ron Host asked.

"Oh Game2002 gets a lot of his inspiration from mangas, animes, cartoons, comics, movies, and even daily life sometimes!" Parry said. "You know these are very generic questions."

"Hey! I like my questions thank you!" Ron Host retorted. "Okay how's this then… if he could change the nationality of any character in his stories who would it be and what nationality?"

"That's a stupid question." Parry said. "Oh and he says he doesn't know."

"This bird's insulting…" Ron said while his eyes were watering up. "Okay… what does he feel is his worst work?" He asked trying to hold back a few tears.

"His earliest stories." Parry answered. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'll be fine… crushed but I'll be fine." Ron answered. "Okay, if he were to kill any major character in his stories who would he kill?"

"That's horrible! I know he wouldn't do that!" Parry shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Okay I was sad but now you're making me mad… you know I'm getting hungry…" Ron Host said threateningly. That's when a note drifted in. "Huh? It's from Nintendogeek01… 'If you eat Game2002's bird I will give him permission to torture you however he sees fit after I'm done torturing you…' brrrrrr…"

"You wouldn't really eat me would you?!"

"Of course not…" He said, obviously feeling threatened. "Well does Game2002 have anything left to say?"

"Yep! Let me quote it… 'Gratitude and compliments show maturity and will give people a good  
impression about you, so live a happy and optimistic life!' That's all!" Parry then flew off.

"Phew… well folks leave a review and let the author know what you thought about the chapter."


	27. Chaotic

Super Smash Exam

Gasp! I've actually updated sooner than three or more weeks; been a while since I've done that. But anyways, here comes the battle I'm sure all of you have been waiting for, so I'm going to give it my all. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the licensed content; I do own my OC's and the story itself.

**…Chaotic…**

"Heh…" Shadow turned to walk down the steps behind the contestants.

"Hmmm…" Ness grunted kind of uncomfortably. It was tough the first time he fought Shadow and he knew that Shadow must have been significantly more powerful than before.

"It'll be alright Ness." Peach said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, you can-a do it-a." Mario told Ness.

"Shadow's no pushover but I've seen what you can do. I think you stand a good chance." Sonic said positively.

"Shadow's tough but you're pretty tough yourself. So don't sweat it." C. Falcon said.

"Yeah you'd know he's tough since he beat you in the first round in that one tournament a few months ago." Samus said slyly.

"Hey!"

"Mua ha ha ha ha!" Fawful laughed from behind them. "This talk of pep that you are doing the spewing of is of the meaninglessness! That hedgehog that is named Shadow has much fury! I ALSO HAVE FURY!!" Fawful shouted.

"Percentage of Shadow losing: eleven percent." Omega said.

"Ugh…" Ness sighed.

"Hey better than nothing." A disembodied voice sounded from around them.

"Wait I'd know that voice anywhere…" Link said. Suddenly a portal of blackness opened up in the waiting area and from it stepped a figure all too familiar to the Smashers at this point. "Ganondorf! Wait you look different somehow…"

"Yeah I decided to heck with shaving." Ganondorf said. He appeared to have more armor over his forearms, lower legs and chest. The armor also seemed more adorned with a few gold decorations, complete with a red cape. He also let his beard grow out and his hair was combed backwards and held in place by some gold hair decoration with small beads going to the gem on his forehead.

"What took you so long?" Zelda asked.

"I had finished my training but the end result of my training left me between a rock and a hard place basically. Took me a while to get here." Ganondorf answered. "So what did I miss?"

"I'm just about to fight Shadow." Ness said.

"I caught that much as I was coming here." Ganondorf nearly snapped. "Heh, but you shouldn't be so worried."

"What makes you say that?" Ness asked.

"So what if he's apparently more powerful than you, as long as you try hard enough you might be able to pull an unexpected victory, just look at pointy ears here." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah well don't forget who it WAS that got beaten by me." Link said, shooting a glare at Ganondorf.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks." Ness said, jumping down and floating down to the battlefield.

"Ganondorf… what was your training?" Zelda asked.

"I…" Ganondorf paused for a moment. "I tried to take over Hyrule again along with this Twilight Realm! Ga ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"WHAT!?" Link shouted.

"But another stupid kid in green showed up…" Ganondorf grumbled.

"Okay folks! Now that the brief intermission is over, let's get this battle underway!" Ron Host shouted.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"

_"This may be slightly problematic."_ Heidi thought as Ness walked closer to the center of the battlefield more confidently.

_"I know."_ Harris responded in thought. He cast Shadow a slight glare. _"Shadow is easily one of the three strongest contestants here, and I heard that he and Ness have a slight history."_

_"If Shadow truly desires a battle with this boy then this match may well be far more dangerous than the other ones before."_ Heidi said. _"Even we might have to get some distance from them."_

_"Heh… true."_ Harris responded. "Very well then, are the both of you ready?" Harris asked.

"Yes." Shadow answered, smiling at Ness with his usual arrogant smile.

"Good luck Ness!" Lucas shouted.

"Go get him!" T. Link shouted.

"Go for it!" Popo and Nana yelled.

"You bet." Ness said confidently. Ness kept a fair bit of distance away from Shadow, farther than the other contestants usually allowed themselves, but he could still plainly see Shadow's smile.

"Very well." Harris and Heidi backed away a few feet slowly. "Contestants… BEGIN!!" Harris shouted with a voice that boomed across the stadium.

"PSI Offense up!" Ness shouted.

"…" Shadow immediately dashed from his position and sped towards Ness.

"PSI Defense up!" Ness cast another PSI ability on himself and raised his hand up just in time to block a punch from Shadow.

"Not bad." Shadow then proceeded to assault Ness with a barrage of punches and kicks. Faced with this onslaught of attacks Ness was quickly forced on the defensive.

_"He's not giving me any openings to attack."_ Ness thought as he continued to block Shadow's attacks. Ness finally found a chance to create some distance when Shadow tried to do a quick sweep kick. Ness floated up in to the air away from Shadow.

_"I won't let him off that easily."_ Shadow jumped up above Ness and curled in to a ball before lunging at Ness for a homing attack.

_"Got him!"_ Ness floated underneath Shadow's attack and floated back up behind him. "Ha!"

"Ha!"

BAM

The two of them tried to hit the other with an aerial mule kick and both attacks collided with equal force, sending a small shockwave out around them. The moment they landed Ness turned around and dashed at Shadow; he threw a punch at Shadow that Shadow easily avoided and countered by throwing a gut punch.

"Umph!" Ness got hit pretty hard by this attack but he pointed a finger at Shadow and used telekinesis to grab him.

"Wha…?"

"Ha!" Ness spun Shadow around him before thrusting his finger up and sending Shadow flying straight in to the air.

"Rah!" Shadow curled up in to a ball and dropped down to land on top of Ness.

"Whoa!" Ness jumped back as Shadow hit the ground. However Shadow stayed curled in a ball and rocketed towards Ness. "OOF!" Ness was rammed in the body and sent flying away. _"No… I did not come this far in the exam to get taken down this easily."_ Ness whipped out his yo-yo and threw it towards Shadow, guiding it with his psychic powers.

"Hm?" Shadow saw the yo-yo wrap itself around his leg before tightening. "Whoa!" Shadow then got yanked off of the ground.

"Hiyah!" Ness landed and used the yo-yo to lift Shadow in to the air. "Got you now Shadow!" Ness shouted. He then swung the yo-yo overhead and was about to slam Shadow in to the ground.

"Not yet kid!" Shadow held his hands out and stopped himself from being slammed headfirst by landing on his hands. _"Good, it seems he has improved."_ Shadow thought with a smirk. "Don't get too excited kid! This is just the beginning!" Shadow stood up and then spun around with his tied up leg outstretched.

"WAH!" Because Ness was still holding the yo-yo he was yanked towards Shadow forcefully.

"…" Shadow quickly untied his leg and then faced Ness. "RAH!" Right as Ness was flying past him he kicked his leg straight up in the air and hit Ness in the body. "Ha!" Shadow then hopped off of his other leg and kicked Ness straight in to the air with it.

"Umph!" Ness gasped as he went rocketing upward a short distance. Shadow quickly jumped up after him. "Tch…" Ness floated downward until he was next to Shadow. "Ha!" Ness thrust his hand forward.

"Gah!" Shadow was zapped by PSI energy from Ness before he threw a punch to Ness' face.

"Gah! Doh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ness was soon facing a barrage of punches and kicks before Shadow did an aerial axe kick that spiked Ness towards the ground. "Uh-oh!" Ness held his hands out and used PSI to stop his fall and allow him to get on his feet. "Whoa!" Ness floated back to avoid getting crushed underneath Shadow's foot.

"Hm? Where did he?" Shadow looked up to see Ness wasn't in front of him.

"Got you now!" Ness floated around Shadow while spinning. He landed, pulled out his bat and swung it at Shadow the second Shadow turned to face him.

BAM

"Oh that's got to hurt folks!" Ron announced as Shadow got nailed in the face by Ness' bat and sent flying backwards.

"Grrrrrr…" Shadow scowled before he flipped in mid-air and skid to a halt. "Fine… you want to play hardball? Then I'll up the ante." Shadow sneered. "Chaos spear!" Shadow's hands glowed yellow as his charged up chaos energy.

"Okay then, let's go! PSI fire!" Ness' hands became covered in a fiery aura as he charged up his PSI ability. "Yah yah yah!"

"Rah!" Shadow began rapidly firing chaos spear blasts from his hands.

"Ha!" Ness practically mirrored Shadow by firing PSI fire at a rapid pace. Both of them were firing their respective attacks practically the same rate of fire, both of them meeting and cancelling each other out in bursts of fire and chaos energy.

_"His power has definitely grown, even though I'm using a chaos emerald to increase the power of my attacks they're still cancelling each other out."_ Shadow thought to himself.

_"That chaos control power of his has gotten stronger; even though I've been training my powers extensively I can only cancel his attacks out."_ Ness thought. "PSI Flash!" Ness stopped using PSI fire and sent a glowing green orb of energy floating towards Shadow.

"Chaos… lance!" Shadow charged up a red orb of chaos energy and sent a red blast of chaos energy towards Ness. Ness dropped his PSI flash in the path of the Chaos lance in order to protect himself and

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

A brilliant red and green flash occurred and blinded nearly everyone in the stadium.

"Whoa man folks! Those two are truly going all out with each other, but right now this battle's still simmering and waiting to boil!" Ron Host announced.

"Ha!"

"Rah!"

"UMPH!"

BAM

CRASH

The two tried to take advantage of the bright lights to attack each other. Shadow hit Ness in the abdomen with a spinning kick at the same time Ness hit him in the head with his bat. The two attacks sent the fighters flying to the sides where they crashed in to the ground.

"Ugh… hm? Whoa!" Ness rolled to the side right as Shadow crashed in to the ground, leaving an unsightly crack in the ground. _"He must have used Chaos control while I wasn't looking. Good thing my telepathy just barely caught trace of him."_

_"It's just like the first time where he used that power of his to trace me."_ Shadow thought. Shadow then promptly disappeared again in a flash of light.

"Wait… this is different somehow…" Ness said.

"Chaos burst!" Shadow appeared in front of Ness as a small dome of chaos energy burst from Shadow and knocked Ness away.

"Ah!"

"Heh… ugh!" Shadow didn't notice the PSI thunder attack that came from behind him and hit him. _"He must have done it while I was warping…"_

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" Ness shouted like a madman as he rushed at Shadow. Ness threw a kick that Shadow dodged and countered with his own kick to Ness' face. Ness took advantage of a small opening and punched Shadow in the side. The two combatants were now flat out wailing on each other, throwing caution to the wind as they traded punches and kicks with each other.

"They keep going and going and they don't look ready to stop yet! You can feel the determination to win just booming from each of them as they fight tooth and nail! Look at them go!" Ron Host blared over the microphone.

"HA!" Ness and Shadow both punched each other in the cheek at the same time; they both staggered back a bit. "Got you!" Ness ran forward and thrust his hands forward.

"Agh!" Shadow felt a jolt through his body when Ness hit him and sent him skidding back a bit. "Not yet you don't…" Shadow curled in to a ball and spun in place for a bit before dashing at Ness.

"Umph!" Ness got rammed in the abdomen and was getting pushed along with Shadow, a huge cloud of dust kicking up as they traveled across the field.

"Ha!" Ness used his psychic powers to lift Shadow and slam him in to the ground.

"Chaos lance!" Shadow charged up energy before releasing numerous red bolts of chaos energy at Ness.

"PSI Magnet!" Ness put up his shield around himself and absorbed all of the attacks. "Thanks." Ness taunted. "PSI Thunder!" Ness quickly maneuvered his attack behind himself and struck himself with the attack. "Hiyah!"

"OOF!" Shadow got rammed full force by this attack and was sent flying backward towards the wall. _"Well done… fine… you've earned this."_ Shadow thought. He flipped in mid-air and landed against the wall. "RAH!" Shadow launched himself off the wall with enough force to leave a large crack in the wall. "Chaos control!"

"Huh?" Ness looked around in confusion. _"I can't sense him!"_ "OOF!" Ness got rammed in the back by an incredibly powerful tackle from behind and sent plowing towards the wall.

CRASH

"Ooooohhhh…" Ness said dizzily as he stumbled out of the Ness shaped hole in the wall.

"You know… when I posses a chaos emerald, my chaos control powers are a lot stronger. But when I use the power of two emeralds…" Shadow said, holding out a green emerald and a diamond colored one. "My power grows exponentially." He said with a smirk.

"He went to the trouble of finding TWO emeralds!?" Sonic asked shocked.

"This is bad…" Knuckles commented.

"Why?" Falco asked.

"I just finished scanning them." Samus said. "Alone they have a lot of energy, containing both positive and negative energy…"

"What? A gem can contain that kind of energy!?" Fox shouted in surprise.

"Yes but here's the thing, when in the presence of another emerald their power harmonizes and if Shadow can use both of them at once…" Samus started to explain.

"Oooo?" Both DK and Diddy looked at her curiously.

"Then he can tap an incredible amount of power." Lucario reasoned.

"Chaos spear!" Both emeralds glowed in Shadow's hands and an enormous amount of yellow bolts of chaos energy flew at Ness.

"PSI Magnet!" Ness once again surrounded himself with his shield. He stopped the blasts as they struck his shield, but this time they didn't restore his energy, in fact he felt stunned. _"They're… too strong this time…"_ Ness thought in shock.

"I knew your shield had to have its limits... good bye." Shadow said as he held both glowing emeralds in one hand. "Chaos… magic." Shadow snapped his fingers and Ness soon found himself surrounded by a swirling purple vortex of chaos energy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ness shouted as the vortex pummeled him. When it cleared Ness collapsed and hit the ground.

"Hmph… call the match, it's over." Shadow said as he turned to walk away.

"Hm…" Harris and Heidi looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"PSI… life up!"

"Or not." Heidi said.

"Hm?" Shadow turned around to find Ness standing back up with his some of his wounds disappearing.

"I'm not down yet Shadow…" Ness said, panting.

"You might as well give up." Shadow said, hiding the emeralds from view. "My power exceeds yours by leaps and bounds with merely two emeralds. You have no hope of winning at this point." Shadow told him.

"I won't know… if I don't try!" Ness said.

"Very well." Shadow said.

"Ness be careful!" Pit shouted in concern.

"Pyo!"

"Chaos spear!" Shadow once again threw numerous yellow bolts at Ness.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness countered by throwing multiple, glowing orbs at Shadow. The orbs cancelled out the chaos spear attack and the orbs were also far more numerous than the spears and thus moved in towards Shadow.

"Hm!" Shadow leaped back and narrowly avoided the PSI attack.

"PSI teleport!" Ness suddenly appeared from a portal that opened up behind Shadow and rammed him from behind.

"Guh!" Shadow went skidding forward a bit from the ramming attack. "Chaos spear!" Shadow wheeled around and fired a chaos spear attack at Ness.

"Whoa!" Ness narrowly dodged the attack by jumping up.

"Chaos lance!" Shadow fired the faster and more powerful chaos lance at Ness this time.

"Ugh!" Ness grunted when the attack hit him, but this time a smaller blast came back and hit Shadow.

"Ugh!" Shadow grunted. _"What…? That was… Chaos lance!?"_

"PSI Flash!"

BOOM

"Ah!" Shadow went flying back a bit.

"I used PSI shield before I teleported, Paula taught it to me during the last month." Ness said.

"Chaos control." Shadow disappeared from view.

"Huh?" Ness landed and looked around. "Oof!" Ness soon received an axe kick from Shadow followed by an uppercut.

"Ha!" Shadow did a spinning kick that sent Ness flying backwards before warping again.

"…" Ness decided to take a chance and float in to the air. A good move on his part since Shadow appeared and used Chaos burst. "PSI fire!" Ness fired a bolt at Shadow and hit him with a pillar of flame.

"Gah!" Shadow winced in pain. "Chaos… boost!" Shadow covered himself in a red aura. "Chaos snap!" Shadow then disappeared and in the blink of an eye appeared right in front of Ness.

"PSI Life up!" Ness healed himself in desperation as Shadow pulled a fist back.

BAM

"Gwah!" Ness felt like he got punched by a rocket as Shadow's punch sent him flying across the arena where he tumbled on the ground before being stopped by the far wall.

"Had enough yet kid!?" Shadow yelled across the stage.

"Not… yet…" Ness weakly stood back up. "PSI… thunder!" Ness sent the orb straight upward. Then he extended his pinky fingers and then curled them back up again. The electric orb dropped straight down on top of him and Ness glowed with cackling energy. "Thunder… charge!"

"What's this?" Snake asked.

"Whoa! Ness looks intense." The Ice Climbers chimed in.

"Whoa…" Lucas trembled in awe.

"What did he just do?" Olimar asked.

"Okay Shadow… let's go!" Ness dared. He ran forward much faster than normal towards Shadow.

"A new technique eh? Let's put it to the test." Shadow also ran forward, both of them tearing up the ground as they dashed for each other.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

"Whoa! What is going on folks!?" Ron shouted.

BAM

BOOM

"HA!" Ness and Shadow met, bat to fist and were creating shockwaves as their attacks collided with each other. Ness floated around Shadow and tried to hit him over the head with the bat. Shadow wheeled around and caught the bat and gut-kicked Ness.

"Ugh! Ha!" Ness grabbed Shadow's leg and shocked Shadow before backing away and adjusting his grip on his bat.

"Grrrr…" Shadow growled in frustration. He tore forward and threw multiple punches at Ness.

"Ugh! Oof! Ha!" Ness batted Shadow away and then jumped after him. "HA!"

"RAH!" Shadow kicked the bat out of Ness' hands before Ness could slam him over the head with it. "Ha!" Shadow punched Ness twice before slamming him towards the ground. _"It shocks me a bit every time I hit him, but compared to how much damage I should be dealing this is nothing."_

_"Ugh… I don't think I'm shocking him enough to make up for how hard he's hitting me…"_ Ness thought in agony. Ness barely rolled to the side in time to avoid being crushed by Shadow. Ness then firmly grabbed Shadow and held on tight.

"Let… go…" Shadow growled as he kicked Ness over and over again.

"No." Ness retorted as he held on to Shadow despite the brutal kicks he was getting.

"Grrrrr…" Shadow's temper was really flaring up this time. "Fine… then don't blame me for whatever happens next." Shadow threatened. "Chaos…"

_"This energy build up… oh no!"_ Ness panicked. "PSI Magnet!"

"BLAST!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"…" Even Harris and Heidi's eyes were wide open in shock at the massive explosion of red chaos energy that just occurred in the field.

"NESS!" A lot of the other contestants shouted in worry.

"Is-a he okay-a!?" Luigi shouted.

"That chaos blast is disrupting my ability to feel their auras… I don't know." Lucario said.

"I hope so…" Blue said nervously.

"…" When the light and dust finally died down Shadow was standing in the middle of the field while Ness was thrown several yards away from him completely passed out. "Heh… you fought decently well." Shadow said as he turned to walk away. Paying no mind to the bruises and burns he had.

_"Even after all of that he still has energy to spare? Even I'm impressed by this…"_ Mewtwo thought.

"That's kind of terrifying." Marth admitted.

"He's powerful to say the least." Ike said.

"But what about Ness?" Fina asked with concern.

"The winner of this battle is Shadow the Hedgehog!" Harris shouted.

"Yeah you rock Shadow!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Yeah that's the way to own him!"

"You fought well." Heidi told Ness kindly as she held a glowing white hand over Ness. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hm… this chaos control power is interesting…" Harris said as he walked up to Heidi.

"Indeed… even with my healing arts I'm having a difficult time healing him." Heidi said. "We should take him to the infirmary."

"Hey!" Lucas ran up with the Ice Climbers, Pit, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Kirby ran up.

"Is he alright!?" Pit asked.

"Jiggly!"

"He'll live." Heidi assured them as she picked Ness up.

"It will take a while but he will recover, for now we'll take him to the infirmary to recover." Harris told them.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi sighed.

"Well folks it looks like after a knock-down, drag-out fight the battle is over. Our administrators are currently taking Ness to the infirmary themselves. So we'll have to wait a few minutes… but the next match is… Mewtwo vs. Ganondorf!" Ron Host's voice blared.

"!!" A lot of the contestant's faces froze. Especially the former smashers; they knew just how strong the two of them were.

_"So… our match…"_ Ganondorf thought with a wicked smile on his face.

_"I must admit… I am looking forward to how this battle will turn out."_ Mewtwo thought to himself as he shot Ganondorf a glare.

_"Soon… very soon."_ A man in the stands wearing a mask thought to himself.

_"Yes… very soon."_

**…Notes…**

Phew… done. Not only did we have this intense battle going, now we have yet another one coming right up. I hope you're all ready to cling to your seats because it's not over yet. Until then read and review.


	28. Clash of Titans

Super Smash Exam

Sorry for the delay, while I was playing a game I started getting new ideas for stories so I've been swamping myself with writing down those ideas. But without further ado let's get on with Ganondorf vs. Mewtwo.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material in this story, I do own my OC's and the story itself.

…**Clash of Titans…**

As the cheering roared outside in anticipation of the next battle, Harris and Heidi were in the stadium's infirmary. Heidi had set Ness down on a bed and made sure he was lying down flat. "You have to admit the hands have done well… they certainly were prepared for the unexpected." Heidi commented.

"Agreed… who would have thought that even we wouldn't be able to fully heal someone." Harris added. "Though speaking of being prepared…"

"I know." Heidi interrupted. "Even after a month I haven't forgotten."

"We'll make sure that he won't forget who we are either." Harris said solemnly. "But that's another matter besides the present. Right now we have a larger concern." Harris told Heidi, turning towards the door, Heidi walking right beside him.

"That is correct." Heidi focused again on the noisy cheering right outside the halls. "Shadow battling someone that is not as powerful as he is was bad enough."

"But from what we know Ganondorf and Mewtwo had always been the strongest in the Smash bros." Harris said.

"Actually according to Master Hand's report Ganondorf wasn't quite as strong as he is now when he was in the Smashers prior to Kefka's attack." Heidi pointed out. "And based on Hyrule's history…"

"He's been regaining his power…" Harris said; the growing concern in his voice apparent.

"This may be the most dangerous battle in the entirety of the exams thus far." Heidi said.

"We will take preventive measures if we have to." Harris said, placing heavy emphasis on "will".

Outside…

"…" Link just watched Ganondorf as he walked in to the battleground. He kept watching Ganondorf as he surveyed the upturned dirt, small craters, and even the large crater all made from the last battle.

"You look troubled Link." Zelda said.

"I guess I'm just bothered that I wasn't there to stop him during his 'training'." Link said annoyed.

"Yeah it was another clone." Fox joked.

"At least you're here now if something goes wrong." Ike said.

"Yeah you're right." Link responded with a smile.

"Don't worry Link; I sense no other immediate desire except to win." Mewtwo told him. "And rest assured, even if he does posses the power to win it will not be an easy victory."

"Guys we're talking like Ganondorf's the villain here." Marth pointed out.

"Yeah I mean sure, he has a mean streak but he's pretty nice around us." Roy said. That's when he was met with a ton of odd stares. "Relatively speaking… sheesh." Roy added.

"Yeah you're right. He's fine." Link shrugged. _"Ah… what am I worried about?"_ He lightly scolded himself.

"_Heh… I get to battle one of the ones I really want to fight. The other being Link, though I certainly wouldn't mind battling a few of the others."_ Ganondorf looked at the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand, the top triangle glowing brightly. "Ah the administrators." Ganondorf said as Harris and Heidi walked out.

"And it looks like they're back." Ron Host said in the microphone.

"Will the contestants please come down and get ready for battle!?" Heidi called out. Mewtwo instantly disappeared from the waiting area and teleported across from Ganondorf.

"I know you've been waiting for this as much as I have Mewtwo." Ganondorf said.

"A chance to battle without the restraints and limits placed on the Smash Tournaments… yes." Mewtwo responded, floating a few inches above the ground with his arms crossed.

"Are you both ready?" Harris asked. Heidi vanished in a blur and stood across from Harris, as if they were getting ready for something big.

"Yes." Mewtwo answered.

"Yes." Ganondorf said with a cocky smile.

"Very well." Harris seemed to slide backwards to create more distance. "Combatants…BEGIN!!"

"Rah!" Ganondorf immediately flew forward.

"Hmph." Mewtwo also flew towards Ganondorf.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Whoa!" Most everyone gasped as the collision created a massive sonic boom.

"It looks like they're already going for it folks! Who will come out on top of this titanic battle!?" Ron Host asked.

"I am most interested in this one…" N-Geek01 said with a sinister grin.

"Ha!" Ganondorf and Mewtwo were throwing fists and palm thrusts at each other respectively. Mewtwo's palm thrusts were backed with some telekinetic force that met Ganondorf's punches with equal force. Ganondorf aimed high, Mewtwo blocked high. Mewtwo threw a low blow Ganondorf deflected it. The two kept up this rapid exchange of attacks ceaselessly.

"Show offs…" Wario grumbled.

"Man… you can feel the force they're exerting from here…" Knuckles cringed.

"They're tough." Aika said in awe.

"Hm!" Mewtwo threw another palm thrust just to have his wrist grabbed by Ganondorf.

"Rah!" Ganondorf threw a left hook only to have Mewtwo use his free hand to stop it. "Rah!" Ganondorf then thrust a foot forward and kicked Mewtwo in the abdomen hard enough to send Mewtwo flying back a short distance. _"Wait… he let me land that kick… why did he…"_

"Telekinesis…" Mewtwo's mind uttered. He flipped in mid-air and floated to an erect position, pointing his open hand at Ganondorf.

"Hm!" Ganondorf looked around him to find several rocks made out of the compacted dirt in the area were floating around him. Mewtwo clenched his three fingers and the rocks all converged on Ganondorf.

CRASH

"Come Ganondorf… I know you're not this easy." Mewtwo dared him.

"Wizards foot!" Ganondorf came flying out of the rock pile with his foot outstretched covered in purple flames.

"Umph!" Mewtwo got kicked straight on by this attack and went sailing backwards a bit.

"You're right… I'm not!" Ganondorf flew higher in to the air then went rocketing down towards Mewtwo.

"As I thought." Mewtwo teleported just before Ganondorf's fist struck him, and instead the fist created a large hole in the ground surrounded by cracks. "Shadow ball." Mewtwo pointed his hands at Ganondorf and began firing shadow ball after shadow ball at him.

"Umph…" Ganondorf got pelted by the rapid barrage but simply smirked. "RAH!" Ganondorf flew in to this barrage and took each one head on.

"!!" Mewtwo's surprise to this was nothing compared to when Ganondorf threw a punch right in to his face. "Ah!" Mewtwo gasped as he went reeling through the air.

"Come on!" Ganondorf dared as he flew at Mewtwo again.

"Very well." Mewtwo floated to the side as Ganondorf went flying past him. Mewtwo threw a punch covered in purple flames at Ganondorf. However Ganondorf did a backhand that met with the punch and cancelled it out. The two then threw a quick exchange of punches and kicks in mid-air before backing off from each other.

"Looks like the fight has moved to mid-air." Fox commented.

"Really? I didn't notice…" Wolf commented sarcastically.

"Ha!"

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

The two combatants kept rushing and colliding with each other over and over. After that they backed away from each other aiming their palms at the other. "Shadow ball."

"Take this." Ganondorf began firing cackling energy balls at Mewtwo while Mewtwo started firing several shadow balls. They flew around in circles aiming their attacks at each other, either cancelling the other one out or missing entirely.

"They're showing surprisingly good control." Heidi said, noticing how the attacks that missed always fizzled out before striking the wall or the ground.

"Hang on Heidi they're about to do something different." Harris warned.

"RAH!" They both stopped firing and flew at each other again.

"Wizard's foot!" Ganondorf flipped in mid-air and aimed both feet at Mewtwo.

"Hm." Mewtwo floated above Ganondorf, did a somersault in mid-air… "Iron tail." Mewtwo's tail seemed to gain a metallic sheen as he slammed it on to Ganondorf's face.

"Gah!" Ganondorf shouted as he went rocketing towards the ground. "Rah!" Ganondorf threw another energy ball as he fell and it managed to strike Mewtwo under the chin.

"Augh!"

"Hmmmmm…" Ganondorf flipped and landed on both feet, creating massive cracks in the ground, and then rocketed back up in the air, making the already massive cracks expand further. "Rah!" Ganondorf reached his hand out to grab Mewtwo.

"…" Mewtwo floated up in to the air to get out of Ganondorf's reach, however right as Ganondorf's hand missed him, Ganondorf created a small burst of shadowy flame that struck Mewtwo. "Umph!" Mewtwo was knocked out of the air and started falling to the ground.

"Flame choke!" Ganondorf then lunged at Mewtwo as he was falling, reached out a smoking hand and grabbed Mewtwo.

"What?" Mewtwo could already feel the heat as Ganondorf grabbed him, but now Ganondorf was diving towards the ground.

CRASH

"Oooohhh… that's got to hurt." Ron commented when Mewtwo was thrust forcefully in to the ground.

BOOM

"Correction… THAT'S got to hurt…" Ron winced as the ground beneath Ganondorf's hand was engulfed in a burst of purple flames.

"GAH!" Mewtwo yelled in pain. He then teleported out from underneath Ganondorf.

"You think coming behind me will work!?" Ganondorf got up and turned around. "Huh?" He then noticed that Mewtwo was instead floating further to the side.

"Psybeam."

BAM

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Ganondorf yelled as a multi-colored beam flew from Mewtwo's forehead and blasted him right in the face. "Grrrrrrrr…" Ganondorf gathered magical energy to his hands, flipped through the air and the moment he landed. "HA!!" Ganondorf slammed both of his fists on to the ground in front of him, sending a large shockwave towards Mewtwo.

"Earthquake." Mewtwo touched his feet to the ground and directed psychic energy to his feet.

BOOM

The resulting earthquake struck the energy wave and cancelled it out with violent force. "Hyper beam…" Mewtwo gathered energy between his hands before thrusting his hands towards Ganondorf, sending a massive beam of energy at Ganondorf.

"Not bad…" Ganondorf said as the beam sent dust flying everywhere coming towards him. He then gathered dark energy above his head. "But how about… Black hole attack!" The black mass above his head released bright trails of cackling energy that flew towards Mewtwo. The attack snaked through the beam and destabilized it, causing it to fade just before it hit Ganondorf.

"_I don't have energy for another attack right now."_ Mewtwo thought as he tried to fly away from the coming attack. The magic attack continued to follow Mewtwo and was rapidly gaining on him. _"Just need… to buy more time…"_

BAM

"AH!" The attack hit Mewtwo and surged through his entire body.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Now… future sight should be kicking in." Mewtwo said.

"What? OOF!" An unexpected psychic blast hit Ganondorf from behind and sent him plowing through the ground. "Why you…"

"Shadow ball." Mewtwo created a larger shadow ball and aimed it at Ganondorf. "Ha!"

"Black hole attack!" Ganondorf created another black hole attack and sent it flying towards the Shadow ball. The two attacks met and energy began to cackle violently from it.

"It's going to blow!" Lucas shouted in panic as he ducked down.

"No… take another look at it." Zelda said.

"Hm?" Lucas looked up and saw the attacks merged together and floated there in mid-air, a dark ball of energy cackling with yellowish electricity. "What?"

"…" Mewtwo stared at the energy ball that the two of them created.

"_Hey here's an idea…"_ Ganondorf flew at the ball and struck it with his feet, sending it flying up at Mewtwo.

"!!" Mewtwo flew out of the way and then struck it with his tail to send it flying downward at an angle.

"Ha!" Ganondorf flew in to the ball's path and hit it back towards Mewtwo. The two were soon batting the ball back and forth between each other.

"Whoa… déjà vu." Link said as he watched this tennis match of sorts.

"Mama-mia…" Mario sighed.

"Ha!" Mewtwo hit it towards Ganondorf yet again.

"Heh… hm? Nice try!" Ganondorf turned around and held his hand out. A psychic blast tried to strike him from behind but he stopped it with a single hand. "Hm?" However it broke his concentration needed to hit the ball back at Mewtwo. He was forced to hold his free hand out to merely block the attack. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Ganondorf cringed as he tried to push away the two powerful attacks he was sandwiched between.

"Mega kick…" Mewtwo teleported above Ganondorf flipping through the air rapidly before he axe kicked Ganondorf on top of his head.

"GUAH!!" Ganondorf went rocketing towards the ground.

CRASH

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

The energy ball and future sight attack met and cancelled each other out in a massive blast. Mewtwo then flew towards Ganondorf with a fist drawn back. "Brick break… HA!" Mewtwo threw the fist down, but Ganondorf reached up a hand and stopped the fist cold. "Hm?"

"You seem to have forgotten, I'm not that easy to take down." Ganondorf growled as he stood back up, still holding Mewtwo's hand. "Warlock… PUNCH!!"

BAM

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Mewtwo yelled as the punch sent him rocketing backwards.

CRASH

"Ooooooggg…" Mewtwo groaned after he hit the wall.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Ganondorf flew at Mewtwo ready to strike him again.

"Confusion." Mewtwo hit Ganondorf with a psychic blast that sent him veering off course and crashing in to the ground.

"How brutal…" Peach said.

"It's Ganondorf and Mewtwo, what do you expect?" C. Falcon asked.

"I hope they don't kill each other." Pit said with worry.

"Well Mewtwo I have to admit… you've improved quite a bit." Ganondorf said.

"So have you." Mewtwo responded.

"I probably won't win without upping the ante now… so let's give this a try shall we?" Ganondorf held his hand out. Black square particles floated out of thin air, slowly revealing an object as they scattered. When they disappeared a sword scabbard landed in his hand that had a solid white hilt coming out of it. "This sword was both my enemy and my friend during my training." Ganondorf said as he drew the solid white sword from the scabbard before the scabbard disappeared.

"So you're going to try using that then?" Mewtwo asked rhetorically.

"Yes…" Ganondorf said, griping the sword firmly. "Come!" Ganondorf dared.

"Very well." Mewtwo teleported right in front of Ganondorf and nearly thrust a palm right in to his chest.

"Rah!" Ganondorf used his free arm and blocked the palm thrust and then thrust the sword at Mewtwo very quickly.

"!!" Mewtwo was surprised at the speed of the thrust and ducked just in time to reduce the thrust to a light scratch over the top of his shoulder. "Confusion!" Mewtwo blew Ganondorf backwards with this attack to create some distance. "Shadow ball!" Mewtwo fired numerous shadow ball attacks at Ganondorf.

"Ha!" Ganondorf quickly swung his sword in front of himself, creating a blur of slashes that blocked each shadow ball successfully. "Wizard's lunge!" Ganondorf lunged forward, his sword blazing in energy similar to the wizard's foot attack.

"Barrier!" Mewtwo put up a barrier in front of himself and blocked the attack itself, but it still had enough force to painfully send him skidding backwards. _"He focused all of that power in to the tip of the sword?"_

"Ha!" Ganondorf's sword was still covered in purple flames as he jumped at Mewtwo for a jumping slash.

"Whoa!" Mewtwo teleported behind him right as Ganondorf's sword struck the ground and left a scorching slash mark in the ground. "Ha!"

"Not so fast!" Ganondorf turned around and used the flat part of his blade to block Mewtwo's palm thrust; he then turned it and swung horizontally for Mewtwo's neck.

"…" Mewtwo didn't even blink as he floated backwards to avoid the attack, however Ganondorf followed up with another horizontal slash that scratched him across the chest and then was about to finish with a vertical slash. "Hmmmm…" Mewtwo held his arms in a cross block and blocked the sword for the most part. However as it slid off of his arms it still left scratches.

"Is this all the fury you can muster Mewtwo!?" Ganondorf yelled.

"Psychic…"

"Wha…?"

BAM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Ganondorf was hit with Mewtwo's powerful psychic attack and sent flying backwards.

"That probably hurt…" Olimar winced.

"Fire blast!" Mewtwo created an orb of fire between his hands and sent an almost star shaped blast of fire at Ganondorf.

"Heh…" Ganondorf gathered energy in his sword until it was cackling with it. "Hiyah!" Ganondorf slashed his sword and sent a crescent shaped wave of energy slicing through the attack.

"Blizzard!" Mewtwo had teleported behind Ganondorf and was generating an icy gale directed at Ganondorf.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Ganondorf focused purple flames in to his sword. "Flaming dragon!" Ganondorf swung his sword and sent a purple blast of flame resembling a Chinese dragon flying towards the blizzard. The dragon plowed through the icy wind and nearly crashed down on top of Mewtwo had he not teleported away.

"At this rate there's not going to be any field left to run around on." Sonic commented.

"Affirmative." Omega agreed. True to their words the field was almost totally demolished. Craters from previous battles and this one littered the field and this battle alone was leaving more trails of upturned dirt, scorched earth, and even a tree had fallen down from this fight.

"Heh… heh… I… will not lose Mewtwo…" Ganondorf threatened.

"Let's end this…" Mewtwo said.

"Let's." Ganondorf said with a scowl as his sword began to give off an eerie purple glow. "Warlock…"

"…" Mewtwo teleported close to Ganondorf while energy was building up around him. "PSYCHIC!!"

"STRIKE!!" Ganondorf brought the glowing sword down towards Mewtwo where it halted in mid-air a few inches away from Mewtwo.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr…" Mewtwo was fending off the sword and trying to push back with all of his mental power.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Likewise Ganondorf was pushing back with all of his force. As they were pushing a continuous shockwave was flying out from them, tearing up large pieces of the ground and even reaching the audience high above them.

"Ah!" Some of them screamed.

"Folks I have never seen such a tremendous clash of power like this! Oh I think I have a headache…" Ron Host commented.

"Mama-mia…" Luigi moaned while holding his head.

"My suit's force-field has to fight this energy." Samus commented.

"Danger danger… external damage imminent." Omega said.

"Ha! The cracking is happening to my headgear! This gives my much fury!" Fawful shouted as his helmet did indeed start to crack.

At the center of this pushing contest, Mewtwo's gaze averted to the side somewhat. "RAH!" Ganondorf's blade glanced off of Mewtwo's attack and sent Mewtwo stumbling back a bit.

"_Oh no…"_ Mewtwo thought.

"RAH!!" Ganondorf did an elbow thrust that sent Mewtwo flying back towards another part of the stadium wall.

"OOF!"

"What was that about!?" Ganondorf demanded angrily as he flew towards Mewtwo and pinned him to the wall with all of his strength. "Answer me!"

"Confusion…" Mewtwo hit Ganondorf with another attack, but even though Ganondorf felt it the attack wasn't enough to throw Ganondorf off of Mewtwo.

"Grrrrrr… you won't say something… fine then!" Ganondorf poised his sword ready to strike Mewtwo.

"Not so fast."

"Hm!" In the next moment he blinked, Ganondorf saw the tip of a katana pointed at his eye, felt hands grab his wrist and an arm wrap around his throat.

"The match is over." Harris said with a threatening undertone as he held Ganondorf's wrist and throat.

"Cease immediately." Heidi said with an equally threatening undertone, holding the same wrist as Harris and also pointing her katana at his eye.

"…" Ganondorf stood silent for a moment. "Grrrrr… fine." Ganondorf relaxed his muscles and let go of Mewtwo. His scabbard appeared in mid-air where he grabbed it and sheathed his sword again before it disappeared.

"The winner of this battle is Ganondorf!" Harris declared while Heidi healed some of Mewtwo's injuries.

"_Something distracted him at that moment… I know it."_ Ganondorf thought frustrated.

"…" Mewtwo floated away from the wall silently. He looked over his shoulder up the wall. _"There's no mistaking it…"_

"…" A man in a mask up in the stands silently looked over the roaring crowds._ "Well… it seems that the ones we weren't keeping tabs on have taken their turns, and the most powerful contestants have tired themselves out now. I don't think there's any more reason to wait."_ The man held his hands in front of them and then made a symbol with them.

"Hm?" Everyone looked above them to see glowing feathers descending from the sky.

"What-a is this-a?" Luigi asked.

"Wow I'm feeling kind of… drowsy…" T. Link said.

"Yoshi…" He said as his eyes began to droop.

"…Ganondorf!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Yeah I feel it, it's not really affecting me that much but I know what this is doing." Ganondorf said.

"I'll protect everyone else." Mewtwo teleported up to where the other contestants were and quickly formed a barrier around them.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Stay awake everyone." Mewtwo practically demanded.

"Hey the audience is falling asleep!" Vyse shouted, true to his words the audience was falling asleep one by one.

"Hey what's going on folks?" Ron asked.

"Ah… it seems that this place is protected… I'll fix that." N-geek01 said evilly.

"What? Whoa!" N-geek01 was almost instantly behind Ron where he grabbed him forcefully then jumped up through the roof. "Holy cow!"

"What?" Ganondorf looked to where Ron was shouting to see what was going on.

KABOOM

"What was that!?" Ganondorf flew above the stadium walls and saw smoke in the distance. "What is this!?"

"It can't be." Heidi said.

"Heidi… Mr. Host is in danger." Harris said. "Let's go!"

"Right!" The two disappeared in a blur very soon.

"Down in to the stadium." Mewtwo ordered.

"What is going on!?" Blue asked as they started running down the steps.

"Don't ask questions just go!" Mewtwo told him. Very soon all of the contestants made it down the steps.

"Attack!" Suddenly a bunch of figures in gray outfits and masks with metal headbands jumped out from underground.

"Ah!"

"Rah!" Mewtwo waved his hand and blew the figures away. "Let me read their minds." Mewtwo said.

"They're all over the place!" Falco shouted as the group soon found themselves surrounded by ninjas.

"Pika…" Pikachu growled as his cheeks gave off intense sparks.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" King Dedede demanded, brandishing his hammer.

"Stay on guard…" Meta-Knight said wearily.

"Ah ah ah!" Diddy screeched.

"Hmmmmm…" DK looked around intently at every ninja around them.

"Wait I've seen that headband before." Zelda said, looking at the metal headbands that had a musical note on them.

"Yes Zelda… it seems that Smash Town is under attack…" Mewtwo said.

"Under attack!?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllp!!" Ron Host shouted as N-geek01 stood at the top of a flagpole, holding Ron by his shirt collar.

"…" Harris and Heidi soon appeared on the roof that the flagpole was on and were running towards Ron.

"Halt!" Two sound ninjas appeared in front of them, brandishing their kunai knives.

"Ptoo!" Harris spit out a yellowish glob that hit one of them in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" He screamed in agony as the acid burned his face.

"Hmph." Heidi waved her hand and a bright flash of light occurred around the other ninja.

"Gah!" The ninja cried before the bright lights flashed around him before he dropped down dead.

"Hm hm hm hm… just as I should have expected of the likes of you." N-geek01 chuckled evilly.

"I never would have thought you'd be this close by." Harris said.

"But how did you know what he looked like?" Heidi asked N-geek01.

"Yeah who are you you you… author impersonator you!?" Ron Host demanded. Snakes then slithered out from N-geek01's sleeve and basically tied Ron Host to the flag pole. "Urk… holy crap… you're…"

"To answer your question… Mr. Host here had a picture of him that I used." N-geek01 then made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke revealed another person standing in his place.

"So then… are you prepared to die?" Heidi asked coldly.

"Whether you are or not though is irrelevant." Harris said as he put a hand on one of his swords.

"Hm hm hm hm… you are mistaken Mr. and Mrs. Administrator." Orochimaru said with an evil smile. "I intend to live forever."

…**Notes…**

Whew… well there it is folks. Now how will things play out for everyone? Stay tuned to find out. Until then read and review.


	29. Panic at Smash Town

Super Smash Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material, I do own my characters and the story itself.

…**Panic at Smash Town…**

"Waaaahh!" Luigi ducked when a ninja lunged at him and by sheer dumb luck the ninja tripped over him and flew in to another ninja that was behind Luigi.

"Get lost!" Aika threw her large green boomerang and knocked away several ninjas.

"As if we're that easy." Three ninjas saw the boomerang coming and jumped over it towards Aika.

"Electrulen!" A large electric orb flew in and zapped those three ninjas however.

"Thanks Fina!" Aika called.

"This is getting nowhere!" Rouge complained.

"Grrrrr…" Shadow was relentlessly zipping back and forth, knocking away ninjas with brutal punches and kicks.

"I have to agree with the bat girl on this one." Knuckles cringed as he knocked three of them away with a swing of his fists.

"Who's-a behind this-a?" Mario asked. "Hm?" Mario looked up in the stands and saw a masked man turn to leave. "Hey! Come back here-a!" Mario jumped above one ninja's attack, then proceeded to jump on the heads of subsequent ninjas.

"Hey where's he going!?" Bowser asked.

"Red-a star!" As Mario jumped off of the last ninja he pulled out a red star and clenched it in his hand. Once it vanished in his hand his overalls and his hat turned black and his hands had a red glow trailing from them. "Wah-haaaaa!" Mario then spread his arms and went flying in to the air.

"I don't know where he's going, but he has the right idea." Snake commented as he blocked a punch, judo threw one of them in to another, and then round-house kicked a third one.

"I agree, we aren't doing anything just fighting ninjas here. The town's in danger!" Peach said.

"But how are we getting out of here!?" C. Falcon asked.

"Wait-a! I-a know! But I-a need to-a get to the wall-a…" Luigi said.

"Affirmative." Omega said as he grabbed Luigi.

"Wah!"

"Loading…" Shadow's right hand retracted and thus loaded Luigi in to his arm with only his shoulders and up sticking out. "Aim…"

"Wah?" Luigi noticed that Omega was aiming him at the wall. "Hey-a! What are-a you…"

"Fire!" Omega then fired Luigi out of his arm like a missile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi cried.

"As if I'm waiting for whatever he's doing." Ganondorf then took off in to the air himself and flew towards the town.

"Falco…" Fox started.

"Oh gotcha." Falco answered. They both pulled back their sleeves and revealed wrist-watches. After they pressed a few buttons two bright flashes of light occurred nearby and two Arwings appeared. "Time for some air time!"

"As if you two are getting all the fun."

"Huh?" Fox was climbing in to his Arwing while shooting down any ninjas when he looked up to see a Wolfen flying away. "Hey!"

"We need to get to the wall!" Blue shouted as the rest of the group made for the wall.

"Wait some of us need to stay and protect the others in the stands." Roy said as he noticed a few ninjas making their way up the wall towards the stands.

"I know… leave that to me." Mewtwo said. He looked at Vyse, Aika, Fina, Rouge, Knuckles, and Bowser Jr. Soon those six were teleported up in to the stands. "And remember to wake up the people I implanted in to your heads." Mewtwo said to their minds.

"Hey where's Fawful?" Peach asked.

"I HAVE FURY!! BUT NOT FURY ENOUGH TO BE OF THE HELPING!!" Fawful's voice shouted from high in the sky.

"Coward." Marth cringed.

"Wait more importantly… what about Ness!?" Popo asked.

"Jiggly!" She gasped and then she started to roll in place before rocketing towards the door leading to the infirmary.

"Okie-dokie! Door-a potion-a!" Luigi took out a bottle of red liquid and threw it at the wall. The potion soon created a fairly large red door. "Let's-a go!"

"Look out!" Shadow turned around to see five ninjas diving at them. He attempted to jump at them but a sixth one came in from the side and tackled him. "Gah!"

"Rah!" Mewtwo turned around and blew those five others away.

"Rah!" Shadow kicked the one off of him, however the ninja simply flipped and landed on his feet. "Hm? My emeralds!"

"Heh… I'm sure Master Orochimaru can find some use for these." The ninja said, holding the two chaos emeralds Shadow had.

"I don't think so!" A blue blur then came in and swiped both of those emeralds from the ninja's hands.

"What!?"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic said, holding both emeralds. "You really should be more careful with these things Shadow." Sonic said tauntingly.

"Behind you moron!" Shadow shouted.

"Whoa!" Sonic back-flipped into the air to avoid getting stabbed from behind, when he landed he found himself surrounded by five sound ninjas in tight outfits that didn't look even remotely baggy.

"We are the sonic boom squad, the fastest of Orochimaru-sama's men. And we will take those emeralds from you." One of them threatened.

Sonic looked around at these five ninjas, tapped his foot, and smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." Sonic then zipped between two of them and ran at the wall at an angle.

"Hey!"

"He's faster than he looks." One of them commented before the whole squad went running after Sonic.

"Shadow, we might as well stay and defend the stadium, your powers are diminished without emeralds anyways." Mewtwo told him.

"What?!" Shadow snapped.

"The others have already left; they can handle the town themselves." Mewtwo said before teleporting both him and Shadow to separate parts of the stands.

"Yeah!" Sonic had gained so much momentum running towards the wall that he was now running on the wall around the entirety of the stadium.

"Got you!"

"Too slow!" Sonic then jumped off the wall and went sailing through the air out of the stadium.

"After him!" The five ninjas then ran up the wall and towards the direction Sonic went flying.

"Hm… it seems the contestants are already on top of the situation." Harris said.

"You don't honestly believe a few measly henchmen will be able to handle them do you?" Heidi asked.

"Guys I'm still tied up here…" Ron whimpered.

"I'll kill you later Mr. Host." Orochimaru said as he hopped down from the flag post. "No, my henchmen won't be able to handle the former smashers." He then made a hand sign causing four posts with tags on them to appear at the four corners of the roof they were standing on. "But that's why I brought others with me." The tags on the posts glowed and soon a purple barrier surrounded the roof.

"Others?" Heidi asked, paying little heed to the newly created barrier.

"Oh yes, lost souls that I found on the verge of death, but Kabuto… he was most brilliant and has brought them all back to full health just for this attack." Orochimaru said.

"…" Harris threw a knife at the barrier, and the moment it touched the barrier it ignited and melted soon afterwards. "You don't say…" Harris said, still carrying on the conversation.

"And what's more… I had my followers take summoning contracts to various parts of town." Orochimaru said with a wicked grin. "Smash Town will be overrun, and the former and future smashers will be destroyed." Orochimaru hissed.

"That's not good…" Ron Host commented.

"Once you're gone this will all be for naught anyways." Heidi said. The next moment Orochimaru blinked Heidi was right in front of him with her katana drawn.

"…" Orochimaru's torso suddenly stretched and bent backwards unnaturally to avoid a sword slash at his stomach. His torso then wrapped around Heidi while his neck lengthened. "Ha!" His tongue then changed in to a hissing snake that was bearing its fangs at Harris before lunging at him.

"Pathetic." Harris held up his arm and let the snake bite in to him though the bite clearly didn't faze him.

"Hmph." Heidi slipped out of Orochimaru's grip and was behind him. "Shining air!" Heidi cast a spell that caused the air around Orochimaru to give off a bright flash.

"Gah!" Orochimaru gasped.

"I call upon thee titan!" Heidi then cast another spell that formed a brown glowing magic circle. Soon a massive, muscular giant with earth colored skin appeared. Titan inhaled and then spit a massive glob of mud at Orochimaru.

"Ah!" Orochimaru was hit dead on by this ball of mud and covered by it completely.

"Firaga!" Harris then cast another spell, and a massive burst of flame engulfed Orochimaru along with the ball of mud.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuugggghhh!"

"Come now…" Heidi soon reappeared next to Harris. "Surely you're not this easy."

"Hm hm hm hm hm… and certainly you don't expect to beat me with such a pathetic display of techniques." Orochimaru then rose up from the ground in a disturbing liquid flow. "Or has your marriage softened you?"

"Heh…" Harris and Heidi then smiled. "Maybe we are married, but we haven't forgotten how to fight." Heidi said.

"I've lived for over two-centuries training myself to defeat the likes of you." Harris said. "My blade's edge has not dulled in the slightest during that time…" Harris said while drawing his swords.

"Very well." Orochimaru then made another hand sign. "Then enough games."

Meanwhile…

"We need to spread out!" Marth shouted.

"Yoshi! Help me get as many people to safety as you can!" Peach shouted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi and Peach soon ran off.

"Fox do you hear me!? You need to take extra care when fighting in the air!" Snake shouted in to a walkie-talkie.

"That thought never left my mind Snake." Fox reassured him.

BAM

"What the heck was that?" Bowser asked turning around. "Oh… snap…"

"Hssssssssssssssssssss!!" The contestants turned around to find numerous, gigantic snakes appearing from various parts of the town.

"Oh good! Something big to smack around!" Wario said with a grin before running in the direction of the closest Snake.

"Hey! Fine I've got the big one over there!" Bowser said as he ran as fast as he could for another Snake.

"DK, you think you can keep the attention of that other Snake?" Samus asked.

"Okay!" DK ran for another Snake.

"The rest of us need to focus on evacuating everyone." Blue said.

"Okay Blue, you're with me." Samus said. "Come on!"

"Uh… yes ma'am!" Blue said. _"Thank you for getting my name right…"_ He thought in his head.

"Pit, Diddy, think you can come with me?" Ike asked.

"Yeah yeah!"

"Okay Mr. Ike!" Pit said.

"Good take to the air for me." Ike said before running in a specific direction with Diddy following behind him.

"Hm? C. Falcon what are you doing?" Snake asked.

"I'm calling a ride here to help us out." C. Falcon said. "Got it." He pressed a button on his wrist and in a flash of light the Blue Falcon appeared. "Come on." He got in the car and left a seat open.

"Fine." Snake said, climbing in and strapping in. Soon, everyone had split up in to small teams to run to the town's rescue.

"Grrrrr… where's someone I can hit?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Hssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" A snake suddenly appeared behind him.

"Warlock… PUNCH!!" Ganondorf wheeled around in mid-air and punched the giant snake in the nose with a blazing purple fist.

"Hssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" The impact sent the Snake flying back a bit before it fell back motionless.

"Hmph." Ganondorf grunted. "Gwah!" Suddenly a small wind kicked up and cut in him in a few places. "Why you…!" Ganondorf turned to see four different looking ninjas looking at him before breaking for the woods. "Get back here!" Ganondorf then flew after them.

"Link! Did you see that?" Meta-Knight asked from nearby.

"Yeah I did…" Link said, Olimar was behind them commanding a fairly large number of Pikmin to lift away some rubble so that a few people could get out of their homes. "Olimar, get those people to safety! We have to make sure Ganondorf doesn't do anything reckless." Link said running in to the woods.

"Uh… sure." Olimar said, ushering his Pikmin and the few people he found in to the woods.

"Hang on." Meta-Knight then flew towards the woods as well.

"Hey Meta-Knight you better not be leaving me behind!" King Dedede shouted as he went lumbering after Meta-Knight and Link.

"Come on we have to find Peach and Yoshi!" Roy shouted to Omega.

"Mission directory is protect Smash Town, how do subjects Peach and Yoshi factor in to this directory?" Omega asked matter-of-factly.

"They can hold their own sure, but if their main focus in evacuating people we need to give them a hand with it. Especially if it's just two of them." Roy answered. "Look out!" Roy side-stepped a ninja and then promptly sliced his torso with his sword.

"Insignificant." Omega simply stood there and let two ninjas try to punch him.

"Ouch!" They cried when their fists made contact with the metal. Omega then spun around with his arms out-stretched and knocked them out promptly.

Elsewhere…

"Nayru's love!" Zelda put up a barrier around herself and this group of three people as a few ninjas tried to jump them.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!" Pikachu zapped two of them and sent them flying away.

"Rah!" Lucario ran in with a flying kick and promptly took down two of them. He then wheeled around and gut-punched a third one. "Let's go."

"Right. This way!" Zelda led those three people and other civilians away from their towns and down the street.

"Pyo!"

"Hm? Kirby?"

"Hey-a Zelda! We can-a take-a those people for-a you!" Luigi shouted to her while Kirby and T. Link stood behind her.

"Pika?"

"It's-a no problem-a!" Luigi answered.

"Very well, we're going back to find more to evacuate." Zelda said.

"I sense more this way. Good luck to you three!" Lucario shouted to Luigi, Kirby, and T. Link.

"No problem!" T. Link shouted back. "Let's go!" He shouted as he and the other two led the group of people Zelda's group found.

"Thank you." Sounded the thanks of a few of them.

"Lucas can you get this?" Marth asked.

"Um… yeah… hmmmm…" Lucas focused his psychic powers and lifted a large piece of rubble that was blocking the doorway of an apartment. Soon people came scrambling out of the place in panic.

"Where are we taking them?" Nana asked.

"Just outside of the town until we can resolve this." Marth said. "This way!" He ushered the panicking crowd.

"What is going on?!"

"What's happening?" They kept questioning.

Meanwhile…

"Puff… puff…" Jigglypuff panted. She was standing at the door to the infirmary with a number of ninjas unconscious, she herself looking pretty badly hurt.

"How much longer do you think you can hold out little puffball?" Another ninja threatened her.

"Jiggly!"

Elsewhere…

"Hmmmm… ah he finally caught up." The masked man turned around to see Mario flying towards him.

"There-a you are-a!" Mario flipped and landed just as his overalls and hat returned to normal. They stood in the middle of the relatively undisturbed street of town staring each other down. "Just-a what do you want-a?" Mario asked.

"Simple… I get this entire street to myself… to get more test subjects for my medical experiments." The man then lowered his hood and took off his mask to reveal himself as Kabuto. "A very generous gift of Orochimaru-sama's."

"Orochimaru?!" Mario shouted in surprise. "But-a the Alliance has-a broken up-a! What are-a you and-a Orochimaru doing here-a?!"

"This is no longer a matter of Kefka's would-be Alliance." Kabuto said. "It's simply a matter of making sure you never interfere with our affairs, or anyone else's affairs again…" Kabuto added darkly, adjusting his glasses with one hand and clenching a kunai in the other.

…**Notes…**

Well that was the transition chapter, how will the participants of the exams handle it? Just what does Orochimaru have up his sleeve?

Oh and if anyone is curious, no I don't plan on giving you Harris and Heidi's battle against Orochimaru. Originally I was going to, but after giving it some thought I decided "This IS a Smash Bros. fiction" and despite how much I like them from another story of mine, they've already had their own story.


	30. The Trouble is just Beginning

Super Smash Exam

Well, at this point I'll be honest… I'm feeling less and less attached to this story. This is beginning to feel like an idea that seemed a lot better on the chalkboard. But nonetheless I have no intention of deleting this story and I'll finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material, I do own my characters and the story itself.

…**The Trouble's just Beginning…**

"Hssssssssssss!" One of the giant snakes around town bit down on the roof of a building and promptly tore it off.

"Aaaah!" A bunch of people screamed as the roof came off and the rubble came crashing down.

"Hssssss!!!"

BAM BAM BAM

"Hs!" Blue laser blasts began bombarding the snake repeatedly before it fell over on to the street harmlessly. An arwing soon flew overhead.

"Whew… that's one down." Fox sighed. The snake then rose back up, it's head ramming the arwing from the underside and causing it to rock violently. "Whoa! Spoke too soon!" Fox promptly did a U-turn over the snake's head as it tried to bite at him.

"Gotcha!" Falco boosted towards that same snake and fired a red object in to its mouth as it tried to bite Fox. The snake swallowed the object and froze for a moment.

KABOOM

Chunks of the snake flew everywhere as the bomb exploded inside of him. "Ugh… Falco that's digusting."

"Better than being eaten!" Falco retorted.

"Amateurs! Go for the underbelly! It's softer there!" Wolf shouted in to the radio as he boosted towards another snake firing its lasers at its belly mercilessly. Wolf then barrel rolled out of the way as the snake collapsed.

Elsewhere in town…

"Hssssss…" The snake's eyes were coldly scanning the environment of ruined houses, flicking its massive tongue out to smell out survivors. The snake's eyes then caught a glimpse of heading straight towards it.

"Wah haaaa!" Wario was driving towards it on his motorcycle grinning at the snake as he drew closer.

"Hsssssssss!" The snake slithered towards Wario.

"You want a piece of me? Okay you asked for it!" Wario said, he pulled out a bob-omb and wound up the dial on the back of it.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The snake lunged at Wario with its mouth gaping wide open.

"Here we go!" Wario left the bob-omb on the motorcycle as he jumped off of it. The snake ate the motorcycle as Wario went sailing over his head. "Rah!" Wario then did a flying elbow slam on to the snake's head.

"Hs!" The snake winced as the force of the elbow slam forced its head to the ground. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" It then lurched back in pain as smoke and flames came from its mouth, apparently from the bomb blowing up.

"Whoa!" Wario got flung off of the Snake's head towards its tail end. "No one throws off the great Wario!" Wario rolled like a ball as he landed and grabbed the Snake's tail.

"Hssssss…" The snake angrily turned back towards Wario and lunged at him.

"Ha ha!" Wario lifted up the tail and tricked the snake in to biting its own tail.

"Hssss!" The snake flinched in extreme pain and failed to notice Wario getting beside the snake's head.

"Shoulder barge!" Wario then shoulder barged the snake in the side of its head and sent the snake reeling back up in pain. "Ha ha! How do you like… WHOA!" The snake's tail whipped Wario in the side and sent him flying down the street. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Come on!" Marth was ushering the people he, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers rescued through the woods. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Popo asked him.

"Lucas you're psychic right? Feel anything odd around here?" Marth asked.

"Um… hey yeah I do…" Lucas said. "Ugh… th-there is someone here…"

"You three go and take the people away from here." Marth told them as he drew his sword and looked around.

"You sure?" Nana asked.

"Go!" Marth told her. The three didn't argue back this time and moved on. "Okay… you can stop hiding now…"

"…" A figure stepped partially out of the shadows. From what Marth could see clearly the figure was wearing some kind of Japanese white jacket, dark blue pants, shin length sandals, a blue cloth around his waist and a purple rope belt around this waist. Marth could also make out a wooden sword sheath.

"Are you are?" Marth asked, pointing his sword at whoever was hiding in the shadows.

"You are Marth correct?" He asked. Marth guessed that whoever he was talking to must have been even younger than he was, but he still had a very cold and indifferent voice.

"And if I am?" Marth asked, taking a more proper stance.

"Then I'll kill you." He responded.

Meanwhile…

"Orochimaru-sama said to just have fun around here…" A ninja said to a family of three toads he cornered. "And that's exactly what I intend to do…"

"Mommy I'm scared!"

"Heh heh heh…Mmf!" Soon Snake had come up behind him and put him in a strangle hold. The ninja soon passed out.

"Come on!" Snake ordered the family around the corner where they found a larger group of people. "Okay that's everybody in this area." Snake said to C. Falcon. "You better get a move on."

"Me? What about you?" C. Falcon asked as he climbed in to his car.

"I'm going to escort these people out of here. I doubt they'll all fit in that tiny car of yours." Snake said, gesturing at the large group of people behind him.

"Good point. Catch you later." C. Falcon said before driving off.

"Come on!" Snake demanded as he lead them down the street. "Hm? STOP!" Snake ordered. Snake jumped back just as a chain burst through the cement and nearly wrapped Snake's body up.

"AH! What's that!"

"Gah!" The chain got Snake's padded boot. He managed to wriggle his foot out of the boot right as the chain tightened and ripped the boot to shreds. "That was a little close for comfort…" Snake said, pulling out a two grenades, pulling the pins and throwing them to the sides.

KABOOM

KABOOM

Two figures leaped out from the explosions, both of them had a clawed gloves, and face masks. "Get him!" One of them shouted while leering at Snake.

"Back away!" Snake told everyone as he ran forward firing ten shots from his pistol at the two ninjas.

"Look out!" They raised the backs of their gloves up and blocked the pistol bullets. The second they landed they ran at Snake with a ferocious lunge.

"Hmmmm…" Snake waited until one of them thrust their clawed glove at Snake. Snake jumped and used one hand to hoist himself further above the attacker, followed by an aerial kick to the other ninja's face.

"Why you!" The ninja Snake dodged earlier turned around to attack again.

"Now." Snake pushed a button in the palm of his hand and the glove the ninja suddenly exploded.

"AH!" The ninja cried. "Wha… what did you do?"

"I planted a C4 on your glove when I dodged you." Snake explained when the ninja he kicked earlier tried to jump him from behind. Snake quickly turned around, grabbed that ninja and threw him towards the other one. "By the way… two shots left…" Snake said as he whipped out his pistol again. He fired one shot at each ninja and nailed them both in the forehead.

"Whoa…" One of the spectators said. The mothers had covered their children's eyes but everyone else was staring at Snake in awe.

"We don't have time to just stand there we need to get moving! Go!" Snake ordered as the people ran past him.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!"

"Hm!"

BAM

Mario and Kabuto were exchanging punches and kicks with each other rapidly. "Ha!" Mario threw a fist at Kabuto.

"Hm!" Kabuto countered with his own fist, the two collided at the wrists. They both then tried to throw a low punch at each other, colliding fists with each other.

"Wah-ha!" Mario then flipped up in the air and kicked Kabuto under the chin. "Here we go!" While Mario was twirling through the air he threw fireball after fireball at Kabuto.

"Not bad." Kabuto complemented. However he easily side-stepped his way through the fireballs while he ran at Mario. "But still not good enough." Kabuto then landed a flying kick on Mario right as Mario was about to land.

"Oof!" Mario gasped as he went flying backwards in to a nearby street post. "This is-a going to-a take a while-a…"

Meanwhile…

"Hsssssssssssssssssssss!!!" A snake hissed at DK and lunged for him while DK was winding up a punch.

"Rrrrrrrrrr…" DK jumped to the side of the Snake's head, finished winding up his punch and "RAH!!!"

WHAM

"Hssssss!!!" The Snake went flying towards a nearby building where it crashed in to the side with a nasty looking, ape-fist sized indention on the side of its head.

"Oh yeah!" DK said, giving a big thumbs up.

"Hsssssssssssssss!!!" Another snake came back down, falling down with burn marks all over its underbelly.

"That's why you don't mess with the King of Koopas!" Bowser's voice shouted from a nearby rooftop. "Huh?" Bowser looked down and saw the snake getting back up glaring at Bowser. "Aw nuts…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Huh?" Bowser looked behind him to see DK flying through the air with the snake he punched earlier slithering after him. "Ha ha! What'd you let him do that for you big mon…GAH!" Bowser then went flying to the side from a nasty tail whip by the snake he knocked down earlier. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

CRASH

Elsewhere…

"Quickly quickly…" Zelda urged the people forward.

"Stop!" Lucario shouted.

"Why?" A random person asked. No sooner did he ask that question that a blue blur followed by five other grey/black blurs ran right by the group mere inches away from Lucario.

"Pika?"

"Yes that was Sonic." Lucario answered.

"No time to ponder this, we need to keep moving." Zelda told them.

Meanwhile…

"Look out!" Pit pulled his bow and fired three different arrows in to the woods surrounding Ike, Diddy, and the evacuees they were escorting.

"Guah!" The arrows hit three different ninjas that fell from the trees.

"Hm?" Ike fixed his glare to the left, he drew his sword and sent a shockwave of light in to the trees, cutting down three of them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The anguished cries of a number of ninjas sounded from the woods.

"Ooo ah ah!" Diddy leaped through the air, and while he was somersaulting through the air he pulled out his peanut popguns and fired a few peanuts in to the woods.

"Ah!" The peanuts struck four ninjas in the face and knocked them out cold.

"Pit!" Ike called up.

"Yes?" Pit swooped low and flew close to Ike.

"Are we approaching an area that might be safe?" Ike asked.

"There's a bridge up ahead…" Pit started.

"Does it lead somewhere safe?" Ike asked again.

"I think so, it goes across this ravine with a river waaaaaaayyyy below." Pit said.

"Good."

"But there's one problem…"

"What would that be?" Ike asked, no sooner did he ask that they came to the ravine Pit mentioned, and the only bridge he saw was a simple suspension bridge. "Oh…"

"Oooooo…" Diddy groaned.

"Grrr… no choice."

"What?" One of the evacuees asked.

"Everyone single file across that bridge!" Ike shouted.

"Wait across that thing?" Another one asked.

"There's no choice, Diddy lead the way and check every plank for safety." Ike told Diddy.

"Yeah yeah!" Diddy said, he scrambled over to the bridge and tapped each plank with his foot as he went along. People soon began to follow, albeit hesitantly. The bridge proved to be sturdier than expected and soon everyone was on the bridge and slowly making their way across.

"Hm… Mr. Ike look out!" Pit shouted.

"Whoa!" Ike turned around and pulled out his sword to block some needles that were thrown at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… not bad." Behind Ike was a male ninja that was wearing a single-piece set of tights that were light blue and dark green in the center, and his metal headband had four vertical stripes on it. "I am Aoi Rokusho, and having had my life saved by Orochimaru-sama, I shall serve him by eliminating you!"

"You talk big… but can you back it up?" Ike asked while taking a fighting stance.

"Oh… I think so…" Aoi quickly whipped out two shuriken and threw them at Ike.

"Tch…" Ike didn't even bother using his sword, instead he knocked the shuriken away using the metallic guard on the back of his glove to knock them out. "Hm?" Ike noticed four other shuriken flew around him, curved, and struck the ropes holding the suspension bridge up. "No!" Quickly turned around, thrust his sword as deep in to the ground as he could, and grabbed the two ropes connected to the wooden posts.

"AH!" The few remaining people left on the bridge screamed as the bridge shook violently, Ike straining to hold the bridge up.

"Impressive strength you possess there, but this is why I'm going to win." Aoi said arrogantly. Aoi pulled out an umbrella that was resting on his back and threw it in to the air. The umbrella opened and floated in mid-air. As it spun several needles came flying out in Ike's direction.

"Gah!" Ike cried as several needles pierced his backside. "Ugh… these… are… poisoned aren't they…?"

"Exactly." Aoi said with a smirk.

"Grrrrr… aaaahhh…" Ike's strength was waning from the needles and finally he lost his grip on the rope bridge.

"Ah!" The last two people on the bridge began to fall below.

"I've got you!" Pit swooped down and caught the last two people. "Grrrr… hold on…" Pit strained to fly up but he managed to get to the cliff and drop them off. "Phew…"

"Yeah!" Diddy cheered.

"It is a good thing isn't it? Now to go help I…whoa!" grappling hooks suddenly appeared from the ravine and latched to Pit's legs.

"Ah!"

"Whooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Pit cried as he was dragged down in to the ravine.

"Grrrr…" Ike grunted.

"Ah your angel friend… he's being taken care of by some genin under my care. Hm… too bad I've lost the chance to take the monkey down… oh well I'll be off." Aoi said as he turned around.

"Not so fast."

"Hm?" Aoi turned back around and was surprised to see Ike standing back up, tucking a bottle of liquid away. "What?"

"An antidote I always carry for poisons…" Ike said. He picked his sword back up and glared at Aoi. "Now let's see how you do in a fair fight."

Meanwhile…

"Well-a that was easy-a." Luigi sighed in relief.

"Yeah nobody attacked us at all." T. Link said with a pleasently surprised voice.

"Pyo pyo!" Kirby said excitedly.

"Oh! He's-a right-a! We need to-a get-a back to town-a." Luigi said.

"Right there are probably more people in need of help." T. Link said. "Hm?" The three of them stopped to look at a figure standing in front of them.

"Hm… so you guys are the smashers?" He asked, pulling out two tonfa, the man had mildly long hair, and a goatee and dressed in ninja-esque attire.

"Uh… well-a not-a technically…" Luigi answered nervously.

"Ah well… doesn't matter I suppose." The man then quickly rushed the trio, thrusting one tonfa at Luigi.

"Ah!"

"Hup!" T. Link got in the way and raised his mirror shield to block it.

"Not bad." The ninja then swung the other one down to try and strike T. Link in the head. T. Link was quick to thrust the other tonfa away, roll around slash the ninja in the back. "AH!"

"Got you… huh?" T. Link was surprised when he disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log.

"You're a sitting duck in mid-air." The man appeared from some nearby bushes and threw some shuriken at T. Link.

"Pyo!" Kirby inhaled the shuriken and swallowed them. Soon he donned a red samurai helmet, thus he became Ninja Kirby.

"Nice job. Now let's get him!" T. Link said.

"Like I'll be beaten by children and a coward!" The ninja ran at Kirby first twirling his tonfa, he swung his left one at Kirby horizontally.

"Pyo! Yo yo yo yo yo!" Kirby jumped over the attack and proceeded to launch a flurry of mid-air kicks at the ninja, who defended with his right tonfa.

"A… c-coward-a…" Luigi stammered, thinking over the words while T. Link got behind the ninja and fired an arrow at him.

"Too slow!" The ninja jumped back and avoided the arrow completely.

"Pyo!" Kirby leaped towards a nearby tree, then jumped from tree trunk to tree trunk before launching himself at the ninja, drawing a short blade from nowhere, spinning like a buzz-saw at the ninja.

"Ha!" T. Link threw his boomerang at the ninja who knocked it away with his tonfa only for T. Link to take the opening to do a jumping attack at him. "Hiiiiyah!"

"Pyooooo!!!"

CLANG

CLANG

"Grrrr…" The ninja held up both his tonfa in defense and strained to hold the attacks back. "Not bad but too slow."

"Green missile!"

"What? GAH!!!" Luigi launched himself at the ninja and head butt him square in the back. "Oof!" He went tumbling through the dirt. "Ah… so you're not to be underestimated…"

"Nice one!" T. Link complimented.

"Yeah… we can-a take him-a." Luigi said more confidently.

"Hm… we shall see." The ninja held his tonfa as if he were holding a gun and smirked. "My name is Ruiga…" The ninja kept aiming the tonfa in different directions as small droplets of water rose up from the ground.

"Pyo?"

"And I shall be your death." Ruiga finished.

Meanwhile…

"Hssssss…" One of the many giant snakes around town was beaten and bruised while Yoshi and Peach stood in front of it panting a bit.

"Yoshi we can't keep this up and protect all of these people…" Peach said.

"Grrrrrrr…" Yoshi growled at the Snake.

"Hssssssss…"

"Fire!"

"Prominence Strike!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

"Hsssssssssssssss!!!" Two heavy shells flew in and exploded on the Snake's abdomen while an arc of flame flew in and struck it as well, knocking it over.

"Yoshi?"

"Go ahead and get these people to safety!" Roy shouted as he swiped his sword and took down two charging ninjas.

"Thank you!" Peach shouted back as she and Yoshi ran off.

Back at the stadium…

"Jiggly… PUFF!!!" Jigglypuff used pound to send one ninja flying backwards.

"Too slow!" A second ninja came up and kicked Jigglypuff in the face and sent her tumbling back in to the infirmary. "Ha ha! OOF!" Jigglypuff came back with a roll-out attack and rammed that ninja in to the wall.

"Jigglypuff!" She shouted defiantly as she resumed her guard outside the infirmary door.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… it seems that Ganondorf took the bait." A ninja with fairly long hair said with a smile.

"But others seem to have followed him." A boy with blue hair responded, yet he had a cocky smile.

"That doesn't matter… we'll just have to take them all out." The same ninja responded. "Kyaku, Ryugan, find the followers and take care of them, Suikon, you're going to hold off Ganondorf."

"At once Jin." A large ninja replied. He had a beard and an odd piece of armor that resembled a white lion's head. The four ninja promptly split up after that.

"_Soon we shall possess the power to destroy all of Smash Town." _Jin thought with a smile.

…**Notes…**

I can't begin to apologize for the severe lateness of this chapter. Hopefully I'll get back in to updating. Next chapter I'll post something of a treat in the ending author's notes to make up for it.


	31. Smash Dimension Brawl

Super Smash Exam

Ha ha! Updated within decent time for once! Well I don't think you guys need a reminder of the last transition chapter so on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material in this story, I do own my OC's and the plot.

…**Smash Dimension Brawl…**

"I have one question…" A random evacuee started.

"Yes?" Another one asked.

"Why is it that the only one rescuing us at this point is a monkey?" The first one asked, pointing at Diddy, who was scampering ahead of them.

"Um… I don't know."

"Ah ah ah!" Diddy ushered the people ahead, though they were still confused about the whole situation they nonetheless went ahead. "Hm!" Diddy turned back around and ran back in the direction he came from, it was time to go help Ike and Pit.

WHOOSH

"Whoa!" Diddy back-flipped out of the way of a gigantic shuriken that was larger than he was, causing it to be embedded in a nearby tree. "Hey!"

"Hm… your reflexes aren't bad for a monkey…" A muscular man with shoulder length, silver hair said with a smile. "Nonetheless, I, Mizuki shall be your undoing!" Mizuki soon zipped at Diddy and threw a punch at him.

"Ha ha!" Diddy flipped at Mizuki's face, latched on by wrapping his feet around his neck, and then pounded on his head over and over again.

"Heh… that's all you can do?" Mizuki grabbed Diddy and hurled him in to the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Diddy screamed.

"I don't know how a monkey like you got as far in to the exams as you did…" Mizuki started to say as he pulled his massive shuriken out of the tree it got stuck in. "…but this is your end!" Mizuki shouted like a madman as he hurled his Shuriken at Diddy. At the rate Diddy was falling the shuriken would surely slice right through him.

"AH!" Diddy screamed.

Meanwhile…

"HA!" Ike swung Ragnell horizontally at Aoi.

"Tch." Aoi back-stepped from the slash, Ike quickly swung horizontally again, missing, then Ike threw a downward slash that Aoi once again dodged. _"The speed and power behind the swings is impressive, but not… whoa!"_

"Grrr…" Ike tried to hit Aoi with a rising slash, but upon missing he used the momentum of the swing to propel himself in to a back-flip, getting some distance between him and Aoi.

"_I'll get him when he lands."_Aoi reached behind his back and pulled out a strange object. "Face the power of the invincible Sword of the Thunder God!" The object was pulled apart and a blade that resembled cackling electricity appeared.

"Eruption!" The moment Ike landed and the moment Aoi was about to thrust the electric sword, Ike thrust his sword in to the ground and a column of flame surrounded Ike.

"Whoa!" Aoi quickly stopped and back-flipped away.

"_He's fast… but let's see how well he keeps on his toes…"_ Ike crouched and prepped his sword for a horizontal slash. "Quick draw!" Ike dashed forward and swung his sword.

CLANG

"Ah!" Ike's Ragnell collided with the Thunder God sword and electricity surged up Ike's arm.

"Heh… nice try." Aoi kicked Ike in the abdomen and moved in to continue attacking.

"_Not that easily…"_ Ike quickly regained his footing and swung vertically. The swing missed but he tried following up with a horizontal swing.

"_He's open."_Aoi ducked below the swing and tried to stab Ike with the sword.

WHAM

"AH!" Aoi's face met with Ike's clenched fist and he reeled back in pain. _"Ugh… what a strong punch…"_

"Hiyah!" Ike swung his sword down at Aoi's head.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure those people will be safe past this point?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, after Kefka destroyed the first town Master Hand placed safe houses far outside the cities' boundaries… one of them is past this valley." Zelda said. She, Lucario, and Pikachu were in a large valley that had numerous trees, and a winding river. The only entrances were a handful of rocky slopes in between somewhat steep cliffs.

"Pikachu!" He nodded in confirmation as the trio turned around and started to make their way back.

"I wonder if Luigi, Kirby, and that… cartoonish version of Link made it alright…" Zelda thought out loud.

"They're too far away for me to sense them right now, but I'm sure they're fine." Lucario said.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi shouted as he, Kirby, and T. Link were running through the forest.

"What kind of ability is this!?" T. Link shouted. Behind them Ruiga was running after them, still holding his tonfa strangely, and between the group of three and Ruiga there were two massive globes of water filled with piranha flying after the trio.

"Pyo!" Kirby jumped in mid-air, twirled and threw five shuriken at Ruiga. However one of the water globes got in the way and the shuriken simply got stuck in the water globe. Five piranhas clenched the metal shuriken in their teeth and crushed them while the water globe went flying after them. "PYO!!!"

"Guh… I'll try this." T. Link pulled out a strange device that looked like a toy mouse, wound it up, and as he ran placed it on the ground facing Ruiga. The mouse zipped at Ruiga.

"Whatever that is I'm not going to chance getting hit by it." Ruiga said confidently and simply jumped over it, avoiding the explosion entirely.

"Mama-miaaaaa… if-a we could just-a do-a something about-a that water-a…" Luigi cried.

"Pyo!" Kirby turned left and ran in another direction.

"Eh…? Wait up-a!" Luigi shouted as he and T. Link followed. Narrowly avoiding a water globe.

Elsewhere…

"Where is Meta-Knight!?" King Dedede shouted, he was all by himself in the forest, clearly lost. "Mmmmmm… I think he went this way." King Dedede said as he lumbered off in a random direction.

Speaking of Meta-Knight…

"Okay Ganondorf has to be around here somewhere…" Link said. He Meta-Knight, and Olimar were standing in the middle of a bunch of trees.

"Hmmmm… this would be easier if Ganondorf likely didn't fly past here…" Meta-Knight said.

"Hup ho hup ho hup ho." A bunch of blue pikmin came marching in from deeper in the woods and started hopping and shouting at Olimar.

"This way? Okay! I think they've found him!" Olimar shouted.

"That's great!" Link said as he and Meta-Knight followed Olimardeeper in to the woods. Soon after they left a blue blur came zipping through the trees followed by five more grey and black blurs.

"Gotta give you guys props… you don't give up." Sonic shouted back at them as he continued to zip through the woods.

"You can't keep this up forever…" The ninjas began jumping off tree-trunk after tree-trunk and soon they even got ahead of Sonic. "Got you!"

"Got you!" Two ninjas lunged at Sonic at the same time.

"Smell ya later!" Sonic simply jumped above them and the two ninjas crashed in to each other.

"Gah… leave those idiots, they'll catch up later!" One of the sonic ninjas shouted as they continued their pursuit of Sonic.

Meanwhile…

"Where is this?" Blue asked Samus as he and Samus lead a group of evacuees in to a rock quarry that had statues of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Wario, Yoshi, and DK.

"Master Hand went a bit overboard in honoring us and made shrines dedicated to some of us around towns, this one is for the Smashers that came from the Mushroom Kingdom and related regions." Samus explained. "And this one in particular… leads to one of the safe-houses I mentioned." She finished by opening the door in to the shrine.

"I see… smart." Blue said as he ushered the people inside with Samus. "We should probably go back." He said.

"Agreed." Samus said. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Blue said.

"There's movement in this quarry somewhere…" Samus said. Behind them the Bowser statue began moving, roughly at first, but soon it lumbered towards Samus and Blue with few problems. "Behind us!" Samus and Blue wheeled around and jumped back just in time to avoid getting crushed by the Bowser statue's fist. "Go! I'll handle this!" Samus shouted as she aimed her arm cannon at the statue.

"Um… alright!" Blue seemed unsure at first, but nonetheless he ran out of the quarry.

"…" Samus switched to her thermal visor and detected a slightly cooler signature compared to the hotter rock. "So you're controlling the statue from the inside…" Samus aimed her arm cannon and fired a missile at the statue.

BAM

"…" The statue noticed how the missile froze over the part of the arm that it made contact with.

"I would have stuck with an ice beam… but it proved difficult to integrate with this…" Samus charged up an energy beam and fired a green beam that shattered the frozen arm.

"…" Adapting quickly the statue curled up in to a spiky ball and rolled at Samus.

"That won't do." Samus curled up in to her morph ball and rolled away towards a wall. As she drew closer to the wall the morph ball glowed. She then rocketed towards the wall and ricocheted off of it as the spike ball of doom behind her crashed in the wall and was slowly grinding in to it. Samus' morph ball landed safely on part of it, and planted a glowing orb on it before hopping off.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

"That settles that…" Samus said as she started to walk away from the rubble that was left of the statue. "Hm? What!?" Samus turned around to find the statues and boulders around the area breaking down in to small, flea-sized pebbles, reminiscent of sand.

"I'm not that easy to defeat, when I collided with the wall I took the opportunity to merge with the whole quarry… now you will see my power…" Echoed an unknown voice.

"Hm… whoa!" A wave of this rock powder tried to crash on top of Samus, she back-flipped out of the way but another wave of rock powder slithered in from the side and it started to climb up the legs of her suit. Samus rapidly fired off a green beam out of her arm cannon, cutting through the rock powder and deterring it. "Gah… where is he?"

CRASH

Gah!" Another massive wave of rock powder crashed on top of her. She tried to jump out, but more rock powder swirled around her, grabbed her and pulled her underneath. "Guh… it's… crushing me…" She cringed desperately as her suit's shields rapidly began giving way.

Meanwhile…

"This is strange…" Lucario said as they stopped close to the river.

"What is?" Zelda asked.

"There are… numerous auras gathering around us. They're small but…"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted and waved his arms around wildly.

"What in the world…?" Zelda looked around and saw that they were surrounded by numerous hornets.

"Ha ha ha ha… you won't be leaving this valley alive I'm afraid." A female voice told them from outside the numerous hornets. Behind the barricade of hornets stood a female ninja, and two other males. "This is the might of the Kamizuru clan of ninjas…"

"Kamizuru?" Zelda asked.

"We don't have to explain, after all you're about to be killed." The woman said. "Kurobachi."

"Right." One of the men said. He made a hand sign and a number of bees fired their stingers towards the three.

"Hmph!" Lucario got in the way of the stingers and let all of them embed in to his skin.

"Pikachu!"

"They're poisonous!?" Zelda shouted alarmed.

"I'm part-steel type, poison can't hurt me." Lucario reassured them.

"Tsk… kill them!" The woman shouted. All of the bees began to fly towards the three of them.

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda erected a diamond shaped shield around herself and her friends, the moment the bees collided with them they instantly died.

"Pikachu?"

"Don't worry, I can hold this up for a long time if the bees are this weak." Zelda told Pikachu.

"How about this then." The other man made a hand sign and more bees appeared, only this time they had paper tags attached to them.

"Wait… those are exploding tags!" Zelda shouted.

"Exploding tags?" Lucario asked.

"Pika!!!" The bees all converged around the group of three as the tags lit up.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile…

CRASH

"_Ugh… that would have split me in two." _Aoi thought in panic as he flipped to the side to avoid Ike's slash. He dashed behind Ike and swung his Thunder God sword at Ike.

ZAP

"Augh!" Ike felt several volts of electricity course through his body before he got thrown forward.

"Ha… you're quite skilled, but you're powerless before this blade!" Aoi shouted as he dashed at Ike again.

"Grrrrr…" Ike stood up and immediately struck up a defensive stance.

CLANG

"Ha!" Ike pushed Aoi with all of his force and sent Aoi flying back towards the ravine, despite receiving a slight jolt through his arm. "You're fast… but I can't say the same about your skill…" Ike said.

"What!? I'll show you…" Aoi dashed at Ike once again.

"Fast… but basic at best." Ike swung his sword vertically and sent a wave of blue light flying at Aoi.

"Hm!?" Aoi held up the Thunder God sword in an attempt to block the light wave. Though he successfully blocked the wave he got pushed back close to the ravine's edge. "Hm?"

"Aether!!!" Ike tossed his sword up, jumped and caught the twirling blade in mid-air, then came crashing down for a jumping slash.

"AH!" Aoi raised his blade in defense once again and clashed with Ragnell.

ZAP

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Ike tried to push the blade down further despite the several volts coursing through his body and was beginning to gain an edge over Aoi, but eventually the electricity proved to be too much and he was repelled and thrown on to his back.

"Whew…" Aoi caught his breath for a moment before smirking confidently. "Not bad… but just as I thought… you're powerless before this sword." Aoi smirked. He threw another umbrella in to the air and had it float above Ike.

"Hm!" Ike stood up quickly upon seeing this and back-flipped away as the umbrella began raining needles down. Thankfully he managed to avoid all of them. "You're too dependent on that sword… and too pompous for your own good." Ike said.

"Heh. This sword is just a tool just like those genin that have likely killed your angel friend by now… tools just like that associate Orochimaru paired me with that's likely killed your monkey friend." Aoi said.

"…" Ike's eye twitched at the way Aoi referred to people like tools. But nonetheless he smiled. "I may not have known them very long… but I don't think they're going to be taken down that easily."

Down in the ravine…

"Gah!" Pit's head rose above water and clung to the rocks, climbed out, shook out his wings, and then flew in to the air. "Geez, they wouldn't let me up for air…" Pit gasped.

"Get back down here!" A young ninja wearing a breathing mask shouted as he threw a metal hook at Pit.

"Not again!" Pit pulled apart his bow and swung it at the metal grappling tool, knocking it away. Two more young ninjas with breathing masks also appeared and started throwing the same hooks at Pit. Pit continued to swing his blades to knock them away as he flew higher in to the air.

"Guh… he's getting to high up… we'll have to climb." One of them said as they began scaling the rocks.

"_Now's my chance."_ Pit put his bow back together, pulled the bow string and began charging up a light arrow.

"Get him!" The young ninjas threw their hooks at Pit again.

"Now! Holy Trinity!" Pit fired his bow and it split in to three, brightly glowing arrows that easily knocked away the grappling hooks and homed in on the three young ninjas.

"What?! Gah!" They were all struck by the bright arrows and were slammed against the rocks by what felt like a huge blunt force.

"The holy trinity is an attack I've been working on… each arrow is more powerful than the average arrow, and all of them home in on targets… don't worry, I didn't want to kill you with it. May you find peace." Pit said with a smile as he began to fly upward.

"That… son of a…" One of the ninjas began to say before all three of them finally lost their grip and fell back in to the water.

Back up top…

"Ah!" Diddy pulled out his peanut popguns and fired at the massive shuriken flying at him. He shot it from underneath and altered its trajectory to where it just barely flew above his belly.

"Smart monkey." Mizuki commented as Diddy landed on his feet. He continued to fire his peanut popguns at Mizuki, but the peanuts weren't even hurting the ninja.

"Uh-oh…" Diddy turned around and began scampering away.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Mizuki shouted as he bolted after Diddy.

"Ah!" Diddy jumped ahead and narrowly avoided being crushed by Mizuki's fist. This chase continued on for a while with Diddy barely staying ahead of Mizuki as they approached the ravine. "Ooo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Diddy shouted as he jumped down in to the ravine.

"…" Mizuki gave Diddy an odd look as the monkey fell further down in to the ravine. "Guess he decided to kill himself rather than fight me." Mizuki shrugged. "Now I need to figure out how to get around this ravine." Mizuki turned around to walk away.

"Ooo ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"What?" Mizuki wheeled around to see Diddy flying up out of the ravine with his barrel jetpacks shooting him through the air. Diddy pulled out his popguns again, flew around to Mizuki's backside and aimed.

"Tch…" Mizuki wheeled around to face Diddy again. "Your little peanuts won't do anything to me." Mizuki said.

"Fire!" Diddy fired four peanuts at Mizuki again, though they seemed to be smoking for some reason.

"What?"

KABOOM

"Uuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" The peanuts exploded and sent Mizuki flying back in to the ravine.

"Oo oo ah ah ah ah!"

Across the ravine…

KABOOM

"What was that?" Aoi turned around to see what the source of the explosion was.

"_Now."_ Ike gripped his sword with both hands and swung vertically with all of his force.

"Hm!?" Aoinoticed this, realizing how close to the ravine he was he planted his feet firmly before blocking with the Thunder God sword. "You won't give up will you?" Aoi asked in a cocky manner. _"Grrr… this one is… stronger… hm?"_Aoithen noticed that his sword was beginning to crack. "What!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" His sword split in two and the light wave left a nasty gash across his torso.

"Hmph…" Ike walked over towards Aoi, who was lying on the ground at the edge of the ravine, clutching his bleeding wound. Ike reached down, grabbed Aoiby the torso section of his outfit, and lifted him above the ground.

"M-mercy…" Aoi gasped desperately.

"…" Ike glared at Aoi and then said "You'll get no sympathy from me." Ike then tossed Aoi over the ridge and in to the ravine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hey Mr. Ike!" Pit shouted as he flew above the ravine. Glancing down to watch the falling figure curiously.

"Glad to see you're okay!" Ike shouted back.

"Yeah yeah!" Diddy shouted from across the ravine.

"We'd better head back!" Ike shouted.

Meanwhile…

The area around the Mushroom Kingdom shrine was swarming with rock powder, all of it accumulating in a particular area. "It's over Smasher."

"Screw attack!" Samus suddenly burst out of the pile surrounded by whirling energy. She eventually landed at the one of corners of the shrine area, turned and fixated her visor on one of the few boulders left standing. Samus began charging her nova beam and started running towards the opposite corner.

"Whatever you're planning won't work." The voice echoed as the rock powder swarmed back towards Samus. As Samus ran she was beginning to build up speed until her suit glowed intensely.

"Speed booster…" Samus suddenly gained a burst of speed, she crouched and skid to a halt, then leaped high in to the air. Samus floated for a moment while her suit still glowed and her arm cannon reached max charge. "Shinespark!" Samus then rocketed towards the boulder she was looking at earlier. The rock powder tried to rise up and stop her, but she simply plowed through it until she crashed in to the boulder. "Fire." Samus then fired her fully charged nova beam.

"Ugh!" The beam blasted a searing hole through the boulder and soon it dissolved in to a human figure, albeit a rather large human figure. "How… did you find me…?" He asked as the rock powder fell apart and hit the ground.

"My X-ray visor picked you up… that's how I was able to accurately shoot your lung with my nova beam." Samus answered right as the large ninja dropped to the ground. "Now I have to find Blue."

Meanwhile…

"Pika! Pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu was trying to wake up Zelda, who had passed out with a nosebleed.

"Ha! I guess all of that power was too much for her to bear." The woman said arrogantly.

"Hey where'd the dog disa…OOF!" The other man suddenly felt his feet pushed out from underneath him as Lucario did a sliding kick to the backside of his legs.

"Ha!" Lucario pulled himself up into a handstand and threw a kick at the woman.

"Ah!" She managed to raise her arm in defense, but the force of the kick still sent her staggering backwards. Lucario stood up and threw a palm thrust at Kurobachi. Kurobachi did a cross-block with his arms to stop the attack.

"Force palm!" Then a sudden surge of aura nailed Kurobachi in the chest and sent him flying back.

"Jibachi! Now!" The woman yelled.

"Right." The man that Lucario slid under earlier made a hand sign, and more bees with explosives attached to them surrounded Lucario.

"Hm!?"

KABOOM

"Gah!" Lucario shouted as the explosion sent him flying back towards his allies.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

"Are you alright Suzumebachi?" Kurobachi asked the woman.

"I'm fine…" Suzumebachi said with a smirk as another swarm of bees slowly approached the heroes.

"Chuuuuuuu…" Pikachu growled as he pounced forward.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I think that yellow rodent means to fight us!" Suzumebachi laughed.

"Pika…" Pikachu continued to growl as sparks emitted from his cheeks.

…**Notes…**

Well before anyone asks, as I'm sure a lot of readers have guessed, everything within a single chapter happens at roughly the same time.

But anyways, I do believe I said I'd post a small treat for you guys at the ending notes of this chapter. Well it'll be a treat for fans of "The World Ends with You" for the Nintendo DS.

…_Preview…_

From the author of "Ultimate Smash Adventure" and "Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair" comes a new story. A story that hangs in the balance of life…

And death…

"**Lloyd Harvard… Born on June fourth 1991… died October thirteenth 2008…" The man said, reading from a clipboard.**

"**What?"**

They have one month…

"**Heads up Jake!"**

"**Gah!" Jake shouted as the punch sent him crashing in to a brick wall.**

To erase…

"**I go by Tsurugi…"** **The figure told them in a muffled voice.**

Or be erased.

"**And I will erase you."**

Featuring original characters…

"**Hey sorry man… the name's Jake." **

"**It's alright… I'm Lloyd." Letting down his guard and shaking Jake's hand.**

"**You can call me Brad."**

Humor…

"**Lloydy…" Missy started, tugging at Lloyd's jacket.**

"**Yeah?" Lloyd asked, looking down at the six year old.**

"**JakeJake said something and I don't know what it means…" Missy said.**

"**What was it?"**

"**#$&%."**

Tears…

"**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"**

"**No! (spoilers)!!!"**

Villains…

"**Control… A…" She uttered as (spoilers) surrounded her. "…Delete…" Almost immediately almost all of the (spoilers) were erased as she whipped her arms around.**

Can they survive?

"**You just don't get it do you?" Tsurugi asked his onlookers.**

Or are their lives lost forever?

"**I'm doing all of you a favor by erasing your partners… and eventually you."**

Heart of the Game

Coming soon to the "World Ends with You" section under games.

Only at fanfiction dot net.

…_End preview…_

Let me know what you guys think of the chapter and of the preview. R and R.


	32. The Beat goes on

Super Smash Exam

Can't even begin to describe how good it feels to be writing on a regular basis again. Put it together with a can of Pepsi and it is all good. Well don't let my ranting keep you, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material, I do own my OC's and the story itself.

…**The Beat goes on…**

BAM

"Hsssssssssssssssssss…" The snake swayed from Wario's shoulder barge attack before it finally fell over.

"And stay down this time! Unless you want more of this!" Wario shouted while flexing. "Phew now to…"

"Hssssssssssssss!!!" Wario was interrupted as another Snake slithered around a nearby corner and spotted him.

"Ha! Good I was already getting bored…" Wario grinned.

"Falco! Break to your right!" Fox said in to the communicator.

"I hear ya buddy!" Falco shouted back. Both he and Fox were flying towards each other with the snake in between them.

"Eh?" Wario looked at the two Arwings.

"Open fire!" Both Fox and Falco pelted the Snake with their lasers before they both fired a smart bomb before flying to their respective right sides.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

The snake went down instantly and its smoking body hit the ground.

"Hey! He was mine!" Wario shouted angrily.

Meanwhile…

"Kirby where are we going!?" T. Link shouted as he, Kirby, and Luigi continued to run from Ruiga.

"Pyo!"

"What did he say?" T. Link asked Luigi.

"He said-a keep up-a!" Luigi shouted as the water globes began to catch up.

"That wouldn't be a problem if we weren't beginning to go uphill!" T. Link shouted, true to his words, the terrain was beginning to slope upwards and the terrain had been steadily growing more rocky. "Hey maybe." T. Link pulled out a bomb, lit the fuse, and dropped it on the ground to let it roll down towards Ruiga.

"Nice try." Ruiga directed one of the water globes towards the bomb and the water diffused the fuse before they safely deposited the bomb to the side.

"Darn it." T. Link moaned.

"Ah!" Luigi suddenly leaped ahead as a water globe nearly snatched him. "Yipe!" Luigi's panic caused him to gain a burst of speed that allowed him to speed ahead of everyone else. "Wah!!!" Luigi halted in his tracks when he almost ran off of a cliff.

"A cliff!?" T. Link and Kirby skid to a halt a few feet away from the edge of the rocky cliff.

"Heh… nowhere left to run…" Ruiga said confidently as he approached the three of them.

"Pyo!" Kirby stepped forth and spat out the shuriken he swallowed earlier, losing his ninja ability he had prior to this.

"You first eh? Very well!" Ruiga had the water globes converge and then swallow up Kirby.

"Kirby!!!" Luigi and T. Link shouted.

"I'll use a very special summon for you…" Ruiga placed a hand against the large water globe and in a puff of smoke and bubbles, all of the piranha were replaced by a large shark.

"…" Kirby puffed up his cheeks in anger and opened his mouth wide.

"Huh…?" Ruiga looked at Kirby curiously as Kirby began to inhale the water. "Hm! Wait!" Ruiga soon realized that the water globe was diminishing rapidly as Kirby inhaled the water. Very soon the water shark had nowhere to swim in and collapsed on the ground and flopped on the ground helplessly.

"Oh! I get it, even if they have powerful teeth the piranhas and shark are still just fish!" T. Link said.

"Bah! I'll get more water!" Ruiga stood still for a moment while pointing his tonfa around. However nothing happened. "Huh? Why am I…" Then it dawned on Ruiga. _"Does this mountain not have any moisture in the ground?"_

"Pyo!" The bloated Kirby swallowed all of the water, and then he inhaled a nearby rock, after swallowing it he took a gray skin tone and a hat with a fuzzy decoration on it. "Pyo!" Kirby ran at Ruiga, grabbed him, jumped and spiked him in to the ground.

"Gah! Why you… huh?"

"We've-a got-a him! Go-a for it-a Kirby!" Luigi shouted. He and T. Link pinned down Ruiga's arms and legs respectively.

"Pyo!" Kirby jumped and floated up above Ruiga before he turned in to a boulder.

"Wait! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Ruiga shouted before Kirby landed on Ruiga's stomach. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" The force of the drop created a large crack in the ground large enough for Ruiga to sink in to the ground slightly.

"Phew… we beat him." T. Link sighed in relief.

"Pyo pyo!" Kirby, back to his normal self, cheered happily.

"That-a was a bit-a harsh-a wasn't it-a?" Luigi asked. "Oh well-a… we better get-a back now." Luigi said.

"Pyo!" Kirby said happily.

Crack…

"Pyo?" Kirby looked at the edge of the cliff he was standing on, and around him cracks were beginning to appear.

"Look out!" T. Link shouted.

"Pyo!!!" Kirby shouted as the segment of the cliff he was standing on completely collapsed and he fell far below.

"Mama-mia!"

Meanwhile…

CRASH

"Wah!" The Ice Climbers and Lucas ran for dear life as numerous trees behind them collapsed.

"Who are those guys!?" Popo asked.

"Time to play tag!" Two outrageously large guys shouted stupidly as they lumbered after the three kids.

"I don't know but they're ridiculously strong!" Nana shouted.

"Hee hee… hey big bro watch this!" One of them wrapped his large arms around a large tree, and with a slight bit of effort tore the entire tree out of the ground before swinging down at the kids.

"Wah!" Lucas floated to the side to avoid getting crushed while the Ice Climbers dived to another side. "Where's Marth when we need him!?" Lucas asked.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh…" Marth was sweating a fair bit and had a number of minor cuts on his body as he held his sword poised. His opponent had a rather emotionless expression on his face, and he wasn't even remotely tired.

"And you were one of the Smashers?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm just getting started." Marth said. Marth dashed forward and swung his sword vertically upward.

"Hmph." The young ninja raised his sword and blocked the sword slash. Marth then followed up with two more quick horizontal slashes that the ninja barely blocked before Marth did a spin in towards him and then thrust his sword rapidly. "Dancing blade!" Marth's final thrust packed enough force to send the young ninja skidding backwards.

"Your choice of offense… quite correct." The ninja said, paying little heed to the minor wounds he received from the attack.

"Hiyah!" Marth tried to hit the ninja with a jumping slash, the ninja jumped back to avoid the attack, but Marth landed in a way to dash immediately and was prepared to slash the ninja while he was vulnerable jumping back.

"Also correct…" The moment Marth swung low, the ninja quickly stabbed his sword in to the ground and then did a one-handed hand stand on the hilt.

"What?" Marth's sword hit the blade and the second he did the ninja spun around in a way similar to break-dancing and kicked Marth square in the face. "Gah!"

"But not fast enough." The ninja said as he landed back on his feet poised to continue the battle.

"_He's fast… and he's skilled…"_ Marth thought as he held a hand up to his bleeding nose. _"I think he broke my nose…"_

Meanwhile…

"Waaaaaaaaaaooooooooohhhh!" Olimar's pikmin moaned as they suddenly died from a swift attack.

"No! My pikmin!" Olimar shouted in despair.

"Show yourself!" Meta-Knight demanded.

"Heh heh heh… quite demanding aren't we?" The blue-haired boy from earlier said with an arrogant smile. "My name is Ryugan… and you will fall before my blade!" Ryugan held up a peculiar sword that had three, blue blades.

"We don't have time for this." Link said as he drew his sword.

"Agreed." Meta-Knight responded.

"Then you guys go."

"What?" Both Link and Meta-Knight asked.

"I can handle this guy, he's just a kid after all." Olimar said.

"If you say so…" Link said.

"Just a kid!? Ha!" Ryugan swung his blade and to the surprise of the three fighters the different blades split into segments like a whip and flew at the three of them.

"Go!" Link shouted as he used his shield to block one and run in one direction while Meta-Knight dodged the sword whip thrown at him and ran in a different direction.

"Yipe!" Olimar jumped back and narrowly avoided the whip thrown at him. Olimar's backpack opened up and a few seeds scattered on the ground. Four red pikmin and three purple pikmin hopped out of his backpack immediately. "Go!"

"Yahoo!" Olimar threw the red pikmin at Ryugan while the purple ones ran at him.

"Ha! Like I'll fall for that!" Ryugan whipped his three blade whips around and attempted to hit the red pikmin. However the purple ones jumped and managed to land on the flats of the blades. "What?"

"The purple pikmin are the heaviest of the bunch and the strongest." Olimar explained as the seeds from earlier sprouted from the ground and sprouted fifteen Pikmin of various colors.

"Gah!" The red pikmin clung to Ryugan and began beating on him while about nine of the pikmin that sprouted from earlier ran towards Ryugan. "Tch…" Ryugan once again raised the hilt and…

BAM

"Waaaaaaaaooooooohhhh…" Blue blurs whipped around Ryugan and decimated the helpless Pikmin.

"What!?"

"Heh… this is the true form of my weapon… the Ryugan Imperial Sword." Ryugan said as he showed his weapon, which instead of blades were now blue, dragon-headed extensions with gaping maws and jagged teeth. "They pack a lot more power like this!" Ryugan said as the three heads lunged at Olimar and his six remaining Pikmin.

"Yipe!" Olimar shouted as he scrambled away from the dragon heads.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh… how much longer is this going to take!?" The leader of the Sonic Ninjas asked as they still pursued Sonic.

"There's a lake ahead of us sir!" One of them said.

"Good, he'll have to swim across while we can just run across it."

"Uh-oh!" Sonic saw the lake ahead of him. "Guess it's time to use this…" Sonic held a fist up in front of him, and on his ring finger was a ring with an orange gem on it. "Speed break!!!" Sonic became surrounded by an orange aura as he approached the lake.

"What?"

BOOM

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Sonic gained a massive burst of speed with an orange glow trailing behind him, giving him enough speed to jet across the water and leave a massive spray of water behind him.

"How'd he do that?"

"Gah hurry he'll get away! We must get those emeralds!" The leader shouted as they zoomed across the lake.

"Phew… that… took more… energy than… I thought it would…" Sonic said, stopping to catch his breath for a moment. "Oops, gotta go!" Sonic nonetheless picked up his pace and resumed running.

Meanwhile…

"Kong Punch!" DK landed a wound up fist on the giant Snake's body and caused it to finally collapse.

"Whirling fortress!" Bowser retracted in to his shell and spun like a top against the snake's body.

"Hssssssssssssssssssss…" The snake hissed in pain before it collapsed.

"Geez… that was a pain…" Bowser groaned.

"Hey!" DK shouted at Bowser.

"What is it monkey!?" Bowser asked.

WHAM

"Gwah!" Bowser was tail-whipped in to the side of a building by yet another giant snake. "Where are all of these blasted things coming from!?"

Meanwhile…

"_Where is Ganondorf? Gah… if I don't find him I can only hope Link does."_ Meta-Knight thought. He stopped running through the woods for a minute to look around. _"What would draw Ganondorf out here anyways? No… more importantly… why would he be drawn out here?"_ Meta-Knight continued to wonder as he walked around a bit more carefully. "Hm?"

WHOOSH

"Whoa!" Meta-Knight shielded himself with his cape as a massive whirlwind suddenly whipped through and tore several of the trees out of the ground. "Now what?"

"Ha ha ha ha… not bad."

"…" Meta-Knight glared over the uprooted trees at a short haired woman who was holding two, seemingly normal short-swords.

"I don't have time to waste here… where is Ganondorf?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Now now… there's no need to rush… HIYA!!!" The woman swung both of her swords and sent a massive tornado towards Meta-Knight.

"…" Meta-Knight twirled his sword above his head before performing a horizontal slash that sent an equally large sized tornado at the other one, cancelling the both of them out. "I told you I don't have time to waste here… where is Ganondorf!?" Meta-Knight asked again.

"Heh… I'm afraid I can't tell you that… for you'll die by my Hishou Souken!" The woman said, raising her swords above her head.

"_So it's the swords… I'll either have to disarm her or kill her."_ Meta-Knight thought as he took a defensive stance.

Meanwhile…

"Piiiiii…" Pikachu growled while several bees surrounded him, Zelda, and Lucario.

"It's over." Suzumebachi laughed as Kurobachi brought his hands up to make a hand sign.

"Pikaaaaaaaaa…Chu!" Pikachu suddenly discharged small, pin-pointed bolts of electricity that zapped through a certain number of bees. "Chu! Chu! Chu! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Pikachu then continued to discharge several pin-point bolts of electricity all around it at the bees that continued to nail them with perfect accuracy.

"What!?" Suzumebachi gasped in shock.

"How is he doing that!?" Jibachi shouted in surprise. "He already eliminated all of the ones with explosives."

"And all of my bees with poison!" Kurobachi shouted.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Pikachu's discharges were beginning to shoot out faster and faster and more bees began to hit the ground.

"Enough of this!!!" Suzumebachi bit her thumb, and then placed her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke a gigantic bee that was about the size of an eighteen-wheeler appeared. "Kill them!"

"Pika…" Pikachu stopped discharging bolts as he stared the giant bee down, focusing intently.

"…" Lucario watched quietly and smiled. "They've lost."

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu gathered a lot of electricity around its body and then it unleashed a blast of lightning straight at the bee.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The three ninjas shouted when the bee went flying back at them.

CRASH

"Mmmmmmm…" Zelda stirred from unconsciousness and saw the burnt bee body lying on the ground a short distance away from them. "Hm? Where'd those three ninjas go?"

"Pikachu finished them off." Lucario explained.

"Pik! Pikachu!!!" Pikachu said happily raising a hand in the air in victory.

"Hm? Wait there's another aura." Lucario said.

"Grrrrr…" Suzumebachi's hand then burst from the ground before she crawled out of the ground scowling.

"Persistent aren't you?" Zelda asked.

"Oh… I'm far from finished…" Suzumebachi scowled. "Get up! You're not done here yet!" She yelled as her giant bee summon stirred. It finally got up, revealing the crushed Kurobachi and Jibachi.

"…" Zelda created a small ball of fire in her hand before it condensed and began traveling slowly towards Suzumebachi and her giant bee. "Lucario… how hard do you think you can hit that bee?" Zelda asked.

"That explosion hurt quite a bit… so I'm certain I could hit it quite hard." Lucario answered.

"Let's team up then." Zelda said as the bee flew towards them. "Now!" Zelda and Lucario ran at the bee and jumped. "Ha!"

"Hi jump kick!" Lucario leaped higher in to the air and then rocketed back towards the bee with his leg out-stretched.

BAM

Lucario's empowered kick and Zelda's magic empowered kick hit the bee head on and sent it flying back just over Suzumebachi.

"What?! Impossi…"

BOOM

"AH!" The Din's fire spell Zelda cast earlier exploded and engulfed Suzumebachi in flames.

"Farore's wind!" Zelda teleported right next to Suzumebachi and thrust her palm forward.

ZAP

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Suzumebachi received a surge of magical energy before she went flying backwards in to a tree where she passed out.

"Phew…" Zelda sighed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered happily.

"That was a little intensive." Lucario sighed in relief.

"We'd best get moving." Zelda urged the other two. _"I hope the others are alright."_

Meanwhile…

"Ah-ha! There's one of them…" Ganondorf flew down low before landing with a thud a few feet away from Suikon. "What's with that armor?" Ganondorf asked in a mocking voice when he noticed Suikon's lion shaped chest armor.

"Heh… Ganondorf, the so-called King of Evil." Suikon said with a cocky smile.

"Flattered… now I asked you a question, it's rude not to answer." Ganondorf said as he stepped forward with a clenched fist.

"Now now… let's not get… HASTY!!!" The moment Suikon said hasty he threw his square shaped flail that had a few spike protrusions on it at Ganondorf.

"Hmph." Ganondorf caught the flail with one hand and stopped it cold. He used his free hand to launch a ball of energy at Suikon while at the same time sending purple flames along the length of the flail.

"Hm?"

KABOOM

Suikon was engulfed in a burst of purple flames and a burst of energy from the energy ball.

"Too easy." Ganondorf scoffed. "Hm?" To his surprise his flames and the energy all surged inward before it got absorbed in to the lion headed armor. Suikon was uninjured. "What?! How is that possible?"

"My Mugenkougai armor absorbs energy of all kinds, flames, magic… anything you can throw at me…" Suikon said confidently as he swung his flail around.

"Oh really…? Let's test that out shall we!?" Ganondorf challenged.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmm… maybe splitting up to look for Kirby wasn't a good idea." T. Link sighed. "I don't know my way around here!" He shouted in frustration. "Oh well… I'm sure I'll find someone if I keep looking."

"Hm hm hm hm." A very large ninja dressed similarly to Ruiga suddenly stomped in from behind T. Link, swinging a meteor hammer attached by a rope around.

"Huh? Whoa!" T. Link turned around and back-flipped away from being crushed by the flail. "Oh yeah? Fire arrow!" T. Link drew his bow out and fired a flaming arrow before notching two arrows at once and firing them as well.

"I'm not that easy little one." The large ninja swung his flail around and all three of the arrows latched on to the flail by the arrowheads.

"What?"

"Ha!" He swung his flail around and the arrows were sent flying back at T. Link.

"Yipe!" T. Link pulled out his shield and blocked the arrows, only for the flail to strike his shield. "WHOA!!!" He was suddenly pulled up off the ground as the ninja swung his flail around, carrying poor T. Link with him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Want off? My pleasure!" After swinging T. Link around a few times T. Link got flung through the woods like a rocket. "Heh heh heh…" The ninja chuckled as he pounded on his chest and stomach a few times before following T. Link.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Ooof!" T. Link landed in a pit of sand surrounded by rocky walls. "Oooooooohhhh… how did… my shield… attach to his flail like that…?" T. Link asked dizzily.

"My name is Jiga…"

"Huh? What the heck!?" T. Link looked up to see the ninja walking down the rock wall before slowly floating off the wall and then suddenly dropping down towards the ground.

"And by drinking iron at a young age… I can turn whatever metal or earth I touch in to a magnet…" Jiga said.

"_I'll get him while he's talking…"_ T. Link got up and did a jumping slash at Jiga. Jiga jumped and then was pulled to the rock wall by magnetism. He then repelled himself from the wall and ended by behind T. Link. "Huh?"

"And I can use my own body as a magnet…" Jiga said with a smirk as he placed his index fingers on the sides of T. Link's head.

"GAH!!!" T. Link froze up and twitched violently for a moment before he fainted with a blank look on his face.

"Heh heh heh…" Jiga jumped out of the pit, dislodging a few rocks as he went, and then directed the boulders with his hands, slowly positioning them above T. Link. "Goodbye." He then released the rocks to drop on top of T. Link.

CRASH

…**Notes…**

Hm… I think I told someone this story would be updated a day or two sooner… but my connection kind of went screwy on me. But here it is now. Read and review.


	33. Little Victory, Little Defeat

Super Smash Exam

Ah… I forgot how good it feels to leave evil cliff-hangers, mua ha ha ha ha. But I'll stop savoring it and get on with it I guess. Sorry for the long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material, I own my OCs and the story itself.

…**Little Victory, Little Defeat…**

"Guess he wasn't so tough… heh… now to find his other two friends." Jiga smirked to himself as he looked at the rock pile he buried T. Link under.

Rumble…

"Hm?" Jiga looked down the pit to see the rock pile moving a bit.

"HrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The largest boulder suddenly flew up out of the pit towards Jiga.

"Tch…" Jiga tapped himself on the torso a few times and raised his hand up to catch the boulder before he broke it apart using his magnetic abilities. "Still alive?"

"You… bet…" T. Link said, catching his breath and very dizzily standing up, the metal bracelets on his arms flickering off, and a diamond shaped crystal in his right hand. _"I used up a lot of magic power to use that magic armor… and whatever he did to my head still hasn't worn off."_

"I don't know where you found the strength to throw a boulder that size, but you can't fool me… your brainwaves still haven't corrected themselves yet." Jiga said confidently.

"Wah! T. Link what-a happened to-a you!?"

"Huh?" Both T. Link and Jiga looked across the pit to find Luigi standing on the other side of it.

"Eh? Who's-a that-a?" Luigi asked.

"Perfect." Jiga jumped and stomped the ground, dislodging a boulder from the part of the cliff he was standing on, he then used his arms to send that boulder across the pit towards Luigi while he was riding on it.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Luigi shouted in panic before he turned around and ran.

CRASH

"Heh heh heh… I'll kill this coward first!" Jiga laughed as he pulled out his meteor hammer and sickle weapon before running after Luigi.

"Hey… I'm not… done yet…" T. Link said dizzily as he stumbled towards the other wall of the pit, and began to climb up the wall.

Meanwhile…

"Gah!" Suikon went flying in to a tree with a number of bruises on his body. Ganondorf stood a short distance away with only a few minor injuries on his face.

"Pft… as I thought you can't take my punches." Ganondorf scoffed. _"Though he does steal a little of my magic every time I hit him, maybe that's why he hasn't gone down yet."_

"Grrrrr… I should have known you wouldn't be that easy…" Suikon cringed. "Take this then!" Suikon swung his flail around faster than before hurling it at Ganondorf with even more force.

"You want to play hardball?" Ganondorf caught the flail before he flew way up in to the air while holding on to flail, carrying Suikon with him.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Suikon asked as he held on to his mace, absorbing some power through the flail.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Ganondorf began twirling Suikon around and around by the flail before he released his grip and sent Suikon flying for seemingly miles. "Try and survive that."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

CRASH

Meanwhile…

"Gaaaahhh!!! Help me!!!" Pokey Minch shouted as he was tied up in a rowboat going down a river. The one driving the boat was a small man with facial paint.

"Silence… now if you want to have any hope of living you'll sign over your fortune to me." The man said.

"But I don't even know who you are… NOW LET ME GO!!!" Pokey shouted.

"My name is Oki… and all you have to do… is sign here." Oki said, pulling out a contract.

"Hold on I never said I was signing my fortune to you!" Pokey shouted again.

"Sign it."

"No."

"Sign it."

"NO!"

"Sign it twerp!"

"NO!!!"

"Ivysaur! Vine whip!"

"Saur!" Green vines soon came in from nearby, grabbed Pokey and got him safely off the boat.

"What!?" Oki turned to the side to see Blue standing there with Ivysaur and Squirtle by his side.

"Great job Ivysaur." Blue told him.

"Hey let me down from here!" Pokey shouted, still tied up. Ivysaur promptly dropped him from mid-air. "Ouch!"

"Why you… wait… I thought Nagare was taking care of you and that robot friend."

"The statue? Samus probably took care of that by now." Blue said as he and his Pokémon stood ready to fight.

"Ha! You'd do well not to underestimate the Watari Ninja!" Oki said while making a few hand signs. "Phoenix flower jutsu!" Oki spit out a few small fireballs.

"Squirtle! Water gun!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle promptly sprayed a jet of water from its mouth and doused all of the fireballs.

"Razor leaf!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur sent a number of leaves flying at Oki.

"Leaves? Pathetic." Oki once again performed a phoenix flower jutsu and burned down all of the leaves. "You can't beat a ninja red."

"…" Blue's right eye twitched. "My name… is… Blue! Go Squirtle!!!"

"Hm?"

BAM

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" A massive stream of water shot up from underwater and blasted Oki and his now demolished boat in to the air.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted triumphantly from the water where Oki's boat was floating.

"_When did he dive underwater?"_

"Finished charging Ivysaur?"

"Saur!" Ivysaur nodded.

"Solar beam!" Blue shouted.

"Ivy…SAUR!!!" Ivysaur fired a white colored beam at Oki and blasted him with the powerful attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Oki shouted.

"Nicely done."

"Hm?" Blue turned around to see Samus walking out dragging two unconscious bodies. "Hey! What happened to you?" Blue asked, noticing the dents and dirt covering Samus' armor suit.

"Never mind that… what would you have done about these two if I hadn't shown up?" Samus asked as she dropped the two unconscious figures.

"I kept Charizard's pokéball handy just in case." Blue said before calling back Ivysaur and Squirtle.

"_Smart kid."_ Samus thought. "We'd better get going."

"Right." Blue said before he and Samus ran off.

"Hey… hello!? Don't just leave me here!!!" Pokey yelled, still tied up.

Meanwhile…

"Hey big bro… where'd those little shrimpy people go?" One of the large stupid ninjas chasing Lucas and the Ice Climbers asked.

"I don't know…" The second one responded.

"Now!" Popo and Nana soon came twirling out of the woods with a rope in between them, twirling around the large ninjas and tying them both up.

"Hey! What's dis?" They both shouted.

"Blizzard!" Both Ice Climbers shouted.

"PSI Freeze!" Lucas sent a large snowflake right next to the two big ninjas which exploded and encased both of them in ice; the Ice Climber's blizzard attack soon froze over the ice and made one giant chunk of ice that the two big ninjas were trapped inside of. "Phew… it worked." Lucas sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm glad we managed to solve that." Nana said.

"Now we need to go find Marth again and let him know we got everyone to safety." Popo said.

"You think he's okay? Those thoughts I heard were… really scary." Lucas said nervously.

"Don't worry, Marth is strong he'll be fine." Popo replied.

Crack…

"Huh?" All three turned around to see the ice chunk beginning to crack all over.

BAM

"Grrrrrrrr… dat was cold!!!" One of the big ninjas said angrily.

"I'm gonna squish dem big bro!!!" The other one shouted, equally angry.

"No way!" Nana shouted.

"Look out!" Lucas yelled as the two ninjas leaped over them to crush them.

BAM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" All three of the kids shouted, running from the outrageously strong and stupid ninjas.

Meanwhile…

"Hssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!"

"Oh no!" Fox unstrapped from his seat, opened the cockpit of his Arwing, and jumped out right before the snake bit down on the Arwing.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… stupid pup." Wolf did a U-turn and boosted towards Fox. Fox grabbed on to the Wolfen's wing just as it swooped under him. "Too soon for you to be dying here Fox, we have a score to settle after all."

"Heh… I won't forget." Fox said. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist watch and soon a shoulder mounted cannon of some sort with a pink glow coming out of the barrel appeared. "Let's lock and load!" Fox stood up on the now steadier ship and began firing rapid shots out of the plasma cannon at the closest snake, bringing it down quickly.

"Hssssssssssssssssssss!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Suikon stood up and dusted himself off. "How far did he throw me?" Suikon looked and saw that Ganondorf was nothing but a spec in the distant sky. "Geez…" Suikon looked down and noticed something on the ground. "Heh… this is lucky."

"Hey don't think I'm finished with you yet!" Ganondorf flew towards Suikon and was directly above him. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Ganondorf's fist glowed with powerful energy and he dived straight down towards Suikon.

"…" Suikon jumped back just as Ganondorf threw his fist. The fist hit the ground and a magical shockwave blew out and struck Suikon. "Hmph." This didn't bother Suikon since the magical energy was simply absorbed by his armor. "Now Jin."

Nearby…

"Very well, Kyaku, Ryugan… now!" Jin said in to a radio.

At Olimar's location…

"Oof!" Olimar was rammed by a dragon head while the other two ate the four Pikmin he had left.

"Understood." Ryugan said. The three dragon heads returned to Ryugan and then buried themselves in the ground, glowing brightly.

"Huh?"

At Meta-Knight's location…

"…" Neither Meta-Knight nor Kyaku seemed tired in the least and neither one was particularly hurt either, though the woods area was torn down by the wind attacks they were throwing at each other.

"Very well." Kyaku thrust her now glowing swords in to the ground.

"_Now what is she doing?"_

Back at Ganondorf's location…

"Hm?" Ganondorf noticed that Suikon's armor was glowing. "What's this about?"

"Goodbye." Suikon said confidently.

"What?" Ganondorf noticed he was standing on a seal that was drawn on the ground, and it was beginning to glow. Soon a column of energy rose up from the seal and washed over Ganondorf. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He shouted in agony.

Meanwhile…

"Hssssssssssssssssss…"

"Hsssssssssssss…"

"Danger! Danger!" Omega shouted.

"Yeah thanks… didn't notice…" Roy said sarcastically. He and Omega were standing back to back in a street with snakes on either side of them. "Let's go."

"Affirmative." Omega said, three gun barrels on each arm appeared from his forearms, his hands retracted and larger cannon barrels surrounded by loaded missile launchers replaced both of his hands.

"Blazing blade!!!" Roy's sword became covered in flames before he ran at the snake facing him.

"Hssssssssssss!!!" The snake Omega was facing lunged at him.

"…" Jets on Omega's back ignited as he jumped, carrying him higher in to the air. "Fire!" Omega launched all of the missiles simultaneously while his cannons fired alternatively and the gun barrels on his arms rapidly pelted the snake with bullets.

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM

"Hsssssssssssss!!!" The Snake soon fell over dead from the numerous weaponry pelting it.

"Hs!" The snake attempted to eat Roy alive when Roy suddenly jumped over the snake, his sword blazing even brighter, landed on its back, and then ran along the length of its back while slicing his sword through the snake. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

The snake exploded in flames, sending flaming chunks of snake flying everywhere.

"Warning! Warning! Fire going out of control!" Omega warned as he observed the flaming debris flying everywhere.

"Gah! I've really got to keep this blazing blade under control!" Roy shouted in panic.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh… heh… WAH!!!" Luigi jumped out of the way of Jiga's sickle and then dived to the side to avoid a following attack from the meteor hammer.

"Is running all you're going to do?" Jiga asked tauntingly as he touched another boulder, and promptly sent it flying at Luigi.

"Mama-mia!!!" Luigi shouted. He jumped high over the rock, but then Jiga's meteor hammer swung in from the side and nailed Luigi in the waist. "Doh!" He shouted as he went flying from the attack.

CRASH

"Ugh…" Luigi trembled as he tried to stand up. _"Mama-mia… I can't-a run from-a him… and if-a he doesn't-a crush-a me he'll-a knock me out-a with his-a magnetic powers-a…"_

"Ha ha ha ha! Don't tell me you're finished already!" Jiga came running in swinging his weapon around in one hand and tapping himself in the chest with the other.

"_Hm? Hey wait a minute-a…"_ Luigi rubbed his hands together, lighted them with sparks, and rubbed them again to diffuse them. _"That's it-a!"_ Luigi quickly turned and ran again.

"Ha ha ha ha haaa! Still running!? Fine I enjoy chasing you down until you drop." Jiga said throwing his meteor hammer again.

"_I think-a by now-a T. Link has-a gotten out of-a that-a pit-a." _Luigi thought as he kept running, stopping before falling in to the same pit from before. _"Good-a… T. Link isn't-a here-a."_ Luigi thought.

"Ha ha ha… just back at the same pit eh?" Jiga said, slowly approaching Luigi.

"I-I-I will-a beat-a you!" Luigi stammered, even though his knees were trembling violently.

"Ha ha ha! Not if you die here!" Jiga swung his sickle weapon at Luigi. Luigi somersaulted over Jiga and wound up behind him. "Hm?"

"Thunder hand-a!" Luigi thrust his palm at Jiga's belly and zapped him, though apparently the attack had little effect besides causing Jiga to stumble back a bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!!" Jiga stumbled back and fell in to the pit, but not before he used his meteor hammer to hit Luigi in the back of the head.

"Doh!" Luigi gasped as the weapons knocked him in to the pit. _"Oh no-a!"_

Meanwhile…

"There… your Ganondorf friend is finished." Kyaku said pulling her swords back out of the ground.

"What?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Heh heh… it doesn't matter I suppose… I'll kill you with this!!!" Kyaku swung both of her swords again and sent another tornado at Meta-Knight.

"…" Meta-Knight swung his sword to create a tornado as well and then shot a crescent shaped beam of energy with his sword.

"You've tried that already!" Kyaku swung her swords again and sent another tornado that destroyed the sword beam.

"_Hmmmmmm… wait… why didn't I think of this before!?"_ Meta-Knight revealed his wings and flew at the tornado.

"Willing to die so soon?" Kyaku asked.

"Mach tornado!" Meta-Knight extended his sword out and then spun around in mid-air like a top, a tornado formed around him with an orange glow before he flew towards Kyaku's tornado.

"What!?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Meta-Knight's mach tornado met with Kyaku's tornado and overpowered it. "Sword beam!" Meta-Knight immediately sent a sword beam at Kyaku using the momentum from his spinning.

"Ah!" The sword beam struck Kyaku's swords and sent them flying out of her hands.

"Drill rush!" Meta-Knight pointed his sword at Kyaku, and then flew at her while spinning like a drill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kyaku literally got drilled in the abdomen before Meta-Knight finished by using the flat of his blade to knock Kyaku away.

"Hmph… now then… to find Ganondorf… and pray he's alright." Meta-Knight said solemnly.

Meanwhile…

"It's over for you and your friends!" Ryugan shouted.

"Not yet it isn't!" Olimar said bravely. "I've survived worse."

"I doubt that!" Ryugan said over-confidently. "Time to die!" The dragon heads suddenly burst from underground around Olimar.

"Uh-oh…" Olimar made one purple pikmin jump out of his back-pack. "Sorry buddy." Olimar said to the pikmin as he grabbed it by its leaf stalk and swung him at a dragon head to knock it away and give him room to run from the other two.

"Clever but that's your last little shrub." Ryugan said. The lengthened necks of the dragon necks burst from underground and all three dragon heads surrounded Olimar.

"Don't be so sure about that." Olimar said. Olimar blew in to a whistle loudly and the bushes around the area rustled violently.

"Huh?" Ryugan looked around and soon an army of various colors of pikmin ran out of the bushes towards Ryugan. "What? Where did all of these come from?" Ryugan asked as he swung his weapon around to decimate the pikmin army, however the sheer number of pikmin was too much and they began to get through, jumping on Ryugan and beating on him mercilessly.

"While you were focused on me I had two yellow pikmin carry a bunch of seeds from my backpack and plant them all around this area." Olimar explained as the pikmin kept dog piling on Ryugan. "Here we go!" Olimar then threw the one purple pikmin he had at Ryugan's hand and knocked Ryugan's sword out of his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryugan shouted as he met the same inglorious fate as others. Soon the pikmin beat Ryugan in to unconsciousness.

"Great job guys!" Olimar shouted to the army of pikmin who were now happily jumping up and down on Ryugan's unconscious body. "Now we'd better go and catch up with Link and Meta-Knight."

"Hup ho, hup ho, hup ho, hup ho…"

"Hm? NO!!! DON'T TAKE HIM TO THE ONION!!!" Olimar shouted as the pikmin began to carry Ryugan away.

Meanwhile…

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Three massive boulders landed in an area of the forest while the two massive ninjas chasing Lucas and the Ice Climbers ran in with angry faces. "Where dey go!?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Blizzard Impact!!!" The Ice Climbers jumped out from behind them, and slammed their hammers against the ground, sending a wave of icicles erupting towards the two stupid ninjas.

"Hm?" The icicles erupted outward with enough force to somewhat puncture the fat under their skin, making them bleed just a tiny bit. "Ouch! Big bro dat hurt!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… we crush you!!!" The older one jumped and slammed his feet in the ground, causing an earthquake that shattered the icicles and knocked the Ice climbers off of their feet.

"Popo look out!" Nana shouted, pulling her brother out of the way right as the younger brother nearly landed on top of him.

"They're too strong!" Popo shouted as he and Nana ran back, trying to throw ice balls at them.

"…" Lucas was hiding in the nearby bushes, watching the Ice Climbers trying to fight off the outrageously strong brothers. _"They're too strong… what can we do?"_ Lucas thought fearfully.

"AH!" Nana shouted as one of the ninjas back-handed her and sent her crashing painfully in to a tree, knocking her unconscious immediately.

"Nana!" Popo shouted, running up to Nana, hoisting her on to her back before trying to run off.

"_They're going to get killed."_ Lucas thought nervously as the two large ninjas now cornered Popo against a tree. _"And… what am I doing?"_

"Time to go squish!" One of the ninjas yelled.

"PSI Thunder!"

"Huh? Doh!" Lucas rammed in to one of them, zapped him, and caused him to stumble back in to his brother.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked the Ice Climbers.

"I'm just glad you decided to stick around." Popo sighed in relief.

"Y-yeah… look out!" Lucas used telekinesis to throw Nana and Popo out of the way and barely jumped out of the way of a belly slam from one of the ninjas.

"Squish!" The other one leaped at Lucas with arms wide open.

"Whoa!" Lucas floated upward above the two ninjas. _"I…can… do this…"_ "PSI Fire!" Lucas sent a few sparks flying at the two ninjas, all of which burst in to flames upon contact.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot!"

"PSI… love!!!" Lucas shot out numerous, hexagonal blasts of PSI energy at the two stupid ninjas.

KABOOM

"Doh!" The two stupid ninjas shouted.

"You did it!" Popo shouted.

"I-I did? I guess I did…" Lucas said.

"RAH!" Unfortunately for Lucas a fist came out of the smoke and slammed in to Lucas.

"Gah!" Lucas shouted as he went flying in to a tree.

"Oh no!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" The ninjas growled.

Back with Luigi…

"Doh!"

"Doh!" Both Jiga and Luigi landed in the sand pit with a thud, though Luigi was barely clinging to consciousness after having bit hit by the meteor hammer.

"Grrrrr… I'll kill you for that…" Jiga growled. "Huh?" During the fall Jiga had gotten tangled up in his weapon, with the scythe and meteor hammer now attached to his body. "Hey… why can't I repel them?" Then Jiga noticed that small pieces of rock, and the sand around them were beginning to fly towards him, faster and faster. "What's going on?"

"That-a… thunder hand… attack-a… inserted an electrical-a… current in to your-a… body-a…" Luigi explained. "I-a noticed how you-a… kept-a tapping yourself-a… to stabilize your-a magnetism-a… so I just-a… made you a really strong-a… electromagnet-a…" Luigi finished as the sand and rock pieces were building on Jiga's body.

"No! This can't be happening!" Jiga shouted before the sand and rock covered up his head, his powerful magnetism was now turning the pit in to a sinkhole with him at the center of it. Jiga was shortly buried under the massive amount of sand and rock.

"…" Luigi noticed that he was sliding towards the sinkhole as well, but the blow to his head left him barely able to stand as is. _"I was-a hoping… he would just-a fall in by himself-a… but oh well-a… I hope… you're-a proud of-a me Mario…"_ Luigi thought to himself.

"Hang on Luigi!" T. Link jumped in to the pit, grabbed Luigi, and then pulled out a rope with a grappling hook attached to the end of it. "Here goes…" T. Link swung it around a few times, and then hurled the grappling hook up and out of the pit where it securely wrapped itself around a tree branch. "Now if I could just…"

"Pyo!"

"Kirby?" T. Link looked up to see Kirby looking at them from outside the sinkhole pit. "Kirby! Can you pull us up!?"

"Pyo!" Kirby saluted, grabbed the rope, and began to pull, slowly but surely pulling T. Link out of the pit with Luigi in tow.

"Phew… hey Luigi! Wake up! You did it!" T. Link yelled, shaking Luigi to try and wake him up. "Luigi?"

"Pyo…" Kirby shook his head, and then pretended to go to sleep.

"So… you're saying he's out for a bit?" T. Link asked. Kirby nodded in response. "Oh… well think you can watch after him? I'll run back to get some help." T. Link said before turning to run back to town.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh…" Ganondorf panted, brought to his knees by that powerful energy blast.

"Still conscious eh? Oh well, you ought to be easier to knock out now." Suikon said before he threw his flail.

"Iron boots!"

"Hm?" To Suikon's surprise, Link landed right in front of Ganondorf, his boots covered in heavy looking iron and his shield poised to block the attack.

BAM

"…" Link held his shield arm steady as the flail hit the shield. Link managed to hold his ground perfectly thanks to the added weight from the iron boots.

"What are you doing here?" Ganondorf asked annoyed.

"Saving your life maybe." Link responded before he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow he was holding the entire time. "Ha!" He released the bow string where it flew straight at Suikon.

"!!!" Suikon managed to gasp in surprise before the arrow pierced an area of his left chest the lion armor failed to cover. Suikon soon hit the ground completely motionless.

"There… now what were you even doing out…" Link turned around, only to see Ganondorf had already disappeared. "…here…" Link finished. "Ugh! Where did he go this time?"

"Link!" Olimar and Meta-Knight shortly ran in to the area, that and an army of pikmin that were still following Olimar. "Did you find him?" Meta-Knight asked.

"He was here a moment ago…" Link said.

"Yahoo!" A number of yellow pikmin jumped.

"Huh? I think they hear him." Olimar said.

"Guess those big ears aren't just for show…" Meta-Knight said to himself.

"This way!" Olimar pointed as the yellow pikmin led the way.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh… almost there." T. Link said. "Huh?" T. Link then skid to a halt as he saw another ninja with a medium build standing a ways away, and he was dressed similarly to both Ruiga and Jiga. "Uh-oh…" T. Link drew his sword and shield and took a stance. "You're not about to let me go are you?"

"You're correct." The ninja said calmly. "My name is Renga… and unlike my two younger brothers your friends killed, I'm far more powerful." Renga said with a smile.

At a street in Smash Town…

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

BAM

Mario's and Kabuto's kicks met with equal force, the two of them back-flipped away from each other.

"Take-a this!" Mario fired two fireballs from his hand while Kabuto threw two kunai knives, both of which collided and cancelled each other out.

"_This is too evenly matched."_ Kabuto thought to himself. _"I'll have to tip the scales in my favor if I'm going to have a chance of definite victory."_ Kabuto thought as he reached for a small pack on his belt.

"_This-a won't get-a anywhere if I don't-a try-a something different-a."_ Mario thought to himself as he took another fighting stance.

At Ganondorf's location…

"…" Ganondorf walked in to an area that had a massive rocky cliff. Sitting against the cliff by himself was Jin, holding a black sword.

"I'm impressed… how did you find me?" Jin asked.

"The strongest energy I felt that activated that attack on me… it came from here." Ganondorf answered. "I'm having a very bad day right now… you guys ruin the exams, and you keep attacking me… so why?"

"All in due time Ganondorf…" Jin said. "Ha!" He swung his sword at Ganondorf, sending a blazing trail of fire along the ground at Ganondorf.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Ganondorf simply flew about the blaze of flames and flew at Jin with a foot outstretched.

"…" Jin thrust his sword forward and sent a stream of flame at Ganondorf.

"Wizard's foot!" Ganondorf's foot became covered in purple flames and he plowed right through the flames towards Jin.

"!!!" Jin quickly spun around once, dragging the tip of his sword against the ground, he then back-flipped out of the way just as Ganondorf landed where he was standing. "Try this!" Jin thrust his sword upward, and the circle he drew on the ground with his sword suddenly erupted in a column of fire. "Ha ha… hm?"

"Rah!" Ganondorf punched the ground with a glowing fist and dispelled the column of fire with a magical shockwave. "I told you… I'm not in the mood!" Ganondorf threw a purple fireball at Jin that struck him with enough force to send him flying backwards.

"Gah!" Jin cried as the flames burned through his shirt and on to his skin. "Heh… you're as powerful as they say… but thankfully for me…" Jin's sword glowed brightly, and suddenly four trails of light flew in towards Jin and struck him.

"What?" Ganondorf shielded his eyes as the light enveloped Jin.

"I have weapons to match your powers." Jin said. When the light died down, Jin was wearing the Mugenkougai armor on his chest, the Ryugan imperial sword's blade whips were extending from the back of the armor, Jin's black fire sword was mounted on the lion's head like a unicorn's horn, and he was holding the Hishou Souken swords in both of his hands.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh… sorry guys…" Lucas apologized as the two large stupid ninjas were approaching him and the Ice Climbers.

"Squish!" Both of the ninjas shouted.

"Hup!"

"Huh? Doh!" King Dedede suddenly appeared from nowhere, and landed on the head of one of the two ninjas with a massive thud.

"Huh?" Lucas and Popo looked at King Dedede with surprise.

"Little bro!"

"You two are going to get out of my way!" King Dedede shouted as he jumped off of the head of the first ninja. One side of his mallet opened up to reveal a powerful jet engine behind it. He landed in front of the older brother and…

BOOM

"Rah!" As King Dedede swung the mallet the engine fired off and added a lot more power to King Dedede's swing and sent the older brother flying backwards.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Big bro!" The now dizzy younger brother shouted in despair. "Bu hoo hoo hoo…" The younger brother blubbered. "But Mizuki said he'd give us a good meal if we just squished a few smashers…"

"Yeah… we just wanted some food…"

"That's what this was all about!?" Lucas and Popo shouted.

"Some food eh? Well do you two know that I'm a king?" King Dedede asked.

"You are!?" The two stupid ninjas shouted in surprise.

"Yep… once I pass these exams, my palace is going to need some looking after while I'm out… and two strong guys like you could take care of things… and you can eat plenty of good food." King Dedede told them smirking.

"Is he bargaining with them?" Popo asked.

"Really!?" The two large ninjas asked hopefully.

"But if you two don't return to town and get started on fixing the damages you won't get anything! So get moving!" King Dedede ordered.

"Oh no! We better hurry big bro!"

"Yeah! We better go!" The two large ninjas then got up and ran back towards town.

"Ha! You can't be king if you don't know how to negotiate." King Dedede smirked.

"Um… thanks…" Lucas said.

"Now where's Meta-Knight? I need my bodyguard!" King Dedede shouted.

"Hey we should get back to Marth!" Popo suddenly said.

"You're right I forgot about him!"

"Marth eh… he could be my bodyguard for a bit." King Dedede said. "Lead the way!"

"Yeah, he's sure to have beaten whoever was back there." Lucas said.

Back to Marth…

"Grrrrr…" Marth had sustained a number of other injuries while his opponent barely had any more besides the few light cuts Marth gave him earlier.

"Hmph… pathetic." The young man scoffed.

"…" Marth said nothing and simply ran at his opponent. "Try this!" Marth slid to a stop in front of the ninja and swung his sword horizontally at the ninja's legs.

"…" The ninja jumped over the top of Marth and was ready to swing his sword at him.

"Ha!" Marth jumped straight up and swung his sword upward as he back-flipped upward.

"!!!" The ninja was caught off guard and not only lost his grip on his sword, but he received a fairly nasty slash on his torso. Nonetheless he managed to land behind Marth, he turned around to try and land an attack but…

"Shield Breaker!" Marth wheeled around and thrust his sword and pierced through the ninja, his bloody sword now protruding out of the ninja's backside. "I missed your vitals on purpose… don't move and just tell me what you're planning." Marth said sternly.

"…" The ninja's frozen body suddenly began to dissolve; soon his entire body fell apart in to a bunch of snakes. "What? Wait…" Marth looked up and around. "Wait… I've been here for roughly an hour and… the sun hasn't even moved… is this…" Marth took his sword and cut himself on his arm lightly. "Ah!"

"Well done…"

"…" Marth looked around him, the sun was in the position it should have been, and besides the cut he gave himself all of his previous wounds had disappeared. "That was an illusion the whole time?"

"Correct." The young ninja from earlier got up from sitting on a rock.

"_How long have I been in that illusion? Was he sitting there the whole time?"_ Marth asked.

"You have some skill, but you're still not strong enough…" The ninja told him. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were now red in color with three tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"What?" Marth looked in to those eyes and found himself unable to move. _"Wait… I've heard of this before…"_

"Chidori Eisou." The ninja aimed a hand at him, and a thin blade of lightning extended from his hand, pierced Marth below the chest.

"Hurk…" Marth gasped. Suddenly numerous other lightning blades shot out from inside of Marth's body, extending out from various parts of his torso and blood trickling off of all of them. "Guh…" The blades all retracted back in to his body, and the original blade of lightning retracted back to the ninja's hand.

"I missed your vitals on purpose…" The ninja said, echoing what Marth said earlier. "But you'll bleed to death soon anyways." The ninja said, walking away and leaving Marth on the now blood soaked ground.

…**Notes…**

Read and review! Mua ha ha ha ha!


	34. Strength and Perseverance

Super Smash Exam

Okay sorry for the wait… well okay it's not as long as wait as other ones right…? I blame it on being a perfectionist! Well anyways this is a little over 4,000 words so it's a tad long. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material in this story, I do own my characters and the story itself.

…**Strength and Perseverance…**

"Heh… heh…" Wario panted heavily.

"Ooooo…" DK moaned.

"You don't have to tell me twice monkey…" Bowser grunted. The three powerhouses were standing back to back, each of them facing a giant snake.

"Even I'm starting to get tired of this…" Wario growled.

"Hmph!" DK cracked his knuckles and stared down the snake he was looking at.

"Okay then… bring it on!" Bowser dared the snakes as all three of the snakes slithered towards our heroes.

Meanwhile…

"Hm? Did I lose them?" Sonic was standing in the middle of the woods looking around curiously. "Guess so…"

"_Got him!" _One of the sonic ninjas leaped out of the trees and lunged at Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic managed to jump back and avoid getting tackled by the ninja.

"We've got him surrounded now!" The other four ninjas started leaping from the trees around Sonic as he kept jumping back and forth to avoid the ninjas.

"Whoa! Bit too much…" Sonic rubbed the ring on his finger until it glowed. "Time break!" The ninjas' movement, the movement of the leaves falling to the ground, and even Sonic seemed to be moving far slower; though Sonic's movement wasn't anywhere near as slowed down as the ninjas. "Got to go!" Sonic then leaped away and began running right as the slowing effect wore off.

"Hm? What? How did he… gah go!" The ninjas quickly picked up pursuit again.

Meanwhile…

"You were admirable Mario… but I'm afraid I can't let you stall me for much longer, I have experiments to gather." Kabuto said darkly as he pulled a pill out of his pack.

"I can't-a let-a you do this-a! I will-a stop-a you!" Mario yelled before he ran at Kabuto.

"…" Kabuto said nothing as he threw the pill in his mouth and took a fighting stance while Mario drew closer.

"Ha!" Mario jumped, "Ha ha!" Mario somersaulted, "Wah haaaa!" Mario then performed an amazing spinning jump towards Kabuto. "Yah!"

BAM

Mario tried to throw a kick at Kabuto, however Kabuto was quick to raise an arm to block the attack. Mario then threw a fist at Kabuto that Kabuto used the same hand to quickly grab. _"Whoa! That was-a fast-a!" _Mario thought in amazement. Mario then tried to throw a fiery palm thrust at Kabuto with his free hand.

"Too slow Mario." Kabuto said arrogantly. He grabbed Mario's wrist and immediately began spinning around and around.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Mario shouted the moment Kabuto released his grip and sent Mario flying in to the exterior wall of one of the houses. "Doh!" Mario collapsed on the ground. "Ooooohhh… hm where did-a he…?" Mario nearly asked.

BAM

"Mama-mia!!!" Kabuto's hand suddenly reached out from underground and grabbed Mario by the leg. In a puff of smoke Mario's head was sticking up from the ground with Kabuto standing over him poised to bring his knife down on top of Mario's head.

"Time to die!" Kabuto grinned wickedly as he stabbed downwards.

"Wah haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Mario's voice deepened as his giant fist suddenly burst from underground, suffering only a minor cut on his finger as he punched Kabuto up in to the air, The rest of Mario's now enlarged body pulled itself out of the dirt, leaving a large hole in the ground.

"_So he enlarged himself to free himself from my earth jutsu…clever…"_ Kabuto smirked. _"If I hadn't eaten that hero pill that attack would've surely incapacitated me."_ He finally landed on the ground and smiled at the giant Mario.

"Let's-a go Kabuto!" Mario dared.

"Hmph…" Kabuto zipped at Mario. Mario tried to stomp on Kabuto, an attack Kabuto simply rolled under to get behind Mario's leg. "Try this." Kabuto's hand became covered in chakra and touched the back of Mario's leg near his heel before removing his hand as if he were cutting something with a knife.

"Gah!" Mario gasped in pain. He shrunk back to his normal size and stood up on the leg Kabuto didn't touch. Kabuto tried to take this opening by running at Mario. Mario managed to turn around with a flaming hand.

"_He's going to throw a fireball."_ Kabuto stopped and leaped to the side, however Mario didn't throw the fireball straight at him and instead threw it to the side Kabuto jumped to and nailed Kabuto in the shoulder. "Ugh!" Kabuto grunted before he rolled across the ground to put out the flames. "Not bad." Kabuto complimented.

"…" Mario simply stood on his right leg while staying off of his left foot.

"I see you've already realized that I cut the Achilles tendon in your left leg, using medical jutsu in combat requires a lot of precision, but at the size you were at, it was far easier to target vital muscles." Kabuto explained. He then smirked, adjusted his glasses, and twirled his knife in his hand "I wonder… how long can you last with just one leg to support you?"

Meanwhile…

"Hmph… you think I'm afraid of a few toys?" Ganondorf asked, looking at Jin and his assortment of weaponry, unimpressed.

"You already know of the power the armor and my sword posses." Jin said. "But now you'll see what all four can do!" Jin swung the twin swords he was holding and sent a gust of wind at Ganondorf.

"Hmph…" Ganondorf ran straight at Jin, ignoring the slight cuts he got from the wind attack, while pulling a fist back. "Ha!" Jin ducked the punch, the tip of the mounted flame sword pointed right at Ganondorf.

"Fire!" Flame erupted from the sword with enough force to send Ganondorf flying backwards.

"Umph!" Ganondorf grunted when he hit the ground. "Why you… whoa!" Ganondorf jumped back when one of the three blade whips extended from Jin's back and tried to stab him. The other two lunged at Ganondorf immediately, but Ganondorf quickly grabbed them both in his hands.

"Heh…" The third one that tried to stab Ganondorf earlier lunged at Ganondorf's chest.

"Pft…" Ganondorf quickly bit down on one of the ones he grabbed earlier, and grabbed the third blade whip, holding all three of them in his hands and teeth. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Ganondorf then yanked on the whips as hard as he could.

"Whoa!" Jin was pulled through the air towards Ganondorf, who had brought a leg back ready for a kick.

BOOM

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Ganondorf thrust his foot straight up in to Jin's gut and sent Jin flying in to the air. "You…" Jin pointed both of the wind swords at Ganondorf and sent a downward gust of wind that nearly brought Ganondorf down to one knee.

"You think… you can make me kneel!?" Ganondorf charged up an orb of energy in his hand and threw it at Jin.

"Heh…" The energy orb was simply absorbed by Jin's armor. Jin then sent a few fireballs downward towards Ganondorf.

"…" Ganondorf kept leaping back to avoid the fireballs and grinned at Jin. "Ha… you think you can really beat me like that?"

"…" Jin landed with a smirk on his face. "On the contrary… I don't have to beat you…"

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked.

"The founder of my village… has use for your power." Jin said.

"What?" Ganondorf asked. "Hm?" Ganondorf was surprised when a metal arc rose up over him.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG click

"Hey what is this!?" Ganondorf yelled. The arc rotated around him and soon enclosed him in a dome of metal.

BAM BAM

"Get me out of here!" Ganondorf shouted angrily, fruitlessly punching against the inner wall of the dome.

"Ha ha ha… all according to plan." Jin chuckled.

Meanwhile…

"Your brothers? You're all related?" T. Link asked, maintaining his fighting stance.

"That's correct." Renga said smiling, standing and crossing his arms confidently.

"So do you want revenge or something?" T. Link asked.

"Actually I should be thanking you… with the two of them dead I will now get their portion of the reward Orochimaru promised us for your deaths." Renga said. "I would have killed them afterwards anyways; all you did was save me the trouble."

"You'd kill your own brothers!? That's heartless!" T. Link shouted.

"Hm… say what you'd like, but how about we make a deal? You tell me where your friends are, and I'll let you go."

"…" T. Link stood still for a minute, he then whipped out his bow and arrow and fired an arrow at Renga. "As if I'd trust someone who'd kill their own brothers!"

"True." Renga said, standing motionless as the arrow flew at him. The arrow suddenly bounced off of an invisible object a few inches away from Renga.

"What the heck? Okay try this!" T. Link attached to a bomb to a second arrow before firing it at Renga. This time Renga jumped in to the air and landed on something in mid-air.

KABOOM

The bomb exploded harmlessly underneath him. "How are you doing that!?" T. Link asked.

"The same way that I do this…" Renga said smirking.

"Huh?" T. Link noticed that a small spot of sunlight was beginning to burn a hole in the shoulder of his tunic. "AH!" He scrambled away quickly as the sunlight suddenly intensified and burnt a dark hole in the ground before it trailed after him.

Meanwhile…

"Fox…" Wolf started to say.

"Yeah?" Fox asked in response.

"I hate you." Wolf said. He, Fox, and Falco were now on the ground, surrounded by giant snakes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fox asked.

"Why didn't you shoot that one behind me?" Wolf asked angrily.

"Well excuse me for derailing your train of thought, but we have bigger problems right now." Fox said while eyeing the giant snakes.

"Heh… in the air, or on the ground I'll take them down just the same." Falco said confidently.

"Hmph… fine let's go." Wolf dashed at the closest snake to him and leaped at it. "Ha!" Wolf zipped at the snake, leaving a pinkish trail of light behind him. The moment he got close he palm-thrust the snake's underbelly and sent a slight shock up the snake's body.

"Hssssss!"

"Ha!" Fox pointed two, fully charged blasters at one of the snakes and fired them both, hitting the snake with two charged blasts.

"Hs!" The snake hissed in slight pain before it lunged at Fox.

"Fox illusion!" Fox jumped and then zipped across the top of the snake's head, leaving a visible mark on the snake's head.

"Here we go!" Falco leaped high in to the air while firing his blasters at the third snake.

"Hssss!" The annoyed snake lunged at Falco to eat him.

"Heh…" Falco pulled his reflector device off of his belt and kicked the small disk at the snake. It flicked on at that moment and after the snake tried pushing against it for a second it was forced to recoil from the device, just as it came back to Falco.

"Fire Fox!"

"Fire Bird!"

"Fire Wolf!"

All three of them launched themselves at their respective targets; Fox and Falco were enveloped in flames while Wolf was enveloped in strangely purple air. They circled around their targets, burning and hitting them multiple times as they did so, when they were finished the snakes fell to the ground defeated. "Piece of cake." Falco said.

"Heh… no sweat." Wolf smirked.

"Wait… Wolf why did you call your attack Fire Wolf? You weren't covered in fire." Fox pointed out.

"I was "firing" myself at my target you dumb pup!" Wolf grunted.

"That's stupid! You're not a bullet!" Falco yelled.

"At least it sounds better than your attacks." Wolf argued back.

"Yeah right! You just couldn't think of a better name!" Fox accused before the three continued to argue pointlessly over their attack names.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa ho!" Mario jumped towards a street post and climbed up it as quickly as he could with one, barely functional leg. At this point Mario was quite heavily beaten with a number of bruises and light cuts on his body.

"You've done quite impressively; any other opponent would have surely been killed without a leg to use." Kabuto complimented before he threw several scalpels at Mario.

"…" Mario got to the top of the post, did a handstand on top of it and flipped off the top of it through the air. "Here we go-a!" Mario threw fireballs down below as he sailed over the top of Kabuto. Kabuto effortlessly managed to dodge all of these fireballs while he drew more scalpels. The moment Mario was about to land he hurled the scalpels at Mario.

"Ha!" Mario pulled out his yellow cape and reflected the scalpels back at Kabuto.

"!!!" Kabuto couldn't avoid the attacks and was stabbed in multiple places on his torso by his own scalpels before he fell back motionless.

"Hm? Wait a minute-a… whoa!" Mario flipped backwards just as Kabuto suddenly tried to heel drop him from above.

"Perceptive." Kabuto then dashed at Mario and threw a punch. _"He saw that I had used a dead body I summoned to substitute myself."_

"Whoa!" Mario was not able to properly land and block Kabuto's punch with only one leg to support his weight on, thus Mario fell on to his back.

"…" Kabuto grinned menacingly at Mario and stabbed his knife downwards towards Mario.

"Grrrr…" Mario used his free hand to grab Kabuto's hand and try and push his arm away. "Try this-a!" Mario used his good leg to kick Kabuto hard enough to send Kabuto tumbling over him. As Mario got up he reached in to one of his pockets with his right hand and he used his left hand to throw a fireball at Kabuto.

"You're quite persistent!" Kabuto dispelled the fireball with a wave of his hand and grabbed Mario's arm with a glowing hand before yanking it away in a cutting motion.

"Ah!" Mario gasped before he jumped back, pulling a small case out of his pocket.

"You won't last with just one arm and one leg now Mario, but don't worry I'll make sure you advance mine and Orochimaru-sama's research considerably." Kabuto said.

"Don't be so-a sure." Mario opened the case and used his thumb to flick a green and white pill out of the case. Mario caught it in his mouth and swallowed the pill whole just as Kabuto was about to stab him. "Firebrand-a!" Mario stepped forward on his left foot, and thrust his fiery left palm at Kabuto.

BAM

"Guh!" Kabuto was sent flying back with a hole burnt in to the clothing covering most of his torso and badly burnt skin. "How…?"

"That-a pill was made from-a one up-a mushroom-a." Mario said. "It-a restored-a those muscles you cut-a." Mario said. "Although it didn't quite-a fix all of my-a cuts and bruises-a."

"I see…" Kabuto said smirking, standing up. "I nearly forgot that you were a doctor, heh…"

"Hm? Mama-mia!" To Mario's horror, the burnt flesh on Kabuto's body was repairing itself right before his eyes.

"But you aren't the only one with the capacity to heal your own wounds." Kabuto smirked. "Anytime you hurt me, I can just heal myself with my chakra, you will lose Mario."

Meanwhile…

"Does this guy… ever slow down?" One of the Sonic Ninjas grumbled as they continued their pursuit of Sonic.

"He has to tire out eventually."

"Hm? Whoa!" Sonic suddenly fell down a pit he didn't notice and tumbled in to the center of the sand pit. "Aw nuts… hm? Did something happen here?" Sonic asked, noticing how some of the sand looked like it was all converging on the center of the pit.

"Now we've got him!" The five Sonic Ninjas jumped down in to the bottom of the pit and surrounded Sonic. "These aren't smooth like those coliseum walls, you won't be getting out of this pit near as fast."

"Eh… I've run up worse walls, but I have to admit, I can't keep running forever." Sonic said. "So come on, step it up!" Sonic dared.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha… all according to plan." Jin chuckled.

"All according to what plan?"

"Hm?" Jin turned around to see Link, Meta-Knight, Olimar, and Olimar's pikmin. "Ah… as expected, you managed to defeat everyone else."

"Don't try anything stupid, we've seen what those weapons can do and we defeated them to get to here." Meta-Knight warned.

"That and all three of us are here!" Olimar said while pointing a finger at Jin.

"Let Ganondorf go and run." Link warned.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jin said with a smile.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!" Ganondorf's yell pierced through the metal dome.

"What the…? What's going on in there?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf's incredible magic power is being drained as we speak, and soon Seimei will be revived!" Jin shouted.

"I don't know who that is but I'm afraid we can't let you do that!" Meta-Knight said before rushing straight at Jin.

"…" Jin swung both of the swords he was holding and sent a whirlwind at Meta-Knight.

"Mach Tornado!" Meta-Knight spun around and around and formed an orange tornado around himself before clashing with Jin's tornado, dispelling it just as Link dashed forward while wearing boots with wings on them.

"Hover boots!" Link lunged forward abnormally quickly and thrust his sword at Jin.

"…" The black sword on Jin's armor blasted a fireball at Link. Link raised his shield but the fireball somehow ruined Link's momentum and caused Link to skid backwards somewhat.

"_Crud… my hover boots make me too lightweight, that fireball wouldn't have blown me back otherwise."_ Link cringed. Link ducked just as Meta-Knight's sword beam flew overhead at Jin.

"You three aren't bad." Jin back-flipped through the air. "Oh and by the way…" The blade whips on Jin's back suddenly thrust towards the metal dome and rapidly stabbed away at the Pikmin beating on the dome, killing them on each hit.

"Waaaaaooooooohhhhh…"

"No!" Olimar shouted in despair. "I thought the red ones heating the dome up and then the purple ones beating on it would get through but it wasn't working." Olimar said.

"You're next!" Jin's blade whips extended towards Olimar to stab him.

"Wahoo!" Olimar's many remaining Pikmin jumped to his defense and grabbed on to the blade whips, weighing them down and keeping them from reaching Olimar.

"My sword can't cut the dome either!" Meta-Knight cringed as he gave up slashing at the dome and ran back towards Jin.

"Distract him!" Link yelled as he dashed towards the dome, his hover boots still equipped.

"No you don't!" Jin aimed one of the wind swords at Link and sent a breeze towards him. However Meta-Knight jumped in the way and spun his sword in front of him to deflect the breeze.

"Ha!" Link jumped high in to the air,

"Wahoo!" A bunch of yellow and white pikmin latched on to Jin and began beating on him.

"Iron boots!" Link's boots flashed and were replaced by the heavy iron boots,

"Dimensional cape!" Meta-Knight wrapped himself in his cloak and then disappeared.

"Megaton hammer!" Link pulled out his hammer as he began to fall towards the dome.

"Gah where'd he go?" Jin asked as he tried to shake the pikmin off of him.

"Shuttle loop combo!" Meta-Knight reappeared in front of Jin, slashed him once before suddenly doing a vertical slash before looping through the air, and swooping past Jin with his sword drawn.

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!" Jin shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!" Link shouted as he slammed the hammer down on top of the dome.

CLANG

"…Dang it." Link groaned as he picked his hammer back up to see the dome barely even had a dent.

"Ooooooggg…" Jin groaned, clutching some of the numerous cuts Meta-Knight gave him.

"Surrender now!" Meta-Knight demanded.

"You aren't able to use those weapons well enough to beat us!" Olimar shouted.

"You're right… I can't use these weapons to their full potential…" Jin said smirking.

"Hm?" Link then noticed a part of the nearby cliff wall burst to reveal a stone coffin.

"But HE can…" Jin said smirking. "Great Seimei! Take my body as your host! I give my life to you!" In a flash of light, Jin's weapons flew to the coffin and another glowing blue light flew from inside Jin's body towards the coffin before Jin dropped dead.

"What was that about?" Olimar asked.

"… Keep your guard up." Meta-Knight said as the coffin opened back up.

"What the heck…?" Link asked.

"Hmmmm… so that's how they revived me…" A man with white hair, and a large white outfit floated out the coffin. Surrounding him were the lion head armor with the fire sword mounted like a horn, and the wind swords hanging out of its mouth like fangs. And the blade whips that were mounted on the back had now taken on their draconic appearance, bearing their fangs.

"Wh-who are you!?" Olimar shouted in surprise.

"I am Seimei, the founder of Takumi village… and with these weapons in my hands… you cannot win." Seimei said calmly and arrogantly.

Meanwhile…

"Ah!" T. Link had to outrun yet another ray of sunlight through the woods. The sunlight was intense enough to tear down the trees behind T. Link as he ran. "I should be out of his sight, how can he see me?" T. Link asked.

"_Heh… my ice lenses are perfect. They intensify the sun's rays to form my powerful attack, and what's more, by reflecting off of each other I can constantly watch where you are." _Renga thought to himself as he peered through a small lens in front of eye, this lens was attached to a chain of ice lenses that were trailing in to the woods.

"AH!" T. Link stopped short just as another beam of sunlight nearly hit him. _"He floats, blocks my attacks, and fires sunlight at me from places he can't even see me. How do I beat him!? Hm?"_ T. Link looked to the side to see a large lens of ice with an image of Renga's eye on it. _"Ice? Hey I think I get it!"_

"Hm?" Renga noticed T. Link running out the woods with an arrow notched on his bow. "That again?"

"Fire arrow!" T. Link fired an arrow covered in flames at Renga.

"So you figured out my technique." Renga said smirking. "However…" The arrow then stopped a few inches away from Renga. "You'll see that is about as effective as trying to thaw a lake with a match."

"What!? OOF!!!" T. Link then suddenly got slammed in the abdomen by an ice disk that he saw too late to dodge. The attack knocked T. Link right on his back.

"Goodbye." Renga said as he had an ice lens focus a ray of light on T. Link.

Meanwhile…

"Geez… they've been fighting for hours…" Ron Host said in awe. He was still tied up to the post, around him the roof had become covered in a miniature forest, limbs sprawled everywhere, chunks of the roof were missing while others were burnt or soaked. Harris and Heidi had their swords drawn while Orochimaru had his own sword out. Harris and Heidi both had cuts and bruises on their body while Orochimaru lacked any apparent wounds.

"I expected more from you…" Orochimaru said. "Though suffice to say I am impressed that you managed to seal away my reincarnated tools."

"Toying with life the way you do… it makes me sick." Harris spat. He lunged at Orochimaru and swung his left sword diagonally. Orochimaru dodged and swung his own sword, which was quickly blocked by Harris' right sword. He then swung his left sword upward and knocked Orochimaru's sword out of his hand.

"!!!" Orochimaru ducked a follow up thrust from Harris while quickly forming hand signs. "Wind release: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru blew a powerful gust of wind that blew Harris backwards with considerable force.

"Shadowbind!" Heidi ran forward, slid underneath the wind blast, and fired an arrow in between Orochimaru's legs that struck his shadow just as he stood up.

"_What? I can't move…"_ Orochimaru thought.

"You're dead Orochimaru!" Heidi dashed forward with her sword poised to stab Orochimaru.

"Not quite my dear…" Orochimaru managed to move two fingers, making a gesture as if trying to call something to him. Orochimaru's sword suddenly floated upward, pointed at Heidi and rocketed towards her.

"No!" Harris got up and ran to stop the sword. As he dived for it snakes slithered out from Orochimaru's wrist, jumped at Harris and wrapped themselves around him. "Guh!"

SHING

"Urk…" Heidi was stabbed from behind, Orochimaru's sword protruding from her right chest, the only reason that it didn't entirely pierce through her was that Harris barely managed to grab the sword by the blade and was trying to pull it out with one hand.

"Grrrr…" Orochimaru grunted. Heidi's sword missed his heart, but it still stabbed through him. Orochimaru had gotten enough movement back to use one of his hands to grab Heidi's sword by the blade and, like Harris, was trying to pull it out of him with a single hand. "You… won't stop… Smash Town's Destruction…" Orochimaru grunted.

…**Notes…**

This will be wrapped up very soon. Oh and the next chapter will be posted once I finish proof-reading it.


	35. Above All

Super Smash Exam

Nothing to say. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any licensed material in this story, I do own my characters and the story itself.

…**Above All…**

"Yoshi!" Yoshi egg-rolled in to the abdomen of one snake before he popped out, flutter jumped up to its face and threw an egg in to its face.

"Hsssssssssssssssss!!!" The snake fell back hissing painfully.

"Ha!" Peach swung her hand and heart crystals trailed behind her hand. Apparently they packed a fair amount of power because the snake recoiled as she continued to hit the snake with the heart crystals. "HiiiiiiiYAH!!!" Peach thrust both hands forward and hit the snake with a larger one that caused it to fall backwards.

"Yoshi?"

"I'm fine… and I managed to heal everyone we got to safety, we just… have to keep protecting them." Peach said, panting between pauses.

Meanwhile…

"We've brought down… what? Three or four each right?" Bowser asked DK and Wario.

"Yes." Wario answered.

"But they still keep coming!" Bowser shouted in frustration.

"Yeah…" DK sighed.

"These guys are more annoying than Mario." Wario and Bowser muttered as even more snakes surrounded them.

Elsewhere…

"They have to be coming from somewhere…" Wolf cringed as he fired his blaster at one snake.

"No dip Einstein!" Falco shouted. "But where?" Falco asked as he ran backwards firing a rocket launcher at a snake.

"I visited the Land of Fire once, from what I remember these things are summoned somehow. There's got to be a place they're being summoned from." Fox reasoned while firing a Gatling gun at a snake.

"We've flown over most of the town and still didn't see anything." Wolf said.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha hoo! Hiyah!"

"Hm! Rah!"

Mario and Kabuto were rapidly exchanging punches and kicks, deflecting each other and landing the occasional blow on each other. Mario uppercut Kabuto in the chin only to receive a flip kick as Kabuto flipped backwards. Kabuto then stepped forward and punched Mario with enough force to send Mario skidding backwards, but Mario grabbed Kabuto's arm as he skid backwards and then slammed Kabuto on to the ground.

"Hiyah!" Mario jumped above Kabuto and attempted to butt-stomp Kabuto, however Kabuto was quick to roll to the side, stand up and swing a scalpel at Mario, however Mario rolled backwards and got back up on his feet. Mario jumped and did a spinning kick that knocked Kabuto's scalpel out of his hand, and used the momentum from the spin to throw a punch at Kabuto.

BAM

Mario and Kabuto collided fists with each other before they jumped back from each other. They each took a single breath before they lunged at each other. Mario thrust his fiery left palm at Kabuto while Kabuto thrust a kunai knife in his right hand.

SHING

"Ah!" Mario gasped in pain.

"Heh…" Kabuto ignored the burning pain on his hand as he smirked at the knife stabbing Mario through his hand. "You were an admirable adversary… but you'll have to die for me now."

Meanwhile…

"Gah!" Link shouted as a massive gust of wind from the lion head blew him backwards with violent force.

"_I'll get him from behind."_ Meta-Knight flew from behind at Seimei. However one the dragon heads turned to attack Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight swung his sword a few times and knocked the dragon head away. However a second one came up and bit down on his sword. "Hm? Let go!" Then the third head snaked behind him and breathed a stream of flame on Meta-Knight. "Ugh!"

"_They couldn't do that before! Is it because he's using all of those weapons combined?"_ Olimar wondered as he began hurling red, yellow, and white pikmin at Seimei.

"Pathetic." Seimei had one of the other dragon heads breathe a gust of wind that killed all of the pikmin. "Try this!" Seimei twirled around and around in mid-air, creating a massive cyclone that soon became enveloped in flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Link, Meta-Knight, and Olimar were helpless to defend against this and were burnt badly by the attack. The three dragon heads all reached out, grabbed them, and then hurled them to the ground in the same spot.

"Look out!" Meta-Knight shouted as the three dragon heads all charged up a fireball while wind gathered in the lion head's mouth.

FWOOSH

The dragon heads spat their fireballs in front of the lion head as it released a gust of wind, creating a massive flamethrower that flew at the three, ready to roast them alive.

"We won't die that easily!" Link raised his shield and defended all three of them from the flames.

"Perhaps not easily, but you will still die. With Ganondorf's nearly limitless magic power fueling me I can't lose!" Seimei boasted.

Meanwhile…

"Ha hiyah ha!" Sonic was bouncing between the five ninjas repeatedly and kicking off of them. However when he threw a kick at one of them the ninja grabbed his foot and threw him in to a cliff wall. "Oof! GAH!!!" It was immediately followed up by two of the ninjas dashing and punching him simultaneously.

"You got your licks in, but against all five of us you won't win!" One of them boasted.

Meanwhile…

"Heh…" Harris scoffed.

"What?" Orochimaru asked.

"You said Smash Town won't survive… but you're quite wrong Orochimaru." Heidi said.

"And why is that…?" Orochimaru asked as he began to gain the edge of pulling Heidi's sword out of him.

"Did you honestly think… we'd just wait around an entire month not preparing for you?" Harris asked. "Did you think we wouldn't have a plan?"

"What plan could you possibly have?" Orochimaru asked.

"…" Heidi smiled.

Elsewhere…

"These snakes seem tougher than the other ones; even I can't seem to deal a lot of damage." Wario grunted.

"Ooo oo oo."

"I hate to say it, but the monkey's probably right, it's because we're tired." Bowser panted as the numerous giant snakes approached them.

"You three have done enough."

"Huh?" The next moment the three of them blinked Cole was standing right in front of them. "Beat it gramps we're busy!" Wario yelled.

"You three and the mercenaries safely held off the snakes while the other contestants evacuated the civilians." Cole said.

"Huh?" Bowser uttered.

"Just as we had hoped and planned you would, now everyone is safe out of harm's way. My friends and I can use our full power." Cole explained further.

"Full power?" DK asked.

At Peach and Yoshi's location…

"There's… too many…" Peach panted as five giant snakes approached her and Yoshi.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Casey suddenly jumped in from the side and jumped right past all five of the giant snakes. Casey sheathed his sword, and then all five of the snake's heads suddenly fell off of their bodies, decapitated.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi squeaked in surprise.

"Grrrr… that wasn't even a warm-up!" Casey complained. "Hey would either of you two like to spar with me?" Casey asked Peach and Yoshi. Both of them shook their heads vigorously. "Sheesh no fun at all."

With Starfox and Wolf…

"There are too many of them!" Fox shouted.

"Grrrr… I'm not going to die here…" Wolf growled.

"Aw you sure? It could be fun… but then again I can't say I know what it's like, I haven't really died before." Matt said from a building above them.

"What do you want pipsqueak!?" Falco yelled annoyed.

"Sheesh no manners at all." Matt sighed. He eyed each of the numerous snakes around them casually and then pulled out a coin. "Black ingot!" He flipped the coin and a black flash of light shone over the snakes. "Chroma gem!" Matt flipped the coin again and the snakes fell asleep. "Red spring!" Matt flipped the coin a third time and a red light flashed over the snakes.

"What the heck!?" Fox asked.

"3…2…1." Matt counted. On the count of one, all of the snakes dropped dead. "You're welcome!" Matt said cheerily before jumping away, leaving the three mercenaries standing where they were with their jaws dropped wide open.

Meanwhile…

"My friends and I found the summoning circles calling the snakes… these are the last batch." Cole said as the snakes got closer.

"That's great now move before they eat you old man!" Wario yelled.

"Biologically I'm younger than you…" Cole said. "Giga flare!" Cole pointed a palm at the snakes, and soon the air around them lit up before all of them were engulfed in a massive explosion that roasted them alive.

"…" All three powerhouses just stared at the explosion in awe.

"Chronologically Wario… you're two-hundred years too young to be giving me orders." Cole sighed before walking off and then vanishing.

"What just happened?" Bowser asked.

With Mario…

"You were an admirable adversary… but you'll have to die for me now." Kabuto told Mario with a wicked smile.

"No one-a…"

"Hm?"

"Is-a going to-a die-a!" Mario yelled. He pulled back his right fist and threw it at Kabuto.

BAM

"GUH!!!" To Kabuto's shock, Mario's right arm suddenly enlarged to massive proportions and punched Kabuto with bone crunching force, sending him flying down the street.

CRASH

"Whew…" Mario's arm shrunk back down to normal size before he pulled out a bandage and bandaged his left hand, he then popped another green and white pill.

"_That attack… damaged me past my chakra's capacity to heal… I can muster enough strength to get away… but it looks like he won…" _Kabuto thought. _"I'll just have to use the second body I carry in my scroll to swap myself… I'll have to replace the bodies I used here today. A twenty-one and twenty-two year old would be perfect…"_

"…" Mario finally ran up to check on Kabuto, all he found was a corpse that looked similar to Kabuto, but it had different eyes. Mario looked back at the body that had all the scalpels Mario reflected stuck in it. _"He-a got away-a…"_ Mario thought solemnly. _"I can't-a believe he-a uses dead-a bodies for tricks-a like this-a… I'll-a be sure to-a bury them when I'm-a done in town-a…"_

Meanwhile…

"Die." Renga said as the beam of light on T. Link intensified.

"Gotcha!" T. Link sat up, quickly pulled out his mirror shield and reflected the sun ray at Renga.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Renga shouted in pain as the ray seared a burnt hole in his shoulder.

"Hurricane… SPIN!!!" T. Link suddenly spun in circles at a ridiculous speed as he zipped at Renga.

"Hm? NO!!!"

SWISH

"UggggAH!!!" Renga gasped as T. Link cut him multiple times with his sword. Renga then fell backwards in a bloody mess.

"Ooooohhh…" T. Link stumbled a bit dizzily at first before he regained his footing. "Whew… I beat him." T. Link sighed in relief. "I better get moving!"

Meanwhile…

"PSI Life-up! No come on work!" Lucas shouted. He, the Ice Climbers, and King Dedede were standing over the bleeding Marth. Lucas was trying desperately to heal Marth, but his healing was only having marginal success.

"You've got to help him Lucas!" Nana yelled.

"I'm trying…" Lucas whined.

"Quit your blubbering and do it!" King Dedede yelled.

"Ugh… what's with the ruckus…?" Marth groaned.

"Marth!" Nana shouted happily. "You did it Lucas!"

"I… I did… I'm glad you're okay." Lucas told Marth.

"Okay…" Marth took a second to regain his senses but then he remembered what happened.

"I order you to tell me what happened here!" King Dedede bellowed.

"I'll explain on the way back…" Marth said, standing up despite the searing pain.

"Back?" Popo asked.

"We still need to help out in town." Marth said solemnly.

Elsewhere…

"Puff…" Jigglypuff was about to pass out. No matter how many she slapped silly more always came back.

"You and your friend are dead now." One of the ninjas threatened.

"PSI… ROCKIN'!!!"

KABOOM

"Gwah!"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff shouted happily.

"Yeah… I'm okay now…" Ness said wearily. "I already read your mind, so I know what's going on… let's go!" Ness said bravely.

"Jiggly!" She nodded happily.

At Sonic's location…

"So are you going to hand over those emeralds?" One of the Sonic Ninjas asked.

"…" Sonic looked at them and smirked. "Nah."

"Why you…"

"Falcon kick!"

BOOM

"Gwah!" The two of the ninjas were suddenly blasted back by a strong impact, from when C. Falcon suddenly dived in to the pit.

"What the heck?"

"Raptor boost!" C. Falcon lunged at one and sent him flying in to the air with a flaming uppercut.

"Gwah!"

"…" The two remaining ones were about to attack C. Falcon from behind when Sonic suddenly tackled one, and ricocheted into the second one.

"Heads up!" Sonic shouted, reaching a hand out for C. Falcon.

"Gotcha!" C. Falcon reached up and grabbed Sonic by the hand and swung him around, allowing Sonic to kick the two C. Falcon sent flying earlier in the face, when they attempted to charge back. "And strike!" C. Falcon then hurled Sonic at the one he uppercut before.

"Doh!" Sonic bounced off of him and landed right next to C. Falcon.

"Great timing dude." Sonic said.

"No sweat." C. Falcon responded.

"Let's get out of here… take these." Sonic handed C. Falcon the two Chaos Emeralds while giving him a wink.

"Got it!" C. Falcon then dashed at the wall of the pit and ran out of the pit.

"Hm? Hey he's got the emeralds!"

"Don't let him escape!" The five ninjas ignored Sonic and ran after C. Falcon.

"Heh… too easy." Sonic dashed after them and jumped off of each of their heads one after the other to kick them back in to the pit. "Go for it!" Sonic shouted as he jumped out of the pit.

"Falcon… PUNCH!!!" C. Falcon released his powerful punch on the ground and sent the entire wall of the pit crashing down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

CRASH

The boulders covered the five Sonic Ninjas, and if they survived, there would certainly be no way they could have gotten out. "Whew… thanks for the back up." Sonic said.

"No problem, I was just driving some civilians away from town when I saw you and I thought I'd lend a hand." C. Falcon said. "Well we'd better get back to town now that those guys are out of the way."

"Good idea, I'll meet you there." Sonic said before zipping off.

"Hey wait up!" C. Falcon shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Your struggling is hopeless…" Seimei said with a smirk as he eyed the three weary fighters.

"Don't think we're done yet." Link said bravely.

"Boldly spoken, but there is nothing…"

SHING

"Hm?" All four of them looked at the metal dome and found a stark white sword jutting from the side of it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The sword soon sliced around the entire diameter of the dome and the top was blown off as Ganondorf leaped out of it. "I've… had about… enough garbage… for one day…" Ganondorf hissed acidly.

"Hm… so you've managed to break out after all… oh well, my use for you had expired anyways." Seimei said as he turned to face Ganondorf.

"…" Ganondorf held up three fingers to Seimei. "Three moves… that's all I'll need to end this…" Ganondorf threatened.

"Three… you couldn't end it if I gave you twenty!!!" Seimei laughed as the three dragon heads prepared to shoot a stream of fire, and air gathered in the lion head.

"Wizard's thrust!!!" Ganondorf lunged forward with his now darkly glowing sword pointed at Seimei.

"Sword beam!"

"Ha!"

"Wahoo!"

A sword beam, a boomerang, and a purple pikmin flew in from the side, all three of them knocking away one of the dragon heads, misdirecting their fire breaths and allowing Ganondorf to easily thrust through the gust of wind.

"What!?"

SHING

"Guha!" Seimei gasped as Ganondorf's sword pierced right through the lion head armor.

"Flame choke!" Ganondorf grabbed Seimei and dived at the ground, slamming Seimei in to the ground and causing him to burst in to purple flames. "Warlock…" Ganondorf growled as dark magic gathered at his fist.

"Uh-oh… get away!" Link shouted in panic as he, Meta-Knight, and Olimar turned to run away.

"PUNCH!!!" Ganondorf then slammed his mighty fist down on to Seimei's face.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile…

"…" Harris and Heidi were staring down a single, large snake head that was hissing at them. Around them the severed heads of seven other snakes were laying about and the remaining snake head's neck was attached to seven stumps. Orochimaru then emerged from the mouth of the last head.

"How? How did you get so powerful all of a sudden? One moment ago we were fighting evenly but the next you overwhelmed me and forced me to use my hydra technique…" Orochimaru hissed.

"Simple… Casey, Matt, Cole, myself, and Heidi were suppressing our mana the entire month." Harris said.

"We didn't want to risk harming the contestants, or civilians during any encounters we may have with you, and we also anticipated that you wouldn't have a plan when you realized just how powerful we really were." Heidi continued.

"You…"

"Take a good look Orochimaru…" Harris told Orochimaru. "Look down there, already the contestants, and our friends are cleaning the streets. Your plan has failed."

"…" Out of the corner of his eyes he observed the town below. True to Harris' words, all of the contestants had gathered together and were clearing out his henchmen, street by street, and tearing down his well-laid plans. It was over.

"Rrrrrrrrrr…AH!!!" Orochimaru's sword extended from his mouth aimed straight at Heidi. Heidi quickly raised the broad side of her sword to block the attack, though the force was sending her skidding backwards a slight bit.

"Divine…BLADE!!!" Harris gripped one of his swords tightly before swinging it and sending a massive arc of energy at Orochimaru, devastating the roof as it flew.

"…"

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"…" Harris and Heidi looked at the devastated battlefield and observed for a moment. "He escaped." Harris sighed.

"So it seems." Heidi sighed.

"Guys… I'm still up here!" Ron Host shouted. Harris threw a kunai knife behind him that cut the snakes holding Ron in half. "AAAAAHHH!!!" Ron then fell and hit the ground.

"Harris…" Heidi started to say.

"I know." Harris touched his fingers to his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "All contestants, return to the stadium immediately!" His voice echoed through Smash Town.

…**Notes…**

Only two more chapters left folks. I'll have them out as soon as I'm motivated enough.


	36. Results

Super Smash Exam

"Ugh finally back… let me tell you… that was the most terrifying experience of my life…" Ron Host grumbled to me as he walked in.

"…" My eyes are darting back and forth.

"And YOU wrote this! I can't believe you had me tied up to a post by snakes… snakes for Pete's sake!" Ron Host shouted.

"Okay Ron… I'm sorry…" I say reluctantly. "Okay what do you want? I'll give it to you. You've earned it."

"My vacation request…" Ron Host said.

"Fine, go take a vacation after the opening author's notes of the last chapter." I sigh.

"Yes! And as thanks for finally giving me a vacation… Disclaimer: The author does not own any licensed material, he does own his original characters and the story itself."

"Now get out there." I tell him.

"Right!" Ron then exits the room.

…**Results…**

"Why did he call us back here? I'm exhausted…" Bowser Jr. grumbled.

"You think you're exhausted? I had to fight giant snake after giant snake." Wario complained as Mario, dressed in doctor attire, dabbed a cotton swab on one of Wario's bruises. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Just-a hold still-a." Mario told him. He, Peach, Zelda, Fina, Ness, Lucas, and Kirby were tending to everyone's wounds. The contestants were all in the waiting area from when they waited on their matches, while the administrators and Ron Host were down on the field, huddled up together and talking. Even a few of the spectators came back despite what had happened.

"Wait… how is this puffball supposed to fix me up?" Bowser asked.

"…" Meta-Knight stayed silent as Kirby inhaled a nearby tomato, and then kissed Bowser in the face.

"!!!" Bowser waved his hands in a panicked fashion until Kirby stopped kissing him. "Pbth! What was that about?!"

"Kirby can transfer health he gains from eating food by performing mouth-to-mouth." Meta-Knight explained nonchalantly.

"Blech! That was gross!!!" Bowser gagged.

"Hmph…" Shadow scoffed as Peach bandaged his arm.

"Marth… I'm sorry but I don't think we'll ever be able to completely heal these scars." Zelda told Marth. Marth had removed his shirt, and where the lightning blades pierced through his body, there were darkened pieces of burnt flesh.

"I thought so…" Marth said.

"You know you should have seen Marth after we got back to town." Popo said.

"Yeah he was awesome! He cleared two whole streets of ninjas by himself!" Nana said.

"_Call it making up for lost time… I can't believe I lost to that one… and so easily… who was that?"_ Marth thought to himself.

"Query: What of the Exams?" Omega asked.

"Hey a lot of us are injured… and not to mention the collateral damage on the town!" Fox scolded.

"While that is important Fox… Omega has a point… these exams were supposed to appoint the next generation of protectors of the multi-verse." Mewtwo said.

"…" Everyone stayed silent at this realization.

"Tch… Mewtwo's right… all of this will mean squat in the end." Snake groaned.

"Mama-mia…" Luigi sighed.

"Hey you guys!!!" Matt shouted up from the ground.

"What!?" Knuckles yelled back down.

"Get your butts down here! Last one to get down here buys me lunch!" Matt yelled.

"Is he…" Peach started to say.

"No I'm not kidding! I'm starving!" Matt shouted. Everyone immediately either jumped down or scrambled down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Matt… we can't starve…" Cole sighed.

"So? We can still eat." Matt shrugged.

"Some things never change do they Matt?" Harris asked with a chuckle.

"Nope!" Matt responded happily.

Soon Mario, Lucas, Roy, Peach, Rouge, Ike, Aika, Blue, Luigi, King Dedede, Nana, Popo, Omega, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Shadow, Mewtwo, Meta-Knight, Wolf, Lucario, Kirby, C. Falcon, Snake, Link, Vyse, Wario, Knuckles, T. Link, Falco, Zelda, Fina, Bowser Jr., Fox, Sonic, Diddy, Pit, DK, Olimar, Samus, and lastly Bowser made it to the stadium grounds.

"Bowser! I'll need a few gil for my lunch!" Matt said, holding a hand out.

"What the heck is gil!?" Bowser asked.

"Oh Matt let him off just this once." Heidi told Matt.

"Oh fine…" Matt pouted.

"Ahem… anyways…" Harris looked at all of the contestants seriously. "Due to this interruption, we weighed several options for what should happen to the exams."

"Like?" Ganondorf asked.

"We debated continuing the exams from here." Casey said. "But we threw that one out since you would all likely be far too tired to continue battling in fair fights." He finished saying, much to the relief of a number of them.

"We weighed canceling the exams." Matt said. "And we agreed on that one…"

"WHAT!?!"

"I'm just yanking your chain." Matt said with a smile. Most everybody growled or cursed at Matt under their breath.

"We considered postponing the final exam." Cole continued.

"And we considered even making another test." Heidi told them.

"I don't like the sound of any of those options…" T. Link cringed.

"Pika."

"And so we decided…" Harris' now echoing voice began to say. Most everyone gulped, a few beads of sweat trailed down their faces as they awaited the administrator's decision. "Today… we will announce the ones that have PASSED the exams!!!"

"What!?"

"Yahoooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Passed? Really!?" Link asked.

"Yoshi!"

"Yep, we had cameras and what-not all around the entire area, and whether you realize it or not we were able to see what all of you were doing." Matt explained.

"And based on your overall performance in these exams, and your performance in reaction to Orochimaru's attack, we have decided who has, and who hasn't passed." Cole finished explaining.

"And so without further ado… Mr. Host if you would be so kind." Casey said, handing Ron Host a stack of note cards.

"Sure thing." Ron took the cards and held his microphone up to his mouth. "Ahem… first off… for selfless courage, adaptability, skill, and determination… Mario has passed the Super Smash Exams!"

"Go Mario!"

"You rule!"

"Whew… thank you very much-a!" Mario said, waving to the roaring audience.

"For courage, and the willingness to throw aside rivalries to defend what he believes is right… Link has passed the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host shouted.

"Link! Link! Link!"

"Yes!" Link cheered to himself.

"For wisdom, leadership, and excellent judgment in battle… Zelda has passed the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host shouted.

"That's great!" Zelda mused.

"Go Zelda!"

"For remarkable utility of her available weaponry, calmness in a heated situation, and ability to prioritize goals… Samus has passed the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Hm." Samus smiled to herself as the audience roared in applause for her.

"For leadership, skill, and willingness to throw aside rivalries to focus on the bigger picture, Fox passes the Super Smash Exam!" Ron Host announced.

"Way to go buddy!" Falco congratulated.

"Alright!" Fox cheered.

"For loyalty to his allies, cleverness, and bravery in the face of a seemingly more powerful opponent, Pikachu passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host declared.

"Pik! Pikachu!" Pikachu held up two fingers in victory while jumping up and down happily.

"For displaying incredible adaptability, and being excellent at turning an opponent's own strength against them, Kirby passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host shouted.

"Pyo!!!" Kirby was so happy that he ran around in circles waving his arms wildly.

"For incredible power, determination to prevail, and a lack of fear in the face of danger, Ganondorf passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Ha ha! I knew it." Ganondorf smirked.

"Be warned Ganondorf, you'd best control your rage, you only barely passed." Heidi told Ganondorf sternly.

"Hmph." Ganondorf snorted.

"For being able to overcome his fears to protect his allies, and the ability to outsmart his opponents… Luigi passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host declared, this was followed by quite a number of cheers from the audience.

"I-I did-a?" Luigi asked.

"Great-a job Luigi! I always-a knew you could-a do it-a!" Mario said.

"Aw Mario…" The two brothers hugged each other and gave each other a pat on the back.

"That's sappy…" Bowser muttered. This prompted Peach to stomp her high-heel in to his tail. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" Bowser moaned through sealed lips.

"For strength and determination… mostly determination, Bowser has passed the Super Smash Exams!"

"Yes! Say your prayers Mario!" Bowser said, this was met with a few cheers from the audience and…

"Boooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"You suck!"

"I hate you guys…" Bowser muttered.

"For incredible skill, tactical knowledge, and prioritization… Meta-Knight passes the Super Smash Exams!"

"Very well then." Meta-Knight said as the audience roared loudly.

"For a righteous heart, care for his allies and others well-being, Pit has passed the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host's voice blared.

"Thank you Palutena!" Pit prayed.

"For skill, leadership, and excellent utility of his weapons… Solid Snake has passed the Super Smash Exams!"

"Heh… of course I wouldn't fail that easily." Snake smirked to himself.

"That's great for you but…" Wario started to say.

"…and for strength, Wario passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron finished announcing. "Wow… you sure that wasn't dumb luck?" Ron Host asked the administrators when he lowered his microphone.

"Wah ha ha ha! I knew I couldn't fail!" Wario gloated. "Hm? Hey wait a minute!" Wario shouted at Ron.

"Moving on, for strength and surprising intellect in battle, Donkey Kong passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" DK bellowed while pounding on his chest in victory.

"For his kindness, and for protecting those that could not defend themselves, Yoshi passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said gleefully as he raised two fingers in a victory pose.

"Well done-a Yoshi!" Mario congratulated.

"Glad you're-a still with us-a!" Luigi told him.

"For strength, level-headedness, and his will to use that strength for what he believes is right… Ike passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron shouted.

"Welcome to the Smashers Ike!" Link said, holding a hand out to Ike.

"Thank you." Ike said, shaking Link's hand. Casey couldn't help but smile.

"For healing those in need, and likewise defending them. Princess Peach passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Thank you!" Peach said, bowing to the administrators.

"Well done-a Peach!" The Mario bros. congratulated.

"Peachy! You passed!" Bowser shouted happily as he dived for a hug, however Peach stepped forward and Bowser ate dirt instead. "Why me?"

"For incredible tactical prowess… Red passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron said.

"For the last time it's… wait did I pass?" Blue asked the administrators, who nodded before they glared at Matt. "Yes!!!"

"Matt his name isn't Red…" Cole sighed.

"I know, I just like to see him make his angry face." Matt chuckled.

"Oh Matt…" Harris and Heidi sighed. While the Ice Climbers, Ness, T. Link, and Lucas among others went to congratulate Blue.

"For outsmarting his opponents, and making excellent utilization of his resources… Diddy passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Yahoo!" Diddy cheered happily.

"Good job!" DK said, giving a thumbs-up. The two did a victory dance together in celebration.

"For excellent teamwork and willingness to defend each other, the Ice Climbers pass the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Yay!" The Ice Climbers hugged each other while receiving cheers from the audience and congratulations from their friends in the Smashers.

"For an outstanding battle against a superior opponent and ability to continue a battle at a moment's notice… Ness passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Yes!"

"Great job Ness!" Popo cheered.

"Yeah… good job." Lucas said with a smile. _"I guess they won't need me… Ness is already good enough at PSI and…"_

"For facing his fears and demonstrating incredible powers to defend his allies, Lucas passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host quickly said.

"Wha!? M-m-m-ME!?" Lucas stammered.

"Great job Lucas!" Ness said.

"Glad to have you in the Smashers!" Nana and Popo congratulated.

"Knew you could do it Lucas." Olimar congratulated.

"I-I-I-I-aaaaaahhhh…" Lucas then fainted.

"For speed, skill, and strength, C. Falcon passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Show me your moves!" C. Falcon shouted while flexing.

"For speed, and displaying decent knowledge and skill in battle, Sonic the Hedgehog passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Sonic cheered.

"Good job Sonic." Knuckles congratulated.

"Welcome aboard!" C. Falcon congratulated.

"For showing surprising prowess, and the ability to negotiate, King Dedede passes the Super Smash Exams!"

"Ha ha! Now that's more like it!" King Dedede said with a grin.

"Well done your majesty." Meta-Knight said with a bow.

"For his incredible skill and speed, and ability to risk his life even when brushing against death… Marth passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Heh…" Marth smiled.

"Good job Marth!" Roy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Marth told Roy.

"For skill with piloting, and excellent CQC ability as well, Falco passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Ha! I knew I would." Falco said.

"Great job Falco." Fox said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"For defending those that are not able to defend themselves, and an unwillingness to give up… Jigglypuff passes the Super Smash Exams!"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff shouted happily. She took a deep breath and

"NO!!!" All of the Smashers that could understand her jumped her and shut her mouth.

"Huh?" Lucas wondered.

"Jigglypuff puts people to sleep when she sings." Ness explained.

"For prowess in combat, and excellent teamwork skills with others, Lucario passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"…" Lucario silently bowed to the administrators.

"For excellent tactics and coordination in battle, Captain Olimar passes the Super Smash Exams!"

"I did? Wonderful!" Olimar cheered.

"Good job Olimar." Lucas said.

"It will be an honor to continue fighting beside you." Meta-Knight said.

"Thanks."

"For skill, improvisation, and intuition in battle… Toon Link passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host shouted.

"Yes! Wait… is my name going to be Toon Link from now on…?" T. Link asked.

"Sorry… there's just too many of us to really be complaining about nicknames." Link told him.

"Nuts…" T. Link pouted. "Oh well… at least I passed!"

"For throwing aside rivalries, and displaying considerable skill, Wolf passes the Super Smash Exams!"

"Heh…" Wolf smirked.

"What!?" Fox and Falco shouted.

"And now… for the last one…" Ron Host said.

"…" All of the ones whose names had not been called thus far could feel their hearts pounding against their rib cage, anticipating who would pass.

"For power, wisdom, and skill in the heat of battle… Mewtwo passes the Super Smash Exams!" Ron Host announced.

"Yahoooo!!!"

"Go Mewtwo!!!"

"…" Mewtwo simply stayed silent.

"…" Roy stood there shocked for a minute, but he smiled and sighed. "It was my blazing blade wasn't it?"

"Yes Roy, you're skilled, but during the attack and the exams, your lack of control over that technique was far too glaring." Harris told him. "For what it's worth, it wasn't an easy choice to make."

"Sorry Roy." Marth said.

"Nah… it's alright." Roy shrugged. "I'm glad I had up until now to join you guys." Roy and Marth shook hands and high fived each other, before Roy turned to leave.

"Hmph." Shadow and his team turned to leave while Knuckles and Sonic shook hands.

"Hey Shadow!" Ness shouted.

"Before you say anything…" Shadow started. "As far as I'm concerned our score is far from settled." Shadow told Ness.

"Huh?"

"The way I see it, you beat me back home, and I beat you here… next chance I get I'm going to fight you and beat you once more." Shadow warned before he turned around to leave.

"Ulp…"

"Hey Vyse, sorry you and your friends didn't pass." Link said.

"Nah it's alright." Aika said.

"Yeah, this was just another adventure for us." Vyse said.

"On to the next one then right Vyse?" Fina asked.

"You bet Fina. Hope to see you again one day Link." Vyse said before walking away with Aika and Fina.

"Why am I not of the passing!?" Fawful asked as he flew down from the stands.

"We don't pass cowards." Casey said.

"But I am not of the chickening out!"

"You didn't even stay to help the innocent during this attack!" Matt said angrily while pointing a finger.

"Now get out of our sight!" Heidi demanded.

"I HAVE FURY!!!" Fawful shouted before flying away while Bowser Jr. waved goodbye to Bowser.

"Well done Smashers!" Master Hand said, floating down.

"Yippeee!!! You passed you passed!!!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Master Hand! Crazy Hand!" Ness waved.

"Wait, where were you two during the attack?" Zelda asked.

"There was this particularly giant snake outside of town that made all of those giant snakes DK, Bowser, and Wario fought look like worms." Master Hand explained. "Crazy Hand and I were having one heck of a time fighting it."

"It was smarter than I was!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"…" Most of the Smashers just looked at Crazy Hand.

"Hold on…" Mewtwo said to everyone in the stadium. The ones who were turning to leave stopped and looked at Mewtwo, as did everyone else in the stadium. "I officially refuse my passing." Mewtwo said.

"What!?" Most of the Smashers gasped.

"Pikachu!?"

"Why?!" Ness asked.

"What's this all about!?" Ganondorf asked.

"Mewtwo why?" Master Hand asked calmly.

"Mewtwo you passed with flying colors, I'm afraid I don't understand your reasons." Harris told Mewtwo.

"Nor do you need to understand my reasons." Mewtwo told Harris as he floated towards the stadium exit. "This is my decision and none of you have the authority to stop me from leaving." Mewtwo snapped.

"…" Harris and Master Hand continued to watch Mewtwo as he floated through the exit to the stadium.

"Pichu!" Pichu leaped down from the stands, slid down the wall and landed on the ground before running after Mewtwo.

"Well… that was a bit rude…" Sonic said.

"Oh well…" Master Hand sighed. "He is right, he doesn't have to join." Master Hand turned to the Smashers. "Well either way, it was very well done to pass these Exams Smashers. It is certainly no easy feat."

"Piece of cake." Falco and Wario said confidently.

"So Master Hand… when do we move back in to the mansion?" Peach asked.

"Oh well… about that… hmmmm…" Master Hand paused for a moment. "Well first of… I want all of you to go home, rest, and be back here in a week's time." Master Hand said.

"A vacation? Again?" Marth asked.

"After all of this madness you've certainly earned it." Master Hand told them.

"Very well." Zelda said with a smile.

"I'll pick up most of you in the Halberd in a week's time." Meta-Knight told everyone.

"Thank you." Lucas said.

"So come back in a week, for next week, you return as Super Smash Bros.!" Master Hand told them.

Outside the stadium…

"…" Mewtwo was some distance away from the stadium with Pichu sitting beside him. Pichu's eyes were popped wide open in shock. "So, do you understand Pichu?" Mewtwo asked him seriously.

"…" Pichu shook his head real fast as if trying to regain his senses. After a moment's pause, Pichu stood up, pounded himself in the chest and nodded. "Pichu!" The determination in his voice rang apparently.

"Good… then we had best get started." Mewtwo said before he and Pichu vanished in to thin-air.

"For we have a lot of work to do."

…**Notes…**

"Whew… to think it will be over in one more chapter." Ron Host commented.

"And on that note Ron… have you read the reviews?" I asked.

"Yes." Ron Host answered.

"Well I'd like you to ask me questions regarding some common things in the reviews." I told him.

"Um okay… let's see… how about… your slow as hell updating speed?" Ron Host asked.

"Don't remind me…" I groan. "I really don't have an excuse; my updating speed should be better than it has been. For that I apologize sincerely."

"Okay… do you have any comments on your pacing?" Ron Host asked me.

"That… was entirely intentional. Sure some things need to be passed over quickly, but overall I think a good story is one that can be savored. Let's face it, if Mario KO'd Kabuto in the first chapter Smash Town fell under attack , it would have been lame. The delivery just would have felt a lot weaker."

"I see what you mean…" Ron said. "Okay… hmmmm… character inclusion?"

"Yes that was a common grievance wasn't it?" I ask rhetorically. "Yes, Mr. Game & Watch… I have nothing personal against him, a 2-D character in a 3-D world is just an incredibly weird concept I don't think I could effectively pull off, blame it on my mathematics fascination."

"As for ROB, I was originally going to put him in this story, but then I had a better idea for his inclusion, rest-assured he'll come along soon."

"And then there was someone who suggested I put in Master Chief… can't remember who though… but anyways, absolutely not. I do think the Halo series is fun, but I never had plans to include him, and I wasn't about to rewrite the drawing board to include him, besides… who would he reasonably be partners with? If I included extra characters, I had plans for them that I would, or not have gone through with or without them."

"Okay… so any comments on the plot?" Ron Host asked.

"Yes, this follows the mold of the Chunin exams arc of Naruto. This was inspired by that and Armageddon: The Corruption by Game2002, who wrote that story based on an amazing One Piece story arc. Game2002's story was about as equally amazing as that One Piece story arc, and when Brawl was announced, this brain-child I dubbed Super Smash Exam came to be. So yes, it's close to Naruto's plot."

"Okay then… how do you feel about this story?" Ron asked.

"I… think I could have done significantly better." I groan. "I think the only story I did worse on was my very first story, and that one has the excuse of being my first story. Hopefully you readers out there enjoyed this one."

"Well, read and review folks. Next chapter will be the last one… and then my vacation starts!" Ron said excitedly.


	37. A New Team

Super Smash Exam

"Well here it is folks, the last chapter of Super Smash Exam!" I declare proudly.

"About time…" Ron muttered.

"What was that Ron…?" I ask as I prepare to snap my fingers.

"Uh… Disclaimer: The author does not own any licensed material, he does own his original characters, and the story itself!" Ron Host said; he then grabbed his suitcase crammed full of stuff and bolted out of the room.

"That's what I thought you said!" I yell after him.

…**A New Team…**

"Geez… I'm amazed at how much the town has been repaired." Fox said.

"I feel-a kind of bad-a that we didn't-a help-a fix this-a…" Luigi sighed.

"But Master Hand insisted we go home and rest…" Peach sighed.

"I still want to know why Meta-Knight stayed behind…" King Dedede grumbled.

It was a week after the attack on Smash Town, yet everything was as good as new as if the town had never been attacked, albeit the townspeople seemed a bit more edgy. Even so they still waved to the Smashers as they drove by.

The Smashers were all riding in separate vehicles. Mario was driving Peach, Luigi, and Zelda in a Pink Station Coach with a heart on the front of it; Snake, Fox, Falco, Wario, and Wolf were all riding separate motorcycles; the Ice Climbers were driving some vehicle that looked like a bobsled with Ness and Lucas in tow; DK had a barrel car that was carrying Diddy with him; Samus was driving a rather large convertible vehicle that had Blue, Marth, Ike, Ganondorf, Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, T. Link, and Lucario as passengers; Kirby was carrying Yoshi on a warp star with Pit flying close by; C. Falcon was driving his Blue Falcon with Olimar; Bowser was flying above them in his Koopa Clown Copter; King Dedede was driving some odd tank looking vehicle; and Sonic…

"Geez you guys are going so slow…" Sonic said as he ran backwards ahead of everyone else.

"We're-a making sure we don't-a get lost-a." Mario said. "This spot on-a the map isn't where-a the mansion used to be-a…"

"It feels good to have these exams over with you know?" Link asked rhetorically.

"Yeah it does." Ike agreed.

"I still feel bad about Roy and Y. Link…" Marth said.

"And Pichu…" Samus sighed.

"Pikachu?"

"No I still can't figure out why Mewtwo would just quit… we both trained hard during the month we had." Lucario said.

"Well whatever his reasons are, we have to respect his decision." Snake said from beside the van.

"He's right." Samus agreed.

"You think we'll see them again Mario?" Peach asked.

"I'm-a sure we will-a someday-a." Mario said with a nod and a smile.

"Hm? Hey guys you might want to stop!" Sonic yelled back.

"Why?" Bowser asked as he lowered the clown copter.

"That sign…" Sonic answered when he pointed at a sign that read "No vehicles beyond this point for now."

"For now!? What's up with that?" C. Falcon asked. They stopped at a forest edge a stone throw away from the edge of town with a dirt trail leading in to it.

"You've got me." Olimar responded as everyone got out of their vehicles or landed.

"Well there's a pretty clear-cut trail here, we should probably follow it." Marth said.

"Pft… don't know why we have to come out all this way…" Wolf grumbled as he got off of his motorcycle.

"You'll see why." Meta-Knight said.

"Hm? Meta-Knight! When did you get here! I thought you said you were staying behind!" King Dedede yelled.

"Master Hand helped me dock the Halberd… elsewhere, then he sent me to show you guys the way." Meta-Knight answered. "Even though there's a path here…" He added.

"Oh well, thank you for your trouble." Zelda said.

"Yoshi!"

The Smashers spent a few minutes walking the trail, discussing this and that, a few of them wondering when they'll get there.

"Ah Smashers glad you could make it!" Master Hand came floating down from the sky to greet the Smashers.

"So are we here?" Lucas asked.

"Yes you are." Master Hand said.

"… I don't see anything." Blue said. Indeed they were standing in the middle of the woods with only a few trees to be seen.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah where's the mansion at!?" Wario demanded.

"Ah well you see Smashers… I decided…" Master Hand then snapped his fingers, and then the background of trees behind him flickered off.

"_What the… that was a hologram the whole time!?"_ Olimar asked himself.

"Whoa…" Most of the Smashers said in awe when the hologram disappeared.

"I decided to make a slightly different investment." Master Hand said. "Super Smash Bros… I present to you… Smash Tower!!!" Master Hand declared proudly.

He gestured at a very tall tower that had the outward appearance of a several stories tall hotel building. "Yes underneath that beautiful, beige stone is actually heavily reinforced metal… the same metal the fence and gate are made out of." Master Hand snapped his fingers and the metal gate in front of the Smashers opened up to allow them entrance on to the tower grounds.

"This lawn is so soft…" Olimar said.

"Hey is that a garage over there!?" C. Falcon asked, looking past the looping driveway to where it branched off to what appeared to be a small garage.

"Ah-ha! There's a lot more to that garage than what it seems, but there will be time for that later." Master Hand explained. "Yes Smash Tower, built by Crazy Hand, a few expert builders, and myself to accommodate your every need! Four basement levels, and thirty-five floors going upward!"

"Is this-a why you e-mailed us about-a picking roommates-a?" Luigi asked.

"Yes it is." Master Hand answered.

"Wow… I want to see the whole thing!" T. Link shouted excitedly.

"So do we!" Nana and Popo shouted.

"Rest assured Smashers you'll get to see plenty of it." Master Hand said. "You'll all be staying here for quite some time." Master Hand said. "Anyways, those of you who already sent me some of your furniture will find your respective rooms and floors to already have the furniture and boxes in there; it'll be up to you to have your boxes emptied, and to have settled in to your rooms." Master Hand told them as they approached the main entrance.

"Is this an office building?" Falco asked. The first floor did indeed look like the first floor of a building that had a large receptionist's desk. Although instead of anyone being behind the desk, there were a few monitors and keyboards going around it. For decoration a few potted plants were standing around the room.

"Well we aren't going to be unprepared for possible guests now." Master Hand told Falco.

"What else is there?" Pit asked, fascinated.

"Well most of the floors in the middle of the tower are for recreation and relaxation, the upper-floors are for training of many different sorts, the basement levels are, in order, the chemistry lab, the mechanics lab, storage floor, and finally the underground dock and garage…"

"Pika?"

"I was hoping you'd ask…"

A few minutes later…

"This is awesome…" Ness said in amazement. The very bottom basement floor was an absolutely massive room. There was a larger elevator across from the elevator they took to enter the room, that obviously carried cars and other vehicles, places for a few flying ships to dock, in fact the Halberd was already stationed at one such dock. There were several areas for automotive parts, workbenches, a place where numerous warp stars were floating, and most impressively, two massive, ring-shaped machines were in front of and behind where the Halberd was currently docked.

"The machines are quick portals to other dimensions." Master Hand said. "While Crazy and I are perfectly capable of making our own portals, these machines make transporting air ships such as the Halberd significantly easier." Master Hand said. "The one in front of the Halberd is the outgoing portal, while the one behind it is the incoming portal."

"That's amazing!" Olimar said.

"When can we bring our ships in?" Wolf asked.

"First moment you get a chance, I'll give all of you the necessary data for accessing these portals." Master Hand said. "Oh yes, and that elevator on the other side from us is the vehicle elevator, it leads to the garage you saw earlier C. Falcon."

"Oh okay, guess that makes sense." C. Falcon said.

"Hey! Sonic?" DK looked around confused.

"Hm? Hey where is Sonic?" Blue asked. The moment he asked the elevator on the other side turned on and the platform descended from the ceiling above.

"Hey guys!" Sonic shouted from the elevator. "There're tennis courts, some volleyball court, and a… pool behind the tower!"

"I was going to save that for later…" Master Hand cringed. "Sonic please stick with the rest of us."

"Okay, sorry."

"That stuff sounds like fun!" Nana said happily.

"Yeah yeah!" Diddy said.

"Pyo!"

"Let's wait and see what else Master Hand has to say first…" Meta-Knight said.

"Yeah can we move along?" King Dedede asked.

"Right right…" Master Hand said.

Later…

"Whoa… so this is one of the relaxation rooms?" Zelda asked amazed.

"This is impressive." Samus said.

"Mama-mia…" Both Mario Brothers said. The entire floor had a nice, beige carpet, cream wallpaper, comfortable looking furniture, and the most striking feature was the large aquarium that took up most of the far wall, full of fish swimming about.

"Yes it is." Master Hand said. "And it's completely sound-proof unless we buzz you through the intercom for moments we need you."

"Understandable." Snake and Wolf said.

"Now on that note… one floor above us is the meeting room where we'll plan tournaments, and discuss any emergencies we need to address, so whenever meetings are called you'll all need to report to the sixteenth floor." Master Hand said. "Now I'm sure you'll all make use of the tower as you need to… and with that said…" Master Hand paused.

"Yoshi?"

"What?" Bowser asked.

"First, something to give all of you." Master Hand pointed at one of the tables among the furniture. On the table was an open case that had somewhat small, cell phone-like objects with a distinct Smash Emblem on top of them. "Those are Smash phones, with those you can call each other from any dimension. You can also take and send pictures using those phones."

"Guess that's not bad." Sonic said as he and a few others walked up take their phones.

"From here on, all of you represent your dimensions as you fight in clean competition, as a harbinger of peace, and as a protector of the many dimensions you hail from. And so…" Master Hand began.

"So…?" Ganondorf urged on.

"Go up two floors and you'll find that a welcome feast has been prepared already in the dining room." Master Hand said.

"Alright." Link said.

"I could certainly go for something." Ike said with a smile.

"Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers!" Master Hand said.

And quite a welcome it was, they all went upstairs, ate good meat, salad, and beverages of their choice. They socialized, caught up with friends, made new friends, and most importantly, enjoyed themselves. After a long month or so of competing and fighting tooth and nail, it was good to have this moment together.

It was about an hour later, the Smashers had gone to the floors they'd be staying in, unpacking their boxes, or in King Dedede's case, having Waddle Dees do it for him. However a few Smashers were out and about.

"Hm? Did Master Hand call you too Mario?" Link asked.

"You guys-a too?" Mario asked. Mario got in to the elevator with Link, Marth, Snake, Zelda, Ike, Fox, and Samus.

"Yep, I was just unpacking when Master Hand called my Smash Phone." Snake said.

"I would like to know what he wants." Zelda said.

"Looks like this elevator is stopping by the twenty-third and twenty-fifth floors first." Samus noted.

"Is that was those lights mean?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll get it eventually." Marth told Ike.

Ding

"You too Meta-Knight?" Link asked.

"Master Hand? Yes." Meta-Knight answered.

"Hey wait isn't the twenty-fifth floor where…" Fox began to ask when they arrived.

"Oh great, why are you going up?" Wolf asked Fox.

"Don't tell me Master Hand called you too…" Fox groaned.

"Oh forget about it for now." Samus told them.

"Yeah, what-a Master Hand wants us-a for could-a be important-a." Mario added as the elevator approached the thirty-fifth floor.

"It's you guys!!!" Crazy Hand shouted when the elevator arrived, startling most of the group of ten.

"Crazy Hand please don't do that!" Zelda snapped back.

"Crazy…" Master Hand sighed. "I'm glad the ten of you could make it. Please follow me." Master Hand said. The ten Smashers looked at each other confused but shrugged and decided to follow Master Hand anyways. Master Hand opened a door to his left and floated through it, the ten Smashers soon arrived in a room that had a single table, ten chairs around it, a monitor on one side of the room, and a podium at the head of the table. "Have a seat wherever you like."

"What's this room for?" Wolf asked as Master Hand approached the podium.

"I'll explain." Master Hand said as everyone took a seat. Mario took a seat to Master Hand's right while Fox, Meta-Knight, Snake, and Samus sat down on the same side of the table. Link, Zelda, Ike, Wolf, and Marth sat down along the other side.

"So what is this about?" Samus asked.

"You see, as the Smash Brothers continue to exist, and face new challenges, there are going to be difficult times ahead of us." Master Hand started.

"What does that have to do with the ten of us?" Fox asked.

"I called you here to ask the ten of you… can I trust you?" Master Hand asked.

"That's an odd question." Link said.

"Hear me out first before you answer." Master Hand said. "The ten of you are among the most respected, skilled, wise, and overall inspiring members of the Super Smash Bros., and all of you have proven to be capable leaders…"

"Wait how can you tell? Wolf and I just joined you guys." Ike said.

"You both have lead teams in the past correct? And effectively at that." Master Hand said. "But I'm also basing these on your results in the exams. I feel that the ten of you, deserve to be most capable, to lead the Super Smash Brothers whenever there is a major crisis."

"Us-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes Mario. What I ask of you is not an easy task. I'll be asking you to take action, protect the other Smashers, and to be in my confidence enough to trust you with heavy secrets that we cannot share with the rest of the Smashers." Master Hand said. "So… can I trust you?"

"..." There was a bit of a moment's silence for a while on these words.

"You know you can count on me." Link broke the silence, standing up as he said these words.

"And-a me." Mario stood up next.

"I guess you'll need us won't ya?" Snake asked as he stood up too.

"Hmph, this could be fun." Wolf said with a smirk.

"You know you can rely on me Master Hand." Fox told Master Hand.

"Count me in." Marth stood up as well.

"You can trust me." Ike said, standing up from his chair.

"I'll carry this burden gladly Master Hand." Meta-Knight said.

"You can rely on me." Samus told everyone, standing up as she did so.

"Very well then." Zelda said, standing up from her chair.

"Thank you… from this day forth… I dub thee… the Senior Smashers!" Master Hand proudly declared.

"Pft… ha ha ha ha ha…" Link started to chuckle which was soon followed by a few laughs.

"What?" Master Hand asked.

"What kind of a name is that?" Wolf asked.

"Hey I thought it fit well!" Master Hand said. "Ugh never mind that… anyways, as Senior Smashers I need you to hear me out now, already we have a number of things to discuss." The ten Smashers all took their seats.

"Okay, what is it?" Link asked.

"It's actually concerning Ganondorf." Master Hand said.

"Hm? What about him?" Zelda asked.

"The real reason he passed the exams…" Master Hand began. "How many of you know that saying about keeping your friends close?"

"…Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." Fox quoted.

"That's exactly it."

"Whoa whoa hold on… you're saying Ganondorf is our enemy?" Samus asked.

"The real reason the administrators passed Ganondorf was so we could keep him in check." Master Hand said. "They feel that with Ganondorf's steady climb back up towards his full power he is also drawing closer to the evil Ganondorf that Link and Zelda know so well."

"Ganondorf did mention something about trying to take over Hyrule." Ike added.

"And honestly… I feel the same way as the administrators." Master Hand said.

"I guess it would make sense." Snake started. "Ganondorf is here with us, some of the best and brightest throughout the multi-verse."

"And if anyone could stop him on the off-chance he went rogue it would be us." Wolf added in.

"Hold on a moment-a." Mario interjected. "He hasn't-a done anything yet-a. We should at least-a give him the-a benefit of a doubt-a."

"Mario's right, it'd be unfair to punish him for something he might not even do." Zelda said.

"Well this is where you guys come in, what do you think we should do?" Master Hand asked.

"I have an idea… if we send Ganondorf anywhere; we keep him accompanied by someone who could beat him in a one-on-one battle." Marth suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea actually… but who can best him in a one-on-one fight?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Mewtwo could have…" Master Hand said. "That's another reason they passed Mewtwo, and why we tried to convince him to change his mind when he refused his passing."

"I can." Link said.

"You can?" Ike asked.

"My sword, the Master Sword, is Ganondorf's weakness." Link said, pointing at the hilt of the sword on his back.

"If Ganondorf was stabbed by a normal sword, it would do little or no damage to him, but the Master Sword would wound him a lot more." Zelda added.

"So Link definitely would have an even chance of beating Ganondorf then." Samus said. "Master Hand, you could defeat him couldn't you?"

"Yes I could, he'd be barely any threat to me." Master Hand said. "Crazy Hand as well…"

"CHEESE AND QUACKERS!!!" Crazy Hand shouted from outside.

"Ahem well, that solves that problem…" Master Hand said. "Anyways, on to more pressing issues…"

In another dimension elsewhere…

"So… they formed a new team after all." Orochimaru grunted from his bed, a few beads of sweat were trickling from his forehead.

"Yes they did…" Kabuto said.

"Bah well… at least for now they aren't my concern." Orochimaru said.

"By the off-chance we do encounter them again, I have data on all of them now." Kabuto said confidently. "I should grab your medicine." Kabuto added as he walked out. "Oh…" Kabuto then stopped. "One more thing…"

"What?" Orochimaru asked irritably.

"They also sent their own spy." Kabuto said with a grin.

"Oh… they did eh?" Orochimaru then began to chuckle. "The Smashers will wish they had perished by my hand."

In a dark, unknown place…

A very short figure, covered in a black hooded cloak that concealed his appearance walked through a very dark room. It stopped and apparently bowed before a taller figure in the exact same cloak.

"I see you have finally returned, well done my dear." A cackling old voice told the short figure.

"What took you so long? I could have spied on the Exams myself without taking near as long." A more mechanical voice spoke from the concealment of another black cloak.

"Now now… there is no need to belittle his efforts…" An older, but powerful voice spoke. Immediately the three cloaked figures turned and bowed at the source of the voice.

"Forgive me Father." The mechanical voice said.

"All is well… now… brother Fawful…"

"Yes oh leader of this brotherhood of which you are father of." Fawful said, his face peeking out of the shorter cloak.

"You did succeed correct?"

"I am of the succeeding!" Fawful said. From the relatively long sleeve of his cloak he pulled out a disk. "Those idiots of stupidity never had suspicion of my actions of spying! This data will be the lettuce on the sandwich of our success… THE LETTUCE OF THEIR DOOM!!!

"It is as I told you Father. Fawful would most certainly succeed. Eh heh heh heh heh…" Underneath the cloak, a figure with a green face, a toothy grin, purple eyes, and what looked like two purple, fake horns of some sort peered out.

"That you did Sister Cackletta…" Father's voice spoke as his shadowy figure across the dark room waved a hand. On the wave of his hand, Fawful's disk flew out of his hand and floated in mid-air. "And for that both of you shall be rewarded, for now, take your seats."

"…" Fawful, Cackletta, and the third hooded figure all moved to a row of chairs. There they sat at a long table, lined with numerous hooded figures whose faces were concealed by the cloaks they wore.

"Now we have data on our most dangerous enemy… and if it should come to it, we will be ready to fight them. Whether it comes to war or not… The Brotherhood of Supremacy… shall rise above all…"

…**To be Continued…**

Credits…

All the game companies that created the characters in this story, thank you very much.

Fanfiction dot net, thank you for existing and allowing me to post stories here.

Naruto, for being an awesome manga and a basis for this plot.

Game2002, for being a dedicated reviewer, fair critic, inspiration, and also for allowing me to use three of his OC's (Punk, Pix, and Pork.)

Acorn25, also for being a dedicated reviewer and fair critic. Just wish I could have directly replied to more of your reviews. Still thank you buddy.

Digital Dimension, dedicated reviewer.

Hermitgenius, dedicated reviewer.

Other reviewers, guh… so many of you guys. I love you guys! Thank you for your support.

Other readers, even if you didn't review, thank you for reading.

OC's used:

Sonic Ninjas: Completely made up and I don't care if anyone else uses them, these guys are too generic to claim any ownership over.

Sony Boys, X-bots, and Wii Warriors: Obvious references to popular systems. Again, don't care if these guys are used in other stories.

Harris, Heidi, Cole, Matt, Casey: OC's from Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair, which were part of a shameless attempt at self-advertisement. If anyone does want to use them they have to ask first.

Felix, Joseph, Lisa: OC's from my on hiatus Chronicles of the Night series, also part of shameless self-advertisement. Again, permission to use them is necessary.

Well, can't wait to receive your final reviews, scale of one to ten if you want. And as a closing note…

The World Ends with you, and only you can expand your borders.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
